Performance in a leading role, traduction
by LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie
Summary: Traduction de la fameuse fic de Madlori. AU Sherlock est un acteur oscarisé déchu, et John un acteur ordinaire abonné aux comédies romantiques. Quand ils sont engagés pour jouer un couple gay dans un nouveau film, vont-ils se surprendre l'un l'autre? Leur romance va-t-elle s'étendre hors-caméra?
1. Chapter 1

**Performance in a leading role **Traduction de la fic de Madlori.

Voici la traduction de ma fic préférée, et celle de beaucoup de gens...

Avertissement : tous les dialogues et les rumeurs assignés aux personnages d'Hollywood sont de l'invention de Madlori.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

S'il n'en avait pas été déjà amèrement conscient, Sherlock Holmes aurait su que sa carrière glissait lentement dans l'oubli à la manière dont les gens agissaient envers lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de son agent. Il y a cinq ans, à la seconde où il serait entré, tous les yeux se seraient tourné vers lui. Sourires timides, rougissements, battements de cils, sourires larges et fiers. Précipitation pour aller lui chercher du thé, pour prendre son manteau. Cette impression de succès commun venant de l'un de leurs acteurs qui avait réussi. On est les champions. Que l'un des clients de l'agence gagne un oscar, et c'était comme si toute l'équipe avait gagné la coupe du monde. L'avenir de tout le monde en était illuminé.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus qu'évitement. Quand votre dernier film était un fiasco et celui d'avant un embarras pour les critiques, couronnant une suite de films sous-performants, plus personne ne voulait plus croiser votre regard. Il ne rapportait plus de commissions. Son prix de départ avait chuté. Les réalisateurs ne faisaient plus la file à la porte de son agent, le suppliant de lui transmettre un scénario.

Le seul point positif à tout cela était que les paparazzi le laissaient en paix. Mon dieu, il haïssait Los Angeles. Non pas que Londres soit une grande amélioration; les tabloïds y étaient même pires. Mais au moins là-bas, il savait où aller pour trouver la paix. La communauté était plus étroite. Il avait été à la R.A.D.A. avec la moitié de l'industrie du film britannique. Ici, c'était chacun pour soi.

Greg l'attendait au bureau de son assistant. Il sourit et lui serra la main. "Sherlock. Entre."

Sherlock suivit Greg dans son bureau discret. Il était l'un des agents les plus en vue d'Hollywood, mais Greg était calme et efficace. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Sherlock l'avait choisi dix ans plus tôt, après que sa première nomination l'ait transformé du jour au lendemain en un produit de luxe. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une pom-pom girl ou de quelqu'un pour caresser son ego. Il avait besoin d'un partenaire, et c'est ce que Greg avait été.

"J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle," dit Greg en s'asseyant. Sherlock fit de même. "Laquelle veux-tu en premier?"

"Je crois que je sais déjà de quoi retourne la mauvaise nouvelle," dit Sherlock.

"J'ai parlé à David. Il ne vont pas te faire d'offre."

Sherlock soupira. "Ce rôle est à moi, Greg. Je le mérite, bordel. Je peux déjà le voir dans ma tête."

"Je ne dis pas le contraire. Ils vont dans une autre direction."

Il plissa les yeux. "Dans quelle direction vont-ils?"

Greg hésita. "Rien n'a été annoncé, mais - j'ai entendu qu'ils allaient l'offrir à Robert.

La bouche de Sherlock s'ouvrit en grand. "S'il te plait, dis-moi que c'est une blague."

"C'est très sérieux."

"Il a dix ans de plus que moi! Le personnage est censé avoir trente ans!"

"David connait Robert, ils ont déjà travaillé ensemble."

"Ce type joue tous les rôles comme si c'était lui-même!"

"Il est un bon acteur, Sherlock. Et ses deux derniers films ont rapporté à la maison une belle petite somme. Et il ne rend pas ses réalisateurs hystériques sur le plateau."

Sherlock renifla. "La simple idée que Robert Downey Jr et moi puissions être envisagés pour le même rôle est insultante."

"Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Il te reste toujours des options. Quentin a encore appelé..."

"Non."

"C'est un rôle très intéressant."

"C'est un petit rôle, voilà ce que c'est. Je ne prends pas l'un des seconds rôles de Quentin marqué 'sauvons les has-been'."

"Il a sauvé des carrières en pire état que la tienne, tu sais."

"Je ne suis pas encore en position d'aller mendier chez ce vendeur de vidéos, si?"

"Non je ne dirais pas ça." Il joignit les mains sur son bureau. "Mais ça en prend le chemin, Sherlock. Tu me payes pour être honnête, alors voilà. La malédiction des oscars est réelle."

Sherlock renifla. "Non, elle ne l'est pas. C'est seulement une manifestation de régression vers la moyenne. Un résultat exceptionnel est un piédestal professionnel, donc les éléments de données subséquents vont tendre à nouveau vers la moyenne, ce qui donnera l'impression d'un déclin."

"Peu importe comment tu l'expliques, tu n'es pas immunisé. Ta gloire est épuisée. _Kanisza_ était il y a cinq ans. Personne n'a oublié de quoi tu es capable. Tu l'as prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Mais l'argent n'est pas là et c'est la seule chose qui importe."

"Puis-je te rappeler que personne n'avait prédit que _Kanisza_ rencontrerait un tel succès financier? Et que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il a fait de l'argent a été le choc provoqué par ma nomination aux oscars?"

"Je n'ai pas besoin de rappel. Je répète ce même raisonnement aux réalisateurs et aux producteurs chaque jour. Mais refaire ça n'est pas facile. Et certains de tes choix depuis lors ont été - pas très orthodoxes."

Sherlock soupira. "Vas-y, dis-le. Je te l'avais bien dit."

"Je ne dirais pas ça. Je suis ton agent, tu me paies pour conclure des accords en ton nom, pas pour te dicter tes choix créatifs. Mais tu ne rends pas les choses faciles."

"Je ne me soucie pas de l'argent. Tout ce qui compte à mes yeux est le travail. Je veux juste quelque chose d'intéressant, un défi. Si tout ce qui m'intéressait était l'argent, je pourrais prendre des rôles de drames historiques ou de méchant de film d'action jusqu'à ma pension, ou mourir d'ennui."

"Tu viens de décrire la carrière d'Alan Rickman. Ne la dénigre pas."

"Alan a les résidus d'Harry Potter pour survivre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ses soucis sont finis. Tout ce qui m'intéresse est d'avoir des rôles qui valent mon temps et mon travail."

"Mais tes films ne rapportent pas d'argent, tu vas prendre ces rôles de films indépendants à petit budget et tu devras déménager à Burbank. Tu peux parler d'argent comme de quelque chose d'insignifiant parce que tu en as. Pour l'instant. Le succès au box office est directement convertible en liberté artistique. Je sais que tu veux aider à produire des scénarios que tu trouves intéressants. Je sais que tu veux avoir le choix. Pour cela il te faut de la qualité marchande. Et la tienne s'écoule rapidement." Greg prit une grande inspiration. "On ne peut pas se permettre un autre désastre comme _Le Paradoxe de Schrodinger. _

Sherlock se tendit, serrant la mâchoire. "Ce n'était pas ma faute."

"Non."

"Le studio a massacré ce film. Paul a presque perdu la tête. Les réécritures ont tué le scénario."

"Rien à redire. Mais les critiques..."

"Ma performance a été la seule chose à recevoir des remarques positives."

"Ce n'était pas assez pour sauver le film. Il a perdu deux cent millions de dollars, Sherlock. Et tu étais censé être un pari."

"Je ne peux pas porter toute un production! J'ai signé pour une oeuvre sérieuse et contemplative et les studio ont décidé qu'ils voulaient un film d'action futuriste!"

"Personne ne t'accuse."

"Personne ne m'engage non plus."

Le silence s'installa. Finalement, Greg soupira. "Bon, on n'a pas encore fini. J'ai quelques projets intéressants."

Sherlock se redressa. "D'accord. Voyons ça."

"Le premier pourrait être une franchise."

"Une franchise? Tu dis sûrement ça pour rire."

"Non. C'est un projet en quelque sorte atypique. C'est basé sur une série de livres, la série des Unités de l'Ombre. Ca parle d'une éqiupe d'experts comportementalistes du FBI qui enquêtent sur un phénomène paranormal."

"Ca a l'air ridicule."

"En fait c'est assez fascinant. Réaliste et noir et intelligent. Il y a un personnage fantastique pour toi, il est un peu plus jeune que toi, mais je pense que tu peux le jouer. C'est le génie à plein temps de l'équipe."

"Comme c'est approprié. Qui dirige ce joyau?"

"Eh bien accroche-toi. Ce sont les Coens."

Les yeux de Sherlock s'élargirent. "Les Coens lancent une franchise paranormale?"

"C'est plus ou moins le seul genre auquel ils n'ont pas touché."

"Hmm. Je jetterai un oeil aux livres. Il y a un scénario?"

"Pas encore. C'est en développement."

Sherlock grimaça. "Alors c'est pour dans quelques années, si seulement ça aboutit."

"Ils en sont au casting, ça ne peut pas encore être si avancé."

"Quel est l'autre projet?"

"Eh bien, je pense que c'est celui que tu devrais le plus envisager. J'ai eu un appel d'Ang Lee. Il voudrait vraiment te rencontrer pour un rôle dans son nouveau film."

"Quel est le film?"

"C'est à propos d'un couple gay."

"Oh, il revient à ça, n'est-ce pas?"

" Ce n'est pas un _Brokeback mountain II. _Ang veut vraiment faire un film qui n'est pas un 'film gay'." dit Greg en mimant des guillemets.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Il ne veut pas que le film soit sur les thèmes gay habituels. Le sida et l'homophobie et le coming out et la religion et les désaccords familiaux. Il veut faire le genre de film qu'on pourrait faire sur n'importe quel couple, sauf que ce couple aura deux hommes. J'ai lu le scénario. Je crois qu'il est étonnement bon. Très honnête, très sobre."

"Je ne sais pas, Greg. Incarner un personnage gay est un risque. Ca ne devrait pas être le cas, mais ça l'est."

"Regarde ce que ça a fait pour Heath Ledger."

"Triste exemple. Le pauvre garçon est mort."

"Oui mais avant ça, sa carrière atteignait des sommets."

Sherlock soupira. "Qui a écrit le scénario?"

"C'est une scénariste débutante, Molly Hooper. Apparemment elle a écrit le scénario avec toi en tête."

"Génial. Une fanfiction."

"Ce n'est pas à ça que ça ressemble." Greg fouilla son bureau et en tira un scénario. Il le lança à Sherlock. "Prends-le à la maison. Lis-le. Quand tu auras fini on en parlera."

* * *

Sherlock prit le scénario chez lui dans l'appartement qu'il gardait à Los Angeles pour les fois où il était obligé de séjourner là-bas. Il s'installa dans son patio avec un verre de vin et son ordinateur et commença à lire.

Quatre heures plus tard, il composa le numéro de Greg.

"Lestrade."

"Greg, c'est Sherlock."

"Alors?"

"Il faut que je sois dans ce film. Il le faut."

"Je savais que tu dirais ça."

"Le titre doit être changé cela dit. 'Silence et Mort?' Complètement glauque. Ca sonne comme un film de Jim Jarmush, et nous savons tous comment le public se rue dessus."

"Je tiens avec toi pour le titre. Je crois qu'il y a matière à discussion. Alors, tu veux que j'appelle Ang?"

"Dis-lui que j'auditionnerai pour lui s'il le veut."

"Oh, tu consens à auditionner pour un rôle?"

"Pour celui-là, j'auditionnerai."

"Je ne crois pas que tu en auras besoin. Tu es l'acteur qu'il veut."

"Je m'en fiche s'il me paie une bouchée de pain. Je dois le faire."

"Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais vu aussi excité pour un rôle."

"C'est un rôle fantastique. Je vois en quoi cette Molly Hooper a trouvé de l'inspiration chez moi, mais Benjamin est - il n'est pas moi. Il est dans un cocon. Et il y a ce fantastique développement cyclique qu'elle a dessiné pour lui. C'est intéressant."

"Je suis ravi que tu réagisses de cette manière. Et je ne pense pas que tu auras à jouer pour une bouchée de pain."

"Est-ce qu'ils ont déjà choisi l'autre rôle? Qui veulent-ils pour Mark?"

"Je ne suis pas vraiment..."

"Parce que j'ai quelques idées à propos de ça. Oh, je devrais appeler Jimmy, il adorerait ce rôle. Mais je crois qu'il est engagé sur _Wanted._ Tu sais qui serait fantastique? Matt Goode. J'ai fait un épisode de _Buzzcocks _avec lui une fois, il était adorable."

"Sherlock."

"Quoi?"

Il entendit Greg soupirer. "J'ai peur que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup ça. Il n'y a pas encore eu d'offre, mais le directeur de casting m'a dit que Ang veut John Watson."

L'estomac de Sherlock se serra. "Quoi?"

* * *

John cligna des yeux. "Arrête ton char."

Mike sourit largement. "Je ne te fais pas marcher vieux."

"Arrête. Arrête ça tout de suite."

"Je suis sérieux! Est-ce que je te mentirais sur ce genre de chose?"

John saisit la veste de Mike, rayonnant. "Ang Lee veut me parler d'un rôle? Un rôle dans lequel je ne devrai pas faire des yeux de merlan frit à une starlette sans cervelle quinze ans plus jeune que moi?"

"Tu m'as bien entendu."

"Rappelle-le maintenant! Dis-lui que je vais le rencontrer maintenant, aujourd'hui! Où il veut!"

'Tu ne veux pas lire le scénario?" Demanda Mike en riant.

"Oh, est-ce que ça compte?"

"Tu jouerais la moitié d'un couple gay."

"Je jouerais un serial killer transsexuel s'il me le demandait. Le scénario est bon?"

"Il est extraordinaire. Il pourrait révolutionner ta carrière, John."

"Ne te fiche pas de moi, Mike."

"Tu pourrais t' échapper du ghetto de la comédie romantique."

John s'assit lourdement. "Comment est-ce que j'y suis seulement entré?"

"Eh bien la première était en fait très bonne. C'est la partie attirante. Et elle a rapporté de l'argent. Et puis toutes les offres ont pris cette direction et..."

"Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'acceptais des rôles auquels même Matthew McConaughey ne toucherait pas." John se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Ce serait juste agréable de jouer dans quelque chose de réel, quelque chose avec de la substance, avec un partenaire qui me permettrait de dialoguer, et pas seulement de monologuer."

"Eh bien, il se peut que tu viennes juste de le trouver. Devine qui Ang voudrait pour te donner la réplique?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée."

"Sherlock Holmes."

Les yeux de John s'élargirent. "Merde." Il s'affaissa. "Bon, c'est fichu, alors."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Un projet auquel Sherlock Holmes participe ne va jamais m'engager, moi le roi du film à l'eau de rose."

"Ne sois pas si pressé de le penser. Ca fait un moment depuis _Kanisza_, et son éclat s'est un peu terni depuis. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit en position de choisir le casting. Je veux dire, tu as vu_ Le paradoxe de Schrodinger_?"

"Oui. Il était la seule chose dedans qui valait la peine d'être vue. Il était écrit 'problème de studio' sur tout le film. John soupira. "Merde. La chance de travailler avec Sherlock Holmes. Pince-moi s'il te plait."

"Je vais appeler Ang et organiser une rencontre. Il voudra que toi et Holmes fassiez un bout d'essai ensemble. Vous allez devoir porter tout le film tous les deux, et tout dépendra de l'alchimie qu'il y a entre vous, donc il voudra vérifier qu'elle est bien là."

"Envoie-moi le scénario par mail. Je le lirai ce soir. Mais si c'est aussi bon que tu le dis, tu peux dire à Ang que je travaillerai pour du café gratuit et un donut."

* * *

"Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai accepté ça." Murmura Sherlock, en roulant et déroulant le scénario entre ses mains.

"Tais-toi un peu." Coupa Sally en lui tendant sa tasse de thé. "Tu dois jouer ce rôle."

"S'ils engagent ce bouffon, le film est mort. Tout ce potentiel? Tout ce génie dans ces pages? John Watson va pisser dessus avec son jeu réchauffé et ses choix évidents. Ca demande de la subtilité, pas le style mélo-dramatique d'un homme habitué à badiner avec la starlette du jour."

"Il a fait du travail très intéressant quand il a commencé, tu sais."

"Et depuis combien de temps on ne lui a pas demandé de faire autre chose que le prince charmant?"

"C'est un acteur, tout comme toi."

"C'est le mec typique de tous les jours, j'ai besoin d'un partenaire qui place la barre plus haut. Donne-moi quelque chose qui me fasse réagir! Il est un putain de mur blanc."

Sally soupira. "Et tu te demandes comment tu as acquis la réputation d'être un partenaire difficile."

"Je suis difficile. Tous les grands le sont."

"C'est ça."

"Le scénario requiert de l'artillerie lourde. Il y a une scène dans laquelle Mark découvre le corps de son frère jumeau après qu'il se soit suicidé! Ce n'est pas du matériau pour quelqu'un qui tourne dans des films dont la bande originale fait partie du top 40!"

"Tu es juste nerveux parce que tu vas devoir tourner des scènes d'amour avec lui."

"Je suis un professionnel. Je peux les gérer. J'ai fait des scènes d'amour avant."

"Non pas avec un autre homme, ça non. Tiens donne-moi ton manteau. Tu sais que tu transpires toujours avant une audition. Tu veux avoir l'air tout rouge devant la caméra?"

"Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?"

"Tu ne trouverais jamais d'autre assistante, ça c'est sûr. Etre ton assistante devrait me qualifier pour le corps diplomatique."

"Alors, tu l'as déjà rencontré? Watson, je veux dire? Peut-être quand tu travaillais pour cet horrible publiciste?"

"Je l'ai rencontré une fois, aux SAG Awards. Il est très sympathique."

"Sympathique. Comme c'est charmant." dit Sherlock. Il carra les épaules comme ils arrivaient au bureau de la production. "D'accord. Le jeu est lancé."

Ils furent introduits dans un bureau arrangé pour l'audition. "Salut, Jim," dit sherlock, serrant la main du producteur, Jim Schamus. Il regarda autour de lui. "Ang ne se joint pas à nous aujourd'hui?"

"Il est sur le repérage des lieux de tournage. Il regardera les séquences directement en streaming."

"Je vois." dit Sherlock, irrité. Il aurait vraiment préféré avoir le réalisateur à ses côtés. "Vous connaissez mon assistante, Sally Donovan."

"Oui, bonjour Sally." dit Shamus.

"Jim, Ang est-il vraiment sérieux à propos de John Watson?" demanda Sherlock, saisissant sa chance tant qu'ils étaient seuls. "Pour ce matériau? On pourrait aussi bien engager ce Justin Timberlake."

Jim gloussa. "Tu sais, personne ne pensait pas non plus que Jim Carrey pourrait gérer _Eternal Sunshine_, quand on l'a engagé. Et personne ne croyait que Michelle Williams était celle qu'il fallait pour _Brokeback_." Jim lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Fais-moi confiance, Sherlock. Nos directeurs de casting savent ce qu'ils font."

Sherlock avait des doutes la-dessus, mais il n'avait pas le temps de protester plus longuement. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et John Watson entra, souriant et rougissant d'excitation. Il était accompagné d'une femme, à l'évidence une parente, qui semblait être son assistante.

"Ah John, ravi de te revoir." dit Schamus, en serrant la main de Watson.

"Jim, salut. C'est bon de te rencontrer enfin en personne. Voici ma soeur Harry, qui est mon assistante." Shamus serra la main d'Harry. Watson se retourna et leva la tête -beaucoup plus haut- vers Sherlock. L'homme était petit. "Monsieur Holmes!" dit-il en tendant la main.

"Appelez-moi Sherlock." dit-il, d'un ton seulement cordial. Il lui serra la main.

"Mon dieu vous êtes grand! John Watson, s'il vous plait, appelez-moi John. C'est fantastique de vous rencontrer, je suis un grand fan. J'ai dû voir _Rôtisserie _au moins une douzaine de fois."

Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de s'adoucir un peu, en entendant cela. _Rôtisserie _était également sa préférée parmi toutes ses prestations, mais personne ne le mentionnait jamais parce que c'était un obscur film d'auteur qu'il avait fait au début de sa carrière. "Merci, j'aime beaucoup ce film." Watson lui sourit avec enthousiasme, espérant clairement une louange en retour pour l'un de ses films, mais à la grande de honte de Sherlock, il était incapable d'en citer un seul. "Et vous, bien sûr - je suis un...fan," finit-il par dire, en espérant qu'il avait l'air convainquant.

Le sourire de John retomba un peu. Il n'avait pas l'air d'y croire. "Eh bien, je suis très excité par ce projet."

"Tout comme moi."

John se remua un peu. "Bon, Jim, on s'y met?"

"Oui. Nous avons installé les caméras ici, double coverage, donc évolue à travers la scène aussi naturellement que possible."

John laissa son script sur la table. Sherlock arqua un sourcil. "Tu le fais par coeur?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

Sherlock renifla. "Je ne le ferais pas par coeur avant la relecture avec tout le casting. C'est inutile d'engager sa mémoire trop tôt."

"Je préfère travailler par coeur. Ca me donne plus d'espace pour respirer." John roula ses épaules et craqua son cou, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Sherlock reposa son thé, levant les yeux au ciel dans le dos de John.

Il fit un pas devant la caméra, script à la main - il avait au moins une partie de la scène en tête, mais il n'était pas prêt à se séparer du texte pour l'instant - et lui et John s'assirent sur la table placée là pour évoquer le banc sur lequel Benjamin et Mark se rencontrent.

"Dès que vous êtes prêts," dit Shamus.

John avait la première réplique. Sherlock attendit, se positionnant dans le personnage de Benjamin. Cette audition ne concernerait pas son interprétation de Benjamin, mais plutôt la manière dont John et lui s'accorderaient. Sherlock espérait que ce serait un échec lamentable, pour être honnête. Lui-même avait déjà signé un contrat pour ce job, donc c'était vraiment John qui était mis à l'épreuve. Si leur interaction n'était pas ce que Ang voulait, ils prendraient quelqu'un d'autre pour Mark. Sherlock imaginait déjà les autres acteurs avec qui il pourrait jouer ce scénario. Les possibilités lui mettaient l'eau à la bouche.

Et il attendait toujours. John se tenait juste assis là.

Il allait dire quelque chose quand brusquement, la posture de John changea et ses épaules se reculèrent d'un cran et - il était différent. Difficile de dire en quoi, exactement, mais il l'était. Il leva les yeux vers Sherlock et délivra sa première réplique. C'était comme une balle de tennis, lancée à travers la table, et Sherlock se retrouva à la renvoyer avec sa propre réplique. John la rattrapa avec un geste et un sourire incertain, son personnage ignorant encore à qui il avait à faire, et il continua le dialogue.

Sherlock oublia à quel point il voulait voir John échouer. Il oublia qu'il auditionnait avec cet homme. Il se rassit simplement et joua la scène. C'était facile, comme de s'élancer avec un ancien partenaire de danse, comme de se blottir dans la forme que l'on a creusée dans son propre matelas. Il regarda à peine son script. Certaines de ses répliques n'étaient pas exactement les bonnes, mais John trouva des réponses qui cadraient et maintint le déroulement de la scène. Sherlock sentit son personnage prendre forme, mais prendre forme en tandem.

C'était seulement une scène de trois pages. Ce fut fini en cinq minutes.

John sourit largement, le personnage qu'il avait enfilé s'évanouissant instantanément et le laissant derrière. "C'était vraiment bien," dit John. "Magnifique scénario, n'est-ce pas?"

"En effet," dit Sherlock, se ressaisissant. Il se leva. "Jim, Ang veut-il une autre scène?"

"Non, je pense que ça suffira," dit Jim. "On reste en contact."

John bondit presque pour serrer à nouveau la main de Sherlock. "C'était un vrai plaisir de lire avec vous, Sherlock. J'espère que nous travaillerons ensemble sur ce projet."

En dépit de lui-même, il se mit à l'espérer aussi. "Merci." fut tout ce qu'il ajouta.

"Je dois y aller. J'ai une conférence de presse cet après-midi." dit-il en faisant la grimace. Tout le monde détestait les conférences de presse. "On s'attendra à ce que je m'extasie sur ma partenaire, qui ne s'est jamais intéressée au tournage, à propos. Bon après-midi!" dit-il, avec un signe de la main. Et ensuite il avait disparu.

Shamus était déjà au téléphone. Il fit un signe de la main à Sherlock comme lui et Sally quittaient les bureaux de la production. "Je pense que c'était plutôt bon," dit Sally.

Sherlock grogna. "S'il te plait, ce type est une blague. Son jeu était à peine au-dessus du soap opera."

"Tu l'as aimé, n'est-ce pas? Tu sauves juste la face, maintenant. Quoi, tu as peur d'être dépassé par monsieur tout-le-monde?"

"Tu es ridicule. S'il te plait vas-t'en et sois ailleurs."

"J'adore quand tu manques de confiance en toi. Ca donne les plus belles tournures de phrase."

Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture de Sally. "Quoi de prévu pour cet après-midi?" demanda Sherlock.

"On a l'après-midi de libre, en fait. Tu as ta réception ce soir au Paley Center. Qu'est-ce que tu veux porter?"

"Oh, je m'en fiche. Choisis quelque chose."

Ils s'étaient à peine éloignés de deux blocs quand le téléphone de Sherlock sonna. "Holmes."

"Ici Jim Schamus, Sherlock. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir. Ang a adoré le bout d'essai. Nous allons intégrer John au film. Tu as ton Mark. On se contactera pour les réunions de pré-production."

"D'accord, Jim. Merci." Il raccrocha avec un soupir las. "Il semblerait que je vais porter monsieur tout-le-monde sur mes épaules pour ce tournage," dit-il.

"Je n'éliminerais pas cette homme tout de suite."

"S'il ruine ce film, je m'assurerai qu'il ne travaille..."

"...plus jamais dans cette ville," acheva Sally en riant. "Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ça? Ah oui - Est-ce que ce n'est pas la dernière chose que Lars t'as dite avant de t'éjecter de son plateau?"

Sherlock ragea. "Et regarde comment ce film a tourné sans moi. Navet danois ridicule masturbatoire minimaliste et nombriliste."

Sally secoua la tête. "Peut-être qu'un John Watson est ce qu'il te faut pour te remettre à ta place, Sherlock."

"Je n'ai besoin de personne, Sally. Et encore moins de toi, alors occupe-toi de tes affaires."

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu sais. Et lui non plus." Elle déboucha sur l'autoroute, abaissant sa vitre. "Je crois que je vais adorer ça."

* * *

Remarques de l'auteur:

1. David, qui engage Robert Downey Jr. à la place de Sherlock est David Fincher, le réalisateur de beaucoup de films géniaux, comme Se7en et Fight Club. Il a travaillé avec Robert Downey dans Zodiac.

2. La R.A.D.A. est la Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts, une école qui a formé beaucoup de grands acteurs britanniques. cela dit, Benedict Cumberbatch n'a jamais été à la RADA, mais à la London Academy of Music and Dramatic Arts.

3. Quentin est, bien sûr, Quentin Tarantino.

4. Le réalisateur de_ The Schrodinger Paradox_ est Paul Haggis, le réalisateur de _Crash_.

5. Les Unités de L'Ombre est une vraie série de thrillers paranormaux, écrite par un groupe d'auteurs de science-fiction. Allez voir sur Google, c'est fantastique. Mais je ne sais pas s'il y a une adaptation prévue, j'ai inventé ce détail.

6. Jim schamus est le vrai producteur collaborateur d'Ang Lee.

7. Jimmy, le partenaire que Sherlock voudrait, est James McAvoy, qui est dans la vie réelle un ami proche de Benedict Cumberbatch. Il est en réalité engagé pour tourner_ Wanted_.

* * *

_Ndt: pfiu c'était long. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre, ou à me signaler les erreurs :)))_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Sherlock était quasiment à l'envers quand il entendit la clef de Sally dans la porte. Elle entra avec ses chaussures ridicules et jeta ses clefs sur la table. "Sherlock?"

"Je suis là."

Les pas se rapprochèrent. "Mais pour qui tu te prends, Vincent Cassel?"

"Les gens n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je dois faire ce truc de yoga. Je trouve cela inutile et absurde."

Le visage de Sally apparu dans son champ de vision comme elle s'inclinait pour le regarder. "Je crois que tu le fais mal."

"Ne dis pas de bêtises. J'ai trouvé plusieurs vidéos éducatives sur le net, je les suis à la lettre."

"Tes chakras sont-ils bien alignés?"

"Ca n'existe pas, les chakras."

"Je pourrais te trouver un vrai professeur de yoga, tu sais. Un coup de téléphone et j'aurais vingt postulants pour le job."

Sherlock se redressa, chancelant légèrement comme tout son sang lui redescendait de la tête. "Mais enfin qui accepterait de pratiquer une telle activité?"

"C'est très populaire."

"'Jersey Shore' aussi. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Il alla dans la cuisine chercher de l'eau.

"J'ai le programme de production pour 'Film homo sans titre'"

"J'espère que ce n'est pas le nouveau titre."

"Non, juste une création personnelle."

"N'allons pas la proposer à la pauvre scénariste."

"Je ne me permettrais pas. Tu savais que tout le tournage était à Toronto?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

"On dirait qu'on est partis pour aller camper au Canada."

"Je suis sûr que le studio nous fournira des logements corrects. Combien de temps dure le programme?"

"Une semaine de répétitions, huit semaines de tournage principal."

"Huit semaines, mmh. Je suppose que c'est un script assez long."

"Les lectures et les répétitions se feront ici, puis trois jours pour les réglages de la production, et ensuite le tournage principal commencera." Elle hésita. "J'ai eu un appel d'Harry Watson."

"Qui?"

"L'assistante de John. Tu sais bien. John? Ton partenaire-vedette?"

"Ah oui."

"Elle a dit que John voudrait te rencontrer en privé. Un dîner ou quelque chose dans le genre. Histoire de parler du film, faire connaissance, ce genre de trucs."

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien sûr qu'il veut me rencontrer, il croit que nous devons être meilleurs potes pour travailler ensemble, parce que c'est un amateur tireur de ficelles qui veut que tout le monde l'aime bien."

"Certaines personnes aiment être aimées."

"Ce n'est certainement pas nécessaire pour une prestation réaliste."

"Non, mais c'est nécessaire si tu veux que quelqu'un accepte un jour de retravailler avec toi."

"Si tu es assez bonne, les gens travailleront avec toi qu'ils t'aiment ou pas."

"Tu es vraiment socialement bouché, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne fais pas semblant, c'est un vrai dysfonctionnement!"

"Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'inclination de changer mon comportement pour faire plaisir à tout le monde. S'ils sont mal à l'aise, c'est leur problème."

Sally soupira. "Il faudrait juste que je t'enregistre quelques fois, comme ça quand on me demandera pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire, je n'aurai plus qu'à appuyer sur play et tout sera clarifié."

Sherlock jeta sa bouteille d'eau vide au recyclage. "Appelle l'assistante de John et dis-lui que le dîner est faisable. Arrange-le pour moi."

Sally rajouta une note sur son blackberry. "Est-ce que tu vas regarder les Golden Globes ce soir?"

Bien sûr qu'il allait regarder. Il avait déjà installé tout le nécessaire. Son popcorn kasher préféré du magasin bio en bas de la rue, une caisse d'orangina, et de quoi faire des vodka-tonic pour quand des gens stupides commenceraient à gagner des oscars et que boire deviendrait nécessaire. "Euh, je suppose que oui," dit-il à Sally.

"John présentera, tu sais."

"Ah bon?" Sherlock renifla. "Ils ne me demandent jamais de présenter, à moi. Je reçois seulement une invitation si je suis nominé."

"Ils ne demandent jamais parce que la seule fois où tu as présenté, tu es resté là comme un automate à lire le texte comme si tu avais un revolver braqué sur la tête, et tu as montré clairement que tu n'avais que du mépris pour toute la cérémonie."

Sherlock réfléchit un instant. "C'était si mauvais?"

"S'il te plait. Les balais rêveraient d'être aussi raides"

"Mhh. Eh bien tout le truc est ennuyeux de toute manière, avec les costumes, le tapis rouge et les fans qui hurlent et tout le léchage de bottes ridicule." Il haussa les épaules. "Je préférerais regarder de mon salon."

"Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle comme tu préfères toujours l'option que tu dois prendre parce que tu t'es comporté comme un vrai trou du cul?" Elle atteignit la porte. "Je vais au pressing et puis je passerai prendre les scripts révisés, d'accord?" Elle hésita un instant. "Si tu veux, je reviendrai et je regarderai les Golden Globes avec toi."

Il aurait bien aimé dire _oui, s'il te plait_. C'était marrant de regarder les Awards avec Sally. Ses moqueries, habituellement dirigées sur lui, se redirigeaient sur l'émission d'une manière qu'il trouvait amusante. Il haussa les épaules. "Comme tu veux."

Elle lui fit un large sourire. "Je m'arrêterai en passant pour prendre des Maltesers au magasin du coin." Elle était partie. Sherlock ricana. Mon dieu, il détestait cette femme.

* * *

Sarah hocha la tête. "Je n'aime pas l'association cravate/chemise."

"Mais - le styliste a dit..."

Elle agita la main. "Les stylistes. Les stylistes ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de t'habiller comme si tu étais un assureur de cinquante ans avec deux gosses et un mini-van. Tu es jeune et branché! Tu ne peux pas avoir ce look à la Regis Philbin!"

"Je ne suis plus aussi jeune et branché qu'avant." John fronça les sourcils. "D'ailleurs, quand on y réfléchit, je ne pense pas avoir jamais été branché."

"Le costume est correct, au moins." Elle retira la cravate de son cou. "Allez, John, aide-moi. On sera ensemble devant des milliers de photographes ce soir."

"Et ils vont tous nous demander pour quand sont les fiançailles, ou d'autres choses tout aussi intéressantes."

"Alors on leur servira le bon vieux 'nous préférons nous concentrer sur nos carrières', on se tiendra par la main et on passera à la suite."

"Tu as vu Perez Hilton hier? Une autre source non-identifiée prétend que tu es ma couverture."

Sarah rit, piochant dans une pile désordonnée de cravates. "Si toutes ces sources non-identifiées se mettaient ensemble, elles pourraient former une armée et tous nous faire tomber."

"C'est toujours toi qui es ma couverture. C'est bizarre, non? Il ne nous dénoncent jamais dans l'autre sens."

"Tu veux dire dans le bon sens?" Elle se releva, victorieuse. "Aha! Celle-ci. Enlève ta chemise, cette nuance de blanc ne va pas du tout."

John se regarda. "Il y a différentes nuances de blanc?" Il haussa les épaules et ôta sa veste, puis sa chemise, laissant Sarah le rhabiller. "Waw, ça a l'air beaucoup mieux, et si même moi j'arrive à le voir, c'est que ça l'est vraiment."

Elle sourit, se tenant derrière lui et lissant les contours de sa veste. "Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi?" Elle lui pressa affectueusement les épaules et se rassit pour retoucher son maquillage. "Oh, c'est vrai. Tu repousserais des starlettes ambitieuses dans toutes les directions."

Il la regarda dans le miroir. "Comment va Anthea?"

Sarah rencontra ses yeux dans le miroir, la tristesse tirant ses traits. "A la maison, toute seule." Elle soupira. "Je l'amènerai aux oscars l'an prochain. Je le jure. Ce film va faire ma carrière, John. Tu n'imagines pas."

"Ca se passe bien?"

"Honnêtement? C'est un rêve éveillé. C'est ce tournage sur lequel on fantasme tous et qu'on n'obtient jamais. Clint est génial. Il a juste cette manière de parler et de diriger qui motive tout le monde. C'est le meilleur travail que j'ai jamais fait, et je sais que les autres diront la même chose. On se fait pleurer les uns les autres tous les jours."

John sourit. "Je suis ravi. Tu pourrais être une nominée aux Oscars l'an prochain."

"Mon dieu, ne le dis pas, tu vas me porter la poisse." Elle se contempla dans le miroir. "C'est mon passeport, John. Je pourrais faire mon coming out et ma carrière y survivrait."

"Je l'espère. Mon dieu, ça me rend dingue. Ce milieu compte plus d'homos que tu ne pourrais en rêver mais personne ne veut le voir. Personne ne se dévoile. Je ne comprends pas. Cette ville, je te jure. A la maison ce ne serait pas un scandale aussi énorme."

"C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu es hétéro."

"Plus ou moins."

"Plus ou moins?" dit-elle, arquant un sourcil.

"Existe-t-il un acteur parmi nous qui soit totalement hétéro? J'en doute. Tu ne travailles pas dans ce milieu avec les gens qui y sont sans sauter la clôture de temps en temps."

"C'est une conversation beaucoup trop intéressante pour l'avoir maintenant et nous sommes déjà en retard." Elle se leva et prit son bras. "Allons-y, espèce de sex symbol. Tu as une statuette à décerner."

* * *

Sally s'était accroupie sur le canapé de Sherlock avec un plat de Nachos et une Orangina. Il mâcha d'un air sombre son popcorn kasher et regarda ses collègues se traîner sur le tapis rouge tandis qu'on leur demandait qui ils portaient et si c'était un honneur d'être nominé.

"Bon," dit Sally. "Tu vas critiquer pour moi, ou quoi? La moitié du plaisir - presque tout le plaisir, en fait, est de t'écouter analyser tout le monde."

Il soupira. Bien sûr qu'il allait le faire. Mais il ne lui laisserait pas savoir que c'était son plaisir, à lui aussi. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?"

"Tu sais! Qui a une liaison? Qui est secrètement gay? Tu peux le dire à leurs marques de bronzage ou quelque chose dans le genre, non?"

"Qui a une liaison? Ca irait plus vite de citer ceux qui n'en ont pas." Il plissa les yeux, regardant le défilé de vêtements de créateurs. "Oh, seigneur, elle pourrait au moins être discrète."

"A propos de quoi?"

"Elle a pris un amant beaucoup plus jeune. Regarde ses vêtements. Elle s'habille tout à coup dix ans trop jeune, elle est généralement très appropriée à son âge. Et elle tient le coude de son mari, plutôt que de tenir sa main."

"Ca pourrait vouloir dire n'importe quoi."

"Non, regarde sa main droite. Elle porte un anneau. Un anneau assez petit. Trop petit pour que son mari le lui ait donné. C'est un accessoire moins cher que les autres. Un cadeau d'un amant moins bien loti avec un goût moins raffiné que le sien ou que celui de son mari. Plutôt insolent de sa part de le porter devant lui. Il est probablement au courant. Ca s'arrange bien pour lui. J'ai entendu dire qu'il couche avec son agent."

Sally se redressa. "Regarde, voilà John! Oh, il a l'air fantastique!"

Sherlock l'examina. "Tu crois?"

"Dieu merci, il a laissé tomber cette horrible styliste qui l'habillait comme son père."

"Hmm. C'est un beau smoking. Cette association de couleurs ne devrait pas fonctionner."

"Elle fonctionne pourtant." Elle souriait.

"Oh, tu as un peu flashé sur lui, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je pense qu'il est adorable. Comme la moitié de l'Amérique. Et tu vas pouvoir le sauter, raclure!"

"Personne ne vas sauter qui que ce soit!"

"J'ai lu le scénario! Tu vas devoir faire semblant de coucher avec lui, tu sais."

"Je suis un professionnel! Je suis sûr que ce sera fait d'une manière très - artistique!"

"Sarah a l'air bien."

"Qui est-ce déjà?"

"Sarah Sawyer. Ils sortent ensemble depuis un an. Elle n'était pas très connue mais Clint l'a enrôlée dans le film de suffragette qu'il est en train de tourner. Le buzz sur ce plateau est incroyable. J'ai un ami qui est le second assistant directeur, il dit que Sawyer est une valeur sûre pour une nomination l'an prochain."

"Eh bien, elle devrait reconsidérer la taille de ses robes. Si elle respire trop fort on verra tout."

"Perez Hilton fait une fixation sur le fait qu'elle serait la couverture de John, mais c'est juste une rumeur."

Sherlock rit. "Sa couverture? Ils l'ont compris à l'envers."

Sally fronça les sourcils. "Hein?"

"Elle n'est pas sa couverture, il est la sienne. Cette femme est lesbienne." Il se rapprocha et inclina la tête. "Elle a une partenaire de longue date. Au moins cinq ans...et sa partenaire est enceinte."

Sally se rapprocha aussi, fixant l'écran où John et Sarah échangeaient des bavardages ineptes avec Billy Bush. "Tu es sûr?" Il lui lança un regard. "Oh pardon. Evidemment que tu es sûr. Alors John n'est pas gay?"

"Eh bien, il ne s'identifie pas en tant que tel. Aucun homme ne travaille pendant un certain temps comme acteur sans avoir une certaine expérience."

"Toi y compris?"

"Est-ce que j'ai laissé entendre que je m'excluais?"

"Tu me caches des choses, Sherlock Holmes."

"Quoi, en dissimulant des informations qui ne te concernent en rien?"

"Hé, à la minute où quelqu'un ressort une vieille photo floue de toi en train de prendre du bon temps avec un type dans un bar, ça devient mon problème, et le problème de Greg, et celui de ton publiciste."

"Il n'y a pas de photos floues. Je ne me laisserais jamais aller à un comportement aussi sordide."

"Alors quoi? Tu engages des gigolos haut de gamme?"

"Ce n'est pas un peu contradictoire comme termes?"

"Ce n'était pas un déni!"

Sherlock leva un sourcil. "Sally. Franchement. Tu crois que _moi_ je devrais payer pour du sexe?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma. "D'accord. Bien vu."

* * *

John prit une grande lampée de bière, se relaxant un peu. Il était ridicule d'avoir encore le trac quand il présentait ce genre de choses, ayant fait plus de vingt films, mais là c'était différent. Cela dit il n'avait pas buté sur les mots et il avait réussi à serrer la main de Russel en lui donnant sa statuette, échangeant une accolade hypocrite avec cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, ni voulu rencontrer de sa vie.

Et maintenant, la partie un peu agréable. La fête post-Awards. Sarah était rentrée chez elle. Leurs deux publicistes avaient hurlé rien qu'à l'idée. "Il y aura des commentaires disant que vous êtes allés faire la fête séparément!" La sienne avait poussé des cris aigus. "Qu'elle est partie sans toi! Du rififi au paradis!" Il s'en fichait profondément. Il avait entamé cette fausse romance en suivant l'avis de ces mêmes fichus publicistes. Bien que pour être honnête, il avait su dans quoi il s'embarquait. Sarah était une amie, il voulait l'aider, et il détestait essayer d'être célibataire à Hollywood. Il n'avait pas envie de poursuivre une relation, mais les femmes qui voulaient en poursuivre une avec lui, ou plutôt avec son nom, étaient innombrables. "Il me faut un tue-l'amour permanent!" avait-il crié à sa publiciste après avoir repoussé une jeune actrice particulièrement tenace pour la quatrième fois. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés et il avait su qu'il aurait des ennuis.

Mais ils en avaient tous les deux. Sarah voulait pouvoir sortir en public avec la femme qu'elle aimait, et John sentait la pression de la duplicité chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de Sarah dans un talk-show ou une interview. Il avait essayé d'éviter le sujet, mais obliger les journalistes à respecter votre espace privé était une tâche pour un homme plus fin que lui.

L'inconvénient était que maintenant il était seul à cette fête. Il avait espéré retrouver des amis, bavarder un peu, écouter les derniers potins. Et, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, jubiler sans en avoir l'air sur le film pour lequel il venait de signer, et dont ils avaient sûrement tous entendu parler. La perspective de discuter avec des gens qui avaient déjà travaillé avec Sherlock et qui pourraient lui donner un avis direct n'était pas malvenue, non plus. S'il ne s'engageait pas dans une conversation tout de suite, il allait devoir s'enfuir. Il avait déjà compté au moins trois jeunes actrices qui l'observaient, chacune d'elle espérant se faire prendre en photo avec lui, se garantissant ainsi un passage dans US Weekly.

_Oh, dieu merci_, pensa-t-il, repérant un visage familier. "Paul!" dit-il, faisant signe de la main.

"Hé, Watson!" lui répondit une voix. Paul émergea de la foule, grand et blond et pimpant comme toujours. John réprima la jalousie qu'il avait pour sa taille. Il devrait encore faire cela de nombreuses fois dans les mois à venir. Les acteurs étaient , en général, étonnement petits, mais Sherlock faisait bien un mètre quatre-vingt, au centimètre près. Paul lui serra la main chaleureusement, en souriant. "Beau travail ce soir. Tu n'as même pas trébuché sur tes propres pieds, bien joué."

"Oh, merci, enfoiré. Félicitations pour ne pas avoir gagné, au fait."

Paul haussa les épaules. "Je m'y attendais. Les nominés étaient désignés d'avance. Où est Sarah?"

"Oh, elle est rentrée chez elle." John n'avait pas besoin de tergiverser. Presque tout le monde en ville était au courant.

Paul acquiesça. "Le bébé est pour quand, alors?"

"Août."

"Transmets-lui nos félicitations, veux-tu? J'entends dire des choses à propos du film de Clint. Elle pourrait être sur la scène l'an prochain, et pas comme présentatrice."

"Il était temps. Elle est très douée. Je savais qu'il suffisait juste de trouver le bon projet."

Paul sourit d'un air suffisant. "En parlant de ça..."

John rougit et baissa la tête pour cacher son grand sourire. "Oui, oui."

"J'ai lu le script. J'ai trouvé qu'il était phénoménal. J'aurais essayé d'avoir Benjamin moi-même mais je suis pris. Je crois que tu es génial pour celui-là."

"Vraiment?" John ne put s'empêcher de se rengorger un peu sous le compliment. Il avait un immense respect pour Paul en tant qu'acteur, et son opinion avait de la valeur.

"Vraiment." Il avait l'air tellement sincère. John ne pensait pas que c'était juste pour le flatter. "J'ai dit pendant des années que tu devais sortir du milieu de la comédie romantique. C'est marrant de temps à autre, mais tu en as fait combien?"

"Trop," dit John, en prenant une autre boisson.

"Tu es aux abois, John. C'est juste ce qu'il te faut. Tu vas tous les faire tomber de leurs chaises."

"Merci, vieux," dit John, se sentant ému d'une manière absurde. "Merci beaucoup. Au fait, tu n'as jamais travaillé avec Ang, dis-moi?"

"Non, mais Jenny oui, tu veux lui demander? Je crois qu'elle va se chercher à boire." Paul tendit le cou, cherchant sa femme à travers la salle. Il attrapa son regard et lui fit signe de venir. John se tortilla un peu. La femme de Paul était l'une des plus belles femmes d'Hollywood, et avait toujours fait son petit effet sur John. Elle arriva d'une démarche gracieuse, l'air parfaite comme d'habitude.

"Salut, John," dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. "Félicitations pour ton projet, c'est très excitant."

"Merci. Ecoute, comment c'est de travailler avec Ang? J'essaie de savoir à quoi m'attendre."

Elle sembla pensive. "N'espère pas beaucoup d'échanges sur le plateau. Il est très calme. Il te fera savoir ce qu'il veut, mais il te laissera faire le travail par toi-même. "

"Mmh. D'accord. Nous avons toute une semaine de répétitions au programme."

"Oui, il adore les répétitions. Profite de ce moment, c'est là que tu vas vraiment découvrir comment il veut que tu joues. Il ne te dictera pas tes répliques, il...bon, parfois ça n'aura pas de sens, il y a toujours la barrière du langage, mais tu comprendras l'idée."

John acquiesça. "D'accord, merci."

"Appuie-toi sur Jim Schamus. Il est fantastique, il sera un véritable allié pour toi sur le plateau. Où se passe le tournage?"

"Tout le tournage est à Toronto."

"A la place de New York?"

"Non, en fait l'histoire se déroule à Toronto. Ce sera novateur. Il n'y aura pas toute cette histoire de 'je n'arrive pas à croire que ce n'est pas New York'." John prit une grande inspiration. "Ce n'est pas vraiment à propos de Ang que je suis inquiet."

Paul acquiesça. "Sherlock. Il n'est pas de tout repos. Aucun de nous n'a eu le plaisir. Russell dit que c'est un cauchemar."

"J'ai entendu dire dire qu'il était du genre maître zen et méthodique pendant qu'il travaillait."

"Oh mon dieu, non," dit Paul. "Sherlock n'est pas méthodique. Cela demanderait de la conscience émotionnelle. Non, c'est un imitateur. C'est un observateur incroyable du détail. J'étais assis à côté de lui pendant le repas des nominés quand il était présent pour _Kanisza. _Il pouvait juste regarder quelqu'un et savoir avec qui cette personne couchait, si sa carrière se passait bien, quel était l'état de ses finances et si elle pensait ou non à changer d'agent. Et il a toujours raison. Ca fait un peu froid dans le dos. Il n'essaie pas de pénétrer l'intérieur du personnage. Il observe et reproduit. Avec une efficacité extraordinaire."

"J'espère que ça sera suffisant pour ce matériau. C'est très émotionnel, plus que le genre de rôle qu'il a l'habitude de jouer."

"S'il voulait le rôle c'est qu'il doit être à la hauteur."

"Espérons-le. Notre bout d'essai c'est bien passé. Je pense qu'on va s'en sortir."

Paul sourit. "Si tu t'en sors, peut-être qu'on te verra _toi_ sur la scène l'an prochain."

John rit. "Ca serait le grand jour."

* * *

Sherlock était agréablement surpris de trouver John Watson qui l'attendait quand il arriva au restaurant (précisément à l'heure, comme à son habitude). Les gens dans ce milieu étaient généralement connus pour être en retard, toujours pressés de vous montrer que leur temps et leur attention étaient plus demandés que les vôtres. John se leva pour lui serrer la main. "Sherlock. Ravi de te voir," dit-il, en souriant.

"C'est un plaisir," dit Sherlock, d'un ton neutre. Il s'assit et fit signe au serveur. "Une vodka-tonique, s'il vous plait," dit-il, en remarquant que John buvait une bière. Bien sûr qu'il buvait une bière. Il regarda autour de lui dans le restaurant. C'était un endroit confortable mais ostensiblement huppé, privé et tranquille. Personne ne l'avait regardé deux fois quand il était entré, et il n'y avait pas de paparazzi qui campaient à l'entrée. "Je n'ai jamais mangé ici avant."

"C'est un secret bien gardé," dit John. "Les foules ne l'ont pas encore découvert. Tu verras que la nourriture est très bonne."

"J'en suis sûr."

"Alors, as-tu regardé les Golden Globes hier soir?" dit John avec enthousiasme.

"J'ai peut-être vu quelques minutes par-ci par-là."

"Je présentais."

"Oh, c'est dommage, je dois l'avoir manqué."

"As-tu entendu parler des remous en coulisse?" dit John, se penchant en avant avec un air de conspirateur.

"Pourquoi en aurais-je entendu parler?"

"Marty et Chris Nolan se sont un peu crêpé le chignon. Des paroles ont été échangées."

"Oh?" dit Sherlock, espérant avoir l'air profondément désintéressé, alors qu'en fait il écoutait avidement. Il avait l'oeil sur un projet qu'il espérait prendre à Nolan l'an prochain.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a provoqué. Mais tu sais qu'ils se bagarrent pour savoir qui aura la garde de Léo."

"Clairement Marty le mérite plus. Léo n'a fait qu'un seul film avec Chris, mais il est la nouvelle muse de Marty. En plus, Chris a couché avec Christian pendant des années."

"C'est connu. Christian s'est embarqué dans une folie l'an passé. Chris se serait déjà rétracté si Christian n'avait pas signé pour Batman. Il s'est mis à fréquenter Joe également, si tu as remarqué."

"Joe a du potentiel."

"Oui c'est vrai." John prit une grande inspiration. "Bien. Je t'ai invité à dîner parce que j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'apprendre à nous connaître un peu. Nous allons travailler en étroite collaboration tous les deux."

Sherlock pesa ses mots un instant. Le fait qu'il prenne seulement la peine de réfléchir le fit s'interrompre ; normalement il aurait juste sorti ce qui lui passait par la tête. "Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ton enthousiasme, John, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de nous lancer dans une sorte d'exercice de complicité pour bien jouer ensemble."

"Peut-être pas, mais ça pourrait rendre toute l'expérience plus plaisante." John s'agita sur son siège.

"Tu fais référence aux scènes intimes que l'on va devoir jouer."

"Es-tu inquiet pour ça?"

"Non, je devrais? Je croyais que tu aurais perdu ton dégoût pour ce genre de chose, avec tout le matériau romantique que tu as derrière toi."

"C'est différent. Dans ces films j'embrasse la fille et la musique enfle et ça s'évanouit. C'est très innocent. Ici ce sera réel et cru et honnête. Je n'aurai pas une petite musique rock pour couvrir les moments embarrassants." John s'agita encore. "Et je dois l'admettre, je suis un peu inquiet à propos de ce que Ang a dit ce matin sur les répétitions."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

"Il va nous faire répéter séparément?"

"Oui, je m'y attendais."

"Ah bon? Ca m'a complètement pris par surprise. Quel est le but de répéter si nous ne pouvons pas répéter ensemble?"

"On tourne ce film dans l'ordre, autant que possible. Benjamin et Mark sont étrangers au début du film, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre progressivement, pour aboutir à une compréhension mutuelle. Ang veut que nous soyons dans la même position. Il ne veut pas que nous soyons habitués l'un à l'autre quand on commencera à tourner."

John secoua la tête. "Ca ne me dérange pas de l'admettre, Sherlock. Je ne suis pas habitué à travailler de cette manière."

"C'est parce que tu es habitué à travailler avec des réalisateurs amateurs qui sont là pour le salaire, qui disent aux acteurs où se placer, s'asseyent en silence pendant qu'ils disent leurs répliques et crient 'coupez'. Ang est un artiste. Il a une vraie vision. Une vision qu'il veut que nous incarnions. Nous devons être connectés à lui, pas l'un à l'autre. Ce qu'il y a entre les personnages évoluera à travers leurs dialogues et leurs interactions, pas à travers les nôtres. Ce qui existe ou n'existe pas dans notre relation personnelle est hors de propos."

"Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux me déconnecter de la même manière que toi. Je dois avoir accès à mes émotions si je veux les incarner."

"Tout le monde travaille différemment."

"Et j'ai travaillé avec des réalisateurs visionnaires, tu sais," dit John, son front se plissant un peu. "J'ai travaillé avec Altman. J'étais dans _Gosford Park_."

"Ah bon?" dit Sherlock, en faisant un gros effort pour se souvenir.

"Oui. J'ai eu de très bonnes critiques pour cette performance."

"Tu n'as pas dû passer beaucoup de temps avec Robert. Est-ce que ce film n'avait pas à peu près cinquante rôles parlants?"

John sourit. "C'était un peu encombré au département maquillage. Mais Robert a donné toute son attention à tout le monde. Il m'a plus appris sur le métier d'acteur en un jour que je n'en ai appris en un an au cours du soir d'art dramatique." Il soupira. "C'était un grand réalisateur."

"C'est vrai," approuva Sherlock. "Je regrette de ne pas avoir travaillé avec lui."

Le silence s'installa. Le serveur vint prendre leurs commandes. Sherlock le renvoya de la main, au grand étonnement de John. "Tu ne manges pas?" demanda-t-il.

"John, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour nous de trop sociabiliser. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Ang veut que nos personnages évoluent ensemble. S'il nous garde séparés pour les répétitions, je doute qu'il soit ravi de nous voir partager un repas."

"Un repas ne fait pas de nous les meilleurs amis du monde."

"Je suis désolé, je vais devoir te souhaiter bonne nuit."

John lui lança un regard. "Tu vas vraiment être difficile, n'est-ce pas?"

Sherlock eut un sourire suffisant. "Ca dépendra entièrement de toi. Respecte mes limites et mes méthodes de travail et nous nous entendrons très bien."

Il croisa les bras sur la table. "Tu ne penses pas que je puisse jouer ce rôle, n'est-ce pas? Ton mépris pour moi et pour ma carrière suinte de chaque mot que tu prononces. Tu pouvais à peine le croire quand je t'ai dit que j'avais été dans un film d'Altman."

Sherlock soupira. Les rôles que tu as interprété ne sont pas ce à quoi je suis habitué chez mes partenaires."

"Je ne suis pas les rôles que j'ai joué, ni les films dans lesquels j'ai tourné," dit-il, sa voix prenant un tour plus tendu.

"Ce film signifie beaucoup pour moi, John. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit gâché par de mauvais choix de casting."

"Comme moi, par exemple?" de la vraie colère montait à la surface. Sherlock savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la fierté assommante et les sentiments blessés ne viennent détruire les chances qu'ils avaient de coopération professionnelle.

Sherlock soupira. "Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre ces décisions."

"Est-ce une tentative de sabotage? Si tu me mets assez mal à l'aise, je démissionnerai et tu pourras avoir McAvoy ou celui que tu préfères pour jouer Mark?"

"Pas le moins du monde. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à de telles méthodes."

John se leva. "Je pourrais te surprendre, Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock lui fit un faible demi-sourire. "L'ennui d'être moi, John, c'est que je suis rarement surpris."

"Nous verrons cela." John tourna les talons et quitta le restaurant.

Sherlock regarda la bière à moitié terminée de John et fit signe au serveur. "L'addition, s'il vous plait."

* * *

Remarques de l'auteur:

1. La blague sur Vincent Cassel dérive de la fameuse scène d'_Ocean's Twelve_, quand Cassel exécute toute une série de mouvements du contorsionnistes.

2. Toronto sert souvent de décor pour New York, vu que tourner au Canada est beaucoup moins cher.

3. L'actrice qui a prit un amant plus jeune n'est pas supposée être quelqu'un en particulier.

4. L'acteur à qui John remets un Golden Globe est Russel Crowe.

5. Le couple avec qui John discute à la fête est Paul Bettany et Jennifer Connelly. Elle a joué pour Ang dans _Hulk. _La description qu'elle fait de ses méthodes de travail est inspirée de ce que les acteurs disent de son travail en général.

6. Martin Scorcese et Christopher Nolan sont connus pour créer des liens très forts avec leurs acteurs et pour travailler avec eux à répétition. Joe est Joseph Gordon-Levitt et Léo est Léonardo DiCaprio.

7. Robert Altman a bien dirigé un film appelé _Gosford Park_, qui est génial. Inutile de préciser que John Watson n'a pas joué dedans.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : Je voudrais juste clarifier une chose : ceci n'est pas une real-person-fic. Il y a des personnages qui existent dans la vraie vie, c'est vrai, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il était plus facile de les intégrer à l'histoire que d'inventer toute une série d'acteurs et de réalisateurs pour peupler Hollywood ( c'est plus difficile que ça en a l'air). Mais Sherlock et John sont des personnages. Aucun d'eux n'est supposé être un masque pour les acteurs qui les incarnent, qui je l'espère ne leur ressemblent pas trop sinon physiquement. Leurs personnalités et leur passé sont supposés refléter leurs personnages, pas les personnalités des acteurs.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

John n'arrivait jamais à dormir correctement la nuit avant le premier jour de tournage. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il était dans un lit étranger dans un endroit étranger et doublement nerveux pour ce film en particulier, et quand son réveil sonna à cinq heures et demie du matin, il n'avait dormi que deux ou trois heures.

_Mon dieu, les maquilleurs vont me détester. Le DP va devoir étaler de la vaseline sur la lentille pour m'empêcher de ressembler à un croque-mort._

Il se regarda dans le miroir, avec l'anxiété d'avant la bataille qu'il éprouvait toujours le premier jour d'un nouveau job.

_Allez. Tu as survécu à la colonie de vacances. Tu peux le faire._

_Le but de la colonie de vacances était d'humilier tout le monde. Sur un plateau, c'est personnel et ciblé._

_C'est juste un autre scénario._

_Oh non, ça ne l'est pas. C'est LE scénario. Celui que l'on attend tous pendant toute notre carrière. Celui que j'ai espéré obtenir un jour en devenant acteur. La chance d'apporter quelque chose de réel et d'essentiel et oui, peut-être même de changer un tout petit peu la vie à l'écran._

_Tu en as la carrure. Tu le sais._

_Personne d'autre ne le sait. Surtout pas mon partenaire._

_Donne-lui quelques jours, il va changer d'avis. Il n'est pas stupide, et il apprécie la compétence._

Il entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir et Harry entrer, chantonnant à voix basse. "Bonjour," dit-elle, en entrant dans la chambre et en lui tendant son café. "Suis-je à l'heure pour la crise de panique de la première journée?"

John sourit. "J'essaie juste de m'y préparer."

"Tu sais, en général je te fais le discours du genre 'ne sois pas stupide', mais cette fois tu as peut-être de bonnes raisons d'être nerveux."

"Mon dieu, merci beaucoup."

Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et rencontra son regard dans le miroir. "Tu vas être brillant, tu sais. Sérieusement."

"Je ne sais pas, Harry. Est-ce que quelqu'un y croira?"

"Croire à quoi?"

"Tu sais bien. Lui, moi, un couple."

"Pourquoi on n'y croirait pas?"

John soupira. "Est-ce qu'il doit vraiment être tout le temps aussi magnifique?"

"Tu n'es pas Quasimodo, chéri."

"Je sais. Mais je suis le gars qu'on ramène chez sa mère et qu'on exhibe devant sa famille. Il est le gars devant lequel on bave d'admiration depuis l'autre bout de la salle et à qui on n'ose jamais parler."

"Je crois que c'est ce qui est intéressant. Johnny, ce casting n'a pas été fait sur un coup de tête. Je crois qu'ils voulaient créer de la tension. Ils n'ont pas voulu deux beaux mecs, ou deux mecs de tous les jours. Il t'ont voulu toi et lui." Elle lui pressa l'épaule. "Le chauffeur vient nous chercher dans une heure. Tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche."

"C'est l'hôpital aujourd'hui, c'est ça?"

"La salle d'attente est la première scène."

"Il ne plaisantait pas sur le fait de tourner dans l'ordre, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, c'est ce qui est prévu, mais une partie du staff d'extérieur pourrait renoncer si la météo n'est pas avec nous."

"Je ne peux pas imaginer que le temps ici en mars soit autre chose que charmant."

Harry gloussa. "Je t'attends dans le salon."

Une heure plus tard, John était à l'arrière d'une voiture du studio avec Harry, regardant les rues encore sombres de Toronto défiler. Tout dans ce film serait un écart par rapport à son travail habituel, et pas seulement le rôle qu'il y tiendrait. Le réalisateur avait pris la décision quelque peu inhabituelle de filmer entièrement dans des lieux extérieurs autour de Toronto. Pas de salle d'enregistrement. Ca rendait la logistique plus difficile, mais ça donnait aux scènes un aspect authentique qui ne pouvait pas être reproduit. Ang les avait fait asseoir Sherlock et lui après les relectures et leur avait expliqué sa vision sur l'esthétique et l'ambiance du film.

"Minimal et austère," avait-il dit. "Comme ça le sentiment, ils ressort. Dépouillé de couleurs. Pas de lumières douces, donc ne demandez pas." Avait-il dit, en agitant le doigt vers eux. "Musique, très calme. Peut-être pas de bande-originale, pas encore de décision. Toutes les choses sont toi, et toi," avait-il dit, les désignant l'un après l'autre. "Sherlock, tu es comme la lune. Froid, brillant, distant. Loin au-dessus. Inaccessible. John, tu es la terre. Stable, chaud - accessible. Nous devons amener la lune à la terre, élever les montagnes. Les pics et les vallées, comme une couche de neige."

Sherlock avait acquiescé, comme s'il comprenait tout à fait. John avait acquiescé aussi, même si tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était,_ je ne sais pas du tout ce que cela signifie_.

Les deux premiers jours, il avait accompli une double charge de travail. Il ne jouait pas seulement Mark, mais aussi le frère jumeau de Mark, James, qui était à l'hôpital, tout juste diagnostiqué d'un cancer. Le personnage de Sherlock était le médecin de James mais aussi son voisin, et sa première rencontre avec Mark se produisait pendant que James se faisait opérer. John regarda à nouveau le programme. Encore trois jours avant LA SCENE. Cette scène aux répétitions, même alors que tout le monde se contentait de lire ses répliques, sans vraiment déjà jouer, avait fait s'échanger beaucoup de regards inquiets dans l'équipe. Il sentait que tout le monde doutait de sa capacité à jouer cette scène, dans laquelle Mark rentrait dans l'appartement de son frère et découvrait qu'il s'était tué plutôt que d'affronter la mort lente d'un cancer. C'était la scène qui donnait le coup d'envoi à l'intrigue. Elle conduisait Mark, ouvert et amical, en un lieu sombre et forçait Benjamin, distant, à prendre inconsciemment le rôle de protecteur. Elle conduisait au procès pour faute professionnelle et au drame familial de Mark et au comportement auto-destructeur de Benjamin et à tout ce qui s'ensuivait.

Cette scène. C'était ce pour quoi il était payé. Cette scène devait avoir du poids émotionnel, elle devait avoir l'air réelle. Elle ne pouvait pas être surjouée ou minimisée. Le dialogue était minimal. Il porterait tout le poids lui-même, avec son visage et son corps et tous les outils qu'il avait à sa disposition en tant qu'acteur. Outils qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin d'utiliser en dix ans de films commerciaux.

C'était la scène qu'il avait attendue toute sa carrière. Et il devait réussir son coup après à peine trois jours de tournage.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital où les scènes du jour seraient tournées. La première scène de la journée était la première scène du film. Mark et Benjamin se rencontrant dans la salle d'attente, étrangers l'un à l'autre, pendant que James, le personnage qui les reliait, était en chirurgie.

John s'extirpa de sa voiture et fut conduit au maquillage par l'un des assistants de production. Sherlock était déjà là, lisant un magazine pendant que le maquilleur travaillait sur lui. John s'assit dans l'autre chaise, déterminé à démarrer la journée du bon pied. Ils avaient été cordiaux pendant la lecture, mais sans plus. Ensuite ils étaient partis tous les deux pour une semaine de répétitions chacun de leur côté.

"Bonjour," dit-il, avec un sourire éclatant.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard, l'examinant rapidement de haut en bas. "Tu n'as pas dormi."

Il ne prit pas la peine de demander comment il le savait. "J'ai toujours du mal à dormir la veille du premier jour de tournage."

"L'anxiété est contre-productive pour une bonne performance. Elle incite un acteur à céder à ses instincts les plus évidents et à rejeter des choix plus subtiles."

"Eh bien, si tu es assez bon pour m'indiquer où se trouve l'interrupteur sur mon anxiété, je vais simplement l'éteindre."

Sherlock lui lança un regard assassin et retourna à son livre. John s'assit calmement pendant qu'on appliquait son maquillage. La femme qui travaillait sur lui désapprouva ses yeux fatigués mais ne fit pas de commentaire. John la regarda travailler dans le miroir, guettant ce serrement de coeur familier à la vue de son visage vieillissant. _Combien de temps avant qu'on me donne des rôles de père?_ se demanda-t-il.

Pendant que John et Sherlock passaient au maquillage et à l'habillage et arrivaient sur le tournage, l'équipe avait monté et allumé le plateau. Leurs doublures étaient assises sur le long canapé où ils joueraient la scène. Les caméras étaient installées pour filmer le plan principal.

"Répétition!" On allait faire un essai pour vérifier que tout était prêt.

John s'assit sur son extrémité du canapé, se transformant mentalement en Mark, le personnage qu'il avait modelé dans son esprit pendant la semaine d'avant. Ils marchèrent sur la scène, récapitulant le dialogue, marquant leurs positions.

Et puis ils furent prêts. Première photographie du film. Ang cria 'action', et ils furent lancés.

Il fallut trois heures pour tourner la scène. Ang prit trois angles différents. L'angle final était un gros-plan émouvant; ils firent toute la conversation en une seule prise. Ang cria 'coupez', et tout le monde applaudit. John prit une grande inspiration, l'adrénaline pulsant à travers lui. Il lança un sourire à Sherlock. "C'était bien," dit-il.

Sherlock lui fit un signe de tête purement formel. "Satisfaisant."

Clara, la première assistante réalisatrice, entra. "Prises de vue pour Benjamin!" appela-t-elle. John se leva pour qu'ils puissent repositionner la caméra là où il s'était assis. Il migra vers les chaises installées près des moniteurs.

"Je vais lui donner la réplique," dit-il à Ang. Le réalisateur se retourna, le regarda en silence pendant un moment, puis acquiesça et fit un geste à Clara.

"Je t'apporte une chaise," dit-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Sherlock se leva et fit quelques pas, pendant que l'équipe repositionnait les projecteurs. Sally, son assistante, lui apporta une tasse de thé, et ils se tinrent en retrait, en discutant. L'AD les appela et Sherlock se plaça hors-caméra. On le filma entrant dans la pièce plusieurs fois, puis il prit place sur le canapé.

John s'assit sur la chaise près de la caméra, à peu près dans la même position que pour le plan précédent. Sherlock le vit et fronça les sourcils. "Tu me donnes la réplique?"

"Bien sûr. C'est une scène importante."

Sherlock sembla un peu surpris. "Ah, eh bien - merci, c'est gentil de ta part."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi."

Ils rejouèrent la scène pendant encore cinq prises. Les caméras furent repositionnées et il recommencèrent, quatre prises cette fois, jusqu'à ce que Ang soit satisfait. "Prises de vues pour mark!" appela l'AD, et l'équipe se remit au travail.

John s'assit pour que son maquilleur puisse le retoucher. Harry lui apporta un café et un demi sandwich. "Il reste," murmura-t-elle. John regarda derrière elle où Sherlock était assis dans sa chaise, parlant sur son portable.

"Mmh. J'imagine qu'après que je l'aie fait, il aurait l'air d'un enfoiré s'il ne le faisait pas."

Elle secoua la tête. "Tu ne comprends pas. Il ne fait pas ça. J'en parlais il y a un instant avec Sally. Elle a dit qu'il n'a jamais lu les répliques pour qui que ce soit. Même si on le lui demandait."

"Comme je me sens spécial," soupira John. "Je me demande s'il va commencer à bouder. On n'aura pas beaucoup besoin de lui pour les deux prochains jours. Je connais pleins d'acteurs qui râleraient pour qu'on déplace leur scène plus tard dans l'horaire, comme ça ils ne devraient pas tourner une scène et puis perdre leur élan."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. Pas d'après ce que j'ai entendu."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu?"

"Tu savais qu'il n'insère aucune stipulation dans son contrat? Aucune?"

"Sérieusement? Aucune?" John se croyait assez facile à vivre, mais même lui avait quelques exigences contractuelles, par exemple qu'Harry soit son assistante sur le plateau. Ou quelques demandes basiques sur les logements et ce genre de choses. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais c'était dans son contrat.

"Il a cette réputation de diva, mais il est seulement exigent à propos du processus créatif. Il se fiche que sa loge soit agréable, ou de la marque d'eau en bouteille qu'on lui sert. Sally dit que tout ce qui l'intéresse est le travail. Comment l'a-t-elle formulé? Le reste est transport."

John soupira. "J'admets que je croyais qu'il serait une prima donna. Tu sais. Piquer une crise parce qu'il n'a pas un goût spécial de yaourt bio ou ce genre de truc."

"Plutôt l'inverse, apparemment."

"Eh bien, c'est parfait. Juste quand je me disais qu'il ne pouvait pas être encore _plus_ intimidant."

* * *

Après que l'heure du repas ait été annoncée, Sherlock remballa son script et ses notes et se prépara à partir. "Sherlock!" cria John, courant après lui.

_Oh mon dieu, quoi encore?_ "Oui?"

"Je voulais juste te remercier pour être resté dans les parages pour mes prises de vues."

Sherlock se retourna. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait choisi de le faire. John l'avait fait pour lui, mais il n'était pas le premier acteur à le faire, et cela ne lui avait jamais inspiré la moindre réciprocité. "J'espère que ça a aidé."

"Ca a aidé, certainement. J'ai un bon pressentiment pour cette scène, pas toi?"

Mon dieu, le type était comme un petit chien, attendant qu'on lui caresse le ventre_._ Mais en réalité, Sherlock _avait_ un bon pressentiment à propos de cette scène. Il ressentait même un léger commencement d'optimisme à l'idée que ce film pourrait finalement ne pas être coulé par le jeu médiocre de cet homme. Mais il ne souhaitait pas s'avancer trop vite. Il ne pouvait contrôler que sa propre performance. "C'était une bonne base," dit-il.

John se dégonfla légèrement. A l'évidence, ce n'était pas l'approbation retentissante qu'il avait espéré. "Eh bien, j'imagine que je ne te verrai pas pendant quelques jours."

"Probablement pas." Il allait tourner quelques scènes impliquant seulement Benjamin dans l'intervalle, mais après cela il serait en vacances jusqu'après le suicide de James.

"Je vais travailler deux fois plus. Tu as vu l'acteur qu'ils ont pris comme doublure pour James? Il est génial, vraiment charmant. Et il me ressemble. De derrière, en tout cas."

"Je ne m'attendais pas à moins. Bon après-midi, John." Il fit un signe de tête, coupant net la conversation, tourna les talons et partit. Sally le suivit, en faisant des bruits mécontents du bout des lèvres. "Il y a un commentaire que tu voudrais partager, Sally?"

"Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil avec cet homme, tu sais."

"Je ne me suis jamais inquiété de mon niveau de gentillesse avant et c'est la première fois que tu me fais une remarque. Tu cultives toujours ton petit béguin, je vois?"

"Ce n'est pas le problème. Laisse-le un peu tranquille."

"Cette scène était géniale et tu le sais. Tu refuses juste de l'admettre."

"Tout le monde peut s'en sortir avec une scène comme celle-là. Première rencontre, hostilité immédiate, un sujet d'inquiétude commun. On dirait une scène modèle de cours de théâtre. Rien de ce qu'il a fait ne me pousse à revoir mon jugement sur ses capacités."

"Sherlock, je te jure..."

"Sally," dit-il, fatigué de la conversation, "pourrais-tu m'apporter ce scénario que Terrence a envoyé? Merci. Il doit être dans ma chambre." Elle lui lança le regard qui disait 'on-n'en-a-pas-encore-fini' et se détourna pour prendre une voiture jusqu'à leur hôtel. Sherlock marcha le reste du chemin vers sa loge, attiré par le calme qu'il y trouverait.

Il soupira, retira ses chaussures et s'assit dans le fauteuil délicieusement confortable pour lire jusqu'à ce qu'on ait à nouveau besoin de lui.

* * *

Sally entra avec de la nourriture à emporter vers dix heures. Le deuxième jour de tournage était dans la boîte, et Sherlock était impatient. Il était pressé de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, sa relation avec Mark, sa crise de confiance, son cas de faute professionnelle. Pour l'instant, il étudiait son texte, déambulant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, cherchant le rythme, réglant l'allure. "Je t'ai apporté du tofu à l'aïl,", dit-elle, en posant les sacs sur la table basse.

"Pas faim," dit-il, distrait. "Où étais-tu passée toute la journée?"

"J'ai été sur le plateau pour regarder le tournage." Elle plaça les mains sur les hanches. "Sherlock, il faut vraiment que tu voies ce qui se passe là-bas."

Elle capta son attention. "Pourquoi? C'est si mauvais que ça? Il ne fait pas le truc du jumeau diabolique, quand même?"

"J'ai juste..." Elle secoua la tête. "Il faudrait que je te procure les rushes. Il faut que tu voies ça. Ce qu'il fait."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?"

"Je te le jure, si je ne savais pas, je croirais qu'ils ont trouvé deux acteurs différents qui se ressemblent très fort pour jouer Mark et James. Il est - il est stupéfiant. Je ne peux même pas... Tout le monde en parle."

"Evidemment qu'ils sont tous impressionnés. Ils sont payés pour être impressionnés."

"Non c'est faux, et tu le sais. Les équipes de tournage ont tout vu et entendu, elles sont tout sauf facilement impressionnées. C'est comme..." Sally chercha ses mots. "Quand il joue James, il est presque le même, mais pas tout a fait. Juste assez différent pour que ça crève les yeux. Et il transmet si bien l'amour et la proximité entre les deux frères, tu peux presque les sentir."

"Sally, tu me surprends. Ce n'est pas ton genre de - t'extasier comme ça."

"Tu t'extasierais aussi si tu regardais vraiment ton partenaire jouer. Et je dis bien jouer. Cet homme sait _jouer_. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait des films commerciaux pendant dix ans, mais il a bien caché son génie."

"Ca va, je comprends l'idée."

"Mais tu ne me crois pas."

"Sally, je refuse de croire que John Watson a dissimulé un talent théâtral spectaculaire sans aucune raison apparente pendant qu'il avait l'air satisfait de tourner dans des comédies insipides. Ca défie toute logique."

"Il fait la grande scène demain. Tu viendras voir?"

"Pourquoi? Je sais comment il va la jouer. Ce sera beaucoup d'émotion bien lourde, bien voyante, et des hurlements et des sanglots, et la vidéo parfaite pour les Oscars. Ce sera évident et ce sera accessible. Ca impressionnera l'américain moyen et ca ne provoquera de sentiments trop intenses chez personne. C'est notre job, n'est-ce pas? Communiquer les sentiments, mais pas trop? Montrer les émotions, mais pas trop? Ce n'est qu'une caricature et c'est ce qu'il sera."

"Viens et regarde. Je veux que tu le voies. Tu sais que je peux te pourrir la vie."

Sherlock soupira. Il n'en verrait jamais la fin s'il n'y allait pas. "D'accord, j'irai voir. Tu es satisfaite?"

"Oui. Très. Maintenant mangeras-tu de ce tofu, s'il te plait? Je recommence à voir tes côtes."

* * *

La Grande Scène, comme le casting et l'équipe persistaient à vouloir l'appeler, devait techniquement être tournée sur un plateau. Un building qu'ils utilisaient comme lieu de travail pour Mark avait des bureaux vides qu'ils avaient transformés pour qu'ils ressemblent à l'appartement de James quand on ne pouvait pas en avoir un vrai à disposition. L'avantage était l'espace. Les bureaux vides n'étaient pas aussi confinés qu'un véritable appartement, donc les caméras avaient de la place pour se mouvoir. L'autre avantage de l'espace supplémentaire devint clair dès que Sherlock entra sur la plateau. Il semblait que tout le monde dans l'équipe et dans le casting s'était déplacé pour voir la scène, que l'on ait besoin d'eux ce jour-là ou pas. Il se glissa dans le fond de la salle, ne voulant pas que John sache qu'il était là.

Il se positionna prudemment derrière les moniteurs, se maintenant hors de vue. John et Ang étaient sur le plateau avec la doublure qui jouait James pour l'instant. Sherlock se tint tranquille et essaya de ne pas se mettre dans le passage, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Ang allait vers sa chaise près de la caméra. Le DP se mettait en position et John se préparait clairement à jouer la scène.

Tout le monde s'immobilisait, le silence se fit. Clara demanda encore plus de calme. John se positionna derrière la porte de la chambre. Il serait filmé faisant sont entrée, et puis il n'y aurait plus que lui.

Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il retenait son souffle, un petit frisson de nervosité lui serrant le ventre. Ang cria 'action'. La caméra roula. John entra dans la pièce, et Mark vit le corps de son frère, une tache voyante sur le mur, le pistolet toujours dans la main de l'homme.

Sherlock attendit. Il attendit les hurlements, les exclamations, les imprécations contre le ciel. Les larmes, les gros sanglots, les exhortations et les malédictions et les grands gestes prévisibles.

Tout ce qu'il entendit fut le silence. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Il faisait tellement calme qu'il pouvait entendre la machinerie de la caméra. Il regarda les moniteurs.

Mark marcha en avant, plus ou moins calmement, mais il y avait un certain contretemps dans ses pas qui n'était pas évident. Il prit le pistolet de la main de James. Il recula et déchargea l'arme avec des gestes rapides et sûrs. Il laissa tomber le tout sur le sol. Il marcha. Deux pas, une pause. Deux pas, une pause. Son regard se posait par à-coups sur le visage dévasté de James.

Sherlock réalisa brusquement que John n'allait pas tenter la vidéo des Oscars. Il ne parlait pas. Il ne hurlait pas. Sherlock regardait la scène se dérouler et ce qu'il voyait était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire. C'était la poigne blanche, froide, du choc et l'écroulement du monde d'un homme. C'était montré par des gestes courts, rapides et de brefs aperçus d'expressions par un acteur qui était clairement en contrôle, tout en donnant l'impression qu'il avançait d'instinct. C'était complètement, douloureusement réel, et pendant quelques instants, Sherlock oublia qu'il regardait une interprétation. Quand Mark finalement commença à s'effondrer et que les larmes vinrent, c'était mérité, et c'était horrible. Il entendit des gens renifler derrière lui.

Cela continua pendant plusieurs minutes. Il y avait quelques lignes de dialogue, très peu. John en improvisa quelques unes de plus. Sherlock fixa le moniteur, l'excitation grandissant dans sa poitrine.

_Ce film sera comme une bombe enclenchée._

Ang cria finalement 'coupez'. Toute l'assemblée éclata en applaudissements spontanés. John se releva, la cape de Mark glissant sur lui, et laissa voir un sourire éclatant. Sherlock chercha après Sally, attrapa son regard et lui fit signe de venir. "Alors?" dit-elle, un sourcil levé. Sherlock n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction.

"Je veux voir ses rushes des deux derniers jours. Tu peux mettre la main dessus?"

"Donne-moi deux petites heures."

"Très bien." Il jeta un regard où John et Ang étaient une fois de plus en grande conversation. "Je vais me glisser à l'extérieur avant qu'il ne me voie."

"Est-ce que je ne te l'avais pas dit? Tu as _vu_ ça?"

"J'ai vu."

"Et?"

Sherlock soupira. "Va me chercher les rushes. S'il te plait, Sally." Il s'en alla et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Ils tourneraient cette scène pendant encore un moment mais il ne pouvait plus en voir davantage. Il craignait que s'il le faisait, il puisse découvrir ce qu'il suspectait déjà: que John Watson soit tout simplement meilleur acteur que lui.

* * *

En visionnant les rushes des derniers jours de John en tant que Mark et en tant que James, Sherlock fit l'expérience d'une étrange cascade d'émotions. La première était l'étonnement devant ce qu'il avait vu, mélangé à la pure ivresse de voir l'art auquel il avait dédié sa vie pratiqué avec une habileté aussi discrète. La seconde était l'envie et la frustration de ne pas pouvoir dire comment diable il y parvenait. La troisième était le soulagement, de voir que John ne gâcherait pas ce film.

La quatrième était la fureur.

Il irait. Maintenant. Il se fichait qu'il soit dix heures passées et un peu tard pour une visite de courtoisie. Il irait et verrait cet homme et lui parlerait et lui demanderait comment c'était possible. Il demanderait des réponses. Il obtiendrait satisfaction. Il se leva et passa les bras dans les manches de son manteau, marcha jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

John Watson se tenait dans l'encadrement, la main levée pour frapper. Sa mâchoire était serrée et son regard était incendiaire. "John!" dit Sherlock, faute de mieux.

John le repoussa et entra. Sherlock battit en retraite dans l'appartement, un peu perdu maintenant que sa mission avait été sabotée. "Je sais que tu penses que je suis une imposture," dit John, sans préambule, les mains sur les hanches. "Je sais que tu n'as que du mépris pour moi et pour ma carrière. Mais depuis quand penses-tu avoir le droit de demander mes rushes? Non seulement tu n'as clairement aucune confiance en moi, mais en plus il faut que tu vérifies mon travail? Tu ne manques pas d'air, Sherlock Holmes. Je t'ai gardé à l'oeil, tu sais. Toute ma carrière. Je pensais que tu étais fantastique, juste génial. Personne d'autre ne pouvait faire ce que tu faisais. La chance de travailler avec toi m'a fait vouloir ce film encore plus. J'avais entendu dire que tu ne trouvais personne assez bien pour toi, mais j'ai pensé, il ne peut sûrement pas être aussi mauvais. Eh bien j'avais tort. Tu es _pire_!"

"Je ne manque pas d'air?" dit Sherlock. "Moi je ne manque pas d'air? Et toi, John Watson? Tu me laisses pérorer sur toi et ta carrière et tes performances, et tu savais depuis tout ce temps. Tu savais de quoi tu étais capable, et tu as à peine pris ta propre défense. Tu m'as simplement laissé croire que tu étais un crétin sans talent alors que tu savais que c'était faux."

John recula d'un pas, pris par surprise. "Qu...quoi?"

"Cette scène que tu as tournée aujourd'hui. Cette scène que tout le monde redoutait tellement."

Les yeux de John s'élargirent. "Tu y étais? Tu l'as vue?"

"J'y étais. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé tes rushes. J'avais besoin d'y voir clair. De voir clair en _toi_."

"Je n'ai plus aucune idée de ce que tu es en train de raconter."

"Je te dis que ce que je t'ai vu faire aujourd'hui était l'une des plus belles performances d'acteur que j'ai vu de ma vie, et j'ai vu pas mal de bonnes performances toutes ces années, John. Alors maintenant dis-moi comment il est possible que tu aies eu ce niveau pendant tout ce temps, et que tu aies laissé le monde penser - tu m'aies laissé penser - que tu étais juste un employé attendant sa paie?"

John leva les mains. "Tu as pensé que j'étais bon aujourd'hui, juste pour qu'on soit d'accord."

"Bon? _Bon_? Mon dieu, John. Tu sais ce que tu as fait, tu étais là."

"D'accord. Donc tu penses que j'étais bon et - tu es furieux? Je croyais que tu serais soulagé!"

"Je suis soulagé. Je suis soulagé et impressionné et aveuglément jaloux et vraiment furieux."

"Comment ça fonctionne exactement? Tu es furieux que je _puisse_ aligner deux répliques?"

"Je n'apprécie pas qu'on se moque de moi."

Watson secoua la tête. "Oh bien sûr. Parce que moi et ma carrière tournons tous autour de toi."

"Non, espèce de débile, ce n'est pas à propos de moi. C'est à propose de ce que nous _faisons_. Comment as-tu pu? Comment as-tu pu végéter dans ces films de base et laisser tes compétences s'atrophier, inutilisées et inconnues? Tu as refusé au monde les compétences que tu aurais pu donner, tu as refusé au reste d'entre nous la chance de partager l'écran avec toi, tu t'es refusé à toi même la chance de grandir et de découvrir qui tu es en tant qu'artiste! Sais-tu combien d'acteurs travaillent leur vie durant pour arriver à faire ce que tu sembles faire si naturellement? Tu craches à la figure de chacun d'entre eux, moi inclus, quand tu ne fais pas tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour utiliser tes talents correctement. C'est une insulte. C'est offensant."

"Oh, maintenant je t'ai offensé avec ma carrière. De mieux en mieux."

"Qu'est-ce que c'était, John? Etait-ce de la paresse? Prendre les scénarios les plus faciles pour ne pas devoir travailler dur? Jouer avec des gens moins doués pour être sûr d'être toujours le meilleur acteur?"

John s'en pris à lui, le visage déformé par la colère. "Tais-toi, espèce de snob privilégié. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles."

"Alors _explique_-moi."

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. "D'accord, très bien. Je sais jouer. Je le sais. Mais tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit d'où je viens, et tu ne sais pas ce qui m'a motivé. Tu viens d'une famille aisée, l'école privée, le travail. Moi pas. Mes parents étaient si pauvres que mes frères et soeurs et moi devions parfois faire les poubelles pour trouver à manger. On squattait des appartements à loyer modéré à moitié vides et on voyait les gens autour de nous mourir d'overdoses ou de rhumes qui viraient à la pneumonie. L'armée était la seule échappatoire pour moi. J'y serais toujours si on ne m'avait pas tiré dessus. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a attiré au cours de théâtre, mais c'est là que j'ai découvert que j'avais un talent commercialisable. Et c'est tout ce que c'était pour moi, du commerce. Un ticket repas. Un moyen d'être sûr que personne dans ma famille ne manquerait de rien, spécialement mes parents, qui ne vont pas bien. Au début, le travail était excitant, c'est sûr. Je voulais montrer ce que je savais faire. Mais quand le premier gros chèque est arrivé, et que j'ai pu acheter à mes parents une maison et une aide à plein temps et envoyer mes neveux et nièces à l'école et donner un job à ma soeur pour la tenir éloignée de la bouteille, eh bien - tout ce qui comptait était de s'assurer que ça continue. Alors j'ai pris les premiers jobs qui m'ont été proposés et ceux avec les plus gros salaires. Si tu penses que j'ai vendu ou que j'ai trahi mon talent, alors franchement, je m'en fiche. Si ma famille vit confortablement et qu'on en prend soin, alors je le vendrai avec joie." Il s'interrompit et pris une grande inspiration. "J'ai failli ne pas prendre le rôle, tu sais. Soderbergh m'a offert un rôle dans ce drame dont tout le monde parle. Ca payait beaucoup mieux qu'ici. Pour la première fois dans ma carrière j'ai choisi la qualité plutôt que le salaire, et ce n'était pas facile. Le choix était serré. Tu sais ce qui m'a fait me décider? Toi. Je savais que tu y participais. Et je ne pouvais pas refuser ça. Ca me terrifie de prendre un risque pareil mais je l'ai fait parce que travailler avec quelqu'un comme toi était une chose à laquelle j'avais renoncé depuis longtemps. Alors ne me dis pas que je ne suis pas digne de ce scénario ou de ton honorable présence et ne te permets pas de me dire que tu es offensé par les choix que j'ai fait, qui soit-dit-en-passant ne te concernent en rien."

Il se tut. Sherlock se tenait juste assis là et le regardait. Pendant une minute de silence atroce, ils restèrent immobiles, se fixant du regard, se défiant l'un l'autre de parler le premier.

"Tu as besoin que ce film marche," dit Sherlock. Ce n'était pas une question.

"J'en ai vraiment besoin."

"Moi aussi." Il leva le menton et redressa les épaules. "On se met au travail, alors?"

"Mon dieu, oui."

* * *

Remarques de l'auteur :

1.L'AD est l'assistant réalisateur (assistant director). Il y en a généralement plus d'un, et ils sont hiérarchisés. Ils font surtout une grande part du travail d'organisation du tournage.

2. Le DP est le directeur de la photographie. Partenaire proche du réalisateur, il est responsable de l'aspect visuel du film.

3. Les rushes (dailies en anglais) sont les prises de vues filmées en un seul jour de tournage, elles constituent souvent plus de dix heures de film. Les rushes sont visionnées par le réalisateur, le producteur et parfois par les acteurs pendant le tournage. Elles sont ensuite renvoyées au studio régulièrement pour pouvoir contrôler la production.

4. Les directives sans queue ni tête d'Ang Lee à propos de la neige et des montagnes sont inspirée d'une interview de Jake Gyllenhaal sur le tournage de Brokeback Mountain. Ang leur a dit à lui et à Anne Hathaway "vous allez ensemble comme de l'eau et du lait" et tout le monde a acquiescé comme si c'était clair pendant qu'il se disait : "Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire."

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : où l'on découvre que John est en fait un Oliver Twist! \O/ (Et Sherlock aurait pu s'excuser quand même non?)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Tournage du film: deuxième semaine._

"Bonjour," dit Harry, rejoignant Sally à la table du déjeuner, comme c'était devenu leur habitude.

"Tout va bien?"

"Tout va bien. Tu as vu les jumeaux diaboliques? John est parti sans moi ce matin."

"Ils sont là-bas," dit Sally, en faisant un signe de la tête vers la droite.

Harry tourna les yeux et vit Sherlock et John sous un arbre près de l'endroit où la première scène de la journée était installée, penchés l'un vers l'autre, discutant intensément. C'était plus ou moins leur pose habituelle ces derniers jours. Deux semaines de tournage et tout le monde se demandait encore ce qui c'était passé. Ils avaient commencé le tournage en gardant leurs distances l'un de l'autre, Sherlock froid et distant comme d'habitude, et puis en une nuit ils étaient subitement devenus inséparables. Ils passaient de longues soirées ensembles à répéter leur texte et à débattre des personnages et à faire tout ce que les acteurs peuvent bien faire quand ils tournent un film, et c'était maintenant une chose normale pour eux de se donner la réplique pendant les prises de vues. Leurs loges restaient vides la plupart du temps. Si l'un d'entre eux était sur le plateau, ils y étaient tous les deux.

Comme Harry le regardait, John leva les yeux et la vit. Il leva la main pour la saluer. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, et il reporta son attention sur ce dont lui et Sherlock étaient en train de discuter. "Il va y avoir des commérages," murmura Sally.

"A propos de quoi?"

"Tu sais. Eux. Ca va faire jaser."

Harry grogna. "Les gens ne font jamais rien d'autre. De toute façon, John est hétéro...plus ou moins."

"Alors Sarah Sawyer n'est pas sa couverture après tout?" dit Sally, avec un sourire suffisant.

"Je réclame l'immunité diplomatique pour répondre à cette question. Et Sherlock?"

"Il est tout aussi ennuyé par les deux sexes. Je ne l'ai jamais vu attiré par quelqu'un, pas depuis que je suis son assistante, et ça fait trois ans maintenant. Mon dieu, ça fait déjà si longtemps?" Sally regardait Sherlock et John. "Là encore, je ne l'ai jamais vu passer volontairement autant de temps avec quelqu'un, homme ou femme, et sembler réellement y prendre plaisir."

Clara, la première AD, passa tout près. Harry se redressa légèrement. "Ca va Clara?" _Merde, n'aie pas l'air aussi enthousiaste. _

Clara sourit. "Salut, Harry. Vous avez vu Anderson?"

"Pas encore. Pourquoi?"

"Il amène la scénariste sur le plateau aujourd'hui. Ils vont enfin se mettre d'accord sur comment on doit appeler ce film."

"Oh, moi qui m'étais habituée à 'Film homo sans titre'," dit Harry. Sally ricana.

Clara lui lança un regard. "Je sais que ça tourne sur le plateau, mais ne le dis pas devant Ang. Il va s'énerver."

"Oh, je ne le ferai pas. Mais avoir un titre décent sera un soulagement. Ca nous donne quelque chose à écrire sur les claps."

"Comment va la guerre des hortensias?" demanda Sally, en souriant.

Clara leva les yeux au ciel. "Putain d'hortensias. Si je n'en vois plus jamais qu'un seul de ma vie ce sera encore un de trop. Vous imaginez ce que les décorateurs doivent traverser pour amener des hortensias ici, en mars? Ce n'est pas exactement la saison. Anderson rouspète sur la dépense mais Ang insiste. C'est un symbole de la pièce, il les veut en arrière-plan, sur chaque plateau. Parfois ils se mettent juste une idée et en tête et il n'y a pas moyen de les faire changer d'avis. Je lui ai dit que personne n'allait jamais remarquer ces pauvres hortensias mais non, c'est important, c'est un symbole de l'amour beau et délicat de Mark et Benjamin, et de la fragilité de la vie et bla bla bla."

Harry acquiesça avec compassion. "Quand John tournait _Holiday, with nuts _, le réalisateur a insisté pour que personne ne porte la couleur bleue à part John. C'était absurde, personne ne l'a jamais remarqué, c'était juste ce _truc_. C'était comme s'il se disait que s'il faisait quelque chose d'inutile et prétentieux, il deviendrait tout à coup le nouvel Aronofsky."

"Ang n'a pas besoin d'aide pour avoir un statut d'auteur," dit Clara. "C'est juste que ce n'est pas l'idée que tout le monde se fait d'un job de rêve d'aller à la quête au dernier hortensia de l'Ontario."

"Oh, voilà Anderson," dit Sally, se ragaillardissant un peu. "Ca doit être la scénariste avec lui."

Harry regarda Anderson, le producteur exécutif, approcher avec une femme. Elle était petite et fine, avec des yeux brillants et une expression enthousiaste. "Salut Sally," dit Anderson, le début d'un sourire étirant sa bouche habituellement maussade. _Aha, voilà qui est intéressant_, pensa Harry. Puis il était de nouveau sérieux. "Clara, voici Molly Hooper, notre scénariste. Molly, voici Clara Denbrough, la première assistante réalisatrice."

"Ravie de te rencontrer," dit Molly, lui serrant la main avec un sourire éclatant.

"Moi de même."

"Tu peux t'occuper d'elle un moment? Lui montrer les alentours? Ang est en conférence avec Jim et je dois m'occuper des figurants de l'enterrement."

"Certainement."

"Merci," dit Anderson. Il jeta à Sally un autre regard timide et s'en alla.

Molly avait l'air tellement surexcitée que Harry craignait qu'elle ne succombe. "Alors Molly, bienvenue sur le plateau. Les écrivains ne le trouvent pas toujours satisfaisant, cela dit."

"Tout le monde ici a été très gentil. Je suis juste excitée d'être ici et de voir comment ça se passe." Elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards vers l'endroit où John et Sherlock traînaient, en attendant la prochaine scène.

Harry sourit. "Voudrais-tu rencontrer Sherlock et John?"

Molly acquiesça avec un grand sourire. "J'adorerais."

"Je vais les chercher. Attends-moi ici." Harry trotta à travers le parking vers l'arbre où les deux acteurs principaux étaient occupés à gagner leurs généreux salaires en contemplant les nuages.

"Quoi de neuf?" Demanda John, la voyant approcher.

"La scénariste est ici. Elle aimerait vous rencontrer. Enfin, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupés à autre chose."

Sherlock leva son sourcil. "Ton assistante est incroyablement insolente, John. Tu devrais la virer."

John soupira d'un air dramatique. "Elle est de la famille. Alors je souffre en silence."

"Oh, vous êtes hilarants, tous les deux. Allez. Mettez vos têtes de gentils acteurs, surtout _toi_." dit-elle en désignant Sherlock.

"Je suis toujours gentil. Je suis l'essence même de la gentillesse et de la civilité, et de tout ce qui est admirable. Je le sais parce que c'est écrit dans _Empire magazine_."

Ils la suivirent là où Molly se tenait avec Sally. Harry étouffa un petit rire comme ils approchaient. S'ils avaient été dans un dessin animé, elle aurait eu deux énormes coeurs brillants à la place des yeux tandis qu'elle regardait Sherlock.

"Voici Molly Hooper. Molly, voici John Watson et Sherlock Holmes." Molly accorda à John un regard superficiel en lui serrant la main, son attention plutôt concentrée sur Sherlock. John échangea un regard amusé avec Harry.

"Mon dieu, c'est incroyable de vous rencontrer," dit Molly. "Je suis une très grande fan."

Sherlock exécuta ce qu'on pourrait appeler un sourire charmant. "Merci. Nous somme tous très excités par votre scénario."

Molly sembla se ressaisir et se souvenir de son rôle. Elle n'était pas une fan en quête d'autographes, elle était la scénariste. "Merci," dit-elle. "J'étais déjà heureuse de le vendre, mais avoir ce réalisateur et spécialement vous deux pour jouer dedans...J'attends encore de me réveiller."

"C'est votre premier scénario?" demanda John.

"Pas le premier que j'ai écrit, mais certainement le premier que j'ai vendu," dit Molly, en riant.

Sherlock la regarda de haut en bas. "Vous ne vivez pas de votre écriture. Vous êtes - Oh, vous êtes médecin. Je dirais...Médecin légiste? Vous vivez seule, vous utilisez l'écriture comme exutoire créatif et comme anti-stress. Vous avez deux chiens. Même race, quelque chose de petit. Vous faites aussi du jogging, mais vous le faites habituellement à la nuit tombée, quand il fait plus frais."

"Ne faites pas attention à lui, " dit John en voyant l'expression ahurie de Molly. "En général on ne le laisse pas sortir de sa chambre quand il y a des gens normaux aux alentours."

"Mais c'est..."

"Comment j'ai fait?" demanda Sherlock.

"En plein dans le mille. A chaque fois. Comment vous..."

"Oh s'il vous plait, ne demandez pas comment il a su," interrompit Sally. "Sinon il va vous le dire, dans les moindres détails, bien plus que vous n'en n'avez demandé."

"Vous pensez aussi que John n'est pas bien pour ce rôle," continua-t-il, comme si Sally n'avait pas parlé.

Molly rougit et regarda John, qui ne sembla pas se démonter. "Oh, ce n'est pas vrai, je...Je suis sûre que vous serez très bien," dit-elle rapidement.

"C'est bon, " dit John. "Vous ne seriez pas la première à en douter. La moitié de la ville attend de me voir me casser la figure. Sherlock n'était pas très enchanté non plus au début, pas vrai?" dit-il, en donnant un coup de coude à Sherlock.

"Vrai. J'ai bien peur d'avoir laissé des notions préconçues interférer avec mes observations. Mais je peux vous assurer maintenant que beaucoup de gens ravalerons leurs paroles." Harry regarda son frère, qui s'agitait un peu, les oreilles rougissant et sa bouche se contractant sous l'éloge.

"Je sais que tu avais Sherlock à l'esprit pour jouer Benjamin. Qui avais-tu imaginé pour Mark?" demanda Sally.

"Je pensais peut-être à Jeremy Renner?" dit Molly, l'air un peu incertaine, comme si c'était une entorse à l'étiquette.

John acquiesça. "Oh, bien vu. Il aurait été bon."

"Il a décliné," dit Sherlock, impassiblement.

John le regarda, surpris. "Vraiment? Je ne savais pas qu'on le lui avait offert. Pourquoi a-t-il refusé?"

"La raison officielle était un chevauchement dans les horaires. Je suspecte que la vraie raison a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que sa petite amie m'a lancé sa boisson à la figure au bal du gouverneur il y a deux ans."

Tout le monde rit. "Alors, avons-nous déjà un titre pour ce film?" demanda Sally.

"Oui, on en a un!" dit Molly, ragaillardie. "Nous l'avons choisi hier soir." Elle s'interrompit pour le suspense, un petit sourire diabolique sur le visage, comme tout le monde retenait son souffle. "Le film s'intitulera _A un étranger_."

"Mmh," dit Sherlock, pensif. "J'aime bien. C'est - évocateur."

"Walt Whitman?" dit John, souriant.

Le sourire de Molly s'élargit. "Oui, tu connais ce poème?"

John acquiesça. "_Etranger qui passe, tu ne sais pas avec quelle envie je pose les yeux sur toi. Tu dois être lui, celui que je cherchais._"

"C'est l'un de mes préférés. Ca semblait approprié. J'adore le dernier vers."

"_Je dois être bien attentif à ne pas te perdre,_" récita John, calmement. Sherlock le regardait, le sourcil levé. "Quoi? J'aime la poésie!"

"Tu es pleins de surprises, John."

"C'est juste parce que tu ne sais probablement pas faire la différence entre Eliot et Robert Frost. Une étude de la littérature et de la poésie est une chose précieuse pour un acteur. Et ne me sors pas cette vieille connerie comme quoi 'on peut tout trouver sur l'humanité dans l'oeuvre de Shakespeare'."

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de te dire une telle - connerie," dit Sherlock, l'air insulté par la suggestion.

"Ils sont toujours comme ça?" demanda Molly, se penchant vers Harry.

"Dernièrement, oui."

"Alors j'imagine que vous vous connaissez tous les deux depuis un bout de temps?" leur demanda Molly.

Ils la regardèrent tous les deux sans expression. "Pas vraiment," dit John.

"Nous nous sommes rencontrés à la première relecture," dit sherlock.

"Vraiment? Parce qu'on dirait que vous avez été potes pendant des années."

Ils échangèrent un regard, un petit sourire passant sur leurs lèvres. "Parfois c'est vrai que ça _semble_ des années," grommela John, mais ses yeux pétillaient.

Clara arriva en trottinant. "On y est, les gars."

"C'est à nous," dit John. "C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Molly. Je suis sûr que nous aurons l'occasion de parler plus tard. Sherlock et moi avons tous les deux des choses dont nous aimerions discuter avec vous à propos des personnages, et certaines répliques pour lesquelles nous avons quelques idées."

Molly acquiesça. "Je suis impatiente."

Ils s'en allèrent vers le plateau. "Tu es venue pour la journée excitante," dit Harry.

"Ah?"

"Ils tournent la scène du parc aujourd'hui. Le premier baiser de Mark et Benjamin."

Molly sauta littéralement en l'air, comme une petite fille. "Oh, j'espérais voir ça tant que je suis ici!"

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait?" demanda Harry. "De voir des personnages que tu as créés prendre vie, juste devant tes yeux?" Harry n'avait jamais écrit quoi que ce soit de sa vie. Son lien avec les arts se faisait uniquement à travers John. Mais elle imaginait que ça devait être quelque chose, d'inventer une personne à partir de rien et puis de voir un acteur la faire marcher et parler et respirer.

Molly sourit, ses yeux picotant un peu. "Je ne peux même pas commencer à le décrire."

* * *

John était nerveux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été nerveux avant une scène de baiser. Il en avait fait une telle quantité, il avait perdu le compte. Il en avait tourné avec ce qui lui semblait être la moitié des femmes d'Hollywood. Peu importe quelles questions moqueuses les journalistes posaient dans les conférences de presse, ce n'était pas sexy. C'était quelque chose qu'il fallait répéter une douzaine de fois sous cinq ou six angles, sans parler d'embrasser quelqu'un que vous pouviez trouver attirant ou pas, avec une horde géante de personnel transpirant tout autour.

Mais ceci était différent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça l'était. Ce n'était pas son premier baiser avec un homme. Il n'en avait jamais embrassé pour un rôle, mais il en avait embrassé quelques-uns dans la vraie vie.

Mais pas quelqu'un comme Sherlock. Sherlock était un contre-exemple ambulant. Il était un acteur brillant qui ne se souciait pas de conscience émotionnelle ou de motivations du personnage. Il avait l'intellect d'un génie mais ne savait pas qui était le premier ministre. Il méprisait l'inactivité mais avait choisi une profession où l'on passait 95% du temps à attendre.

Et plus gênant, pour John en tout cas, c'était un homme d'une beauté impossible qui ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par le sexe ou par les relations amoureuses.

John aimait croire qu'il avait une assez bonne idée de qui il était et de ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait rencontrer quelqu'un de spécial - un jour - et s'installer et avoir une famille. Ce quelqu'un de spécial avait toujours, dans son esprit, été une femme. Mais il ne pouvait nier que Sherlock touchait quelque chose dans ses entrailles, quelque chose qu'il ignorait résolument. Ca n'aidait pas que Sherlock ait apparemment décidé que John était la seule personne au monde qu'il pouvait supporter, et la seule personne qu'il traiterait comme un être humain plutôt que comme une tête vide sur deux jambes.

Il n'était pas inquiet pour le baiser. Toute l'histoire du 'baiser devant la caméra qui déclenche quelque chose hors caméra' était plus ou moins une invention du public. Les acteurs savaient que si des étincelles se produisaient hors caméra, ce n'était pas à cause de quelque chose qui s'était passé en tournant une scène. C'était à cause du temps supplémentaire que vous passiez avec vos partenaires et avec l'équipe pendant que le tournage était en train de se faire. Il avait entendu un autre acteur dire un jour que les acteurs n'étaient pas payés pour jouer. Ca, ils le faisaient gratuitement. Ils étaient payés pour _attendre_. C'était vrai. Les heures passées entre les prises, assis sur le cul dans votre loge ou au maquillage. Si vous étiez sociable et vous entendiez bien avec vos partenaires, des amitiés plutôt intenses pouvaient naître. Ou même plus que des amitiés.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, John sentait que lui et Sherlock étaient, en effet, devenus amis. Sally elle-même l'avait confirmé la nuit précédente. Il était en train de faire son sac dans sa loge quand elle était venue frapper à la porte. "Sherlock veut savoir si tu pourrais apporter ce livre dont vous parliez tantôt quand tu iras chez lui ce soir," dit-elle.

"Oh. D'accord" Sally l'avait fixé du regard. "Quoi?"

"Rien, je suis juste - perplexe."

"A propos de quoi?"

"Tu sais, il n'avait jamais eu d'ami avant."

John ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était tout aussi ébahi à l'idée que quelqu'un comme Sherlock n'ait jamais eu d'amis qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse maintenant en être un, après l'avoir connu pendant seulement deux semaines. "Et toi?"

"Moi? Je travaille pour lui. J'encaisse son mécontentement et je le lui rends quand il le mérite. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Je n'arrive simplement pas à déterminer ce qui est différent chez toi. Beaucoup de gens ont essayé. Personne n'a jamais reçu les clés du royaume, pas comme toi.

Il avait ri, essayant de prendre les choses à la légère. "C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas essayé."

Mais Sally avait réfléchi un instant à cela. "Peut-être."

Le fait est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis proches, lui non plus. Il y avait Sarah, mais c'est à peine s'il la voyait encore sauf quand ils jouaient leur comédie devant la presse. Elle avait Anthea et maintenant le bébé et sa propre carrière. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils passaient des heures ensemble à discuter de la vie. Harry disait toujours qu'un bon test pour savoir si on était ami avec quelqu'un était de voir qui vous appelleriez en premier si vous étiez dans la merde à quatre heures du matin.

Il considéra la question, et fut forcé de constater que maintenant? Il appellerait sherlock.

Sherlock était habillé et maquillé en Benjamin et avait l'air particulièrement séduisant aujourd'hui. Mark avait bon goût pour les vêtements, bien plus que lui-même (étant plutôt du genre pull et jeans) et il avait été habillé d'une veste et d'un pardessus camel, puisqu'il était censé être midi. Le parc était délimité par des cordes, les figurants étaient en place. Quelques spectateurs s'étaient assemblés derrière les cordes, observant et prenant des photos avec leurs portables. John leur fit un signe de la main. Ils les entendit hurler de plaisir et ils lui rendirent son salut.

"Ne les encourage pas," grommela Sherlock, sorti de nulle part.

"Ils ne font que regarder. Ils ne font aucun mal."

Sherlock émit un vague grognement. "Je préférerais ne pas être épié, spécialement aujourd'hui."

"Pourquoi spécialement aujourd'hui?"

"Nous sommes sur le point de nous embrasser, John. Plusieurs fois. Je suis sûr que n'importe quel torchon aimerait publier une photo de nous pendant le tournage."

John n'avait pas pensé à ça. "Eh bien, fais-les partir, si ça te fait plaisir."

"Ce qui me ferait plaisir serait de commencer à travailler. Ils doivent sûrement être prêts, maintenant."

"Je regrette quand même qu'on n'ait pas répété ça une fois ou deux."

"On l'a fait! Une douzaine de fois."

"Pas le baiser." Ce qui était vrai. Sherlock avait tout bonnement refusé de répéter le baiser avec John. Selon sa logique, Ang voulait que ce soit le premier baiser de Benjamin et Mark, donc il fallait que ce soit aussi le leur. Ils avaient répété le rapprochement, les caresses, les conséquences, tout sauf le baiser en lui-même.

John espérait que son haleine était fraîche.

Clara commença à faire dégager tout le monde. Molly Hooper, l'adorable scénariste, avait été installée sur une chaise près des moniteurs; elle était perchée sur le bout de son siège pour être aussi proche que possible de l'action.

Sherlock arpentait le plateau, son téléphone à la main. Il avait déjà été filmé approchant du parc, parlant sur son portable. Il attendrait juste le bon moment pour entrer dans le parc. John prit place à l'ombre du grand arbre, la baie en arrière-plan.

On cria 'action'. John commença à dire ses répliques dans son propre téléphone. Ses répliques seraient toute remplacées au doublage, bien sûr. Aucune chance d'enregistrer un son correct comme ça à l'extérieur. Sherlock exécuta sa part de la conversation téléphonique hors-caméra. John s'agita, laissant ses pieds communiquer la nervosité de Mark, son désir de faire avancer les choses avec Benjamin alors même qu'il redoutait de le faire.

Et puis Benjamin lui dit de se retourner. Il le fit. Il vit Sherlock s'avancer vers lui en marchant sur l'herbe. Benjamin venait juste d'informer Mark qu'il n'avait jamais pris de risque de sa vie et qu'il voulait commencer maintenant, avec lui. John laissa retomber sa main sur le côté. Sherlock jeta son portable sur le sol. Il marcha droit vers lui, s'empara de son visage et alors...

Alors ce fut différent.

Pendant les répétitions, le mouvement avait toujours été sans à-coups. Benjamin attrapait le visage de Mark et ils s'embrassaient. Le changement initié par Benjamin dans leur relation était contenu dans la rapidité et la sûreté du geste.

Mais cette fois, Sherlock hésita. Il prit le visage de John dans ses mains larges, élégantes, s'approcha, et puis s'interrompit. Il se maîtrisa pendant une demi seconde, examinant les yeux de John comme si Benjamin s'assurait que Mark était d'accord.

_Alors_ il plongea et l'embrassa.

Les lèvres de Sherlock étaient pleines et douces. Leurs nez s'accrochèrent un peu mais ça paraissait juste, d'une certaine manière. C'était un premier baiser, après-tout. Un peu de maladresse aiderait à le rendre crédible. John laissa la surprise de Mark raidir son corps, son portable glissant de ses doigts, puis ses mains se levèrent et saisirent les bras de Benjamin et il rendit le baiser. Sherlock appuya et ça semblait naturel pour John d'ouvrir sa bouche alors il le fit, et il sentit immédiatement la langue de Sherlock effleurer la sienne. La règle pour les baisers de cinéma, du moins avec les femmes, était pas de langue sans discussion préalable, mais ils étaient tous les deux des hommes. Et comme pour tout le reste, Sherlock était l'exception à la règle.

Quand Benjamin s'arrêta et s'éloigna, Sherlock ne recula pas aussi loin que pendant les répétitions. Ils récitèrent les dernières lignes de dialogue à un demi-centimètre de distance, tenant jusqu'au dernier moment quand Ang cria 'coupez'. Applaudissements spontanés.

John fit un grand sourire. "Fantastique, vieux!"

Sherlock avait l'air troublé. "Je suis désolé, John. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? C'était génial!"

"Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on l'avait répété."

"Je sais, mais c'était mieux, je trouve. Allez, allons voir le playback." Ils arrivèrent ensemble près des moniteurs où Ang repassait le tournage. Ils regardèrent la prise et John acquiesça. "Oui. C'est définitivement mieux. Plus réaliste."

Sherlock semblait toujours inconfortable. "Ca te dérange si je change pour la prochaine prise?"

John voulait lui dire de ne pas le faire, que ce qu'il avait fait dans cette prise était une amélioration, mais ce n'était pas son job de dicter à Sherlock ses choix d'acteur. "Vas-y," dit-il. "Je serai là avec toi quoi que tu fasses."

* * *

John poussa la porte du studio de Sherlock avec son épaule, balançant un grand sac de nourriture chinoise dans le creux de son bras, son autre main prise par un sac en plastique plein d'eau pétillante et de citrons. Son propre appartement était directement en face dans le couloir, mais il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps dedans. "Hé Sherlock! Tu peux m'aider avec ça?"

" Je suis occupé."

"Oh, désolé de t'interrompre dans ce cas," grommela John. Il tituba à l'intérieur, ferma et verrouilla la porte et réarrangea les sacs pour le voyage jusqu'à la cuisine. Sherlock était allongé sur le canapé, les mains jointes sous son nez, en train de glander, pour autant que John pouvait en juger. "Oh d'accord, tu es occupé! Je vois que tu es vraiment surmené!"

"Je réflechis."

"Et tu es incapable de porter de la nourriture chinoise et de réfléchir en même temps?"

Sherlock sauta brusquement sur ses pieds. "Je pensais à la scène d'aujourd'hui."

"Laquelle? On a tourné trois scènes aujourd'hui."

"Tu sais laquelle. Le baiser."

"Et?"

"Ang m'a dit que sa prise préférée était la première. Celle avec mon - aberration."

"C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça?"

"C'était une déviation par rapport à mon plan. Oui, j'appellerais ça une aberration."

"Toi et tes plans. Tu ne peux pas planifier chaque geste et chaque battement de cils," Sherlock."

Sherlock se redressa, l'air un peu dédaigneux. "Et pourquoi pas?"

John fronça les sourcils. "Mais...Ce n'est pas ce que tu _fais_, si?"

"John, tout ce que tu m'as jamais vu faire devant une caméra est planifié et méticuleusement travaillé pour avoir l'air authentique. Chaque mouvement de tête, chaque geste de la main, chaque intonation du discours est soigneusement calculé pour avoir un effet et un réalisme dramatique maximal. Tu l'as sûrement observé."

"J'ai observé que tu es très constant d'une prise à l'autre."

"Pas seulement constant. Planifié."

John secoua la tête. "Si ça marche pour toi alors je ne vais pas critiquer. Je ne pourrais pas travailler comme ça. Une interprétation doit être créée à partir des pensées, des actions et des sentiments du personnage. Ca doit découler naturellement de l'intérieur de moi."

"Est-ce que ça n'implique pas que quelque chose de toi est infusé au personnage, puisqu'il est basé sur la réponse émotionnelle que tu aurais eue si tu étais à sa place?"

"Eh bien, je suppose que oui."

"Alors ce n'est pas jouer. Jouer c'est enfiler la peau d'une autre personne et adopter son maniérisme et son modèle de discours et son essence avec un tel réalisme qu'il ne reste rien de toi en elle."

John soutint le regard de Sherlock pendant un moment. "Ca semble une manière très froide de construire un personnage."

"Peut-être que ça l'est, mais ça a marché pour moi dans le passé. Ironiquement, tout le monde n'apprécie pas la nuance d'une telle approche."

"Je me demande bien pourquoi," dit John, sèchement.

"C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Aujourd'hui j'ai fait quelque chose qui n'était pas répété, qui n'était pas planifié. Et ça a été jugé meilleur par absolument tout le monde, y compris toi."

"Parfois la spontanéité peut être une bonne chose. A quoi pensais-tu quand tu l'as fait? Cette petite hésitation juste avant de m'embrasser, c'est ce qui a fait toute la différence. Pourquoi tu as fait ça?"

"Eh bien - je n'en suis pas sûr. Ca semblait juste la bonne chose à faire sur le moment."

"Tu vois? C'était un instinct viscéral. Tu as exploré très profondément le personnage de Benjamin, Sherlock. Tu le connais vraiment, tu l'as absorbé . Alors tu as fait ce que tu pensais qu'il ferait. Benjamin veut embrasser Mark, il y est résolu, mais il est un homme prudent, et il a cette hésitation que nous avons tous quand nous effectuons un changement dans une relation. Alors il vérifie du coin de l'oeil. Juste pour être sûr qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. Tu as suivi ton instinct. Il n'y a pas de quoi être inquiet."

Sherlock se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Je ne suis pas accoutumé à ça."

"Tout le monde s'extasiait sur ton interprétation intuitive dans _Kanisza_. J'imagine que tu les a bien eus, hein?" dit John. "Tu veux un peu de ce poulet kung pao?"

"Pas faim. Et je n'ai dupé personne. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un acteur émotionnel et intuitif. Si les gens ont vu mon travail comme intuitif, alors c'est leur interprétation. Comment ce travail est élaboré ne les regarde en rien. Ils vont toujours considérer comme vrai ce qu'ils ont envie de croire à propos de moi. Je me souviens comme les critiques ont fait des gorges chaudes à propos d'un moment dans _Kanisza_, pendant le safari d'Alistair..." Sherlock s'interrompit, examinant l'expression de John. John avala sa bouchée de poulet, l'air penaud. "Quoi? John, tu as l'air bizarre."

"J'ai une étrange confession à te faire."

"Oui?"

"Je, euh...Je n'ai jamais vraiment vu _Kanisza_."

Sherlock cligna des yeux. "Oh. Je vois. Alors mon histoire n'aura pas beaucoup de sens pour toi. Oublie ce que j'ai dit." Il se recoucha sur le canapé.

John leva les yeux au ciel. "Arrête un peu, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu sais que je suis un fan. J'ai juste, d'une certaine manière, dû manquer celui-là."

"En général, je m'assure de voir les films nominés chaque année."

"Tu es membre de l'Académie, tu dois voter et tout ça."

"Même si je ne l'étais pas, je suis toujours intéressé de voir le travail de mes collègues."

"Eh bien, pardon d'être un crétin ignorant, mais je travaille généralement beaucoup pendant la saison des Awards. Je ne dois pas garder une place de libre dans mon emploi du temps pour des Awards et des interviews comme certaines personnes le font!" Sherlock ne dit rien. "Regardons-le maintenant."

"Quoi?"

"Regardons-le maintenant! On a la télé à la demande dans ces chambres. Et s'il n'y est pas on le regardera en streaming."

"John, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine," dit Sherlock, s'adoucissant un peu. "Je ne te demande pas d'avoir vu toute ma filmographie."

"Mais c'est le film pour lequel tu es le plus connu. Je devrais le voir. J'ai toujours voulu le faire, c'est juste que le temps file, parfois."

"Non, ça ira. Nous n'avons pas besoin de passer notre temps à regarder mon travail précédent."

John plissa les yeux, suspicieux. "Pourquoi tu résistes?"

"Je ne résiste pas!" dit Sherlock d'un ton brusque, un peu trop rapidement.

"Si tu résistes! Tu ne _veux_ pas le regarder! Oh, es-tu un de ces acteurs qui ne supportent pas de se voir à l'écran? Parce que ce serait juste trop délicat venant de toi."

"Je ne suis pas - délicat! Je ne suis seulement pas très confortable avec l'idée de me voir."

"Arrête, pourquoi pas?"

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remettre en cause mon travail!" s'exclama Sherlock. "Et je n'arrête pas de penser, mon dieu, je ressemble vraiment à ça? Avec ce menton ridicule et cette tête? J'ai bien peur d'être esclave de ma vanité, John. Ne te gêne pas pour en informer le Daily Mail."

John était sidéré. Il s'assit sur le canapé, un peu à distance. "Sherlock, es-tu en train de me faire marcher?"

"Non, pourquoi?"

"Tu crois sincèrement que tu n'as pas l'air bien à l'écran?"

Sherlock grogna. "Ca fait partie du métier d'acteur de se montrer sous un jour peu avantageux. Ca ne veut pas dire que je veuille être celui qui regarde."

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu n'en as aucune idée, n'est-ce pas?"

"Aucune idée de quoi?" demanda Sherlock, l'air alarmé que quelque chose puisse exister sans qu'il n'en ait la moindre idée.

"Sherlock - tu es..." John réfléchit. _Voyons voir, comment dire ça sans avoir l'air de vouloir le flatter_. Il opta pour la sincérité. "Tu es juste magnifique. Tu aurais dû entendre les glapissements de toutes les femmes que je connais quand je leur ai dit que je travaillerais avec toi, sans parler de jouer le rôle de ton amoureux. Même Sarah, et elle n'est même pas intéressée par les mecs!"

"Ah bon," dit Sherlock, dubitatif.

"C'est la pure vérité. Comment peux-tu ne pas le savoir?"

"J'imagine qu'on me l'a dit. Je ne peux juste pas vraiment le voir moi-même."

"Oh, aucun d'entre nous ne le peux. Nous pensons tous que nous sommes des horribles trolls et que personne ne nous aimera jamais, pas vrai?"

"L'idée que personne ne t'aimerais jamais _toi_ est tout aussi absurde que ne le sont mes doutes sur mon apparence."

John rougit, pas très certain de la manière dont il devait prendre ce compliment. "Euh, merci, je suppose."

"Je veux juste dire que tu es le genre de personne que les gens aiment facilement," s'empressa d'ajouter Sherlock. "Tu es chaleureux et facile à vivre et tu as une manière de converser avec les gens que je n'ai jamais vraiment pu maîtriser, quoi que si je l'avais voulu j'aurais certainement pu le faire."

John sourit, impressionné par le talent de Sherlock pour se rattraper. "Regardons juste cette saleté de film, d'accord? Ta vanité survivra."

Sherlock poussa un profond, douloureux soupir. "Très bien, s'il le faut."

_Kanisza_ était, en effet, disponible à la demande sur la télé de Sherlock. John amena du chinois et un verre de vin et ils s'installèrent pour le regarder. Sherlock était tendu quand le film commença, mais après quelques temps il sembla se relaxer.

John avait beaucoup lu sur ce film, bien sûr, et connaissait l'intrigue de base. Il avait été nominé pour le meilleur film et beaucoup considéraient encore comme une imposture le fait qu'il n'ait pas gagné, battu par un film de guerre plus accessible (et plus lucratif) et qui s'était avéré être piège à Oscar ridicule. En fin de compte, les deux seuls Oscars du film furent pour sa photographie et pour l'interprétation de Sherlock. Il avait été pressenti comme favori cette année. Kanisza était presque entièrement le film de Sherlock, il était quasiment dans chaque scène. Il jouait Alistair Templeton, un professeur de philosophie d'Oxford qui voyageait en Australie pour écrire un article avec un philosophe reclus qu'il connaissait uniquement par un échange d'e-mails. Le philosophe emmenait Alistair dans sa maison perdue dans le désert, et puis mourait mystérieusement. Alistair séjournait dans la maison de cet homme pendant plusieurs mois, et faisait l'expérience du principe philosophique de Gestalt que les deux hommes avaient étudié tout en arrivant à la conclusion gênante que son ami n'était peut-être pas mort de cause naturelle.

John, captivé, oublia vite la nourriture chinoise. La photographie était éblouissante, même sur petit écran. L'interprétation de Sherlock était aussi émouvante qu'on l'avait annoncé. Son Alistair était enthousiaste mais naïf, anglais basique mais hippie refoulé, qui désirait une expérience transcendante.

"Ca fait tellement Polanski, tu n'imagines pas."

"Tu crois?" dit Sherlock, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

"Ca me rappelle Le Pianiste. Alistair seul et sans dialogue pendant ces longues périodes."

"Cette comparaison a déjà été faite auparavant."

"Mon dieu, comment fais-tu pour occuper l'écran si longtemps sans parler? Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard."

"J'ai inventé des pensées et des monologues internes pour chaque seconde d'Alistair à l'écran. Je peux te dire exactement ce qu'il pense pour chaque minute où il ne parle pas."

"Ca se voit." John se tut et ils continuèrent à regarder. "Est-ce que c'est aussi isolé que ça en a l'air?" demanda-t-il finalement une demi heure plus trad, alors qu'Alistair faisait son safari dans le désert australien central.

"Oui, ça l'est. Terrence a insisté sur les lieux de tournage réels. Tout devait être expédié par bateau et mon dieu, les générateurs. On a installé un camp à partir duquel on pouvait atteindre quelques endroits par camion, puis on déplaçait le camp, et ainsi de suite."

"C'est criminel de ne pas l'avoir nominé pour ça."

"Je suis d'accord."

Ils finirent de regarder le film en silence. Après la fin, John resta assis un moment, le laissant décanter. "Seigneur, Sherlock. Si je n'étais pas déjà en admiration devant toi..." Il soupira. "Qu'est-ce que je fais dans le même film que toi?"

"Tu en fais du très bon boulot."

"Je ne peux pas faire ce que tu as fait dans ce film."

"Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas, et tu ne devrais pas. Si tu avais été pris, tu aurais créé _ton_ interprétation, pas la mienne."

"Ca n'aurait pas été aussi bon."

"Personne ne peut le savoir. D'après ce que je sais de toi maintenant, ça aurait été intéressant."

"Tes partenaires étaient tous fantastiques, eux aussi."

"Je suis d'accord. J'accepterais avec joie de retravailler avec eux. C'est moins certain qu'eux seraient aussi emballés de retravailler avec_ moi_."

"On a dit que tu étais très intense sur ce tournage."

"J'avais un rôle difficile à préparer. Je n'avais pas le temps pour des idioties."

"Tu as un rôle difficile à préparer maintenant, aussi. Et pourtant tu prends le temps de regarder des films avec moi." dit John en lui souriant d'un air suffisant.

Sherlock lui lança un regard, un léger demi-sourire se glissant sur ses lèvres. "Peut-être que la compagnie est plus motivante maintenant qu'elle ne l'était alors."

John était flatté, mais il ne pouvait pas penser à une réponse qui n'aurait pas l'air désespérément doucereuse. "Alors c'était vraiment horrible, de te regarder?"

Sherlock fit un bruit de gorge indéterminé. "Je suppose que je pourrais m'y habituer."

"Tu avais l'air splendide dans ce film. Toute cette lumière flatteuse de fin d'après-midi et le bronzage et les fringues de safari."

"Terrence voulait toujours que je ressemble à une sorte de héros byronien, ou à Robert Redford dans _Out of Africa_. J'étais ravi d'être aussi sale et échevelé que possible. C'était une guerre incessante avec les gens du maquillage."

John le regarda, assis les genoux contre la poitrine et les bras autours des jambes, dans une pause attachante, enfantine. Il ressentit une soudaine vague d'affection pour son curieux partenaire - certainement l'ami le plus étrange que John ait jamais eu. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ressentir la moindre connection avec lui, encore moins à devenir son ami. Mais comment pourrait-il s'en empêcher? Cet homme était un puits gravitationnel de mystère énigmatique. "Tu es juste en guerre avec le monde," demanda-t-il avec calme. C'était une honte. Il n'aurait pas à être en guerre avec lui si le monde pouvait juste s'arrêter un moment, et le voir pour ce qu'il était vraiment. S'il le laissait faire. John supposa qu'il y avait autant de tord des deux côtés dans tout ce bordel.

"Ca semble souvent le cas. Mais je ne suis pas en guerre avec toi, si?"

John sourit. "J'espère que non."

"Bien. Je trouve cela plutôt agréable d'être à l'aise, pour une fois."

"Et tu l'es?"

"Quoi?"

"A l'aise."

Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui et sourit, pas son petit demi-sourire suffisant ou son faux sourire du genre 'je suis obligé de tolérer ta présence', mais un chaleureux, vrai sourire. "Oui, John. Je crois que je le suis."

John sourit en retour, et pendant un instant ils laissèrent juste le moment flotter et décanter en silence. "Bon, on regarde un de _mes_ films, maintenant?" blagua-t-il. "Peut-être que tu adorerais le style dramatique ampoulé et les coups de théâtre délirants de _Lune de miel à la Havane_?"

* * *

Passing stranger! You don't know how longingly I look upon you

You must be he I was seeking, or she I was seeking (it comes to me, as of a dream,)

I have somewhere surely lived a life of joy with you,

All is recall'd as we flit, fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured,

You grew up with me, were a boy with me, or a girl with me,

I ate with you, and slept with you, - your body has become not yours only, nor left my body mine only,

You give me the pleasure of your eyes, skin, flesh, as we pass - you take off my beard, breast, hands, in return,

I am not to speak to you - I am to think of you when I sit alone, or wake at night alone,

I am to wait - I do not doubt I am to meet you again,

I am to see to it that I do not loose you.

-"To a stranger," Walt Whitman.

* * *

Remarques de l'auteur:

1. La citation sur l'acteur jouant gratuitement mais payé pour attendre est de Wil Wheaton, blogueur/acteur et officieusement roi des geeks, bien qu'il ait pu citer quelqu'un d'autre.

2. Presque tous les films contiennent du doublage; c'est quasi universel pour les tournages en extérieur, où le vent et les bruits du trafic et les feuilles qui tombent et toute sortes de merdes rendent l'enregistrement inutilisable. Les acteurs vont dans un studio et réenregistrent leurs répliques en se regardant pour coller aux mouvement de leurs lèvres. La plupart des acteurs détestent faire ça et la plupart des réalisateurs essaient de minimiser la quantité requise. Le mauvais doublage est la marque de fabrique des films mauvais et/ou à petit budget.

3. Anderson est le producteur exécutif. Le producteur exécutif est en gros l'assistant - vendeur du film. Le producteur fait les chèques et engage les gens, le producteur exécutif s'assure que le travail soit fait en temps et en heure sur le plateau. Les producteurs ne sont généralement pas sur le plateau (ils ont souvent plus d'un projet en marche) mais le producteur exécutif y est toujours. Ils font une grande part du travail quotidien dans l'organisation du tournage. C'est un travail ingrat mais infiniment crucial.

4. Le "Terrence" auquel on fait allusion est censé être Terrence Malick. Le genre de film que je décris pour Kanisza demanderait probablement un réalisateur avec peu de sensibilité d'auteur mais capable de diriger des grosses productions sur des lieux de tournage intenses. Malick a réalisé _La ligne rouge_ et a cette réputation.

5. Si vous n'avez pas vu _Le pianiste, _faites-le immédiatement. A mon avis, c'est un meilleur film sur l'holocauste que _La liste de Schindler._ Ce n'est pas un film facile mais c'est génial.

6. "Aronofsky" est Darren Aronofsky, probablement le plus éminent auteur-réalisateur sérieux travaillant aujourd'hui. Il a réalisé notamment _Requiem for a dream, The fountain, the Wrestler,_ et Black_ Swan._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Quatrième semaine de tournage_

* * *

"A table, les gars!" cria Clara. John se leva de son siège à la table de conférence et s'étira le dos. Ces scènes de bavardages semblaient toujours durer une éternité. "John, tu as fini pour aujourd'hui. Sherlock, changement de costume."

Sherlock répondit d'un signe de tête distrait. Il avait son script surligné et corné à la main et gribouillait quelque chose dans la marge. John vint flâner de son côté. "Grosse journée."

"Mmm. Pas plus que d'habitude."

"Tu as cette scène avec la mère de Mark et puis le directeur de l'hôpital."

"Les scènes confrontationnelles sont plus faciles à jouer. Les émotions exacerbées se prêtent toujours à la représentation cinématographique. C'est l'imitation subtile des expressions moins exagérées qui constitue un défi."

John soupira. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours parler comme si tu passais chez James Lipton?"

"Qui est James Lipton?"

"James Lipton, Sherlock. Tu sais - ce type de la Nouvelle école qui..." Sherlock le regardait, le visage sans expression. "Bien sûr que tu ne sais pas." Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Sherlock. "Je m'en vais, en tout cas."

"De grands projets pour ta liberté temporaire?"

"Oh, oui. Je pensais lire un livre et faire une sieste."

Sherlock ricana. "Ah, la vie échevelée d'une star de cinéma."

"Qu'on ne dise pas que John Watson ne sait pas comment s'éclater." Il sourit et tourna les talons.

"John?"

Il se retourna. "Quoi?"

"On se voit plus tard, alors?" Sherlock affectait un ton détaché, nonchalant, mais John n'était pas dupe. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. John ne voyait pas ce qu'il aimerait mieux faire plutôt que de passer son temps avec Sherlock, un fait qui commençait à le perturber un petit peu.

"J'espère bien, vieux."

Sherlock acquiesça et retourna à l'habillage. John alla à son fauteuil et tira son portable de la poche de sa veste. Il avait reçu un texto de Sarah. _Appelle-moi quand tu auras le temps_.

Oh oh. Ca n'avait pas l'air bon. Harry apparut à ses côtés juste quand il tournait la tête pour la chercher. "Comment tu _fais_ ça?"

"Je suis douée pour mon job. Tu retournes à l'appart?"

"Ouais."

"Ca te dérange si je reste ici?"

John eu un sourire en coin. "Tu espères encore draguer Clara?"

"Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles."

"Je tiens de source sûre qu'elle s'intéresse à toi aussi."

"Oh. Et est-ce que par hasard cette 'source sûre' ne serait pas un grand enfoiré aux cheveux bruns qui a tendance à fourrer son nez là où il ne devrait pas?"

"Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles."

"Monte dans la voiture, idiot."

* * *

Sherlock était malmené dans la loge du maquillage pour être retouché après son changement de costume. Il sourit quand il vit qui était assis dans l'autre chaise. "Oh, viens par ici, chéri. Fais-moi un bisou," lança Emma Hudson, en l'attirant à elle.

Il embrassa sa joue. "Comment vas-tu, ma chérie?"

"Ca va mais j'ai à peine pu échanger deux mots avec toi depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je n'ai eu que des scènes avec John. Il est tellement adorable, et tellement doué. Je dois dire que j'étais un petit peu..." elle s'interrompit, troublée.

"Surprise?" dit Sherlock, avec un sourire. "Ne t'en fais pas, nous l'étions tous."

"Je dois dire que c'est un soulagement de ne pas jouer la même mamie grabataire à chaque fois. Au moins, celle-ci a du piquant."

"Mamie grabataire? C'était toi ou c'était pas toi qui a joué une tueuse professionnelle l'an dernier?"

"Oh, c'était vraiment marrant. J'ai pu tirer au revolver et prétendre m'y connaître en kung Fu."

"Ah, oui. Emma Hudson, tueuse à gages."

"Fais attention à toi, jeune homme, ou je te fais voir ma prise de Kung Fu."

Sherlock gloussa. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'acteurs dont il appréciait la compagnie, mais Emma Hudson en faisait partie. Elle avait joué sa mère trois fois et une fois mémorable, son amante. Il avait fait pression pour qu'elle soit prise pour le rôle de la mère de Mark. C'était un rôle difficile, et même un rôle peu sympathique. Une grande part du conflit entre Mark et Benjamin reposait sur le fait que la famille de Mark jugeait Benjamin responsable de la mort de James. Emma donnait l'impression d'être la vieille tante farfelue typique avec ses taies au crochet et ses cache-théières, mais elle était l'un des piliers les plus aguerris de la RSC, qui avait dans le passé exécuté une performance époustouflante en Reine Lear dans leur mémorable production à genres inversés. Les habitués du théâtre en parlaient encore avec révérence.

"Garde toute cette haine redoutable pour notre scène," dit Sherlock.

Emma le regardait, le regard inquisiteur. "Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi, chéri. Je l'ai remarqué dès le premier jour de mon arrivée."

"Je suis ce que j'ai toujours été, Emma. Aussi inchangé que Gibraltar."

"Ah, mais Gibraltar change constamment. La roche a l'air si solide, mais elle est érodée par l'eau. Tout ce qu'il lui faut c'est du temps." Elle pencha la tête. "Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec John."

"On est devenu - amicaux. On travaille bien ensemble. C'est un soulagement d'avoir un partenaire dans cette galère plutôt que quelqu'un dont je peux à peine supporter la compagnie."

"Il est très différent de toi. En tant qu'acteur, je veux dire. Tu pourrais apprendre quelque chose."

"Seigneur. Pourquoi tout le monde est soudainement si pressé que j'apprenne quelque chose de lui? Est-ce que c'est déjà venu à l'esprit de quelqu'un que _lui_ pourrait apprendre quelque chose de moi? Je suis celui..." Il s'arrêta, réalisant à quel point il aurait l'air d'un crétin. "Eh bien..."

"Tu es celui qui a un Oscar, c'est ça?" dit Emma. "C'est ce que tu allais dire."

"Eh bien, et alors? C'est la vérité."

"Tu as bel et bien un Oscar. Et tu étais brillant dans ce rôle. Mais tu as créé cette interprétation en faisant exactement ce que tu as toujours fait."

"Et c'était si mauvais?"

"Non. C'est juste que - ça pourrait ne pas être suffisant. Pas pour ça. Pas avec lui."

Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir d'impatience. "C'est ironique que John Watson ait réussi à redéfinir toute cette production, jusqu'à mes habitudes de travail, avec juste une scène dans laquelle il a défié les attentes de tout le monde. Pourquoi tout devrait-il être différent simplement parce que c'est John Watson?"

"Je ne sais pas, chéri. A toi de me le dire."

Il regarda son visage patient et ouvert et une part de son irritation le quitta. Il se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, et se passa les mains dans les cheveux. "Je ne sais pas non plus, Emma. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est différent, mais ça l'est."

* * *

John jeta son sac sur la chaise et sortit son portable, composant le numéro de Sarah d'une main pendant qu'il se servait à boire de l'autre.

"Allô?"

"Sarah, c'est John."

"Oh salut. Merci de me rappeler si vite."

"J'ai l'après-midi de libre."

"Comment ça se passe là-bas?"

"C'est fantastique, vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas nous porter la poisse."

"Il y a des bavardages qui s'échappent du plateau. On pourrait même qualifier ça de buzz."

"Quel genre de buzz?"

"A propos de toi, surtout. Et de ton talent d'acteur insoupçonné."

John grogna. "Personne ne croira ça."

"Moi j'y crois, John. Mais encore une fois je n'en ai pas besoin. Je sais de quoi tu es capable."

"Je ne devrais pas entendre ça."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce qu'aucun acteur ne peut jouer correctement s'il croit qu'il est génial. Il doit secrètement croire qu'il est nul." Il hésita. "Quoique je travaille peut-être avec la seule exception à cette règle."

"Sherlock? Comment est-il? Un cauchemar?"

"Oh, il est arrogant, c'est sûr. Et impoli et exigeant."

"Mais?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il est charismatique. Et une fois qu'on dépasse toutes ses paroles en l'air, il est en réalité plutôt adorable. Ou il peut l'être, quand il est d'humeur."

"Alors vous vous entendez plutôt bien?"

"En fait - ne t'évanouis pas sous le choc - nous sommes devenus des amis plutôt proches."

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment. Je crois que j'ai réussi à l'impressionner, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et j'ai été jugé digne de sa compagnie. Et vu que je suis le seul dans ce cas, il passe tout son temps avec moi."

"Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment contre."

"Non. Je l'aime bien. On fait du bon travail."

"Ah oui, vraiment? Quel genre de - _travail_?"

"Arrête," la sermonna-t-il, sentant la chaleur s'échapper de son col de chemise. "Avec tes insinuations tirées d'_Entertainment Weekly_."

"Ce n'était pas un déni!"

"Sarah, je ne suis pas en train d'avoir une liaison avec mon insupportable partenaire. D'accord?"

"D'accord, si tu insistes."

"Mais je doute que tu aies appelé pour parler de ma sordide vie amoureuse hors-caméra, ou de mon absence de vie amoureuse."

"Non." Il l'entendit soupirer. "John - Anthea et moi avons discuté, et je crois qu'il est temps qu'on organise notre rupture."

Il acquiesça. Il l'avait vu venir. "Je crois que c'est le bon moment. Tu as parlé à ton publiciste?"

"Oui. Il s'est un peu lamenté, et puis il s'en est remis et a commencé à planifier les détails. Ca ira pour toi?"

"Sarah, j'ai fait tout ça pour t'aider. J'en ai bien profité, aussi, mais je peux supporter le célibat. Je prendrai juste des jobs avec des lieux de tournage très isolés." Il hésita. "Je serai toujours ton ami. Mais tu as une famille. Anthea et le bébé devraient être ta priorité maintenant. Tout le reste est secondaire."

Il entendit Sarah renifler un peu. "Merci John. Je savais que tu comprendrais."

"Quelle va être la raison officielle, alors?"

"On donnera les excuses habituelles. "Conflit d'horaires, pas assez de temps ensemble, des choses différentes en vue, etcetera."

"Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand tu feras ton coming out? Tu ne peux pas dire à tout le monde que tu étais avec Anthea pendant cinq ans. Et puis le bébé..."

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Une partie de moi voudrais juste leur dire à tous d'aller se faire voir, et dire la putain de vérité. Que toi et moi nous avons tout inventé pour que je puisse avoir une carrière, parce qu'Hollywood est pourri à ce point. Mais je ne le ferai pas. C'est tentant. "

"Oui, ça l'est."

"Je ne te mettrai pas dans cette position. Tout le monde supposera que tu es gay aussi."

"Je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre de leurs suppositions."

"Mais John, avec le film que tu est en train de faire maintenant - ce n'est pas le bon moment. Ce film pourrait te redéfinir. Je ne mettrai pas ça en péril. Toi et moi allons faire une petite annonce tranquille par l'intermédiaire de nos publicistes. Je vais tout aussi tranquillement reprendre ma vie avec Anthea, faire tous les efforts possibles pour préserver notre vie privée et les laisser parler. On s'affichera publiquement quand elle et moi déciderons que c'est le bon moment. A toi de voir ce que tu diras à propos de notre relation. Je dirai juste que tu es un bon ami, que tu l'as toujours été, et que tu m'as aidé pendant une période difficile."

John se sentit un peu remué. "Oh, Sarah, ma chérie. Je déteste ça. Je déteste qu'on ait été obligés de le faire."

"Anthea en vaut la peine. Le bébé en vaut la peine."

"Bien. Reste seulement concentrée sur ça."

"Je vais attendre que ton tournage soit terminé pour lâcher la nouvelle. Je ne veux pas que la presse te harcèle pendant que tu es là-bas en train de travailler."

"J'apprécie le geste."

"Je ne mentais pas pour le buzz. Je suis surprise que Mike ne t'ait pas appelé."

"En fait, il l'a fait. Je ne peux pas vraiment me fier à de l'intérêt généré avant que qui que ce soit n'ait vu ce film."

"Ca s'est déjà produit avant. Ed Norton avait tellement fait le buzz sur le tournage de _Primal fear_ qu'il était déjà engagé pour deux autres jobs avant même que le film ne soit sorti."

"Je ne veux pas m'engager dans quoi que ce soit d'autre maintenant. J'espérais même prendre un peu de vacances une fois qu'on en aurait terminé."

"La sortie est prévue pour quand?"

"On espère pour décembre. Les congés, la saison des awards, tu sais bien."

"Merde, c'est rapide. Sherlock et toi aurez à peine le temps de respirer avant de faire l'ADR et les conférences de presse."

"Il joue dans une pièce à Londres juste après qu'on ait fini, aussi. Un remake de_ Closer_ pendant trois mois au théâtre national."

Sarah se tut pendant un moment. "Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup, n'est-ce pas? Je peux l'entendre à ta voix."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Il est surement l'ami le plus exigeant que j'aie jamais eu."

"Rien de plus?"

John ouvrit la bouche pour dire que _oui, bien sûr qu'il n'y a rien de plus, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir d'autre, parce qu'il est lui et je suis moi et on n'aurait pas dû se rencontrer, et au fait je suis un homme connu à Hollywood et par conséquent uniquement attiré par des femmes séduisantes et c'est un tournage de film, et tout ce qui se passe autour est de la pure adrénaline alors si je l'ignore, ça va passer, mais parfois je le regarde et je réalise que je souris un peu trop et j'ai ce petit pincement qu'on a quand on est près de quelqu'un qui nous plait et je devrais être capable de gérer ça, bordel, parce que je suis un homme moderne éclairé et si je suis incapable de dire à mon amie lesbienne que je suis peut-être en train de tomber amoureux de mon partenaire, alors je ne peux le dire à personne._

Tout ce qui sorti fut "Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas."

"C'est un homme magnifique, John."

"Oui." Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

"Sois prudent d'accord? Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir."

John gloussa. "Alors tu devrais peut-être garder les yeux fermés."

* * *

Les pas de Sherlock n'étaient pas difficiles à suivre, vu qu'il piétinait comme un gamin en pleine crise de colère. John trottait derrière, ignorant les regards désapprobateurs de l'équipe, sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la loge de Sherlock. Il rattrapa la porte comme Sherlock essayait de la lui claquer au nez. "Oh non, tu ne vas pas faire ça," dit-il en le suivant à l'intérieur. "Tu n'as pas le droit de me mettre ça sur le dos, pas maintenant."

"Lâche-moi. J'ai le droit de bouder un peu."

"Tu ne fais rien contre ta réputation de diva si tu sors en trombe du plateau quand tu es vexé. "

"Qui dit que je veux la combattre? Si les gens ont peur que je pique une crise à la moindre provocation, ils auront plus de chance d'acquiescer."

"Je vais juste faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Je ne vais pas attendre que tu te fasses virer de ce plateau, tu m'entends? Pas avec toute l'énergie qu'on y a mis."

"Je ne vais pas être viré, ne sois pas ridicule."

"Ang n'avait pas l'air enchanté, et tu bouscules tout l'emploi du temps! Je ne veux pas avoir des journées de quatorze heures à cause de toi et les autres non plus."

"J'ai juste..." Sherlock soupira. "J'ai besoin d'un moment."

"Pour quoi faire?"

"Me ressaisir."

"Te _ressaisir_? Ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin."

"Oh, alors dis-moi s'il te plait de quoi j'ai besoin, ô grand oracle Watson!"

"Tu as vraiment besoin de lâcher prise, déjà! L'école holmesienne d'art dramatique ne va pas t'aider pour cette scène! Ang n'arrête pas de te dire de lâcher prise et tu restes fixé à ton incroyable série de battements de cils et de trucs que tu as planifié dans les moindres détails."

"C'est ce que je _fais_, John. Ca ne m'a jamais fait défaut auparavant."

"Ca ne te fais pas vraiment défaut maintenant, Sherlock. Tu es génial, tu es toujours génial, mais tu ne peux pas être ce que tu as toujours été. Pas pour ça."

"Oh, bien sûr, je devrais juste abandonner tout l'art que j'ai cultivé en quinze ans de carrière et jeter ma technique par la fenêtre parce que tout ce que je dois vraiment faire c'est _ressentir_, c'est ça?"

"Non, ça n'a rien à voir, et le simplifier pour que ça ait l'air stupide ne va pas t'aider, non plus." Il soupira. "D'accord, Holmes. Premier jour du cours de théâtre. Quel est le plus grand ennemi de l'acteur?"

"La peur."

"La peur de quoi?"

"La peur d'être vu."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie réellement?"

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas une question."

"Pas celle qu'ils posent au cours de théâtre. C'est ma question. Alors qu'est-ce que ça signifie réellement d'avoir peur d'être vu?"

"Je suis sûr que tu es sur le point de me le dire."

"C'est la peur d'être honnête, Sherlock. Nous nous taillons des personnages pour les présenter au monde, et c'est dans la nature humaine de dissimuler la réalité. Nous cachons notre visage quand nous pleurons et nous regardons autour de nous avec embarras quand nous trébuchons dans la rue et nous cherchons la solitude quand nous ressentons nos émotions les plus profondes. En tant qu'acteurs nous devons faire exactement l'inverse, et le plus difficile dans ce que nous faisons est de court-circuiter notre peur humaine de montrer notre vraie personne quand nous jouons. Mais tu n'as jamais fait ça, n'est-ce pas? Tu as contourné le problème. Quand nous te voyons à l'écran en larmes, ou en colère, ou mort de honte, ou en train de faire l'amour ou quoi que ce soit que nous craignons de montrer, nous ne te voyons pas toi dans cet état mais une imitation très proche que tu as enfilé sur ta propre peau. Oh, c'est une imitation brillante, certainement. Ca a l'air réel. Mais ça ne l'est pas."

"Est-ce que ça l'est jamais? Quand tu pleures à l'écran, tu ressens la peine?"

"Parfois. Mais je dois utiliser ma propre peine et l'utiliser comme un prisme, pour pouvoir faire grandir la peine de mon personnage."

Sherlock ne dit rien. "Je travaille de la manière dont je travaille, John."

"Pourquoi as-tu peur de te dépasser? Tu es déjà brillant, Sherlock. Mais si tu sautes ce dernier pas, tu pourrais - mon dieu, tu pourrais être différent de tout ce qu'on a jamais vu. Tu pourrais être le plus grand acteur vivant."

Sa tête se releva brusquement. "Et je devrais t'écouter toi, pourquoi? Oh, c'est vrai, parce que tu es John Watson, l'acteur prodige surprise, dont les talents dramatiques redoutables peuvent être vus dans toute leur gloire dans des chef d'oeuvres cinématographiques tels que _Rasage et coupe de cheveux_!"

"Oh, tu as aimé celui-là, pas vrai? L'un de mes préférés! J'ai particulièrement adoré le passage où j'ai dû aller dans un putain de toboggan habillé en clown!" John prit une grande inspiration. "M'attaquer ne va pas t'aider, Sherlock. Et je sais que tu le fais uniquement parce que tu es un putain d'enfant qui ne sait pas gérer ses vraies émotions!"

"Et il est aussi psychologue!" s'exclama Sherlock en lançant ses bras en l'air dans une sorte d'halleluiah. "Quelle chance j'ai d'avoir un partenaire avec tellement de cordes à son arc pour me réparer!"

John grinça des dents. "Seigneur, je n'avais vraiment pas tord quand j'avais prédit que tu serais difficile, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ne te gêne pas pour te tirer, alors."

"Et te laisser bouder ici? Aucune chance. C'est mon film aussi. Que ça te plaise ou pas, nous sommes dans la même galère."

Il se tint là près de la porte de la loge de Sherlock et regarda son partenaire pendant qu'il faisait les cents pas en dessinant des zigzags serrés. Il pouvait voir le dépit suinter de chaque pore de Sherlock.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Il arrêta de tourner en rond et s'immobilisa, tournant le dos à John, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent. "Je suis désolé, John."

"C'est bon."

Il se retourna, se frottant la nuque. "Je n'ai pas - c'est, ce que - je n'ai pas voulu dire..."

"Je sais."

"Tu sais ce que je pense de toi."

"Arrête de t'excuser, ça me fout la trouille."

Sherlock sourit. "Qu'est-ce que je fais alors?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas te dire comment accéder à ton moi intérieur. As-tu déjà essayé? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a jamais essayé?"

"Non," dit Sherlock, une note d'émerveillement dans la voix, comme s'il venait juste de le réaliser. "Personne n'a jamais voulu."

Ils ne parlaient plus de jouer la comédie. "Comment est-ce possible? Comment est-ce que personne ne s'est jamais approché?"

Sherlock croisa son regard. "Je me suis assuré qu'ils n'aient pas envie d'essayer."

John retint son souffle. "Eh bien, ça ne marche pas avec moi."

"Je ne le voulais pas."

Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant un moment puis John détourna les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Donc, cette scène."

"Oui," dit Sherlock, se raclant la gorge.

On l'a refaite une centaine de fois."

"Mon dieu, oui."

"Tu me fais confiance?"

Sherlock leva les yeux à cette question inattendue, mais sa réponse fut immédiate. "Oui."

"D'accord. Et je te fais confiance. Parce que c'est en toi, et c'est en moi. On doit simplement être réellement là l'un pour l'autre dans cette scène. Tu comprends?"

Il acquiesça. "J'avais peur que tu t'embarques dans un de ces exercices de cours de théâtre à la noix. Jouer le rôle de l'autre, ou improviser de nouvelles répliques ou ce genre de bêtises."

John eut un sourire suffisant. "Même si c'était le cas, je parie que le cours de théâtre a été le dernier endroit où tu t'es laissé mener dans des directions inattendues. Ca ne te tuerait pas de revivre cette expérience."

"Après ce tournage, je m'assurerai de m'inscrire à ces cours du soirs que tu as suivi."

"Toute la bonne comédie ne se fait pas à la RADA, tu sais."

Sherlock acquiesça. "Comme j'en ai tous les jours la preuve."

Réchauffé par cet éloge indirect, John laissa retomber ses mains. "Allez. Essayons à nouveau."

"Très bien."

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte de la loge, pas très surpris de voir Clara debout, les bras croisés, tapant du pied. "Vous êtes prêts à retourner au travail, tous les deux?" demanda-t-elle.

"Nous sommes prêts."

John suivit Sherlock sur le plateau.

L'appartement de Benjamin, un véritable appartement au nord-est de Toronto. A son grand étonnement, Sherlock s'excusa devant Ang et devant le reste de l'équipe pour l'interruption, et demanda à poursuivre le tournage. John regarda autour d'eux; tout le monde avait l'air attendri.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et pensa à son propre personnage. Mark devait être effrayé et en colère dans cette scène. Il avait été poussé dans ses retranchements, il se sentait trahi, et il avait peur que Benjamin ne l'aime que parce qu'il ressemblait à James. Et comment pourrait-il aimer un homme qui avait contribué à la mort de son frère?

Sherlock prit ses marques. La caméra roula. John avait la première réplique. Il la récita, et Sherlock répondit. Mais alors, John laissa la pause entre les répliques s'étendre plus longtemps que d'habitude. Sherlock croisa son regard et John le soutint.

_Nous sommes ici tous les deux. Je suis là avec toi._

Sherlock ne détourna pas le regard. Il n'y avait aucune question dans son regard, aucun doute quant à la raison pour laquelle John ne parlait pas. Il se tint là avec lui dans le calme, dans les deux hommes qu'ils étaient en train de jouer, et quand John parla finalement, il put dire immédiatement que c'était différent. La longue pause avait infusé à la scène une tension nouvelle.

Comme la scène se déroulait, il vit le phénomène commencer à se produire. Il vit les couches de construction méticuleuse s'arracher de Sherlock comme des loques de tissus, une exposition incomplète, mais c'était excitant. Il attendait le 'coupez', parce que Ang voudrait changer les angles de vue, mais il n'entendit rien. Il continua, soutenu par l'énergie débordante du corps de Sherlock, agité et tournoyant, l'urgence de Mark s'emparant des membres mêmes de John.

Le point culminant de la scène approchait. Benjamin croisa le regard de Mark et pendant une demi-seconde, John vit sherlock lui rendre son regard.

_Lâche prise. Je suis avec toi._

* * *

John alla à la loge de Sherlock après avoir ôté son maquillage, ravi d'être de retour dans son jean et son cardigan. Ang était là, discutant calmement avec son acteur principal (ou l'un d'entre eux, en tout cas). Sherlock était avachi sur sa chaise, les jambes étendues devant lui et les chevilles croisées, levant les yeux vers Ang et acquiesçant. Son visage était détendu, un léger sourire s'attardant sur ses lèvres.

Ang se retourna quand John entra. "Oh, pardon," dit John. "Je repasserai."

"Non. J'ai fini." Ang posa une main sur l'épaule de John. "Excellent aujourd'hui. Très bon."

"Merci." Ang s'en alla. John se tourna vers Sherlock. "Eh bien, tu m'as l'air satisfait de toi-même."

"Je me sens comme si un bus venait de me passer dessus."

"Eh bien, tu as le droit de te sentir comme un type qui vient de dominer totalement cette scène."

"Ce n'était pas très différent."

"Pas beaucoup. Parfois les plus petits changements font la plus grosse différence."

Sherlock avait les yeux dans le vide. "L'autre jour je disais à Emma à quel point je trouvais bizarre que tout le monde parle de ce que j'apprendrais de toi, plutôt que l'inverse. Dis-moi, John. Est-ce possible qu'il ait été évident pour tout le monde que j'avais tant de choses à apprendre, et que je sois le dernier à le savoir?"

John s'assit face à lui. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai rien appris de toi pendant tout ce temps? Je n'ai rien fait d'autre depuis qu'on a commencé ce tournage. Ce n'est pas qu'ils pensent tous que tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre et pas moi, Sherlock. C'est juste que je sais que j'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre."

"Et j'ai peut-être besoin qu'on me le rappelle."

"Tu ne dégages pas exactement des ondes d'humble réceptivité."

Sherlock rit, un son bref, tranchant. "Je suppose que non."

John gloussa, et ils restèrent juste assis un moment dans un silence confortable. "J'ai une idée."

"Oh mon dieu."

"Non, tu vas adorer."

"Emerveille-moi."

"Nous avons la journée de libre demain. Allons faire le tour de la ville."

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. "Faire le tour de la ville?"

"Oui! Tu sais. Se promener et - admirer les point de vues."

"Les points de vue de Toronto?"

"Il y a des beaux points de vue! Je les ai vus!"

"Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu les revoir?"

John n'avait pas de bonne réponse à cela. "Ce sera marrant. Le temps est censé être magnifique demain. On peut traîner et manger de la nourriture qui est mauvaise pour la santé. Ca nous fera du bien de sortir, prendre l'air, faire un peu d'exercice." Il sourit largement, enfilant son visage le plus enthousiaste.

Sherlock le regarda un moment, puis laissa échapper un long et douloureux soupir. "Oh, très bien. Si ça te fait plaisir."

* * *

Il avait cédé pour faire plaisir à John - sa manière à lui de le remercier pour le petit coup de pouce qu'il lui avait donné pour la scène de la veille - mais quand midi arriva, Sherlock était obligé d'admettre qu'il s'amusait bien. Comme promis, le temps était magnifique. Assez frais pour les vestes, ciel bleu clair, et une légère brise qui portait la promesse du printemps.

John et lui firent le tour des îles en bateau le matin, sans croiser beaucoup de touristes vu qu'on était à la fois hors-saison et en semaine. Sherlock s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'on les reconnaisse et à ce qu'on leur demande des autographes, mais personne ne semblait leur prêter vraiment attention. A une autre époque il aurait pu en être secrètement ennuyé, mais aujourd'hui il était ravi d'être laissé en paix.

Seul avec John.

Il avaient déjeuné dans un restaurant sur Queen Street qui ne servait que des crêpes. "C'est une restriction un peu arbitraire, non?" avait murmuré Sherlock pendant qu'ils faisaient la file.

"Mais c'est génial. Tout est bon dans une crêpe. Ooh, je veux du nutella dans la mienne."

"John, c'est à peine un choix approprié pour un déjeuner. Prends quelque chose avec des protéines dedans."

"C'est toujours le bon moment pour du nutella."

Après le repas, bourrés de crêpes, ils remontèrent l'avenue de l'Université jusque Queen's Park et dépassèrent le Musée Royal d'Ontario. "Je suis venu ici une douzaine de fois mais je ne suis jamais entré ici," commenta Sherlock, comme ils passaient.

"C'est un musée sympa. On peut y aller une autre fois. Je veux aller à Casa Loma."

Le chemin était long jusque Casa Loma, mais ils avaient le temps et c'était une agréable journée. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup en route. Sherlock se sentait déjà satisfait d'être aux côtés de John. C'était une présence apaisante, évoluant à travers le monde comme s'il en connaissait les rouages internes et que rien ni personne à l'intérieur ne recelait de mystère à ses yeux. Sherlock, qui trouvait souvent le comportement des gens et les moeurs de la société incompréhensibles, se sentait comme s'il avait un traducteur à ses côtés. Un bouclier entre lui et le monde irritant et blessant.

Sherlock savait que Casa Loma était une sorte de château sur une colline surplombant Toronto, lieu de tournage populaire, mais il n'y avait jamais été. Comme lui et John se tenaient au pied du long escalier qui menait à l'édifice, il leva les yeux vers la façade et fut malgré lui impressionné. "Intéressant," dit-il.

"Ooh, ça mérite un 'intéressant'!" se moqua John. "Je me demande ce que le château de Windsor obtiendrait de ta part."

"J'y suis allé. Je lui ai accordé un 'fascinant'."

John rit tandis qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers. Ils payèrent leur entrée et marchèrent à travers le bâtiment. L'intérieur avait l'air très familier, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant après que Sherlock ait vu les multiples panneaux indiquant les films qui y avaient été tournés. "As-tu déjà tourné ici?" demanda-t-il.

"Non," répondit John. "Je n'ai jamais été dans un film assez important pour mériter cet endroit."

Malheureusement, l'anonymat dont ils avaient joui jusqu'à présent choisit ce moment pour expirer. "Oh mon dieu!" dit une voix avec le ton et l'inflexion tristement familiers du fan dans la rue. "Vous êtes John Watson!"

Ils se retournèrent vers la provenance de la voix, une femme d'une vingtaine d'années avec deux amis, tous les trois occupés à le regarder fixement. John leur accorda son sourire neutre de rencontre-avec-le-public. "Oui, bonjour."

Sherlock se tint à côté, patiemment, mais demeura inaperçu. "Il faut que je vous dise, Mr Watson, que ma famille regarde _Holiday, with nuts _chaque Noël. C'est notre film préféré. Ca nous fait nous sentir normaux en comparaison."

John sourit. "Eh bien, c'est bon de savoir que je contribue à la cohésion familiale d'une manière ou d'une autre."

"J'avais flashé sur vous quand j'avais seize ans!"

John jeta un regard amusé à Sherlock. "Eh bien dieu merci ça vous est passé." dit-il en riant.

Elle rougit violemment. "Oh, zut - ce n'est pas - je veux dire, j'ai toujours plus ou moins le béguin pour vous," bégaya-t-elle.

Sherlock soupira. Il supposa que c'était trop demander qu'une étudiante qui préférait les films de vacances du genre délirants ait vu _Rôtisserie_. L'une des amies de la jeune fille le regardait, cependant. Soudainement son visage s'allongea et ses yeux s'élargirent. "Oh merde!" s'exclama-t-elle, en plaquant une main sur sa bouche d'un air théâtral. "Oh je suis désolée, excusez mon impolitesse, mais vous êtes Sherlock Holmes!"

"Oui," dit-il.

"Qui?" dit le troisième du trio.

"Tu sais! Il était dans ce film, en Australie! On l'a vu l'an passé en cours de philo." Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Une classe de philo regardait _Kanisza_? Quel genre d'université incluait des films dans son programme? "Ce film a changé ma vie," s'extasia la jeune femme. "Vous étiez tellement incroyable dedans!"

"Merci, c'est très gentil à vous," dit Sherlock.

John signait quelque chose pour la première fan. "Alors vous êtes ici tous les deux - genre - ensemble?" ses yeux passaient de l'un à l'autre.

"On fait juste du tourisme," dit John. "Nous sommes en ville pour tourner un film."

"Vraiment? Tous les deux dans le même film? C'est fantastique!"

"Je pense que ça sera un bon film," dit John, en lançant à Sherlock un clin d'oeil à peine perceptible.

"Puis-je avoir votre autographe, Mr Holmes?" demanda la fille de philo, en tendant un carnet et un bic.

"D'accord," dit-il.

"Mon nom est Cathy, avec un C," dit-elle en battant des cils. Elle était plutôt jolie. Et elle flirtait définitivement avec lui. La pensée le frappa que s'il le désirait, il pourrait probablement emmener cette fille quelque part et coucher avec elle maintenant. L'étrangeté de sa profession ne cessait jamais de l'étonner, qu'elle puisse mettre une personne dans cette position. Certains de ses collègues en tiraient avantage à tout bout de champ. Lui ne l'avait jamais fait. Aucune fille parmi celles qui s'étaient offertes (ou aucun homme, et il y en avait eu beaucoup de chaque genre) n'avait capté son intérêt.

Sherlock écrivit "Pour Cathy, Sherlock Holmes" dans son carnet. Il remarqua que John ajoutait des petites touches personnelles à ses autographes, du genre "affectueusement" ou quelque chose du même style. Il ne savait jamais quoi écrire, à moins que quelqu'un ne lui demande d'écrire "bon anniversaire" ou autre chose.

De manière prévisible, les filles demandèrent une photo. Un gardien qui passait fut réquisitionné, et la photo fut prise. Sherlock se demanda à quel point il avait l'air hagard. Il avait toujours l'air hagard sur les instantanés. John ressemblerait sans doute à l'image même de la bonne santé et de la vigueur.

Les filles les remercièrent et sur un signe de la main, continuèrent leur chemin. "Je t'avais dit qu'on serait reconnu," murmura Sherlock alors qu'ils traversaient le jardin.

"Oh, c'était plutôt inoffensif comme rencontre. Elles étaient polies, elles étaient gentilles."

"Elles étaient mignonnes. Ta fan de Holiday t'aurais probablement sauté dessus, là dans l'allée."

"Oh, comme si mademoiselle 'j'adore la philosophie' ne t'aurais pas arraché tes vêtements en un clin d'oeil," dit John en riant.

Sherlock renifla. "Je crois que j'aurais pu me défendre contre une fille de vingt ans, John."

"Pardon, comment ais-je pu sous-estimer ton aptitude au combat à mains nues?" John souriait, comme s'il était en train de passer le meilleur moment de sa vie. C'était impossible, car personne ne placerait jamais une journée entière avec Sherlock dans le top dix de ses activités préférées, mais au moins il n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer.

Ils traversèrent les jardins, pas très impressionnants dans leur état d'avant le printemps, puis revinrent sur la rue. Fatigués de leur marche, ils attrapèrent un tram vers Kensington market à la recherche d'un dîner. Après avoir passé beaucoup d'étalages et de vendeurs, ils arrivèrent à l'intersection et se trouvèrent face à un restaurant assez délabré appelé "Le Hongrois Thai".

"Mmh," dit-il. "Est-ce hongrois ou thai?"

"Peut-être que c'est les deux. Il faut qu'on mange ici."

"Si tu veux."

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, et John fut ravi de découvrir qu'effectivement, c'était un établissement hongrois/thai. La juxtaposition était extrêmement déroutante, mais Sherlock décida de ne pas la remettre en question. Il commanda un pad thai (John commanda un paprikash) et ils s'assirent dans la salle presque déserte.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je suis content que tu aies suggéré ça," dit-il. "La promenade, je veux dire."

John leva les yeux. "Vraiment?"

"Oui. J'ai apprécié. Je visite rarement les villes dans lesquelles je tourne. J'ai bien peur de vivre en ermite pendant que je travaille."

"Moi aussi, mais j'essaie de l'éviter. On a besoin d'autre chose dans notre vie que le travail. Si on s'immerge trop profondément dedans, on oublie que le reste du monde existe."

Ses mots rappelèrent à Sherlock un détail de l'histoire de John. "Comment c'était, d'être à l'armée?"

John réfléchit un moment. "C'était confortable."

"Ca me semble une description bizarre."

"Sans doute. Je ne sais pas combien d'autres personnes seraient d'accord avec ça. Mais pour moi, c'était des repas assurés et un endroit où dormir. Et je ne devais jamais m'inquiéter de quoi faire ou de quelle direction suivre, parce que quelqu'un d'autre était toujours là pour me le dire. Généralement en criant."

"Tu aurais pu en faire ta carrière si on ne t'avait pas tiré dessus. Dans la cuisse, c'est bien ça? Tu as failli te vider de ton sang. Tu aurais pu te réengager après ta guérison, mais tu avais commencé l'école et tu t'y es tenu."

John acquiesça. "Correct sur chaque point."

"Tu n'as pas l'air surpris."

"Sherlock, ta capacité à tout savoir de moi en un seul regard a cessé de me surprendre il y a des semaines." Il sourit. "En fait, je m'attendais à ce que tu me poses des questions sur Sarah. Je suis sûr que tu as su presque en même temps que moi."

"Pour une fois, j'ai choisi de tenir ma langue. Je me suis dit que tu m'en parlerais toi-même si tu le voulais."

"Nous annoncerons notre rupture une fois le tournage terminé."

"Mmh. Est-ce possible de rompre avec quelqu'un sans jamais avoir été en couple?"

"Je sais. C'est ridicule. C'est tout une comédie."

"Ca servait un but précis, même si c'était un but futile. Elle a pu rester cachée, et tu avais une relation qui ne demandait aucun effort de ta part."

"Je n'avais pas les avantages d'une vraie relation, non plus."

"Oh, John. Ne me dis pas que tu n'aurais pas pu sortir et trouver du sexe occasionnel en dehors de ta relation avec Sarah."

Il soupira. "Je suppose que tu as raison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça semblait toujours une telle corvée."

"Sur ce point nous sommes tout à fait d'accord."

Leurs plats arrivèrent et ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques instants. John avala et prit une gorgée de bière. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à de devenir acteur? Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà entendu. Tu es tellement brillant, tu aurais pu devenir n'importe quoi. Un scientifique ou un écrivain, ou un groupe de réflexion à toi tout seul. Avec la manière que tu as de faire des déductions, as-tu jamais songé à devenir - je ne sais pas, une sorte de détective?"

"Oh si. En fait c'est ce que j'aurais pu devenir, si les choses avaient été différentes."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Sherlock hésita. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il partageait volontairement. Même Sally n'en savait rien. Et pourtant, la décision d'en parler à John ne fut pas difficile. "Quand j'étais petit, douze ans plus ou moins, un garçon est mort dans une piscine. Il s'appelait Carl Powers. Il était venu pour une compétition de natation et s'est noyé, sans raison. J'ai pensé que c'était suspect. J'avais mes raisons. Personne à la police ne m'a jamais prêté attention. Juste un gosse avec une imagination débordante. J'ai continué à ennuyer le détective responsable de l'affaire, et il a fini par en avoir marre. Il m'a dit de me trouver un autre hobby, de m'inscrire au club de théâtre ou quelque chose d'autre. Comme si c'était une lubie passagère. Eh bien, le jour suivant, j'ai été à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur la manière dont Carl Powers aurait pu se noyer. Je suis passé devant un écriteau qui indiquait l'endroit où le club de théâtre se réunissait à ce moment là. Ca a attiré mon attention. Je suppose que j'étais juste contrarié et que je voulais voir quelle notion ridicule ce serait, moi dans un club de théâtre. Alors j'ai assisté à la réunion, juste pour prouver que ce n'était pas pour moi. Et à mon grand étonnement, j'ai été complètement fasciné."

John acquiesça sagement. "Le destin est intervenu."

"Je ne crois pas au destin. Mais parfois, je me demande où je serais aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas vu l'écriteau, ou si j'avais décidé de ne pas le suivre."

"Eh bien, tu ne serais pas ici avec moi, c'est certain."

Sherlock regarda son ami de l'autre côté de la table, et l'idée d'avoir manqué sa rencontre était étrangement triste. "Alors peut-être que les choses se sont passées pour le mieux."

* * *

Notes de l'auteur:

1. James Lipton est le présentateur d'un show populaire: "Inside the Actor's studio". C'est un show d'une heure où il invite un acteur et ils discutent en profondeur de sa carrière et de son passé. Il est un tout petit peu prétentieux.

2. RSC = Royal Shakespeare Company

3. L'histoire à propos d'Ed Norton est véridique. Les bavardages sur son interprétation dans _Primal Fear _étaient si flatteurs qu'avant que le film ne soit sorti, il avait déjà été engagé dans _Tout le monde dit I love you_ et dans_ The people vs Harry Flint._

4. La promenade de John et Sherlock à Toronto implique de vrais endroits (mais je n'y ai plus été depuis trois ans, donc je ne sais pas s'ils sont toujours là).

* * *

_Ndt: J'adore traduire cette histoire pour vous! Ca me fait passer l'hiver agréablement. Allez, au chapitre suivant..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Sixième semaine de tournage_

* * *

Qui a les citrons verts?

"Ici," dit Anderson, en levant un sac en plastique et en le tendant à Harry. Elle le prit et sorti un couteau pour découper les citrons en rondelles pour les gin-tonic.

"Tu veux du vin?" lui demanda Sally.

Harry en voulait. Elle en voulait vraiment, vraiment très fort. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Clara qui la regardait avec un regard compréhensif, encourageant. "Non," dit-elle, avec un soupir. "Je ne bois pas. Je suis en cure de désintoxication."

"Oh, je suis désolée."

"Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne savais pas." Clara lui sourit, puis se pencha et embrassa son cou. Harry rougit, encore en train de s'y habituer. Seulement une semaine et elle n'avait jamais été aussi amoureuse de toute sa vie.

Sally retira les pizzas du four. "Mon dieu, j'adore le prêt-à-cuisiner," dit-elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas mieux que les plats à emporter, mais ça fait comme si on cuisinait, tant bien que mal."

"Est-ce que tu sais seulement cuisiner?" demanda Anderson.

"Mon dieu non. Mes talents culinaires ne vont pas plus loin que mettre des céréales dans un bol et verser du lait dessus."

"C'est un peu mon hobby."

"Ah oui? Cuisiner?"

"Quand je ne suis pas sur un plateau. Ce qui veut dire presque jamais." Ils s'assirent tous les quatre à la table de Clara. Elle avait un appartement très agréable, et ce rassemblement du soir était devenu un événement semi-régulier.

"Est-ce que le plateau est fermé pour demain?" demanda Harry.

Clara acquiesça. "Absolument. J'ai bien peur que toi et Sally ne soyez inclues. Seul l'essentiel de l'équipe est autorisé."

Sally fit un geste de la main. "J'ai assez vu Sherlock nu pour le restant de mes jours."

"Est-ce que John est nerveux?" demanda Clara.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Il n'a pas l'air nerveux. Il a déjà tourné des scènes de sexe avant."

"Pas comme celle-ci. Toutes les siennes étaient adoucies et romantiques, sans trop de nudité."

"Je suppose. Sherlock en a fait quelques-unes qui étaient assez hard-core."

"Il n'est sûrement pas embarrassé d'être nu à l'écran," dit Anderson.

"Avec un corps comme celui-là, il ne devrait pas," dit Clara. "Je pensais juste qu'ils pourraient être plus nerveux que d'habitude parce que..." Tout le monde la regarda d'un air neutre. "Vous savez."

"On sait quoi?" demanda Anderson.

Clara soupira. "Je sais qu'il y a un accord tacite selon lequel personne ne doit le dire, mais nous sommes juste entre nous."

Sally secoua la tête. "Si personne ne l'a encore dit alors je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous ne devrait être le premier."

Harry approuva. "John est mon frère. Je ne vais pas partager ou trahir ses confidences. Non qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à trahir, parce qu'il ne m'a rien dit."

"Je comprends bien ce que vous dites les gars, mais toute l'équipe est hystérique à propos de cette scène avec tout le monde qui sait et tout le monde qui se tait."

"Tout le monde ne sait pas," dit Anderson, calmement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Il leva les yeux. "_Ils_ ne savent pas. Ou ils ne veulent pas savoir."

Tout le monde se tut pendant un moment, réfléchissant. "Mon frère m'a sauvé la vie," dit Harry. "Il a sauvé toute la famille. S'il n'avait pas été là - je ne sais pas où je serais, où chacun de nous serait. Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Il mérite d'être heureux."

"Je n'ai jamais vu Sherlock comme ça," dit Sally. "Je ne l'ai jamais vu si - comblé. Si excité par le travail, par cette putain de _vie_. Il a toujours été un peu hors-contexte, comme s'il ne cadrait pas. Mais pas ici. Pas maintenant."

Clara soupira. "Ecoutez, j'ai été AD pendant longtemps, et la première chose que l'on apprend est de ne pas fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres, spécialement des acteurs. Mais je vous le dit les gars, juste entre nous, si nous finissons ce film et partons chacun de notre côté sans que ces deux-là se soient avoué qu'ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, je ne réponds plus de mes actes."

* * *

Se balader sur un plateau de tournage avec rien d'autre qu'un string couleur chair, même avec un peignoir par-dessus, n'est pas une chose à laquelle John pensait que l'on puisse s'habituer un jour. Premièrement, c'était un truc ridicule qui ne cachait rien du tout et il se dit plus d'une fois qu'il préférerait être totalement nu. Deuxièmement, l'idée de préserver votre pudeur quand vous étiez sur le point de vous tortiller sur un autre homme tout aussi (dés)habillé était au mieux complètement stupide.

Pour rendre les choses encore pires, Sherlock et lui avaient passé la matinée à parler avec l'équipe du making-of, accumulant les prises d'interview pour la sortie en DVD. On lui avait encore posé des questions sur le tournage des scènes de sexe, est-ce que c'était bizarre, celle-ci était avec un autre homme, que pensez-vous de cela, et ainsi de suite.

Comment pouvait-il expliquer que ce n'était pas la simulation sexuelle qui était bizarre, c'était la putain de chorégraphie?

Si l'interviewer avait su la nature de la scène de sexe qu'ils étaient sur le point de tourner, il aurait sans doute eu encore plus de questions à poser. Cela serait, sans exception, la scène de sexe entre deux hommes la plus explicite jamais tournée pour une sortie grand-public. Ca ne leur vaudrait pas une interdiction pour les moins de 16 ans, mais c'était définitivement du domaine de _Basic Instinct_. Le but n'était pas la lubricité, mais le personnage. Benjamin et Mark avaient tous les deux traversé l'enfer à ce point de l'histoire. La vie professionnelle de Benjamin était en lambeaux, Mark était devenu étranger à sa famille, et tout ce qui leur restait était l'un et l'autre, et même cela se désintégrait. Ils le savaient. Ce ne serait pas suffisant, ils ne seraient pas suffisants, et bien qu'ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre, Mark était trop écorché par la mort de James et Benjamin ne savait plus vraiment qui il était s'il perdait son travail. Ce n'était pas leur moment. Et c'était leur dernier hourra. C'était d'abord plein de ressentiment, puis brutal, puis contrit, puis douloureux, puis réconfortant, puis passionné dans une succession rapide. C'était toute leur relation dans une coquille de noix et c'était un pont de l'avant vers l'après.

Les gens posaient les questions les plus bizarres à propos des scènes de sexe. Est-ce que les hommes avaient des érections? Eh bien, il avait entendu dire que ça s'était déjà produit, mais ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Difficile de devenir excité quand vous pensiez à dix autres choses à la fois, comme par exemple à où vous touchiez votre partenaire, dans quel angle vous étiez face à la caméra, où était l'éclairage, à quoi cette position de votre jambe allait ressembler, si vous montriez l'émotion correcte sur votre visage, et si ce gémissement ou ce bruit allait avoir l'air stupide.

John pensait à toutes ces choses, mais surtout au fait qu'après qu'ils aient tourné cette scène, il ne verrait plus Sherlock pendant presque deux semaines. Ils en étaient arrivés dans l'histoire au point où Mark et Benjamin se séparaient pendant un an, Benjamin prenant un job en Afrique dans un hôpital pour malades du sida. Sherlock et une seconde équipe de tournage s'envoleraient là-bas pour tourner sur place et John resterait là avec la première équipe pour faire les scènes de Mark.

Ce matin, l'acteur qui jouerait le nouveau petit-ami de mark était arrivé sur le plateau. John ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois, lors de la relecture. Il était séduisant, un peu geek et décalé, et définitivement pas Sherlock. Sherlock, qui reviendrait pour leur dernière scène ensemble, un monstre de dix pages qui leur prendrait bien deux jours de tournage.

Et puis ils clôtureraient ce film et retourneraient à leurs vies. John essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Il resterait en contact avec Sherlock, bien sûr. Ils étaient devenus - eh bien, 'amis' était à peine encore un mot suffisant. Et il le verrait probablement à l'ADR, et quand la promotion débuterait, la nature même du film garantirait qu'ils passeraient toutes leurs interviews ensemble.

Mais ce ne serait pas la même chose. Ce ne serait jamais la même chose. Il le savait par expérience. Il s'était fait des amis proches sur des tournages auparavant, mais la conception d'un film était un moment de complicité concentrée, d'émotions fortes et de grandes montées d'adrénaline, et toutes ces choses vous liaient intensément aux gens pendant que vous étiez à l'intérieur. Mais à la minute où vous quittiez ce cocon, tout s'évanouissait. Vous promettiez de rester en contact, et parfois vous le faisiez, et c'était toujours une joie de revoir ces gens aux soirées ou aux avant-premières ou aux Awards, mais cette connection profonde tirée de l'expérience partagée du travail créatif était partie, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

L'idée que cela puisse leur arriver à lui et à Sherlock le fit se sentir vaguement malade, mais il ne savait pas comment l'empêcher.

Il savait que Sherlock était arrivé derrière lui, parce qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps. "Une fois de plus sur la brèche," dit-il, la basse profonde glissant dans l'oreille de John.

"En garde, Macduff."

Sherlock gloussa. "Ca va aller."

"C'est toi l'expert. C'est un peu nouveau pour moi."

Clara s'avança. "Nous sommes prêts, les gars."

"Donne-nous une minute?" dit Sherlock.

"Certainement." Elle repartit. Le plateau avait été fermé, il n'y avait pas plus d'une douzaine de personnes présentes. Ang, le DP, le pointeur, Clara, et quelques autres membres de l'équipe. John se tenait juste hors-caméra, rassemblant son courage.

"Tu me fais confiance, John?" dit Sherlock.

"Oui."

"J'ai ce petit truc. Ca a déjà marché avant. Rien de bizarre."

"Vas-y."

Les mains de Sherlock retirèrent la robe de chambre de John; il défit la ceinture et l'enleva, la jetant sur une chaise à proximité. Il pouvait sentir que Sherlock était déjà nu derrière lui. "Reste simplement immobile et relaxe-toi."

"D'accord."

Et alors - Sherlock le serra dans ses bras. Par derrière, les bras autour de la poitrine de John, leurs corps pressés ensembles depuis les épaules jusqu'à la taille. John sursauta un peu, mais il se souvint qu'il était censé se relaxer. Sherlock ne bougea pas. John se calma, laissa la tension s'apaiser sous la chaleur du corps de Sherlock.

Après quelques moments, il réalisa ce que c'était. C'était de l'acclimatation. S'ils arrivaient sur ce plateau séparément, le travail serait ardu, mais s'ils se connectaient d'une manière chaste mais physique auparavant, ils aborderaient la scène en tant qu'équipe.

_Nous sommes dans cette galère tous les deux._

Il leva les mains et s'accrocha aux avant-bras de Sherlock, et tandis que ses défenses s'abaissaient, la pensée s'imposa à lui qu'il ne voulait pas que Sherlock s'en aille, ni demain ni à la fin du tournage, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, à moins que John ne puisse venir avec lui.

* * *

Sally avait fait sa valise pour lui. Donc Sherlock passa la soirée à la défaire et à la refaire. Il entendit la clé de John dans sa porte, mais se contenta de continuer ce qu'il faisait. Quelque chose pour occuper ses mains et sa tête, pour ne pas avoir à penser au fait que partir était une absolue nécessité pour l'instant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je croyais que Sally avait fait tes valises pour toi?" John s'appuyait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un regard amusé sur le visage.

"C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle tu me vois occupé à ça maintenant, parce que Sally ne pourrait pas faire une valise correctement même si sa vie en dépendait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle insiste pour le faire quand elle sait très bien que je vais le refaire."

"Tu es une masse de névroses, pas vrai?"

"Dit celui qui range ses DVD par ordre alphabétique."

"Ce n'est pas une névrose, c'est juste de la bonne organisation." John entra et s'assit sur au bout du lit. "A quelle heure part ton vol?"

"Sept heures du matin."

"Long voyage."

"Je ne suis pas très impatient."

"Moi non plus."

Sherlock leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de John. Ce qu'il y vit le fit rapidement retourner à sa valise. "Ce sera sûrement un soulagement d'être débarrassé de moi et de mon arrogance méprisante pendant deux semaines."

"Non. Je ne pense pas."

Il soupira. "Allez John. Aide-moi. Je ne peux pas maintenir ma nonchalance désinvolte si tu insiste pour être absolument - _sincère_."

"Oh, pardon. Eh bien dans ce cas, je ne regretterai certainement pas tes patchs de nicotine partout."

"C'est mieux." Une pensée le frappa et il eut un sourire suffisant. "Cela dit, je vais profiter d'un avantage immense en quittant le pays."

"La dysenterie?"

"Je n'aurai pas à regarder ou à sentir la moindre saleté d'hortensia pendant deux semaines entières."

John grogna. "Oh, sale veinard. Tu crois que Ang marcherait si je lui disais que j'ai développé une allergie?"

"Il te dirait juste de prendre du Benadryl et de te débrouiller."

John gloussa, puis se tut. Sherlock empilait méticuleusement ses chemises et les tassait dans la valise. "Mon nouveau partenaire est arrivé sur le plateau aujourd'hui."

Sherlock acquiesça. "Je l'ai croisé. Je ne crois pas que je l'aie déjà vu."

"Il est dans un programme de télé américain. Quelque chose de marrant, je n'ai jamais regardé."

"Ah."

"Enfin bref. Il a l'air d'un garçon assez sympa. Ca va faire bizarre, cela dit. Je vais avoir l'impression d'être en train de te tromper."

"Comment ose-tu jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre? Je croyais qu'on vivait quelque chose de spécial, John."

Il rit. "Je te promets que je ne lui donnerait pas la réplique, d'accord? C'est juste du travail, ça ne signifie rien."

Et ils riaient tous les deux, et ils se taquinaient pendant que Sherlock préparait ses bagages, et c'était horrible. Sherlock empaquetait aussi lentement qu'il était humainement possible, comme si le temps ralentirait pour coller à son rythme et que sept heures n'arriverait jamais.

John remua un peu. "Ca va te sembler dégueulasse, mais je me sens un peu - irrité."

"Eh bien, c'est ce qui arrive après six heures de friction. J'avais un partenaire qui appelait ça un 'feu de barbe'."

"Je n'ai jamais dû gérer ce genre de truc avant," dit-il en se frottant le visage. "Et pas seulement sur mon visage."

"Il y a une crème. Et il y a aussi cette fantastique poudre qui..."

"Je sais, Harry a été m'en chercher." Il leva les yeux vers lui. "Tu étais vraiment quelque chose, aujourd'hui. Je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin d'une autre leçon sur le jeu intuitif de la part de l'oracle Watson."

"C'est à toi que je le dois. Je pouvais le faire uniquement parce que je savais que tu étais là avec moi."

"Eh bien, c'était le but, n'est-ce pas?"

A contre-coeur, Sherlock ferma sa valise et tira la fermeture éclair. Il se mit les mains dans les poches avec un soupir. Je te suis redevable, John. Je le suis vraiment. Tu m'as permis de prendre des risques que j'avais évités, sans savoir que je les évitais."

"Tu ne me dois rien," dit John, doucement. "Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifiait, pour moi, de jouer avec toi. Spécialement ce film. Pouvoir raconter cette histoire, et le faire avec quelqu'un comme toi..." Il s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna les yeux. "J'avais abandonné l'espoir d'avoir cette chance en tant qu'acteur."

Sherlock contempla le profil de John, son équilibre interne complètement bouleversé par cet homme et son humilité, ignorant sincèrement à quel point il était extraordinaire. Sherlock aurait voulu trouver les mots pour lui dire, chaque jour, cent fois par jour, que non seulement il était un grand acteur mais aussi un être humain incroyable, quelque chose que Sherlock n'avait jamais été ni essayé d'être. Mais il pourrait essayer maintenant, si grâce à cela il pouvait garder John.

"Bon," dit-il. "Sally vient me chercher à cinq heures. Il se fait tard."

"J'ai congé demain. Adam a des essayages et ils tournent certaines scènes d'Emma. Je pourrais..." John s'interrompit. "Non, c'est stupide."

"Quoi?"

"Je pourrais attendre avec toi. On pourrait regarder des films, ou jouer aux cartes ou quelque chose."

Sherlock savait qu'il ne devrait pas. Il devrait essayer de se reposer. Mais serait-il capable de se reposer, sachant qu'à l'autre bout de ses rêves, il y aurait un avion qui l'arracherait à cet homme?

Oh, et puis à qui espérait-il faire croire ça? Si on lui donnait le choix entre dormir et plus de temps avec John Watson, le choix était fait. "D'accord, alors," dit-il. "Tu choisis le premier film."

* * *

Armée du plus grand café latte qu'on puisse lui servir au coffee shop (huit portions, le serveur avait doublé et triplé la commande), Sally se fraya un passage jusqu'à l'appartement de Sherlock, en tenant en équilibre la boisson, son porte-monnaie, et le kit de voyage de Sherlock avec ses clés entre les dents. Elle atteignit la porte, réussit à glisser la clé dans la serrure, et l'ouvrit silencieusement.

La lumière était encore allumée. _Oh mon dieu, l'enfoiré n'avait pas dormi. Il allait être charmant dans l'avion._ Elle posa son café et alla dans le salon, prête à lancer une diatribe contre les horaires de nuit, mais s'arrêta net face à la vue qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

La TV était allumée, montrant le menu du DVD de _There will be blood, _le son coupé. Sherlock et John étaient assis sur le canapé, tous les deux endormis, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, leurs têtes tombant en arrière contre le dossier. Les jambes de John étaient recourbées sous lui, celles de Sherlock étaient étendues et appuyées sur une ottomane. Un bol de popcorn reposait sur les genoux de John. Sally ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'attendrissement. Ils ressemblaient à deux petits garçons autorisés à veiller tard mais incapables de tenir jusqu'à minuit.

Elle ne put résister. Elle sortit son portable et prit une photo. Puis elle s'approcha et les secoua gentiment tous les deux. "Sherlock? John?"

John se réveilla instantanément, clignant les yeux de confusion. Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent par à-coups et il se redressa. "Oh seigneur," murmura-t-il. "Il est cinq heures?"

"Oui. Il est l'heure d'y aller. Tu as fini de refaire ta valise?"

"Elle est dans la chambre." Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Sally disparut et alla chercher sa valise. Quand elle revint, John et Sherlock étaient tous les deux debout, s'étirant, évitant consciencieusement de se regarder l'un l'autre. "Tu es prêt à partir? Tu veux te changer?" Sherlock portait un pantalon et un pull à col roulé, ce qui ne serait pas une tenue de voyage atypique pour lui, mais ça ne coûtait rien de demander.

"Non je suis prêt." Il se tourna vers John. "Bon, je te vois dans deux semaines. Bonne chance pour tes scènes."

"Toi aussi," dit John, en lui serrant la main. "Je regarderai tes rushes. Essaie de ne pas attraper la dysenterie."

Sherlock sourit. "Je ferai de mon mieux pour l'éviter." Sally les regarda, plissant les yeux, tandis qu'ils échangeaient ce qu'on pourrait appeler les adieux standards du style 'salut-on-est-potes'. "On est partis, alors. A bientôt."

"Ok. Bon voyage." John fit un signe de la main en quittant l'appartement de Sherlock. Sherlock ferma la porte derrière eux et inspira profondément.

"Tout va bien?" dit-elle.

"Bien sûr que tout va bien. Allons-y." Il lui prit la valise des mains et ils descendirent le long du couloir. Sally ne fit aucune remarque, mais Sherlock avait la main enfoncée dans sa poche, ses épaules voûtées comme s'il accusait le coup.

_Oh vous les hommes. Vous êtes vraiment stupides._

* * *

_Septième semaine de tournage._

* * *

John regagna sa loge après la fin de la journée de tournage. Il détestait le fait qu'une partie de la joie du film se soit envolée. Qui était là et qui n'était pas là n'aurait pas dû compter, l'important était le scénario et l'histoire et son personnage, Mark, qui essayait de tourner la page après la double dévastation de la mort de son frère et la perte de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il essayait de tourner la page avec l'aide de l'homme qu'il venait de rencontrer, qui était attentionné et séduisant et tout simplement pas Benjamin.

"John? John!"

Il se retourna pour se trouver face à Adam, son nouveau partenaire temporaire, qui trottait vers lui. "Oui?"

"Est-ce que je pourrais te parler de la scène de demain, dans le café?"

"Bien sûr, entre." Il alla à sa loge et tint la porte ouverte pour Adam, qui était très gentil et très talentueux et qu'il haïssait du plus profond de son être d'une manière tout à fait irrationnelle. Mais Adam ne le saurait jamais, parce que John Watson était très bon comédien. Il devrait juste faire un peu plus de travail hors-caméra que d'habitude ces jours-ci.

Il passa la prochaine demi-heure à discuter de la scène, lisant quelques passages, faisant quelques blagues, parce que c'était ce que les partenaires faisaient. C'était ce que les acteurs faisaient quand ils étaient dévoués et généreux envers leurs camarades, et John Watson était en tout point dévoué et généreux, et rien de tout cela n'était la faute d'Adam, c'était juste un homme essayant de travailler. C'était un acteur dans un programme télévisé à succès qui prenait part à ce film pour sa qualité et son réalisateur, et John pouvait respecter cela.

_Quatre jours. Quatre jours avant que Sherlock ne revienne._ Il fallait qu'il s'arrête de penser, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock rentre _à la maison. _Ce n'était pas la maison. C'était une équipe de tournage. C'était une production. Un rassemblement éphémère de personnes et de circonstances pour produire quelque chose qui existerait seulement sous forme de lumière projetée sur un écran.

_A la maison. Je veux seulement qu'il rentre à la maison. A la maison, c'est à dire avec moi._

"Eh bien merci," dit Adam en refermant son script martyrisé. J'apprécie que tu m'aies accordé ton temps.

"Pas de souci," dit John.

"Je, euh - je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer Sherlock."

John leva les yeux. Entendre le nom sortir de la bouche d'Adam était inexplicablement discordant. "Oui, j'imagine qu'il ne sera pas de retour avant que tu aies fini."

"Comment est-ce de travailler avec lui? J'ai entendu des histoires, ça ne me gêne pas d'en parler."

_Il est transcendantal. Il est révolutionnaire. Il est tellement dévorant que je ne me souviens franchement pas d'avoir travaillé avec un autre acteur, jamais. Ils deviennent tous lui dans ma mémoire. Il est chaque personnage dans chaque roman et chaque scénario et chaque fiction. Il est tout mon putain de monde et ça prend fin dans huit jours. _"Il est vraiment incroyable," dit John. "Il est exigeant, mais ça en vaut la peine. Je crois que nous avons tous les deux fait le meilleur de notre travail sur ce film."

"J'ai hâte de voir le produit fini."

Sur ce point, John était d'accord. "Je sais. Moi aussi."

* * *

_Huitième semaine de tournage._

* * *

John se réveilla l'avant-dernier jour de tournage pour trouver Sherlock en train de préparer le petit déjeuner dans sa cuisine. Son coeur s'emplit de joie à sa vue, mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut de murmurer un "keskispass?" ensommeillé.

"Ah! Bonjour!" dit Sherlock avec un sourire éclatant. "Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, on doit être sur le plateau dans une heure."

"Quand - quand es-tu rentré?"

"Oh, tard cette nuit."

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me réveiller?"

"J'étais horriblement assommé par le décalage horaire et je suis à peine arrivé jusqu'à mon canapé. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tout est amendé avec du café. Tiens," dit-il en poussant une tasse sur le comptoir vers John.

Il s'assit et le prit, se frottant le visage. "Tu étais supposé revenir hier," dit-il en essayant de ne pas ressembler à un enfant capricieux à qui on a refusé son jouet préféré. En fait, la journée supplémentaire avait ressemblé à une punition. Adam avait achevé toutes leurs scènes à temps et le retard de Sherlock avait tout reculé, alors il avait passé la journée à faire des reprises et des insertions et à craindre que quelque chose ne soit arrivé.

"Je sais. Une sorte d'embrouille bureaucratique. Anderson l'a arrangé. Je dois l'admettre, c'est un crétin irritant mais il est efficace."

"Tu vas t'en sortir pour jouer? Tu n'es pas fatigué? C'est une scène-marathon."

"Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi." Il arrêta finalement de s'agiter et s'appuya sur le bar, regardant droit dans les yeux de John. "C'est bon de te voir," dit-il, un peu plus doucement.

John sourit, réchauffé de partout. "Tu m'as manqué," répondit-il. Les yeux de Sherlock brillèrent un peu. "Comment était l'Afrique? Les rushes ont l'air incroyables."

"Oh, tu sais bien. Tout prend trois fois plus de temps. Presque deux semaines pour trois pauvres scènes. Mais le résultat sera fantastique. Il fit le tour du bar et prit la tasse de café des mains de John, le leva de sa chaise et lui fit faire volte-face. "Vas-y. Dans la douche avec toi. J'ai hâte qu'on s'attaque à cette scène."

* * *

La scène était difficile. De loin le scène la plus difficile que John ait jamais jouée dans sa carrière. Benjamin réapparaissant devant la porte de Mark après une année entière se séparation, l'accueil poli, les émotions refoulées, les longs échanges de comment-vas-tu et de qu'est-ce-que-tu-as-fait-de-beau, la lente érosion de la politesse jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans le vif du sujet. Benjamin espérant une seconde chance. Mark désirant la lui donner mais impliqué avec Roland. Les plaies encore à vif de leurs blessures, la cicatrisation incomplète. Et enfin la capitulation, les étreintes désespérées, le presque-sexe et la retenue, le retrait.

Et alors, l'accord. Un jour. Nous serons ensemble un jour. Quand notre heure viendra, et elle viendra, et nous vivrons nos vies jusque là et nous le saurons quand le moment sera venu.

C'était beaucoup de dialogue. C'était beaucoup de langage corporel. C'était beaucoup de déplacement dans l'espace, l'espace de l'appartement de Mark, Benjamin prenant trop de place littérale et émotionnelle et Mark s'accrochant à sa stabilité fragile.

Le programme durait deux jours entiers, mais comme le travail avançait il devint clair qu'ils n'auraient besoin que d'un jour et demi, parce que John et Sherlock étaient enflammés. Grande conflagration. Tout le monde se contenta de reculer et de regarder, parce que c'était du travail d'artiste. On coupait rarement. Il y aurait beaucoup de longues prises dans cette scène, et ce serait quelque chose à voir. Ang avait préparé une Steadicam bien qu'il n'ait pas prévu de l'utiliser pour cette scène; à la moitié du premier jour il commença à l'utiliser, filmant des plans longs et radicaux qui bougeaient entre eux, le cameraman dansant autour d'eux tandis qu'ils se tournaient autour, se réconfortaient, s'embrassaient et se traquaient et marchaient en cercle et se testaient l'un l'autre.

Ce n'était pas la dernière scène du film. Le plan final montrerait Benjamin seul, dans un avion, sur le chemin du retour vers l'Afrique, en paix avec l'adieu qu'il avait échangé avec Mark et leur promesse l'un à l'autre. Cette scène avait déjà été filmée pendant le tournage de Sherlock en Afrique. C'était la dernière scène à être filmée pour la production. John était bêtement heureux que lui et Sherlock termineraient simultanément, et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne resterait derrière pour tourner des scènes supplémentaires.

Le matin du dernier jour de tournage, John et Sherlock déjeunèrent ensemble dans sa loge. Encore deux pages et ils auraient fini. "Quand est-ce que tu commences les répétitions pour la pièce?"

"Lundi."

"Oh, si tôt?"

Sherlock acquiesça, puis se voûta un peu. "Je prends l'avion ce soir." Il évita les yeux de John en disant cela.

Les coeur de John se serra. "Ce soir?"

"Oui."

"Mais je pensais..." John s'interrompit. _Tu pensais quoi, exactement? Tu pensais que Sherlock et toi vous auriez cette dernière nuit ensemble, libérés de la pression du tournage? Que vous sortiriez en ville, prendriez un bon dîner, que vous feriez peut-être une promenade, et que vous vous ouvririez votre coeur l'un à l'autre? Qu'il se tournerait vers toi et te dirait qu'il veut que tu retournes avec lui à Londres? Ou qu'il se retire de la pièce pour pouvoir rester ici avec toi? Tu croyais que vous auriez un moment de confession cinématographique, quand tu trouverais enfin le parfait moment où les planètes seraient alignées et où il serait tout à coup possible de lui dire la vérité? Soit réaliste, John. Rien de tout cela n'allait se passer, peu importe quand il quitterait le pays._

Il leva les yeux et vit le regard de Sherlock, ses yeux tristes, et il sut que c'était non seulement ce qu'il avait espéré qu'il se passerait, mais que c'était exactement ce que Sherlock avait espéré, lui aussi.

"Je croyais que tu ne prévoyais pas de partir avant demain."

"C'était le plan, oui. Malheureusement mon frère insiste pour que je passe quelques jours dans la maison familiale. Ma mère a demandé après moi, apparemment. Alors il a changé mes heures de voyage sans me demander la permission."

"Ton frère? Je ne savais pas que tu en avais un."

"Ce n'est pas un sujet que j'aime aborder régulièrement. Mycroft est mon aîné de sept ans et une grosse épine dans mon pied."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, alors?"

Sherlock renifla avec dérision. "Il dirait qu'il occupe une position mineure dans le gouvernement britannique. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne saches pas ce qu'il fait vraiment."

"Eh bien, c'est - je suis désolé de l'entendre. J'étais plutôt impatient de - je ne sais pas. Dîner ou quelque chose. La dernière soirée et tout ça."

"Je sais," dit Sherlock tristement. "J'étais impatient, moi aussi. Il faudra que je parte du plateau et que j'aille directement à l'aéroport. Sally a déjà mis mes bagages dans la voiture."

John grinça des dents, fixant du regard sont détestable petit-déjeuner à moitié terminé. "Merde, Sherlock, je - je ne sais pas - il y a des choses..."

"John, tout ira bien."

Il croisa à nouveau le regard de Sherlock et malgré ses paroles, ça n'allait pas bien. Ca n'allait pas bien du tout.

* * *

Benjamin alla à la porte. Il l'ouvrit et se retourna, souriant à Mark avec des larmes dans les yeux. "Un jour," dit-il.

Mark acquiesça, la mâchoire serrée. "Un jour." Et ensuite, Benjamin était parti.

Mark recula de quelques pas et trouva une chaise, s'affalant dedans tandis que son souffle le quittait. Il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et prit une profonde, tremblante inspiration, puis releva la tête vers la lumière du ciel, essuyant les traces humides sur son visage. Il sourit, puis éclata de rire.

"Coupez."

John se redressa, s'ébrouant un peu.

Clara regarda Ang, qui lui fit un signe de tête. Elle marcha sur le plateau, rayonnante. "John Watson et Sherlock Holmes, fin du tournage," cria-t-elle. "Et c'est dans la boîte, mesdames et messieurs."

Sherlock revint dans l'appartement, souriant. Toute l'équipe applaudissait et braillait et hurlait. Il ne les regardait pas et n'avait pas conscience de leurs félicitations. Il alla droit à John et le prit étroitement dans ses bras. John le serra en retour, les bras enroulés autour de ce corps élancé, des larmes mouillant le bas de sa gorge.

Il serait resté là pour toujours, Sherlock dans ses bras, mais l'équipe bouillonnait autour d'eux, chacun voulant leur serrer la main, les féliciter, et bientôt ils furent séparés et John le perdit de vue. Ang vint l'embrasser. "Tu vas changer des vies," dit-il calmement. "Et personne ne te verra plus jamais de la même manière."

John soupira. "J'espère que tu as raison."

Les poignées de mains et les accolades et les promesses de rester en contact semblèrent durer une éternité. "Tu me verras plus souvent, je pense," dit Clara en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

"Oh, tu veux dire parce que tu t'envoies en l'air avec ma soeur," dit John avec un large sourire.

"Si ça te convient."

"Je pense que c'est génial, et tu es géniale, et tout est juste - génial." Il était un peu dépassé par l'explosion d'amour et de camaraderie, mais son esprit restait fixé sur une seule chose.

Clara le tira à elle et lui murmura à l'oreille. "Sally a garé leur voiture près des véhicules de production. Tu as à peu près une demi heure avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent." Elle le lâcha et John put voir dans ses yeux qu'elle savait, et que probablement tout le monde dans cette saleté d'équipe savait.

Les vingt minutes suivantes, ce fut comme si le monde conspirait pour le tenir éloigné de Sherlock. Des membres enthousiastes de l'équipe voulaient qu'il signe leurs livres, différents membres du personnel avaient besoin de récupérer des affaires ou avaient besoin de sa signature, avaient besoin de dieu sait quoi et il s'en fichait, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul pour pouvoir courir après Sherlock comme tous les héros de comédies romantiques qu'il avait joué les dix dernières années.

Quand finalement il s'échappa, il se précipita vers les véhicules, se tordant le cou pour trouver la tête brune et haute de Sherlock. Il ne le vit nulle part. Il savait où Sally aurait garé leur voiture, mais quand il y arriva, la place était vide.

_Non. Oh non. Je ne peux pas. Si je n'ai rien d'autre il faut que j'aie la chance de dire..._

"Tu ne pensais pas que je partirais sans dire au revoir, quand même?"

Il se retourna en sursaut, le souffle coupé, et trouva Sherlock debout derrière lui. "Oh merde!"

Il eut un sourire suffisant. "Joliment dit comme toujours. J'ai demandé à Sally de bouger la voiture plus loin pour qu'on ne soit pas pris dans le grand départ.

John se détendit en souriant. "Je croyais que tu étais parti."

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Comme si j'allais juste me lever et m'en aller."

Maintenant qu'il l'avait à disposition, John ne savait plus quoi dire. "Eh bien - bonne chance avec la pièce. Je suis sûr que tu vas être merveilleux."

Sherlock soupira. "Ce sera agréable d'être de retour à Londres. Je ne me suis jamais habitué à la Californie. Triste endroit."

"Londres me manque, à moi aussi."

"Peut-être..." Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge, en détournant les yeux. "Peut-être que tu pourrais me rendre visite, si tu as le temps..."

"J'aimerais beaucoup. Le temps pourrait poser problème. J'ai quelques jours de congé, et puis je me remets au travail. Je fais une voix pour un film de Pixar, et puis je tourne quelques courts métrages. Je suis sûr que Mike va me trouver de quoi m'occuper."

"Eh bien, si on ne se voit plus d'ici là, on se retrouvera quand la promotion débutera."

"Ca pourrait s'avérer supportable si on l'affronte à deux."

"Ne te vexe pas, John, mais même ton estimable compagnie ne rendrait pas les tournées de promotion supportables."

Ils rirent, et puis le silence tomba. John se tenait là, les eux fixés sur les chaussures de Sherlock. _Dis quelque chose._ Il leva les yeux. Sherlock attendait qu'il commence. Le pouvait-il? C'était une falaise d'une hauteur impossible, sans aucun sommet en vue.

"Eh bien, je croise les doigts," dit-il, sans conviction.

Sherlock acquiesça, se rétractant légèrement. "Ce sera une bonne production, presque déjà sold out, à ce qu'il paraît. Bonne chance avec l'affaire Sarah."

"Ah oui," dit John. Il avait complètement oublié, mais ils annonceraient bientôt leur rupture.

"Sherlock!" appela Sally depuis le coin. Elle pointa sa montre.

Sherlock lui fit un signe de tête, puis se retourna vers John. "Je ferais mieux d'y aller."

"D'accord."

Ils restaient là à se regarder.

_Je n'arrive pas à le dire._

_Moi non plus._

_Ca fait trop peur._

_Je suis pétrifié._

_Ca va passer. On va s'en remettre._

_On travaillera. Beaucoup de travail. Ca va passer._

_Je n'y arrive pas, je suis désolé._

_Ce n'est pas bien. Je suis désolé, moi aussi._

John tendit la main. "Ca a été - vraiment, un honneur, Sherlock. L'une des meilleures expériences d'acteur de ma vie. Merci."

Sherlock prit sa main et la serra. "Tout le plaisir était pour moi, John. S'il te plait donne-moi de tes nouvelles."

"Je le ferai. Fais-en de même."

Ils s'accrochèrent à leurs mains respectives pendant un instant, puis se lâchèrent. La main de John lui sembla subitement froide, comme si la chaleur de la poigne de Sherlock était immédiatement devenue son nouvel habitat de prédilection, et son absence était une privation amère.

Sherlock tourna les talons et marcha vers Sally, ses épaules se voûtant un peu.

_Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas. _"Sherlock!"

Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

Et John ouvrit la bouche, et la referma, et pu seulement faire un signe de la main. Sherlock leva la sienne en réponse, puis se retourna et continua à marcher. Il disparut derrière le coin avec Sally.

John resta jusqu'à ce qu'il voie leur voiture disparaître au bas de la rue. Il s'effondra sur le côté d'une camionnette toute proche, la force ayant déserté ses jambes. Quelqu'un lui parlait mais il ne voulait pas savoir qui c'était, il ne l'entendait pas.

* * *

Sherlock regardait par la fenêtre de l'avion et vit Toronto diminuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils percent les nuages et ensuite il ne vit rien que du blanc. Sally se tenait tranquille sur le siège à côté de lui. Il pouvait entendre ses doigts sur son Blackberry, envoyant des e-mails, établissant des contacts, vérifiant des choses en son nom.

Sherlock se contentait de regarder. Regarder ce blanc incessant, la lumière vive du ciel, le bleu intensifié par l'humidité, flouté maintenant par celle qui émanait de lui.

Sally toucha son bras. Il la regarda, une larme s'échappant pour rouler le long de sa joue. Ses yeux étaient pleins de compassion. "Je sais," murmura-t-elle. "Je sais que ça fait mal."

Il laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il se tourna sur le côté et Sally l'attrapa avec un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle baissa la tête et resta merveilleusement silencieuse, sans rien dire tandis que les taches d'humidité obscurcissaient sa chemise sous le visage de Sherlock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Sally entra dans la loge de Sherlock comme il enlevait son maquillage. "Ca va?" dit-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard dans le miroir. "Je ne sais pas."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Est-ce que c'est normal pour des répétitions de se dérouler aussi bien? Tout le monde connaît son texte, tout le monde est professionnel et coopératif, Alan se contente de s'asseoir dans la salle et de dire "génial" de temps à autre. Je sais que ça fait un certain temps depuis ma dernière expérience sur scène, mais je ne me souvenais pas que le théâtre était aussi - aisé."

"Tu t'es habitué à l'hystérie d'Hollywood."

"Peut-être," soupira Sherlock, en regardant son reflet dans le miroir. "Même mes partenaires sont agréables. Pour la première fois dans toute ma carrière professionnelle, il n'y a personne que j'assassinerais avec joie."

"Je suppose qu'il faut appeler cela un progrès," dit Sally, en prenant place sur la seule chaise de la pièce. "Tu sais bien pourquoi ils sont tous si aimables, n'est-ce pas?"

"Eclaire-moi."

"C'est toi le grand enjeu ici, Sherlock. Ils sont tous au maximum de leurs capacités de peur de provoquer une de tes colères légendaires. Ils espèrent juste que l'on mentionne leur propre interprétation quand le public et les critiques viendront en masse dans ce théâtre pour te voir."

"Mmh." Il s'en souciait à peine. De même que de tout ce qui l'avait excité dans cette production. Tout ça semblait tellement creux, à présent.

Sally hésita. "Tu as eu des nouvelles de John?"

Le nom le frappa comme une gifle en plein visage. "Quoi? Non. Je n'en attendais pas. Il est occupé. Nous le sommes tous."

"Tu pourrais lui écrire, tu sais. Lui envoyer un e-mail. Il n'y a rien qui t'empêche de rester en contact."

"Bien sûr que non. Nous pouvons nous envoyer des messages absurdes sur nos projets et les tabloïds et sa fausse rupture et mon remake de West End et cette saleté de météo." Il jeta son gant de toilette sur la table. "Je ne peux pas échanger d'e-mails avec John Watson."

"Sherlock..."

"Non, Sally. J'ai conscience que tu essaies de m'aider, mais s'il te plait, reste en dehors de ça.

"Je ne peux pas!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Ma capacité à rester-en-dehors-de-ça s'est épuisée pendant que tu pleurais sur mon épaule sur tout le trajet depuis Toronto!"

Sherlock s'emporta. "Je ne souhaite pas discuter de ce sujet!"

"Non, pourquoi le voudrais-tu? Ca pourrait réellement aider si tu le faisais. Ou si tu décidais, oh je ne sais pas, de _parler_ avec lui! Mais non, tu ne peux pas en parler, parce que si tu le fais, tu pourrais perdre ton droit suprême de roi du mélodrame."

"Sally, je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation avec toi. Non, je retire ça, ce n'est même pas une conversation. Je suis en train de me préparer pour cette pièce, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être distrait." Il se leva et commença à fourrer des choses dans son sac.

Sally se leva. "Simple avertissement, Sherlock. Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'accorder beaucoup de compassion si tu ne fais rien d'autre que t'asseoir sur ton cul, te languir de lui et te lamenter sur toi même."

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de me languir de qui que ce soit. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais ne pas être en train de te parler pour l'instant."

"Très bien." Elle sortit en trombe de la loge, laissant la porte claquer derrière elle. Sherlock soupira et s'effondra sur sa chaise.

_Cinq jours. Ca fait cinq jours et tu es déjà dans un sale état. Ressaisis-toi._

_Ca va s'arranger. Je vais tourner la page. Les émotions peuvent être horriblement accrues sur un plateau de tournage, surtout un tournage aussi intense que celui-là. C'est une situation temporaire. J'ai déjà vu ça cent fois. Des acteurs se jettent dans une romance prématurée parce qu'ils sont pris dans le drame et la passion des interprétations, et six mois plus tard ils se retrouvent dans une sale rupture, ou pire, un sale divorce. Je n'ai pas besoin d'embarquer John dans une telle confusion._

_De toute manière, il mérite mieux._

Sherlock se releva, remballant ses affaires avec une résignation morose. Demain soir la pièce débuterait, et il y aurait le frisson de l'interprétation, le déferlement de la réaction du public, l'admiration enthousiaste (espérons-le) des critiques, et tout cela serait derrière lui.

* * *

"John?"

John repoussait les restes de sa salade d'avant en arrière sur son assiette, en dessinant des petits motifs dans sa vinaigrette à la framboise.

"John!"

"Hein?" il leva les yeux. Mike le regardait, dans l'attente de quelque chose. John réalisa avec embarras qu'il avait complètement zappé la conversation. "Désolé, Mike, je suis désolé. J'étais dans la lune."

"Ca va?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

"Tu as l'air un peu à côté de tes pompes depuis que tu es revenu de Toronto."

"Juste la fatigue, je suppose. C'était un tournage épuisant."

"Tu as vu les critiques de la pièce de Sherlock?"

John acquiesça. Il les avait parcourues samedi immédiatement après le lancement de la pièce. Les critiques s'évanouissaient en trouvant des superlatifs nouveaux et excitants pour s'extasier sur la performance de Sherlock. Les autres acteurs de la production recevaient de bonnes mentions aussi, mais il était clair que Sherlock était la star de ce remake.

Il avait fixé du regard la photo accompagnant l'une des revues, un plan de Sherlock habillé en Dan. Il était tellement beau que la peau de John le brûlait. Il repoussa cette pensée, avec force. Ca ne l'aidait pas. "Je savais qu'il serait bon," fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

Mike repoussa son assiette et croisa les doigts sur la table, ce que John reconnut comme étant sa pose 'il est temps d'avoir une conversation sérieuse'. "John, je suis ton agent mais je suis aussi ton ami. Alors ce que je vais te dire vient des deux côtés, d'accord?"

"D'accord."

"Il y a des rumeurs. Je reçois des appels."

"Quelle sorte de rumeurs?"

"Que quelque chose se serait passé entre toi et Sherlock sur le plateau."

"Qu'entends-tu par 'quelque chose'?"

"John, ne sois pas difficile. Tu vois où je veux en venir."

"Oui, je vois, et je suis étonné que tu t'y sois laissé prendre. On jouait un couple gay. Tu croyais qu'il n'y aurait _personne_ pour inventer des choses sur ce qui s'est passé en dehors du travail?"

"Donc - c'est faux, alors?"

John soupira. "Mike, rien ne s'est passé entre Sherlock et moi sur ce plateau." Ca avait l'avantage d'être la vérité. Mais ca ressemblait quand même à un mensonge.

"Je ne nierai pas que nous soyons devenus des amis proches. Nous avons tellement travaillé ensemble, c'était ça ou s'entre-tuer."

Mike acquiesça, et il sembla indéniablement soulagé. _Et si j'avais dit que c'était vrai, Mike? Et si j'avais dit que nous avons eu une liaison torride et que nous avons passé chaque heure hors-caméra à nous envoyer en l'air comme des malades? Alors quoi? Tu me laisserais tomber comme client? Est-ce que mes scénarios disparaîtraient? Est-ce que je devrais faire une croix sur toute ma carrière? Est-ce que je serais la cible des blagues de talk-show stupides pour l'éternité? Il avait peur de poser la question, parce qu'il était plutôt certain de connaître la réponse._

Mike était prêt à passer à autre chose, satisfait par le déni de John et ayant autre chose à faire que de poser d'autres questions indiscrètes. "Bon, c'était la partie difficile. Maintenant le bonne nouvelle. Il y a plus que des rumeurs sortant de ce tournage. Il y a aussi un buzz. Un énorme buzz. Beaucoup de conversations tournant autour des interprétations, particulièrement la tienne."

"Ah oui?"

"J'ai reçu l'appel d'une directrice de casting qui m'a dit qu'elle a entendu que ton interprétation allait faire exploser les portes des cinémas."

"Eh bien, les directeurs de casting adorent les hyperboles."

"On m'a soumis trois scénarios la semaine passée. Des films sérieux, de bons films. Pas une seule comédie romantique en vue. Dans deux d'entre eux, tu serais le rôle principal masculin."

"Je ne veux pas penser à des nouveaux projets tout de suite, Mike. Il faudra un mois pour ces trois épisodes du 'Mentalist' et ce ne sera pas un tournage facile. Ensuite tout le mois de juillet sera pris par ce doublage de Pixar, et avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte, le moment de la promotion de _A un étranger_ sera venu. Je ne veux pas être en plein tournage et essayer de gérer en même temps la tournée promotionnelle. J'ai parlé à la directrice de publicité de Focus, elle dit que le film sera un succès. Ce sera un véritable assaut."

Mike soupira. "D'accord. Mais je peux au moins t'envoyer ces scénarios? Jette juste un oeil, ça ne coûte rien."

"Je ne te promets rien."

"Il te manque, n'est-ce pas?"

La tête de John se releva brusquement. Il chercha une insinuation ou une supposition tacite derrière les mots de Mike, mais n'en trouva pas. Une question innocente. "Je suppose, oui."

"Tu es resté en contact, alors?"

"Mon dieu non. Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer. Il a cette pièce en cours, et il n'est pas du genre à envoyer des e-mails. La dernière chose qu'il voudrait serait de devoir échanger des bavardages conventionnels et forcés avec moi." John fit tourner machinalement sa fourchette d'avant en arrière dans sa main, les dents griffant l'assiette.

Il avait songé à envoyer un mail à Sherlock, mais se sentait étrangement réticent. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'il ne voulait pas le déranger. C'était plutôt qu'il voyait trop clairement la manière dont cela finirait.

Ca débuterait avec enthousiasme. Comment ça a été, la pièce se passe super bien, je passe dans un programme de télé en tant qu'invité principal, on croirait que Toronto c'était juste hier, souviens-toi quand et comment à cette époque et mon dieu c'était incroyable.

Les mails quotidiens deviendraient des mails de tous-les-trois-jours, puis des mails d'une-fois-par-semaine. Les conversations chaleureuses se transformeraient en bavardages de pure formalité. Et enfin il y aurait l'inévitable mail se terminant par "eh bien, bonne continuation, on se voit un de ces jours" et ce serait tout. Et il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer laisser ce que lui et Sherlock avaient partagé à Toronto évoluer de manière si prévisible de 'lien profond' en 'lien superficiel', et probablement en 'pas de lien du tout'. Il préférait ne plus jamais reparler à Sherlock et garder ce qu'ils avaient en sûreté dans son coeur, plutôt que de le laisser se transformer en rien du tout pour avoir refusé de lâcher prise. Il n'en voulait pas. Il placerait Sherlock dans une bulle et la scellerait étroitement, enterrée profondément là où personne ne pourrait la toucher, et il demeurerait là, peu importe ce qui arriverait cet automne ou l'an prochain ou le reste de sa vie.

Il jeta un regard à Mike, se demandant quelle part de tout ceci apparaissait sur son visage. Mike avait l'air compatissant, mais pas au courant. "Eh bien, on dirait que tu as au moins réussi à bien travailler avec lui, ce qui est plus que ce que ses partenaires peuvent dire," dit Mike. "Rien que ça, ça devrait te valoir un Oscar!"

John gloussa. "Tu n'imagines pas."

* * *

"Holmes."

"Sherlock. C'est Jim Schamus."

"Salut, Jim. Comment se passe la post-production?"

"Très bien. On devrait parvenir à une version temporaire d'ici fin juin. Andrew progresse dans la bande-originale. Il n'a jamais composé pour un film auparavant, alors c'est un virage assez serré, mais j'ai entendu certains de ses premiers arrangements. C'est du travail de qualité."

"Ravi de l'entendre."

"J'appelle parce que nous commençons à organiser l'agenda de la promotion. Est-ce que je devrais voir ça avec Sally ou avec Greg Lestrade?"

"Vois ça avec Sally. Je ne prévois pas de retravailler avant le jour de l'an, donc pas besoin d'en parler à Greg."

"Très bien. Ecoute, Sherlock - je ne suis pas du genre à flatter qui que ce soit. Mais j'ai vu certains des passages édités, et le travail que toi et John avez fait sur ce film est tout simplement extraordinaire."

Sherlock soupira. "Merci. Ce n'était pas facile mais ce fut un plaisir."

"Ton alchimie avec lui à l'écran est - incroyable."

"Tu veux me demander quelque chose, Jim?"

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Nous avons été interrogés par les médias. Pour savoir si les rumeurs sont vraies."

"Les rumeurs sont toujours vraies, tu le sais bien. Spécialement quand elles ne le sont pas."

"Nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur la manière de gérer cela."

"Qu'est-ce qui doit être _géré_, exactement?"

"Le studio voudrait éviter toute forme de publicité involontaire qui pourrait porter préjudice à la sortie du film," dit Jim, sans s'interrompre, comme si Sherlock n'avait pas parlé. "Ce n'est pas à nous de régenter la vie personnelle de nos acteurs, mais ce qui devient ou non de notoriété publique est de notre ressort."

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que les gens vont découvrir? Que j'ai réussi à passer tout un tournage sans me mettre à dos mon partenaire, pour une fois? C'est à peine un scoop."

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'on raconte, et tu le sais."

Oui, il le savait. Sally était le maître zen des potins médiatiques, et elle le maintenait bien informé. Il y avait une partie du public cinéphile qui regardait de près le making of du film, et les langues se déliaient. Ils disaient que Sherlock et John avaient eu une liaison torride hors-caméra durant le tournage. Que Sarah Sawyer avait plaqué John quand elle l'avait découvert. Que leur scène de sexe osée n'avait rien de simulé. Qu'ils avaient été surpris dans un certains nombres de positions compromettantes partout sur le plateau pendant le tournage.

"Qui sont ces gens?" avait demandé Sherlock, après qu'elle lui ait montré certaines discussions sur les forums de fans. "Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas - je ne sais pas moi, un job? Comment en _savent_-ils autant sur la production?"

"Ils lisent _Variety_, Sherlock. Et la communauté gay est très versée dans les médias, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué. La nouvelle que quelqu'un fasse _enfin_ un film mettant en scène des hommes gay qui ne soit à propos de l'homosexualité, et pas n'importe qui mais Ang Lee, avec deux grands noms de Hollywood - c'était comme la venue du messie. Ils ont suivit tout ça très attentivement."

Sherlock savait qu'il vivait dans un bocal. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était le pauvre Willy dans son aquarium géant.

Et maintenant voilà Jim, lui-même homosexuel, qui s'inquiétait des conséquences sur le film s'il s'avérait que ses deux stars, dont l'homosexualité n'était pas connue avant, étaient impliquées dans une histoire d'amour. "Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, Jim?"

Il entendit le producteur soupirer tristement. "Si tu es avec John, alors en tant qu'être humain je ne peux qu'être ravi pour toi. Mais en tant que producteur du film, bien que j'aie horreur de ça, ça me pose des soucis."

"Alors laisse tomber ces soucis, parce que John et moi sommes juste amis."

Longue pose. "Tu me dis la vérité?"

Sherlock ferma les yeux pendant un instant. "Oui, en réalité je n'ai pas parlé avec John depuis un mois, pas depuis la fin du tournage." Dire ces mots à voix haute les rendait d'une certaine manière plus réels, et plus horribles.

"Oh, je vois. Eh bien, il est mon prochain coup de téléphone, donc je lui en parlerai moi-même. Nous t'avons envoyé la série de photos, vérifie tes mails. Nous prévoyons de sortir la bande-annonce pour septembre."

"Je suis impatient." Sherlock raccrocha. Il alla droit à son ordinateur et ouvrit sa boîte à messages. Il y avait un gros dossier du bureau de production; il le téléchargea et l'ouvrit et puis...

Oh.

Image sur image de lui et John, dans leurs personnages sur le plateau. Au milieu d'une scène, au milieu d'une dispute, au milieu d'une accolade. L'une d'entre elles qui serait sûre de se répandre sur internet en un temps record les montrait sur le point d'échanger un baiser passionné. Une autre le montrait lui en train de regarder John dormir.

_Non. Pas John. Mark. Ce ne sont pas des photos de John et toi. Il s'agit de Benjamin et de Mark. Garde ça à l'esprit, pour l'amour du ciel._

Il avança la main et toucha du bout des doigts le visage paisible, endormi de John mais même cette image était un mensonge, parce que John faisait seulement semblant de dormir.

_John._

_Mon John._

La photo n'était pas la seule chose qui était un mensonge. Depuis Toronto, sa vie tout entière l'était. Mais il ne restait plus que deux mois à passer, et alors il serait libre, et alors le mensonge pourrait s'arrêter.

* * *

"Nous reprendrons cette scène demain, les gars," dit la voix du directeur-voix assis dans la cabine de mixage et parlant à travers l'interphone. "Fini pour aujourd'hui."

Bruissements et froissements de papier, mais de bon augure. Cinq personnes coincées dans une cabine d'enregistrement pendant huit heures d'affilée ne correspondait pas à l'idée que les gens se font d'un bon moment, mais personne ne se plaignait. Travailler chez Pixar ressemblait à un camp de vacances. John attendait toujours que le côté obscur se manifeste mais il refusait obstinément de se montrer. Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé dans un job.

Une grande part de l'enregistrement se faisait individuellement, mais les horaires s'entrecoupaient et les cinq acteurs principaux avaient été affectés au studio pendant une semaine bien remplie pour enregistrer les interludes parlés les plus difficiles. Cinq acteurs d'un statut assez important dans la même pièce huit heures par jour pendant cinq jours de suite, voilà qui ressemblait à la version sartrienne de l'enfer des acteurs pour John, mais à son grand étonnement, tout le monde avait laissé son ego à l'entrée et, jusqu'ici, s'entendait bien.

"Alors, John. Mon agent me dit que l'on pourrait bien te voir sur certains podiums l'hiver prochain," dit Kevin, en mettant les pages de son script dans sa serviette. Tout le monde s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers lui.

"Ah vraiment?" dit John, en enfilant son sourire modeste et poli. Il s'était préparé à recevoir des sarcasmes sur le fait qu'une telle notion était vraiment ridicule.

Sauf que Kevin n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le faire marcher. Il avait l'air sérieux. "Oui, vraiment. Elle dit que la version temporaire d'_ A un étranger_ a excité beaucoup de monde."

"On se demande comment elle a pu la voir."

"Je crois qu'elle joue au golf avec quelqu'un chez Universal qui en a vu une partie."

"Je viens de terminer un film avec Mark Ruffalo," dit Amy. "Il m'a dit qu'il voulait vraiment ce rôle, celui que tu as joué, John."

"Beaucoup de gens étaient intéressés par ce film," dit Kevin. "Même si à mon avis beaucoup on perdu leur intérêt après que Sherlock ait été pris," dit-il en lançant un clin d'oeil à John. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

John se força à sourire. "C'est compréhensible. Ce n'est pas facile de partager la vedette avec quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux que lui. Personne n'aime être dépassé."

Les rires retombèrent un peu. "Ce n'est pas son talent, c'est son attitude," dit Kevin. "Comment tu l'avais formulé? J'ai entendu qu'il avait presque poussé Haggis à la dépression nerveuse."

"Ce n'était pas du fait de Sherlock," dit John. "Et il n'est pas vraiment le seul acteur exigeant du coin, n'est-ce pas? Comment était-ce de travailler avec Tom Cruise, Kevin? Bien sûr personne n'ose dire quoi que ce soit contre_ lui. _Je suppose que Sherlock se pose en cible facile en se fichant complètement de ce que les autres pensent de lui."

Les quatre autres échangeaient maintenant des regards incertains. "Tom est un type super," dit Kevin, sur un ton de répétition creuse. "Mais on ne pourrait jamais me payer assez pour travailler avec Sherlock Holmes."

"Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr que personne ne voudra te payer pour ça," dit John brusquement. "Je retravaillerais avec lui gratuitement."

"Vraiment?" dit Amy. "Je ne le connais pas, mais j'entends dire qu'il est difficile à supporter. Tu n'as pas pensé ça, John?"

John referma bruyamment son sac et le balança par-dessus son épaule. "Sherlock Holmes n'est pas seulement le meilleur acteur avec lequel j'ai jamais travaillé, il est aussi un homme fantastique, comme tout le monde le saurait si les gens faisaient l'effort d'essayer de le connaître plutôt que de supposer que c'est impossible." Il atteignit la porte. "A demain."

Il entendit des murmures dans le studio tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux avec un soupir consterné. _Fantastique, Watson. Ca va vraiment aider à faire taire ces rumeurs. A combien de gens ces quatre là vont-ils aller répéter que tu défendais l'honneur de Sherlock comme un écolier transi d'amour?_

Il pouvait encore entendre les mots prudents de Jim, quand il avait appelé il y a des semaines pour l'emploi du temps de la promotion. _Il faut que ce film_ _se_ _vende par ses propres mérites, en tant qu'oeuvre d'art, car c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. La dernière chose que nous voulons est que le film en lui-même soit occulté par ce qu'il se passe hors-caméra. _Il avait assuré à Jim que rien ne _s'était_ passé hors-caméra.

"D'où est-ce que tout le monde tient qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?" avait-il dit à Harry en gémissant peu après. "Est-ce qu'ils inventent juste des histoires à partir de rien?"

"Il y a des inventions qui circulent, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait à partir de rien. Toi et Sherlock avez passé presque chaque minute de la journée ensemble sur ce plateau. Et certaines minutes de la nuit."

"On travaillait! On était - amis! Depuis quand est-ce que c'est tellement suspect? Ca ne peut pas être juste parce qu'on jouait des amants."

"C'est une bonne partie du problème. Mais, John..." Elle réfléchit pendant un moment. "Vous ne vous êtes pas vus."

"Nous voir? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Tu n'as pas vu comment tu le suivais des yeux, ou comment il faisait de même avec toi. Ou comment ses sourires n'étaient pas forcés quand il te souriait. Tu n'as pas vu comment vous vous regardiez quand vous pensiez que personne ne faisait attention. Mais quelqu'un fait toujours attention, chéri. Tu sais cela. Vous pouvez tous les deux être les acteurs de votre génération ou que sais-je, mais personne ne peut jouer la comédie tout le temps. Vous en avez tous les deux montré plus que vous ne le pensiez."

Il monta dans sa voiture et retourna chez lui. Un coup de téléphone lui parvint par Bluetooth comme il se garait dans l'allée. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry?"

"John, quelque chose est apparu en ligne."

"Quoi?"

"Une photo de toi et Sherlock, avec des fans? A Casa Loma?"

"Ah, oui. On a fait un peu de tourisme pendant l'un de nos jours de congé, des filles ont demandé des autographes et ont pris une photo."

"Eh bien, l'une des filles l'a postée sur Oh No They Didn't, et maintenant elle est partout. Les forums de fans deviennent fous."

"Fous? Pour une photo de nous avec des fans? Il n'y a rien de propre à encourager la folie là-dedans."

"Non, c'est une photo parfaitement innocente. C'est le contexte. Tu sais, une sortie dans un lieu touristique local. Ils appellent tous ça votre 'rencard'."

John soupira. "Ces gens n'ont-ils pas de vies?"

"Tout le monde a besoin d'un hobby."

"Je n'ai pas demandé à être le hobby de tout le monde."

"Ce n'est pas tout. Quelques passants vous ont vus ici et là ce jour là, et quelques photos floues ont été prises."

"Et? Qu'est-ce qu'elles montrent?"

"L'une d'entre elles vous montre en train de descendre une rue."

"Oh, mon dieu non. Pas ça. _Descendre une rue_. Oh, tout ce que ça implique."

"John, j'avoue que ça a pris des proportions un peu exagérées..."

"Un peu?"

"Mais vous marchez assez serrés et vous affichez ces grands sourires et même moi je dois avouer que vous avez l'air assez amoureux l'un de l'autre."

"La prochaine fois ils trouveront des messages codés dans nos cravates."

"L'autre photo vous montre tous les deux sur un de ces bateaux à touristes. Encore une fois, rien de grave, mais la journée entière sent un peu le rencard."

"Ce n'était pas un rencard! C'était un couple de potes faisant un tour de la ville! Depuis quand est-ce devenu impossible pour deux hommes d'être vus ensemble en public sans que tous le monde ne fasse des suppositions?"

"Depuis que ces hommes jouent des amoureux, et que l'un d'eux est connu pour repousser tout le monde, alors le voir s'entendre si bien avec toi - eh bien, tu connais la presse. Ils inventeront leur propre histoire s'il n'y en pas déjà une à se mettre sous le dent."

"La presse aussi?"

"Pas la presse traditionnelle, la blogosphère."

"Excuse-moi si je ne tremble pas de terreur devant la toute-puissante blogosphère."

"Tu ne devrais pas. Ca va passer. Toi et Sherlock n'avez pas été en contact depuis le tournage."

Les entrailles de John se serrèrent un peu à cela. Ca faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il n'avait plus vu ni eu de nouvelles de Sherlock. Il avait attendu que Sherlock arrête de lui manquer, de cesser de vouloir le contacter, que tout cela s'arrête et qu'il soit en paix. Il attendait toujours. Le temps ne semblait pas guérir mais plutôt aiguiser la douleur de la séparation, et il craignait d'atteindre le point crucial où quelque chose devrait être fait. "Non. Non, nous n'avons pas été en contact."

Il entendit Harry soupirer. "Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider, John," dit-elle.

"Tu ne peux pas. Personne ne peut m'aider. Il n'y a rien à faire. C'est un putain de bordel impossible et c'est tout ce qu'on peut en dire. Ca ira, pas la peine de t'inquiéter."

"Mais je m'inquiète! Je m'inquiète pour toi sans arrêt! John..."

"S'il te plait, Harry. Je - je ne peux pas, d'accord?"

"D'accord. Je rapporte le dîner, ok?"

"Oui, merci, ce serait bien. A plus tard alors."

"Bye."

Il raccrocha et se reconcentra sur la route. Tout espoir qu'il avait que lui et Sherlock puissent - eh bien, tout espoir qu'il avait concernant Sherlock décroissait rapidement. Si les médias y faisaient déjà attention maintenant, peu importe si c'était inconséquent, l'amplitude serait multipliée dès que la machine promotionnelle se mettrait vraiment en marche. Ils ne supporteraient jamais d'être scrutés du regard. Il ne pouvait pas risquer ce film. Pas maintenant, pas quand il était prêt à franchir une nouvelle étape dans sa carrière. Peut-être, dans un an ou plus, quand le film serait sorti dans les salles et quand l'effervescence des Awards serait retombée et quand le regard du monde se poserait ailleurs, peut-être qu'alors...

_Peut-être que d'ici là je serai devenu fou. Tout serait résolu._

* * *

La porte près de la scène n'était pas trop encombrée, peut-être une douzaine de personnes ou plus, plusieurs d'entre elles n'étant pas du tout intéressées par lui mais plutôt par l'un de ses partenaires. Sherlock signa des autographes et parla aux fans, adoptant ce qu'il espérait être un comportement amical correct.

Il leva les yeux et vit Greg Lestrade qui l'attendait. Greg lui fit un signe de reconnaissance. Sherlock salua les habitués du théâtre et marcha vers lui. "Greg, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" dit-il en lui serrant la main.

"Je suis venu voir le spectacle."

"Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu que tu venais?"

"Ca s'est décidé à la dernière minute, en fait. Je suis juste en ville pour cette nuit, je n'avais pas prévu de travailler, mais l'ami chez qui je passe la nuit avait des billets alors je n'ai pas pu manquer l'opportunité. Viens, allons manger un morceau."

Ils allèrent dans l'un des pubs préférés de Sherlock, juste en bas de son appartement. Ils s'assirent dans le fond et commandèrent des pintes et de quoi manger. "Greg, lâche le morceau. Tu n'es jamais nulle part pour autre chose que le boulot."

D'abord il ne répondit pas. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avec les fans."

"Comment?"

"Sympathique."

"Tu me donnes l'air d'un ogre impénitent."

"Non. C'est juste qu'habituellement tu n'aurais pas le temps pour ces bêtises."

"Un homme n'a pas le droit de changer d'avis sur un détail aussi trivial?"

"Ce n'est pas trivial pour eux."

"Si tu es ici pour me sermonner sur les rumeurs, on est déjà passé avant toi."

"Je ne suis pas ici pour te sermonner. Je suis inquiet pour toi."

"Inquiet? Nous avons à peine parlé depuis le lancement du spectacle."

"Ca ne signifie pas que je ne garde pas un oeil sur toi. Tu es l'un de mes clients les plus importants, Sherlock. Ce sont mes affaires de connaître les tiennes."

"Je vois. Des espions partout, c'est ça?"

"Rien d'aussi tordu. Mais je connais beaucoup de gens et beaucoup d'entre eux te connaissent. Je ne suis pas le seul à être inquiet."

"Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire qui puisse provoquer une telle réaction. Je vais très bien."

"Bien, oui. Bien sûr que tu vas bien. Tu te montres, tu joues, et tu rentres chez toi. Tu ne parles à personne. Tu ne sors pas. Tu as refusé chaque invitation qu'on t'a envoyé depuis que tu es revenu. Tu restes dans ton appartement en solitaire. Et pendant ce temps tu es plus gentil et plus attentionné que jamais envers tes fans. Tu es extrêmement énigmatique. Il pencha la tête. "Ou extrêmement déprimé."

Sherlock redessina le cercle humide de condensation laissé par son verre sur la table. "Ce n'est pas ton job de me couver, Greg."

"Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera? Sally? Elle ne sait plus quoi faire."

"Tu lui a parlé?" demanda-t-il sèchement.

"Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je l'ai su par Anderson. Tu sais qu'ils sont toujours ensemble. Il était notre agent. Nous sommes toujours en contact."

"Y a-t-il quelqu'un que tu ne connaisses pas?"

Greg croisa son regard. "Est-ce que je _te_ connais, Sherlock? Je commence à me le demander. As-tu tellement changé? Ou est-ce que ça a toujours été toi, et l'homme que nous pensions connaître n'était que l'armure que tu portais pour affronter le monde?"

"Tu n'es pas venu ici pour débiter des idioties sur mon état émotionnel. Qui ne te concerne en rien, soit dit en passant. Demande-moi simplement ce que tu veux me demander."

"Es-tu amoureux de lui?"

La tête de Sherlock se releva brusquement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Greg lui pose la question aussi franchement. "Eh bien, voilà qui est direct."

"Tu l'es?"

Sherlock vida le reste de sa pinte. "Si je l'étais, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te le dirais?"

"Parce que nous devons élaborer une stratégie."

"Non. Il n'est absolument pas nécessaire de faire ça. Ma vie privée n'est pas matière à planification. C'est ma vie et ce ne sont ni tes affaires ni celles du studio."

"Si ça affecte le succès financier du film, ils vont s'en mêler et alors je devrai m'en mêler aussi."

"Je prendrai ma retraite, Greg. Je vais raccrocher et partir vivre dans un cottage avant de laisser ma vie privée être débattue par un comité et soumise à un groupe de réflexion. Au diable leur tournée promotionnelle, ils peuvent vendre ce film sans moi."

"Tu ne ferais pas ça. Ce film signifie trop pour toi."

"Pas autant que..." _Pas autant que ce qu'il signifie pour moi. Rien ne signifie autant pour moi. _Sherlock referma la bouche avant que quelque chose d'autre ne puisse s'échapper, mais il pouvait voir à la tête de Greg qu'il était trop tard. "Je contrôle la situation."

"Peut-être que c'est le problème. Tu contrôles toujours tout. Toujours le plus intelligent, celui qui sait tout sur tout le monde, même les choses que personne ne veut dévoiler. Bienvenue dans le revers de la médaille, Sherlock. Qu'est-ce que ça fait?"

Sherlock se leva et chercha de la monnaie dans son porte-feuille. "J'ai encore deux semaines à passer ici, Greg. Après ça, j'ai l'intention de m'en aller et de ne dire à personne où je suis parti, surtout pas à toi. Est-ce bien clair?"

"Quel bien ça fera, Sherlock?" demanda Greg, calmement.

Bien sûr, Sherlock ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question sincèrement. _Ca va dépendre de comment John réagira quand j'apparaîtrai devant sa porte, Greg. Elabore une stratégie pour ça, veux-tu?_

* * *

"Allô?"

"Salut, Sally."

"Harry, Salut. Je croyais que tu appellerais la semaine passée."

"J'ai été débordée."

"Vraiment?" dit Sally, d'un ton lourd d'insinuations. "Clara était en ville?"

"En fait, elle y était, mais ce n'était pas à ça que je faisais allusion. Comment ça va?"

"Pas terrible. Le mien est déprimé."

"Le mien est déprimé aussi."

Elles se turent pendant un moment. "Pourquoi les hommes sont-ils tellement idiots?"

"Je ne sais pas. Ca doit être dans leur ADN. J'ai utilisé l'ordinateur de John l'autre jour pour envoyer mes mails. Tu n'imagines pas la quantité de photos de Sherlock qu'il a sauvegardé sur son disque dur. Séances photos, instantanés du film, tapis rouges, tout."

"Sherlock s'est fait un petit festival du cinéma."

"Oh non, il n'a pas..."

"Si. Chacun d'entre eux."

"Même _Lune de miel à la Havane_?"

"Même celui là. Je crois qu'il a regardé tous les films, alors il en est réduit à rechercher les passages télévisés de John sur Youtube. Il a même retrouvé une vidéo brouillée de John dans une petite production théâtrale de _L'importance d'être constant._"

"Et pourtant ils ne peuvent pas décrocher le téléphone ou envoyer un e-mail."

"Eh bien, c'est prudent, évidemment. On ne risque pas grand chose quand on se contente de s'espionner mutuellement par internet."

Harry soupira. "Qu'est-ce que Sherlock a prévu pour après la finale du spectacle?"

"Rien. Il a du temps libre."

"Mmh."

"Que se passe-t-il dans ton petit cerveau pervers?"

"Je réfléchis juste au meilleur moyen de favoriser le destin."

"Je n'interviendrai pas."

"Moi non plus. Pas directement. Mais rien ne dit que nous ne pouvons pas faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour rendre les choses - plus faciles."

"Continue."

* * *

Harry fut réveillée par quelqu'un frappant à la porte de son appartement. Elle roula sur elle-même et jeta un oeil au réveil - cinq heures du matin. Merde.

Harry se leva et tituba jusqu'à la porte où le martèlement avait repris. "J'arrive, ok?" Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur John, l'air un peu frénétique. "Mon dieu, tu n'aurais pas pu simplement me téléphoner?"

Il la repoussa et entra dans l'appartement. "Dis-moi que je ne suis pas un cinglé."

"Si tu ne voulais pas ressembler à un cinglé, il ne fallait pas frapper à ma porte à cinq heures du matin, bordel."

"Dis-moi que je suis un homme raisonnable, avec la tête sur les épaules, et que je ne m'apprête absolument pas à prendre l'avion jusqu'à Londres pour faire une déclaration à la Roméo et Juliette."

"Arrête de parler de ta vie comme si c'était une pièce. Et assieds-toi, s'il te plait." Elle poussa John sur une chaise et alla dans la cuisine mettre la bouilloire sur le feu. "Je vais te faire du thé."

"Je ne veux pas de thé. Je veux que tu m'empêches de faire une erreur colossale."

"Une erreur colossale, c'est quand tu refuses un rôle dans un film d'Oliver Stone pour faire_ Robin's Egg Blues._"

"Tu ne vas jamais me lâcher avec ça, pas vrai?"

Elle s'assit face à lui et lui saisit les deux mains. "Je dis juste qu'il y a erreur colossale et puis il y a avoir finalement les tripes de dire à ce grand idiot ce que tu ressens pour lui, et ces deux cercles ne se recoupent pas dans le petit diagramme de ta vie, Johnny."

La tête de John s'abaissa, se secouant dans un sens et dans l'autre comme s'il disait simplement 'non' à l'univers. "Je ne peux pas faire ça."

"John," dit-elle. "Regarde-moi." Il leva la tête et croisa son regard. "Je t'ai observé tout l'été, et tu es en train de me tuer, tu es vraiment en train de m'achever. Tu enfiles ton visage heureux et tu continues ton travail et ta vie et tu prends soin de moi et de tous ceux que tu connais, mais tu dépéris à l'intérieur et je n'en peux plus. Je suis là à regarder ton coeur se fissurer un petit peu plus chaque jour et j'en ai assez, chéri. Pas toi? Tu n'es pas fatigué?"

Il soupira, en fermant les yeux. "Je suis tellement fatigué, Harry."

"Alors arrête. Arrête ça."

"Je ne sais pas comment."

"Si, tu sais." Elle soutint son regard.

Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres, un petit sourire sombre et résolu. "En combien de temps peux-tu m'envoyer à Londres?"

Harry lui fit un large sourire et lâcha ses mains. Elle se leva et alla à son bureau, en extirpa l'itinéraire qu'elle avait élaboré la semaine d'avant. "Tu pars cet après-midi. Je t'ai pris une chambre d'hôtel au Savoy."

Il prit l'enveloppe en la regardant, sidéré. "Comment as-tu..."

"Sa pièce s'arrête demain soir. Je vous connais vous les acteurs. Vous adorez les déclarations mélodramatiques. Et je tiens de source sûre qu'il prendra des vacances après la pièce et s'envolera on ne sait où. Alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher."

John sauta sur ses pieds et la serra dans ses bras. "Tu es la meilleure soeur du monde."

Elle sourit et le serra à son tour. "Je rétablis juste un peu l'équilibre, chéri."

* * *

Les dernières représentations avaient toujours la mélancolie de la fin. Si le spectacle avait été une bonne expérience, elles portaient la tristesse supplémentaire de la séparation du spectacle, du public, de l'équipe et des acteurs, et de la vie que vous aviez connue pendant des mois en jouant.

Mais pour Sherlock Holmes, qui attendait son rappel dans les coulisses, son travail pour ce rôle maintenant achevé, tout ce que cette soirée de clôture lui apportait était du soulagement et de l'angoisse. Le spectacle l'avait retenu ici, l'avait maintenu dans ce cocon sécurisant. Il avait dit à Greg qu'il prévoyait de partir, mais il ne lui avait pas dit où.

Dans sa loge se trouvaient une valise et un ticket d'avion pour Los Angeles. Au moment même où son contrat avec cette production expirerait, il irait à l'aéroport, s'embarquerait dans un avion, volerait jusque Los Angeles, et prendrait un taxi jusqu'à la porte de John.

Ce qu'il ferait alors, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais John et lui n'avaient jamais eu de mal à communiquer auparavant. Une idée lui viendrait à l'esprit.

Les applaudissements étaient déchaînés. Il s'avança avec ses partenaires et ils redoublèrent d'intensité. Ils firent un salut groupé, puis saluèrent chacun individuellement, puis un autre salut groupé. Sortie de scène. Pause, pause, pause. Puis retour sur scène pour une autre série de saluts.

Et là se tenait la régisseuse avec les bouquets de roses traditionnels. Elle les tendit à ses partenaires comme ils s'inclinaient encore individuellement, chacun d'eux recevant une solide ovation de la foule. Sherlock était le dernier. Elle lui tendit le bouquet en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. Les applaudissement de la foule éclatèrent, les cris et les sifflements parvenant jusqu'à lui. Lors d'une autre nuit, à un autre moment, tout cela aurait été une drogue. Une sensation qu'aucun narcotique ne pouvait égaler. C'était pour cela qu'il vivait. Le travail. Les démonstrations de leur adoration prouvant clairement qu'une fois de plus, il était le meilleur.

Mais tout de suite, il ne pouvait pas les entendre. Il ne pouvait pas les voir. Il s'en fichait. Tout s'était fondu en un son diffus et une image trouble.

Tout ce que Sherlock voyait était l'unique hortensia perdu parmi les roses entre ses bras.

_John._

John était là. Il était là, quelque part. Sherlock regarda autour de lui, mains bien sûr il ne pouvait rien voir du tout avec cet éclairage de scène dans le visage. Son partenaire attrapa sa main et ils s'inclinèrent à nouveau. Saluer, saluer, saluer...où était-il? Est-ce qu'il était là maintenant, applaudissant? Est-ce qu'il attendait? Partirait-il?

_Il ne va pas partir, il est venu ici pour te voir. Tu allais venir à lui, mais il t'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied, parce qu'il est exaspérant et merveilleux __à ce point là__._

Le rideau retomba. Ce serait tout pour les rappels. Les lumières de la salles se rallumèrent et il entendit le public murmurer comme chacun reprenait son sac et sa veste. Sherlock se précipita dans les coulisses, le bouquet encore à la main, oublié. Il bouscula des membres de l'équipe surpris, ignorant leurs félicitations, laissant des visages déconfits dans son sillage.

_John, John. Où est-il?_

Il courut à la porte de la salle et passa la tête. Quelques fans, mais pas de John. Il rentra la tête à l'intérieur avant que les fans ne réalisent que c'était lui. Il courut aux escaliers et les grimpa quatre à quatre. Le public vidait les lieux; personne ne s'attardait, personne ne descendait vers la scène, personne en vue qui ressemblait à John.

_Réfléchis. Où irait-il?_

L'hortensia devait avoir été préparé à l'avance. Il devait avoir été présent avant le spectacle. Avait-il regardé la pièce? En tout cas, il avait ses entrées parmi les membres du personnel. Sally était la personne toute désignée pour l'aider. Elle l'aurait fait passer par l'entrée des artistes et l'aurait planqué quelque part. Où?

La réponse le frappa avant même qu'il ait fini de se poser la question. Il fit volte-face et couru vers sa loge.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte, paralysé, la main tendue vers la poignée. John était-il derrière la porte? Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Ce qui était prévu était que lui, Sherlock, irait jusqu'à John. C'était logique, puisque John avait du travail à Los Angeles et que Sherlock était maintenant libre de ses mouvements. Que John décide de venir le voir ici le soir même où Sherlock avait prévu de quitter le pays pour aller le retrouver était dans un certain sens prévisible. Ils savaient tous les deux que la pièce s'achevait ce soir, ce qui fournissait une excuse pratique, sans oublier un certain élément de mélodrame, auquel ils étaient tous les deux, en tant qu'acteur, malheureusement sensibles.

_Ouvre cette saleté de porte._

Il savait pourquoi il hésitait. S'il ouvrait cette porte et que John n'était pas derrière...

Il ouvrit la porte.

John se tenait devant son miroir, regardant les coupures de presse que Sally y avait attachées. Il se retourna au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Sherlock ferma et verrouilla la porte et s'appuya dessus, le bouquet de fleurs lui tombant des mains, inaperçu. Il avait peur de bouger ou de cligner des yeux ou de parler, au cas où John s'évanouirait comme un mirage, un produit de son imagination frustrée. Dieu savait combien de temps il avait passé à faire apparaître John dans son esprit.

John se tenait aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il portait un costume gris bien coupé et un col rose entrouvert. Il avait l'air splendide et bronzé (_arrivé la nuit dernière, séjourne au Savoy, a passé la journée à visiter son ancien quartier, a aussi rendu visite à ses parents, a dîné avec son cousin, celui qui est cardiologue_) et Sherlock perdit l'air de ses poumons, les mots de sa gorge, le pouls de son coeur, la raison de sa tête, le tout remplacé par le fait que John, John là dans la pièce, John devant lui, John partout.

_Je suis là._

_Tu es là._

Un lent sourire naquit sur les lèvres de John. Sherlock sentit son visage l'imiter, ses épaules s'affaissant tandis que le corps de John se détendait, et de tous les premiers mots qu'il avait imaginé que John lui dirait, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il n'y en aurait pas du tout.

La loge était petite. Il ne leur fallait qu'un pas pour arriver l'un à l'autre. Le pas avait été trop grand à franchir à Toronto et maintenant c'était l'effort d'une demi-seconde, si facile, si naturel, la chose la plus intuitive du monde, arriver jusqu'à lui et l'entourer, se laisser engouffrer, le mouvement les emportant ensemble pour que leurs bouches se referment l'une sur l'autre et que leurs souffles se précipitent, leurs pouls s'accélérant de nouveau, et les fantasmes n'avaient été que des ombres bien ternes en comparaison de la réalité.

_John._

Ses lèvres étaient douces et insistantes; elles se séparèrent sous celles de Sherlock et ils plongèrent l'un dans l'autre, toute leur retenue depuis longtemps épuisée, des semaines de retenue, des mois, terribles et éreintants et tellement inutiles. Les bras de John bougeaient sans cesse dans son dos comme s'il cherchait un moyen de le serrer plus fort et Sherlock le souhaitait, il se voulait plus petit pour pouvoir être entièrement submergé. Il saisit le visage de John pour l'attirer en avant, ce visage infiniment fascinant, pressé contre le sien comme s'il était conçu pour ça, la bouche chaude de John et sa langue et son souffle brûlant sur les joues de Sherlock.

Il immobilisa la tête de John et pressa des baisers sur ses lèvres, ses joues, sur le bas de sa mâchoire et dans son cou, se baissant pour blottir son visage sous le menton de John, la main de John glissant dans ses cheveux, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il avait besoin d'être plus petit, d'être plus proche. Il se laissa glisser dans le cercle étroit des bras de John jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le sol et qu'il puisse enfuir son visage contre l'estomac de John, sentir sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements, refermer ses bras autour des hanches de John et se sentir serré très fort, son crâne bercé par les mains de John, et qu'il puisse finalement respirer, juste respirer, de longues respirations qui tiraient les souhaits informulés du plus profond de ses poumons et les laissaient se dissiper à l'air libre.

Il sentit John presser son visage contre le sommet de sa tête. "Sherlock..." commença-t-il.

"Chuuuut. S'il te plait, John. Juste..." _Serre-moi juste dans tes bras. Serre-moi jusqu'à ce que je m'habitue à la sensation, serre-moi jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de me souvenir de ce que cela fait une fois que tu auras arrêté. Ne me lâche pas parce que je suis terrifié à l'idée d'avoir besoin de ça et je ne savais pas que j'en avais besoin parce que personne ne l'avait jamais fait, personne avant toi, parce que tu étais le seul à savoir comment faire._

"D'accord," murmura John, ses bras se resserrant autour des épaules de Sherlock tandis qu'il pressait des baisers légers le long de son front et de ses tempes, les seules parties de lui que John pouvait atteindre pour l'instant.

Ils restèrent simplement là, respirant ensemble pendant que leur nouvelle réalité s'installait autour d'eux. Une minute, deux, trois, les secondes défilaient et Sherlock pouvait entendre le chaos de la soirée de clôture et la foule derrière la porte de sa loge. Il faudrait un jour qu'il rejoigne le monde, et il se demanda combien de temps il pouvait le laisser sur pause.

Finalement assuré qu'il n'allait pas disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes, ou se réveiller seul dans son lit, ou se retrouver à embrasser l'air là où John ne s'était jamais tenu, Sherlock tourna le visage vers le corps de John et soupira. Les mains de John caressaient ses cheveux, apaisant et patient. Il se dégagea juste assez pour se remettre sur ses pieds, leurs yeux se rencontrant dans un moment complice et amusé de _eh bien, c'est arrivé. Et maintenant?_

John sourit. "Qu'est-ce qu'on dit après un accueil comme celui-là?"

Sherlock gloussa. "Je ne sais pas. En fait, nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment dit bonsoir."

Le sourire de John s'évanouit. Il leva une main et repoussa de son index une boucle se baladant sur le front de Sherlock. "Bonsoir," murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se rencontrent. "Salut, John." Il laissa passer trois respirations en silence, puis donna un petit coup à la tête de John et l'embrassa à nouveau, lentement et délibérément. John saisit son cou et l'embrassa en retour, manipulant gentiment la bouche de Sherlock avec la sienne.

Quand ils se séparèrent à nouveau il sembla que quelque chose avait été décidé. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi, exactement, mais c'était décidé. John soupira. "J'aurais voulu avoir fait ça à Toronto. Nous épargner trois mois de désespoir. En tout cas, je sais que moi j'étais désespéré."

"Sally a dit que je me _languissait_."

John sourit. "Te languir? De moi?"

"Non, de Kate Blanchett. Bien sûr de toi, idiot."

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et Sherlock sentit son coeur faire une embardée sur le côté. _Oh mon dieu, je vais vraiment le faire._ John baissa les yeux et s'agita un peu. "Eh bien, au moins nous pouvons arrêter de faire ça."

"En effet." Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de John. Ils s'ajustaient si bien ainsi tous les deux, il était difficile de croire qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour ça. "Mais tu sais pourquoi nous n'avons pas fait ça à Toronto."

John acquiesça. "J'ai vu une centaine de romances débuter sur un plateau et puis s'évaporer dans le monde réel. Je savais qu'il y avait - quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que ça nous arrive à nous. Il valait mieux laisser passer un peu de temps et s'assurer - eh bien, que c'était réel."

"Et ça l'est? C'est réel?"

John croisa son regard. "Mon dieu, oui."

L'urgence soudaine entre eux prit Sherlock par surprise, et il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'ils s'embrassaient encore, cette fois d'une manière pressante et avec appétit et avec envie, tellement d'envie, emprisonnée si longtemps et luttant pour s'échapper, voler, brûler. Leurs bras s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, John se haussant sur le pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher. Il embrassa et suça le cou de Sherlock, des petits bruits lui échappant pour atteindre directement l'entrejambe de Sherlock. Il glissa les mains sur le dos de John jusqu'à ses fesses et l'attira vers lui. "John," murmura-t-il.

"Je voulais ça," murmura John contre sa peau. "Je voulais ça avec toi, tout le temps."

Sherlock avait du mal à élaborer des pensées cohérentes. C'était une situation nouvelle et pas tout à fait confortable. Il saisit le visage de John et l'embrassa, vite et profondément, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait penser à faire et tout ce qu'il _semblait_ vouloir faire, en dehors de toutes les autres choses auxquelles il pouvait penser et que John le laisserait faire.

Mais il étaient dans une loge au milieu de coulisses en pleine effervescence et c'était vraiment fâcheux. Il colla deux baisers sur la bouche de John et recula. "John, bien que j'aimerais beaucoup rester ici et t'embrasser toute la nuit, je ne peux pas. Je dois retourner là-bas et faire mes adieux et puis je suis plus ou moins obligé de faire au moins une apparition à la soirée."

John acquiesça. "Je ne devrais pas venir avec toi. En fait, il faudrait s'arranger pour que personne ne me voie partir." Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Sherlock vit que John avait eu droit aux sermons de ses associés à propos des rumeurs, lui aussi.

Ca allait devenir compliqué, et rapidement. Mais c'était une considération pour plus tard. Tout ce qui l'intéressait pour l'instant était de se libérer de ses obligations et de mettre John dans son lit, et cela le plus vite possible. Il sourit, et son coeur fit encore cette embardée bizarre. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois venu ici," dit-il.

John lui rendit son sourire, mais il retomba et son front se plissa. "Que se serait-il passé si je n'étais pas venu?"

Sherlock s'éloigna et alla à son sac; il extirpa son itinéraire et le tendit à John. Il l'ouvrit et le parcouru du regard, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise. Il leva les yeux vers Sherlock, bouche bée. "J'allais venir jusqu'à toi. Ce soir, après avoir fini ici. J'allais venir directement de l'aéroport jusqu'à ta porte et j'allais te demander si ça te dérangerait que je t'emmène au lit immédiatement."

Les lèvres de John faisaient quelque chose d'étrange; il semblait vouloir sourire, mais une autre expression revendiquait la place. "Ca ne me dérange pas. Pas du tout. En fait, je serais plutôt froissé si tu ne le faisais pas."

Sherlock fouilla à nouveau dans son sac et en sortit sa clé. "Tiens," dit-il, en la tendant à John. "Est-ce que tu sais où j'habite?"

"Oui."

"Je vais chercher Sally, elle te fera sortir en douce pour que les fans à l'entrée des artistes ne te voient pas. Va jusqu'à mon appartement et attends-moi là. J'essaierai de ne pas être trop long, tu sais comment ça se passe."

"Bien sûr. Je fouillerai simplement dans toutes tes affaires pour passer le temps," dit John avec un sourire suffisant.

Sherlock rit. "Fouille à ton aise. La chose la plus suspecte que tu trouveras sera la collection complète des films de John Watson."

John en resta bouche bée. "Tu les as tous vus?"

"Tous sans exception."

"Et tu veux toujours être avec moi?"

"Considère cela comme un acte de dévotion." Il entoura les épaules de John de son bras et embrassa sa tempe. "Ils m'ont aidé. Ils m'ont empêché de me languir trop fort." John s'affaissa en soupirant. "Bon, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de me languir de toi."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi. Chaque jour."

Il vaudrait mieux que je me change. Je déteste être obligé d'y aller maintenant et parler aux gens et agir comme si je n'avais pas un John Watson qui m'attend dans mon appartement."

John leva les yeux vers lui, passant un doigt sur le col de sa veste, ses lèvres ébauchant un sourire aguicheur. "Ca en vaudra la peine."

"Oh mon dieu," soupira Sherlock.

John l'embrassa, un baiser rapide de gardons-en-pour-plus-tard. "Je vais juste aller trouver Sally alors, d'accord?"

"Laisse-moi plutôt lui envoyer un message. Elle viendra te chercher ici."

"D'accord."

"John tu..." Sherlock gloussa. "Tu ferais mieux de prendre ça," dit-il, en lui tendant son gant de toilette.

John fronça les sourcils. "Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu as mon maquillage de scène partout sur le visage."

* * *

Notes de l'auteur:

1. Quand les agents de Sherlock et John sont concernés, j'ai un peu mêlé les rôles d'agent, de manager et de publiciste. Des acteurs de leur carrure en auraient probablement un de chaque et les choses que Mike et Greg leur ont dit seraient probablement gérées par leur publiciste ou leur manager. Je voulais maintenir un nombre gérable de personnages alors j'ai fait un peu d'amalgame de licence poétique.

2. Les deux acteurs du jilm de Pixar sont Kevin Pollack et Amy McAdams.

3. Le commentaire sur les messages codés dans les cravates est une blague de fandom, qui renvoie à un groupe de fans assez euh...folkloriques qui ont imaginé un slash réel entre Elijah Wood et Dominic Monaghan. A un certain moment ces fans ont vraiment eu des théories sur les messages codés dans les cravates. Ah, les fandoms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

John regardait par la fenêtre du taxi qui le ramenait à son hôtel, à peine conscient du paysage. Il planait et il était euphorique et il se sentait comme un adolescent. Il porta les doigts à sa bouche, sentant encore l'empreinte des lèvres de Sherlock, l'emprise de ses bras autour de lui. Il se sourit à lui-même, son coeur prêt à éclater, parce que c'était une chose rare et précieuse lorsque quelque chose se passait exactement comme vous l'aviez espéré.

Il sortit son portable. Il ne devait pas oublier d'envoyer un message à Harry, à qui il devait une fière chandelle pour avoir contribué à rendre cela possible.

_Un premier baiser sacrément réussi._

Elle lui répondit quelques minutes plus tard. _Envoie-moi un texto quand ce sera la première partie de jambes en l'air._

Il éclata de rire. Le chauffeur le déposa au Savoy et il bondit hors de la voiture, trottina jusqu'au hall d'entrée et monta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sherlock l'avait regardé essuyer le maquillage de sa figure. "Tu en as sur ton costume, aussi, mais je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire," avait-il dit.

"Personne ne remarquera. De toute façon, je retourne juste à mon hôtel."

"Tu peux aussi déjà payer la chambre. Apporte tes bagages à mon appartement."

John lui avait lancé un coup d'oeil, un sourcil levé. "Ah bon?"

"John, si tu penses que je vais te laisser dormir quelque part où je ne suis pas, tu es fou."

A présent il lançait des vêtements dans sa valise, rassemblant ses affaires aussi vite que possible, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire avant de ressortir en courant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se dépêchait. Sherlock serait retenu pour au moins deux heures, rien ne pressait. Mais il était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir être détendu à propos de quoi que ce soit pour l'instant.

Il s'arrêta au comptoir et paya la chambre, puis se précipita dehors et héla un taxi. "Où allez-vous?" demanda le chauffeur.

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "221B Baker Street, s'il vous plait."

* * *

Avant que Sally ne revienne après avoir aidé John à s'enfuir, Sherlock avait enlevé son maquillage et changé de vêtements. "Il est parti," dit-elle. "Alors?"

"Alors quoi?"

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé?"

"Tu devrais être plus spécifique," dit-il en jetant un oeil à son reflet dans le miroir, mais ses yeux affichaient cette air de _ne-suis-je-pas-diabolique_ qu'elle connaissait et redoutait.

"Sherlock, je te jure..."

"Je ne sais pas si ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce que tu allais demander, mais je pense que tu pourrais être intéressée de savoir que je crois qu'on peut maintenant dire que John et moi sommes - plus que des amis."

Elle sourit. "Dieu merci. Il était plus que temps."

"Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander d'être discrète."

"Bien sûr que non."

"Combien à la porte ce soir?"

"Deux douzaines. Fais vite, on file à ta soirée."

Sherlock noua sa cravate et se leva en enfilant sa veste. "Je déteste profondément devoir faire ça. John sera en train de m'attendre à mon appartement. Je préférerais de loin être là-bas avec lui."

"J'ai téléphoné dans le Sussex pour que le gardien ouvre la maison et la prépare."

"La préparer pour quoi?"

"Ne sois pas idiot. Est-ce que tu vas oui ou non emmener John à la campagne pour quelques jours?"

Sherlock soupira. "Ca m'est venu à l'esprit."

"Alors il faudra que la maison soit prête."

"Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Sally?" Sherlock lui tendit son manteau et son sac. "Ok. Le plus tôt j'en ai fini avec ça, le plus tôt je peux m'en aller."

* * *

Le bâtiment de Sherlock était une haute colonne d'appartements, victorienne et élégante, juste derrière le coin de Regent's Park. John jeta un regard prudent en haut et en bas de la rue, détestant avoir à le faire, mais ça n'aiderait pas qu'un photographe inopiné le surprenne en train de rentrer dans l'appartement de Sherlock, encore moins avec une _valise_. Il ne vit personne. Il paya le taxi, sortit et se dépêcha de traverser le trottoir. Un portier sortit de nulle part et ouvrit la porte à sa place, l'introduisant dans le hall d'entrée. "Etes-vous Mr Watson?" demanda-t-il.

John cligna des yeux, surpris. "Euh, oui, c'est moi."

"Mr Holmes nous a prévenu que vous étiez attendu." Il désigna un ascenseur à l'autre bout d'un parquet luxueux. "Il est au deuxième étage, donc. Allons-y."

"Merci," dit John. Il monta dans l'ascenseur. Il y avait cinq appartements, apparemment, de A jusque E. Il poussa le bouton B.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent directement sur l'intérieur de l'appartement. John sortit, traînant sa valise, bouche bée. L'appartement était spacieux et coûteux, occupant tout le second étage du building avec une seule immense pièce. Deux colonnes de bois sculpté de deux pieds de large brisaient l'espace. Il aurait cru que quelqu'un d'aussi méticuleux que Sherlock aurait un appartement immaculé du sol au plafond, mais c'était douillet et bohème, plein de meubles moelleux et de motifs excentriques sur le mur aux briques exposées et de tapis persans élimés. Les livres s'étalaient partout, et une large télévision à écran plat était fourrée dans un coin comme un achat de dernière minute. Il y avait une cuisine bien ordonnée, plongée dans l'obscurité dans un coin et des murets délimitant une chambre dans un autre.

John fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et s'assit dans un canapé qui semblait être la place préférée de Sherlock, vu la quantité de carnets et de scripts et de tasses vides laissés tout autour. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier et sourit, en se relaxant pour la première fois de toute la soirée. Les plafonds élevés, les poutres et les canalisations exposées, la lumière douce faisaient ressembler l'appartement à un cocon, un abri sûr.

_C'est ici qu'il vit et respire et dort et se lave et lit et travaille_, pensa John. _C'est la maison de mon...euh, de mon..._

Il ne savait pas comment se référer à Sherlock dans sa propre tête maintenant. Il s'était tenu fermement à la catégorie d'étiquettes de l'ami-collègue-pote, mais maintenant son esprit se propulsait vers les branches du petit-ami-amant-compagnon de l'arbre linguistique. Redéfinir ces termes n'était pas la seule chose qui occupait son esprit, étourdi qu'il était par sa nouvelle liberté de se livrer à ses fantasmes nocturnes. Chaque rêve banal qu'il avait jamais eu à propos de Sherlock affluait en rampant vers ses pensées, maintenant qu'il pouvait leur lâcher la bride. Des images de dimanches matin au lit et de voyages à l'étranger et de dîners entre amis et d'échanges de scénarios allaient et venaient. Il avait imaginé un millier de choses ordinaires, quotidiennes qu'il pourrait faire avec Sherlock, et avait supprimé chacune d'entre elles, et l'idée que maintenant il n'était plus obligé de faire ça lui montait un peu à la tête. Rien que l'idée d'être ici dans cet appartement avec lui, regardant la télé, cuisinant le dîner, se rasant côte à côte devant le miroir - ces activités banales semblaient séduisantes et enivrantes quand il imaginait les faire avec Sherlock.

_Lance-toi et imagine-les maintenant, John. Imagine n'importe quoi, parce que maintenant ça peut arriver. Tout peut arriver._ Alors il s'assit dans le creux que le corps de Sherlock avait creusé dans le canapé, enserré par la forme qu'il avait laissée derrière lui, et imagina.

Imaginer le sexe avec Sherlock était quelque chose qu'il avait essayé très fort d'éviter, pas tout à fait avec succès. John n'était pas totalement étranger au corps des hommes. Il avait été dans l'armée, où parfois des types se donnaient mutuellement un coup de main, et avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie d'adulte dans l'industrie du cinéma, où des hommes des deux orientations étaient souvent d'accord, et même désireux, d'élargir leurs horizons pour s'amuser. Mais son expérience était limitée au contact oral et manuel avec des hommes, rien ne s'était passé dans un contexte amoureux. Il n'avait tout simplement jamais ressenti cela pour un autre homme auparavant.

En y repensant, il avait à peine ressenti cela pour une femme. Il était resté célibataire la majeure partie de sa vie, et bien qu'il y ait eu quelques relations de temps à autre, aucune n'avait tenu plus d'un an. Il l'avait imputé aux exigences de son métier (aucune des femmes avec qui il était sorti n'avait été actrice, délibérément), mais en vérité son coeur n'avait pas été tellement brisé par la fin de ces relations.

Une autre vérité qu'il devrait affronter, et maintenant était un moment comme un autre pour le faire, était qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un ce qu'il ressentait pour Sherlock. Et c'était déconcertant, à l'extrême.

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui, pourquoi moi? Pourquoi maintenant?_

Ils n'avaient pas eu un début très prometteur, mais depuis la nuit où il s'était expliqué avec Sherlock sur les rushes et qu'ils avaient vidé leur sac, quelque chose avait fait tilt. Ils s'étaient complétés comme si le cosmos avait trouvé drôle de prendre deux hommes, si différents de bien des manières, de découper un morceau du coeur de chacun et de la cacher dans l'autre, pour que quand ils se rencontrent, ils se retrouvent coincés sans savoir pourquoi.

Il savait que c'était savait que c'était plus que de simplement mettre la charrue avant les boeufs, il mettait la charrue avant même d'avoir l'étable. Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas commun. Ce n'était pas une passade, ou une expérience, ou une romance temporaire. C'était réel, et ça l'excitait et le terrifiait tout à la fois.

Il n'avait pas peur d'avoir une relation physique avec un homme. Il n'avait même pas peur de devoir réajuster ses idées à propos de sa propre sexualité. Mais il avait peur de ce que cela signifiait, pour sa carrière et pour celle de Sherlock, et de ce que cela voudrait dire pour chacun d'eux si l'information venait à être divulguée. L'attention des médias serait atroce, et des relations avaient été détruites pour moins que ça. Il n'avait pas peur d'être avec Sherlock, il avait peur de tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux.

Il se leva et tira sa valise jusque dans la chambre. Il sortit des vêtements propres et retira son costume maculé de maquillage.

_Mmh. Douche._

Il alla dans la salle de bain adjacente, qui avait un placard de plein-pied. Autant le reste de l'appartement baignait dans un désordre familier, autant le placard était d'une netteté militaire. Les cintres étaient espacés de deux centimètres, les costumes de Sherlock pendus en rangées réglementaires, ses chaussures en rangs serrés, ses cravates pendues à un présentoir rotatif. John sourit, tendant la main pour toucher l'une des vestes, puis s'en alla à la recherche d'une serviette.

S'il avait espéré se sortir ses idées sexuelles de la tête, la douche avait été une mauvaise idée. Se tenir là sous le jet, où il savait que Sherlock s'était tenu de nombreuses fois, l'eau courant sur son corps nu juste comme elle courait sur celui de John maintenant, était stupidement mais indéniablement excitante. John était tenté de se branler là tout de suite, mais décida de s'abstenir.

Il se sécha et s'habilla d'un jean et d'un t-shirt soyeux, mettant ses vêtements sales dans le sac à linge sale.

_Et maintenant?_

Il voulait jeter un oeil à l'appartement, peut-être même fouiller comme il avait menacé Sherlock de le faire, mais honnêtement, le lit avait l'air trop attirant. Il fut brusquement conscient d'être très fatigué. Il avait à peine dormi la nuit précédente, électrifié par son voyage et par la perspective de voir Sherlock, et depuis lors il carburait à l'adrénaline. Le but étant maintenant atteint et les choses progressant entre eux, l'adrénaline retombait, le laissant plus qu'un peu dans les vapes.

Le grand lit avait été fait consciencieusement. Il grimpa dedans et s'étendit, le confort lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir quasi-orgasmique. Il se tourna sur le côté et enfuit sa tête dans un oreiller.

_Je vais juste m'allonger ici un moment. Puis je me lèverai et je préparerai le thé et je dénicherai quelque chose à manger pour quand Sherlock rentrera._

* * *

Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais dans sa vie relevé de défi d'acteur plus grand que celui qui l'attendait; c'est à dire, évoluer dans une soirée pleine d'acteurs et de donateurs et de patrons et de réalisateurs et garder une attitude courtoise tout en souhaitant simultanément que chacun d'entre eux tombe raide mort pour pouvoir s'en aller.

La politesse n'était pas quelque chose qu'il estimait ou qu'il était enclin à pratiquer, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à imiter en cas de nécessité. Il avait été forcé d'admettre, tôt dans sa carrière, que sa capacité à trouver un travail intéressant était sévèrement compromise s'il n'accordait pas au moins un salut cordial à ses collègues. Personne ne lui décernerait jamais l'Award de la convivialité, mais il avait appris à en fournir une bonne imitation en cas de besoin.

Une fois que les contrats étaient signés, alors il pouvait arrêter les frais.

Il souhaitait simplement tout plaquer et déguerpir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait au moins douze personnes dans la pièce dont il souhaitait conserver les bonnes grâces, et une douzaine de plus dont les bonnes grâces avaient bien besoin d'un petit effort de remédiation de sa part. Si seulement il avait pu agir sans être présent...Mais c'était impossible. Il fallait des partenaires et des producteurs et des écrivains et des réalisateurs et des foutus assistants mécaniciens. Il ne pouvait pas couper les liens.

Surtout pas maintenant. Pas quand tous les signes indiquaient vraiment (et en réfléchissant il l'accepta avec une résignation morose) qu'il aurait bientôt besoin d'alliés dans le business. Pas seulement pour son bien, mais aussi pour celui de John.

_John._

Il alla au bar prendre un autre whiskey, s'accordant quelques minutes de répit pour fermer ses yeux et imaginer John dans son appartement. Etait-il assis sur le canapé? Faisait-il du thé dans la cuisine? Lisait-il un livre, ou regardait-il la télé? L'idée que John était là-bas, faisant l'une de ces choses très ordinaires, était étrangement puissante. Ca le réconfortait et le réchauffait de l'estomac jusqu'aux orteils.

John dans sa maison. John dans sa vie.

Il voulait juste être là avec lui et s'asseoir avec lui sur ce canapé, ou boire le thé qu'il avait préparé, ou regarder la télé à ses côtés. Même si ce n'était que cela. Sa présence agissait comme un baume sur l'esprit de Sherlock, le calmant et l'apaisant, et c'était quelque chose dont il avait fini par avoir terriblement besoin à Toronto et qui lui avait manqué depuis lors. La sensation lui était revenue à la vue de John dans sa loge, lui souriant. C'était une vague de paix qui balayait le corps entier de Sherlock et apaisait les endroits à vifs que le monde avait irrité.

Armé de sa boisson, il replongea dans cette mer de gens qui ne représentait rien d'autre à ses yeux qu'une barrière entre lui et un taxi.

_Bientôt. Tu seras avec lui bientôt. Vois ceci comme un test pour ta concentration._

Oh, seigneur. Ce n'était pas une pensée très utile. Son esprit horriblement obstiné se délectait des défis plus que de toute autre chose, et au moment même où Sherlock le formula comme tel, il se mit à lui lancer de plus en plus de pensées et d'images perturbantes pour mettre à l'épreuve sa concentration.

_John qui m'attend. John dans ma salle de bain, peut-être en train de prendre une douche. Oh mon dieu, John tout nu dans la douche. John dans mon lit. John (tout nu) dans mon lit. John m'accueillant à la porte avec un baiser. John m'accueillant à la porte (tout nu) avec un baiser._

Ca n'arrêtait pas. Ca tournait en boucle dans son esprit pendant qu'il avait une conversation avec une formidable douairière qui avait donné une somme d'argent stupéfiante au Théâtre National. Après qu'elle soit passée à quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait pas pu dire de quoi ils avaient discuté même si sa vie en dépendait, mais elle avait semblé inconsciente de sa distraction.

_Je suis le plus grand acteur du monde._

"Sherlock!"

Il se retourna, affichant une autre expression passablement aimable, mais quand il vit de qui il s'agissait, son expression devint plus sincère. "Théa, comment vas-tu?"

Ils échangèrent deux bises. "Quel sera ton emploi du temps pour l'été prochain?" demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

"Je ne sais pas encore. Pourquoi?"

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant évasivement. "Que dirais-tu de faire du bon vieux Shakespeare déconstruit?"

"Je suis intrigué."

"J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je le mentionne maintenant. J'ai entendu dire que tu pourrais être, euh, très occupé aux alentours de février..."

"Vraiment?"

"Ne fais pas l'innocent. On ne fait que parler de ce film de tous les côtés."

"Je préférerais que ce ne soit pas le cas. Tu sais comment ça marche avec les buzz prématurés. Si les gens sont trop hystériques, alors tout ce que le film peut faire est de décevoir leurs attentes."

"Tu retournes aux Etats-Unis pour la publicité?"

"Pas avant novembre."

"J'ai entendu dire que John et toi vous êtes devenus très proches sur le tournage. J'imagine que ce sera sympa de le revoir."

_Je pourrais revoir John tout de suite si vous pouviez tous me laisser m'en aller. _"Nous nous entendons plutôt bien, oui."

"Bien, c'est bien." Théa lui offrit un sourire compréhensif. "Eh bien, tu sais que les théâtres ici t'accueilleront toujours à bras ouverts, si tu commences à te lasser d'Hollywood."

Sherlock regarda sont visage, son esprit décelant au moins une demi-douzaine de suites de mots qui menaient toutes au tournage d'_A un étranger_. Il déglutit avec peine, baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures. "Théa..."

"La pièce était éblouissante," dit-elle en lui coupant la parole. "Tu étais fantastique."

"Merci."

Elle fit un pas en avant. "J'étais dans le bureau de Byron quand John s'est faufilé par la porte de service," murmura-t-elle. "Que fais-tu encore ici?"

Sherlock bu une gorgée. "Là tout de suite, je n'en ai aucune idée."

"Tu as assez perdu de temps. Je te couvrirai."

Il la fixa du regard, dépassé par un besoin brusque et soudain qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. "Théa, je crois - je crois que j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras."

Elle éclata de rire. "Garde tes câlins pour John." Elle tendit le bras et retira le verre de ses doigts. "Vas-y, je transmettrai tes excuses."

Sherlock la saisit par les épaules et planta un énorme baiser sonore sur sa joue. "Je t'appelle plus tard, on parlera de l'été prochain." Sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et marcha avec détermination vers la porte. Sally, grâce à cette télépathie qu'elle prétendait ne pas posséder malgré toutes les preuves du contraire, était déjà là avec son manteau et son sac.

"Je vais m'attarder un peu au cas où on demanderait après toi," murmura-t-elle.

"Va voir Théa pour ne pas donner deux versions différentes de la raison pour laquelle je suis parti."

Elle lui pressa le bras. "Prends-en pour moi."

"Désolé Sally, je ne partage pas." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et passa la porte.

* * *

Le retour en taxi n'avait jamais semblé si long. Sherlock tambourinait des doigts sur son genou pendant que le chauffeur se faufilait dans les rues. Naturellement, ils s'arrêtèrent à chaque feu rouge et attendirent un temps interminable que les piétons traversent. Sherlock savait dans son esprit rationnel que ce trajet en taxi n'était pas plus long qu'un autre, mais la présence d'une récompense si longtemps attendue au bout du chemin faisait s'étirer le temps d'une manière certainement interdite par les lois de la physique.

Enfin arrivé, Sherlock lança de l'argent au chauffeur de taxi et fila comme une flèche à l'intérieur. Il salua de la main son portier et entra dans l'ascenseur.

Il se ressaisit pendant la courte ascension jusqu'à son appartement. Ce ne serait pas correct d'entrer à l'intérieur comme un boulet de canon. Ca pourrait alarmer John et donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens pour l'instant. Il s'ébroua un peu et prit une grande inspiration, détendant son visage et corrigeant son maintient.

L'ascenseur stoppa et il entra dans l'appartement. Tout était calme. En fait, c'était comme d'habitude, mais il y avait une différence. Il n'avait pas l'air vide. Logiquement, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'appareil sensoriel en sa possession qui pouvait lui permettre de sentir la présence d'une autre personne s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, la voir ou la sentir, et que donc la sensation était une illusion basée sur sa connaissance préalable que quelqu'un était là. Pourtant la sensation persistait, et persistait d'une manière puissante. Cet appartement n'était pas vide. Cet appartement contenait un John.

Mais où était-il?

Sherlock pouvait détecter une faible odeur de gel douche et une légère pointe d'humidité dans l'air. John _avait_ donc pris une douche. Il jeta un oeil dans la cuisine, qui était sombre et déserte. John s'était à l'évidence assis pendant un bref moment dans son canapé; plusieurs de ses papiers étaient déplacés. Mais il n'y était pas pour l'instant, et Sherlock ne voyait sa valise nulle part.

Il marcha à travers la salle de bain en se demandant si John se rasait ou s'il prenait un bain. De telles idées introduisirent des pensées neuves et intéressantes dans son esprit.

Pensées qui furent brusquement interrompues quand il vit John, endormi dans son lit.

Il était couché sur le côté, les genoux repliés, une main coincée sous l'oreiller près de sa joue. Sa respiration était régulière, son visage relâché et paisible, et cette vision pinça quelque chose dans les entrailles de Sherlock.

Sherlock marcha tranquillement jusqu'au lit et se pencha sur lui. Il s'était mis en jeans et en t-shirt. Ses cheveux étaient humides et il sentait le gel douche de Sherlock. Ses pieds étaient nus. Il avait l'air d'appartenir aux lieux, comme si c'était sa maison à lui aussi; il était clair qu'il s'y sentait en sécurité, assez pour baisser sa garde et s'endormir sur le lit dans un appartement dans lequel il n'avait jamais mis les pieds avant ce soir. Sherlock s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit, remontant son genou, et baissant les yeux sur cet homme qui était maintenant son - quoi, exactement? Petit ami? Amant? Autre significatif? Il ne connaissait pas le langage approprié pour décrire ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Ceci serait une entrée dans son agenda. Définir un terme.

Quelque soit le terme correct, son application à sa propre vie était une sensation nouvelle et dissonante. Il n'avait jamais eu de [insérez-un-terme], juste des coups d'un soir et de courtes liaisons qui prenaient inévitablement fin parce que l'autre personne était trop insupportablement assommante pour être supportée plus longtemps - ou parce que ses propres échecs supplantaient inévitablement leur désir pour sa célébrité, sa compagnie intellectuelle ou sa personne physique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi John était exempt de toutes ces fautes décrétées auparavant concernant les partenaires convenables, mais il l'était. Peut-être que toutes les objections contre ses précédents partenaires se résumaient à une seule: pas John. Il ne pouvait pas être tenu responsable pour ne pas avoir reconnu la nature de leur inadéquation. Il n'avait pas conscience qu'il attendait John. Mais il était là, finalement.

Il tendit la main pour toucher son épaule, puis hésita. Sa main resta suspendue en l'air. Il se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus prévenant de le laisser dormir. Il était probablement fatigué par son voyage. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas la meilleure chose à faire, l'acte d'un petit-ami attentionné? Là encore, il ne pouvait pas parler pour John, mais il soupçonnait qu'il avait attendu cela aussi longtemps que lui, et il pouvait ne pas être très ravi d'avoir pu dormir pendant leur première soirée ensemble.

Sa main s'avança à nouveau, un doigt tendu pour brosser une mèche de cheveux sur le front de John. "John," murmura-t-il. Il laissa son doigt s'attarder plus bas sur la joue de John. Il sentit la tension traverser le corps relâché de John et il sut qu'il se réveillait. "John?"

John soupira, un long souffle gémissant. Il se tourna sur le lit en émettant un petit grondement qui eut un effet bizarre sur l'estomac de Sherlock. Il cligna et ouvrit les yeux. Il leva les yeux sur Sherlock et un lent sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. "Salut," dit-il, étirant le mot sur une longueur impossible.

"Salut," dit Sherlock en lui rendant son sourire. "Tu as l'air bien installé."

John se contenta de le regarder pendant un moment, puis ses yeux s'élargirent. "Oh mon dieu, quelle heure est-il?"

"Il est juste minuit passé."

"Oh, attends. Je voulais juste m'allonger un moment," dit-il en se redressant.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Tu dois être fatigué."

"Non, je voulais faire du thé et faire quelque chose à manger pour quand tu rentrerais, et je me suis juste endormi..." Il secoua la tête, comme s'il avait tout gâché.

"John, je n'exige pas de thé ni quoi que ce soit à manger. N'y pense même pas."

Il bâilla et s'étira, son t-shirt s'élevant pour laisser voir une bande de ventre pâle. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, toujours humides. "Comment était la soirée?"

"Atroce. Dieu merci, Théa m'a couvert pendant que je m'éclipsais."

"Elle a travaillé avec toi dans _La Ménagerie de Verre, _c'est ça?"

"Oui." Sherlock soutint le regard de John. "Je n'ai jamais aimé sociabiliser dans ce genre de contexte, mais ce soir c'était insupportable. De savoir que tu étais ici en train de m'attendre."

John s'avança en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. "J'aime vraiment beaucoup ton appartement."

"Mmh. Je ne suis pas ici tellement souvent. Mon studio à Los Angeles est bien plus fonctionnel, mais malheureusement c'est là que je suis la plupart du temps."

"Ca te ressemble ici." John tendit la main et plaça un doigt sous le menton de Sherlock, l'attirant plus près.

"J'ai toujours pensé qu'il manquait quelque chose," chuchota Sherlock.

"Quoi?" Le mot était à peine un souffle d'air. John fixait les lèvres de Sherlock.

"Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que tu l'as peut-être apporté avec toi." Il supprima la distance et scella sa bouche sur celle de John, glissant en avant sur le lit pour l'attirer plus près. John fondit contre lui et noua ses bras autour du cou de Sherlock, lui rendant son baiser avec une chaleur encore ensommeillée. Ils s'enroulèrent et se retournèrent jusqu'à être tous les deux assis sur le lit, imbriqués comme des pièces de puzzle, chacun apprenant la forme de la bouche de l'autre. John remplissait ses bras parfaitement; son poids agréable, ferme mais confortable, était une ancre qui retenait Sherlock ici dans l'instant alors que son esprit aurait dû flotter vers une douzaine de cheminements différents.

John se dégagea un peu et repoussa la veste de Sherlock de ses épaules. "Retire ton manteau et reste un peu," dit-il avec un sourire désabusé, en jetant la veste sur une chaise toute proche. Il embrassa encore les lèvres de Sherlock, puis s'interrompit et se tint juste tranquille un instant, son regard vagabondant du front de Sherlock jusqu'à son menton. "Mon dieu, ton visage," murmura-t-il. "Je pourrais le contempler pendant des heures."

Sherlock s'agita un peu sous l'examen. "John, je - je crois que je devrais te mettre en garde."

"Oh oh. Ca a l'air terrible."

"Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que je fais, ou de comment m'y prendre."

"Eh bien, je te donne un bon point pour la technique du baiser."

Il regarda le visage de John, et la pensée de le décevoir était un bloc de glace lui tombant dans l'estomac. "Je ne suis pas connu pour mes talents relationnels."

"Moi non plus."

"Mais tu t'entends bien avec les gens, tu es quelqu'un de facile à apprécier. Moi je suis - difficile."

"Est-ce que tu insinues que je ne sais pas relever un défi?"

Sherlock soupira. "John, s'il te plait. J'essaie d'avoir une vraie conversation avec toi à propos de nous. N'est-ce pas ce que les gens font?"

John se rassit, un peu dégrisé. "D'accord, je suis désolé."

"Les gens qui ont essayé - cela - avec moi dans le passé ont fini par me trouver désagréable."

"Peut-être que ce n'étaient pas les bonnes personnes."

"Peut-être pas. Mais je me rends compte que l'idée que tu puisses parvenir à la même conclusion me rends un peu malade."

John s'empara de ses mains. "Sherlock, ces autres personnes. Tu t'en souciais?"

"Assez pour accepter leur compagnie."

"As-tu eu cette conversation avec l'une d'entre elles?"

"Non. J'ai supposé qu'elles savaient dans quoi elles s'engageaient."

"Est-ce que," il vit John déglutir avec difficulté. "Est-ce que tu ressentais pour elles la même chose que pour moi?"

"Loin de là," dit-il, figé sur place par le regard de John.

"Et crois-tu que c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle ça n'a pas marché? Non seulement elles ont senti que tu te souciais d'elles comme de ta première chemise, mais ces relations n'étaient pas assez importantes pour que tu fasses un effort. Et c'est toujours un effort, Sherlock. Je ne suis pas un modèle de perfection, moi non plus. Nous serons tous les deux complètement perdus dans l'inconnu et nous essaieront de nous y retrouver." Il soupira. "Si on fait ça, est-ce que ce sera important? Est-ce que ce sera une priorité? Est-ce que tu feras un effort pour que ça fonctionne?"

"Je ferai tout ce qui sera nécessaire."

"Alors qui se soucie de ce qui s'est passé avec les autres? J'ai un jour entendu dire quelqu'un que chaque relation que tu auras échouera, jusqu'à ce qu'une réussisse. Je sais que nous n'avons été ensembles que pendant, oh..." Il regarda sa montre. "Déjà quatre heures, mais ce n'est pas insignifiant pour moi."

"Pour moi non plus."

"Je pense que nous avons une chance."

"Sherlock regarda dans ses yeux, d'un bleu impossible, et y vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, pas dirigé vers lui - pas quand il n'y avait pas de caméra. "Moi aussi."

"Alors arrête de t'inquiéter. Il est un peu tôt pour chercher des raisons d'échouer."

"Je suis d'accord."

"Et, eh bien - ce n'est pas exactement le sujet le plus romantique pour notre première nuit ensemble, pas vrai?" Sherlock vérifia l'expression de John, mais il n'avait pas l'air irrité, juste amusé.

"J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux être honnête et direct. Est-ce que ce n'est pas toujours préférable?"

"Oui, en général. Mais écoute, Sherlock - je te connais. Tu ne crois pas?"

"Oui, mieux que personne."

"Je sais qui tu es. Je ne te demande pas d'être différent pour moi. Je sais que tu ne le pourrais pas, et je ne le voudrais pas. Alors tant que j'ai le droit d'être sacrément irrité contre toi quelques fois, tu as le droit de continuer à être difficile."

L'espoir s'élevait dans la poitrine de Sherlock, l'espoir pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé comme une possibilité réaliste: trouver quelqu'un qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était. "Je veux juste que tu prennes une décision en connaissance de cause."

"La seule information que j'ai besoin de connaître est que ça m'a achevé de te voir tourner les talons à Toronto, ça m'a encore plus achevé d'être éloigné de toi tout l'été, et là maintenant je suis si excité d'être ici avec toi que si tu me demandais de tout plaquer et de m'enfuir avec toi en Islande, tout ce que j'aurais à dire c'est 'quand est-ce qu'on part?'"

Sherlock eut un sourire suffisant. "L'Islande?"

"N'importe où. Islande, Madagascar, Antarctique, Cleveland - tu n'as qu'à faire ton choix."

"S'il te plait, John. Ne sois pas ridicule. Je ne demanderais jamais à qui que se soit de m'accompagner à Cleveland."

John gloussa, des trilles réjouies d'hilarité, et Sherlock se dit que s'il pouvait seulement faire glousser John comme ça chaque jour de leur vie alors tout irait bien. Il se jeta en avant et pressa John à nouveau contre le matelas, embrassant le rire de sa bouche. John noua ses bras autour de lui et entremêla leurs jambes, retournant les baisers de Sherlock avec enthousiasme. Il saisit la chemise de Sherlock et la sortit de son pantalon, et puis Sherlock sentit ses mains, chaudes et douces, sur la peau nue de son dos. Il gronda dans l'oreille de John et leurs baisers passèrent de tendres et languissants à chauds et affamés.

La part du cerveau de Sherlock qui n'avait aucun intérêt pour ce genre de choses flotta au loin, observant avec un intérêt détaché la manière dont la plupart de ses facultés rationnelles se mettaient en standby, et dont son noyau masculin saturé de testostérone, normalement réduit à l'hibernation, surgissait pour s'affirmer. Cette partie observait à distance raisonnable, fascinée par la puissance de la réaction, de cet instinct primitif en rut qui prenait le pouvoir. Le fait que le besoin génétique de s'accoupler soit hors de propos n'avait pas l'air de compter. Tout ce qui comptait était que le compagnon qu'il s'était choisi était allongé sous lui, et qu'il voulait s'en délecter jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent tous les deux conscience.

John s'arqua sous lui et Sherlock put sentir son érection à travers son jean, la sienne poussant contre son pantalon. Il pressa ses hanches sur John et donna un coup contre lui. "Oh mon dieu, Sherlock," grogna John, en remontant sa jambe plus haut autour de la hanche de Sherlock.

Sherlock s'agenouilla et redressa John avec lui; ils s'escrimèrent chacun sur la chemise de l'autre avant d'abandonner et de chacun retirer la sienne. John l'attrapa et le tira avec lui en arrière et sa peau brûlante était partout. Il embrassa John tout le long de son cou, ses lèvres cherchant la palpitation du pouls de John. Il sentit les mains de John descendre le long de son dos et saisir ses fesses à pleines mains. Il gloussa contre le cou de John. "On a les mains baladeuses?"

"Tu as les fesses les plus spectaculaires de ce côté de l'Atlantique," dit John. "J'étais fou rien qu'à l'idée d'y mettre la main. Mon dieu, c'est encore mieux que ça en a l'air." Il enfui son visage contre celui de Sherlock jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se rencontrent à nouveau. "Si seulement ce putain de pantalon n'était pas dans le chemin."

"Si tu veux le voir disparaître, fais quelque chose," murmura Sherlock, les mots s'infiltrant entre les baisers et les tâtonnements.

Il passa la main sous la hanche de John et attrapa sa propre poignée de fesse. "Moi j'en ai certainement l'intention."

John gloussa et manoeuvra ses mains autour de la fermeture éclair de Sherlock. Au bout d'un moment leurs deux braguettes étaient défaites. John ne perdit pas son temps avec le reste, il se contenta de plonger la main à l'intérieur et enroula les doigts autour de la queue de Sherlock. Pendant un instant la vue de Sherlock se brouilla un peu, comme si un flash lumineux s'était allumé, et il se mordit la lèvre. "John, seigneur, aie pitié," haleta-t-il.

"Pas de pitié. Et je n'en attends pas de toi."

"Bien." Sherlock ouvrit le jean de John et l'éloigna un peu de lui pour qu'ils puissent avoir accès l'un à l'autre. Il enfuit son visage dans l'épaule de John tandis qu'il le caressait, ses propres hanches roulant et poussant inconsciemment dans la main de John. "John...oui, John..."

"Plus fort," grogna John. "Sherlock, mon dieu...Je veux te voir jouir..."

Un gémissement étranglé sortit de la gorge de Sherlock, la voix de John renvoyant une résonance sympathique le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il porta la main au visage et lécha sa paume, puis la replaça sur la queue de John, en la tirant en mouvements longs et continus, passant le pouce sur la tête, savourant chaque frisson qu'il sentait à travers le corps de John. "Toi d'abord," gronda-t-il.

John cria et son corps de tendit, puis il éjacula dans la main de Sherlock. Le son de son orgasme et le mouvement de sa main, s'activant encore sur Sherlock, lui fit perdre le contrôle à lui aussi. Sherlock pressa la bouche contre l'épaule de John, ses dents plantées dans son muscle, et atteignit son propre point culminant avec le nom de John sur les lèvres, prononcé contre la chair chaude de sa gorge.

Ils restèrent allongés, haletants, pendant un moment. "Seigneur," dit John, d'une voix essoufflée. "On a juste joui dans nos pantalons comme des ados."

"Je ne crois pas me souvenir de cet aspect de l'adolescence," dit Sherlock, sans bouger de sa position confortable, à moitié sur John.

John gloussa. "Je suppose qu'on reprends un peu depuis le début. Ca aurait pu tout aussi bien se passer sur le siège arrière de la Ford Anglia de ma mère."

Sherlock releva la tête et dégagea sa main du pantalon de John, l'essuyant subrepticement dessus au passage. "Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que tu attendais," dit-il, ce serrement d'anxiété réapparaissant.

"Oh mon dieu, non! Arrête ça. Ecoute, je suis plutôt débutant là-dedans aussi. J'ai déjà essayé avec quelques hommes, mais..." Il soupira et posa une main sur la joue de Sherlock. "Je n'ai jamais été avec un autre homme, quand ça signifiait quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami comme ça, comme toi. Rien ne presse, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, rien ne presse."

"Alors pas la peine de s'en faire. On va y travailler. Tu ne pensais sûrement pas qu'on allait se jeter à l'eau et s'envoyer en l'air sur le sol de la cuisine du premier coup, n'est-ce pas?"

Sherlock sourit. "Eh bien, je pensais que le tapis du salon serait plus confortable, mais c'est comme tu préfères."

John eut un rire sonore. "Arrête un peu. Allons nous nettoyer et mettons-nous peut-être _sous_ la couverture."

Ils passèrent par la salle de bains pour une toilette rapide. Sherlock se mit en pantalon de pyjama, John enfila simplement un caleçon propre. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre, leurs mains se cherchant l'une l'autre, leurs lèvres se rencontrant en petits baisers occasionnels, et ils grimpèrent dans le lit. Sherlock se blottit contre les oreillers avec un profond soupir. "John, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop décevant mais - je suis plutôt crevé."

"Oh, dieu merci," dit John, précipitamment. "Moi aussi. Le décalage horaire, et puis j'ai à peine dormi depuis mon arrivée ici. On peut juste dormir." Il se tourna sur le côté, les mains fourrées sous sa joue, et sourit à Sherlock. "Tu sais, le simple fait de dormir à côté de toi est assez incroyable."

Sherlock tendit une main et passa les doigts sur la joue de John. "En général je déteste dormir. Juste un mal nécessaire qui m'empêche de travailler. Mais maintenant ça pourrait presque devenir agréable. J'aurai quelque chose à attendre."

"Quoi donc? De beaux rêves?"

"Non. Quand je me réveillerai, tu seras là."

Le visage de John fit quelque chose de vague qui ressemblait à un sourire mais aussi à un début de larmes. Le résultat ne fut ni l'un ni l'autre, juste une douce expression qui perturba un peu le souffle de Sherlock. "Oui. Je serai là." Il se glissa plus près et l'embrassa, sa main reposant sur le coeur de Sherlock. Sherlock la recouvrit de la sienne et lui rendit son baiser. "Bonne nuit," chuchota John.

"Bonne nuit, John."

John s'installa contre les oreillers, se tournant quelque fois et remontant le duvet sur son épaule, et après quelques minutes son souffle se ralentit et s'alourdit, et Sherlock sut qu'il était endormi. Il resta simplement là, fixant l'arrière de la tête de John pendant un moment, s'émerveillant qu'une chose telle que John Watson dans son lit puisse se produire.

* * *

John se réveilla brusquement à sept heures. Il était incroyablement bien au chaud et confortablement installé, et il ne souhaitait pas être réveillé, sauf que s'il ne l'avait pas été, il aurait manqué la sensation plutôt extraordinaire de Sherlock Holmes blotti contre lui, enroulé contre son dos et le bras passé sur sa taille. Il soupira et se resserra légèrement contre lui.

Le bras de Sherlock se raffermit autour de lui et John le sentit presser son visage contre sa nuque, puis la douce empreinte de ses lèvres à cet endroit. John entremêla leurs doigts sur son ventre et tourna un peu la tête pour se frotter contre le visage de Sherlock.

Les lèvres de Sherlock firent leur chemin sur le côté, puis sur l'avant de son cou, puis John se mit sur son dos pour l'embrasser correctement, tous les deux exhalant un souffle endormi comme leurs langues se tournaient autour, leurs corps s'entrelaçant avec beaucoup moins de vêtements dans le chemin que la nuit précédente.

John poussa Sherlock sur le dos et déposa des baisers le long de son cou jusque sur sa poitrine. Sa peau était soyeuse et pâle sur son torse mince et musclé; il palpita sous les lèvres de John comme il descendait sur le lit. Il baissa le pantalon de pyjama de Sherlock et le prit dans sa bouche. Il entendit Sherlock haleter brusquement, puis sentit ses doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux, sans pousser, juste pour le tenir. Il écarta les jambes de Sherlock et plaça sa poitrine entre elles, levant une des jambes et la passant par-dessus son épaule. Sherlock ne dit toujours rien, mais un gémissement grave s'échappait de sa gorge. John risqua un regard vers le haut et vit Sherlock, les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière, mordant cette délicieuse lèvre inférieure qu'il avait, et la vue fut presque suffisante pour le faire jouir sans même une main posée sur lui.

Il roula des hanches contre le matelas en passant la bouche de haut en bas sur la queue de Sherlock, encore et encore, alternant les baisers à pleine bouche et les longues aspirations. Il avait déjà fait cela avant, quelques fois, mais pas après avoir partagé un lit avec l'homme en question, se réveillant à ses côtés après une nuit remplie de rêves de lui.

Les hanches de Sherlock ruèrent en avant tandis qu'il jouissait dans la bouche de John; il avala entièrement, une pratique héritée de l'armée où éviter le désordre avait été une priorité. Sherlock s'effondra, sa poitrine se soulevant avec effort, et John escalada son corps pour presser des baisers sur sa gorge. Il était déjà en train de se rendormir, ce qui ne surprit pas John. Sherlock n'aimait pas dormir longtemps quand il travaillait, et il savait que les nuits après une finale il avait l'habitude de traîner au lit sans sortir pendant plusieurs jours. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sherlock dorme _autant_ cette fois, mais il aurait besoin d'au moins quelques heures supplémentaires. John était lui-même tout à fait réveillé. "Rendors-toi," chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Sherlock.

"Mmm," dit-il, ses lèvres formant un vague baiser dans la direction de John. John replaça le duvet autour de lui et passa une main à travers ses boucles ébouriffées. Il embrassa sa joue, lui accorda un dernier regard affectueux, puis se faufila hors du lit.

Il enfila un pantalon de flanelle et un t-shirt et marcha d'un pas tranquille vers la cuisine. Il la trouva bien fournie et rangée, sans doute grâce à Sally. Il se prépara un café; pendant qu'il passait, il eut un meilleur aperçu des alentours que la nuit passée.

Sherlock possédait ce qui ressemblait à l'équivalent de chaque livre jamais écrit. Ils étaient empilés au hasard sur les étagères, certains décorés et cornés, d'autres semblant des feuillets assemblés à la main. Il avait quelques posters de films encadrés, l'un d'Hitchcock,_ The Lady Vanishes_, et l'autre du propre film de Sherlock, _Out of Noise_, le film qui lui avait valu sa première nomination aux oscars et qui avait fait de lui une star internationale en le sortant de la semi-obscurité du théâtre britannique et des films de la BBC.

John l'avait vu lors d'une avant-première à Londres. Il y avait été avec Clive; ils filmaient _Gosford Park_ à l'époque. Il s'était assis dans la salle et avait regardé le film se dérouler dans un ébahissement complet. "Qui est ce garçon?" avait-il demandé à Clive. "Je ne le connais pas."

"Il s'appelle Sherlock Holmes. Je l'ai vu dans Hamlet à Stratford l'été dernier. J'en suis resté sur le cul," avait dit Clive. "Regarde-le bien. Il va devenir immense."

Sherlock avait joué pas moins d'une douzaine de personnages dans _Out of Noise_, bien qu'un seul d'entre eux soit réel, et que celui-ci ne récitait jamais une seule ligne de dialogue. C'était l'histoire d'une trentenaire fonctionnaire désoeuvrée qui passait devant le même violoniste de rue chaque jour sur le chemin du travail. Elle devenait fascinée par son jeu magnifique, et dans son esprit imaginait des vies et des histoires différentes pour lui, en développant une telle fixation sur lui que son mariage et son boulot en étaient compromis. Ses fantasmes se déroulaient dans le film en histoires brèves, et dans chacune Sherlock devait jouer une version légèrement différente de son véritable personnage. C'était un morceau de bravoure, contrasté et nuancé, et le monde du cinéma s'était assis et avait pris note. Sa première nomination en tant que meilleur acteur avait été à prévoir, et beaucoup considéraient encore qu'il aurait dû la remporter. John sourit, en se demandant ce que son moi d'il y a dix ans aurait pensé si quelqu'un lui avait dit que dix ans plus tard il offrirait à ce jeune homme une fellation matinale.

John s'aventura du côté de la cheminée, une chose massive en pierre bleue avec un conduit en fer martelé qui émergeait du sommet et s'insinuait à travers le plafond. Il y avait un couteau suisse planté dans le bois à travers une pile de lettres, et à côté, un crâne. "Pauvre Yorick," murmura-t-il, se moquant de lui-même pour avoir ressorti la plus éculée de toutes les vieilles blagues éculées. Il remit le crâne à sa place.

Puis il le vit. Là sur la cheminée, derrière une lampe à huile, fourré dans un coin reculé. L'oscar de Sherlock, celui qu'il avait reçu pour _Kanisza_. John le fixa pendant un moment avant de le prendre en main. Il n'avait pas l'air réel, comme s'il s'agissait d'une imitation ou d'un de ces cadeaux souvenirs assez kitsch. Il _était_ réel, bien sûr. John l'avait vu à la télé quand Sherlock l'avait accepté. Il le remit en place, précautionneusement, en se demandant si Sherlock en acquerrait un nouveau cette année.

Allant même jusqu'à se demander s'il pourrait en avoir un à lui, pensée dangereuse s'il en est.

Le café prêt, John se fit un toast et s'installa sur le comptoir. Il se faufila dans la chambre, vérifiant que Sherlock dormait toujours, et récupéra son ordinateur. Il l'alluma et téléchargea quelques scénarios que Mike lui avait envoyé, en se disant qu'il pouvait aussi bien travailler un peu.

Il était tellement absorbé qu'il ne réalisa pas que Sherlock était éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une paire de bras se glisser autour de ses épaules. "Encore en train de lire ces sites de ragots? Ca va faire fondre ton cerveau," dit Sherlock, la voix rauque de sommeil. Il embrassa le cou de John.

"Je lis des scripts, si tu veux tout savoir."

"Quelque chose de bien?"

"Peut-être, oui. Mike dit que le buzz d'_A un étranger _est assez important pour qu'il reçoive des propositions de rôles sérieux pour moi. As-tu constaté la même chose?"

"Je n'ai pas cherché de nouveau projet. Je voulais me concentrer sur la pièce." John regarda Sherlock passer devant lui pour aller se servir une tasse à la cafetière. Sherlock lui jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule. "Est-ce que tu reluques mes fesses?"

John redirigea ses yeux vers le haut, à peine conscient du fait qu'il était, en effet, en train de reluquer ses fesses. "Eh bien, je ne peux pas faire autrement, elles sont _juste là_."

Sherlock revint près de la table du petit déjeuner et s'avança pour embrasser John à nouveau, sur les lèvres cette fois. Il recula juste de quelques centimètres. "Combien de temps peux-tu rester?" demanda-t-il.

John soupira. "Je ne suis pas sûr. Je crois que j'ai au moins quelques jours de libre."

"Ou même - une semaine?"

"Tu voudrais que je reste aussi longtemps?"

"John, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu resterais pour toujours."

John sourit, se sentant ridiculement niais et réchauffé. "Une semaine devrait être possible."

"Et que penses-tu du Sussex?"

"Je ne pense pas avoir des opinions bien tranchées sur le Sussex dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Pourquoi?"

"J'ai une maison là-bas. Ce n'est pas un palais, juste une maison de campagne, mais c'est privé. Il y a un village charmant où on peut aller prendre le thé et ce genre de chose. Je pensais qu'on pourrait - eh bien, y faire un tour. Passer un peu le temps."

John le fixa. "Tu - tu veux que je parte avec toi? Dans ta maison de campagne dans le Sussex?"

"Oui?" dit Sherlock, en arquant un sourcil. "Tu as déjà dit que tu irais jusque dans l'Antarctique avec moi, alors je ne pensais pas vraiment que le Sussex poserait un problème."

"Non, c'est juste - qu'est-ce qu'on ferait?"

"Parler? Lire? Faire des promenades? Regarder des films? Traîner au lit scandaleusement tard? Je ne sais pas, que font les gens pendant ce genre de vacances?"

"Faire l'amour autant que possible?"

Sherlock rougit et sourit, un peu timidement. "Je ne voulais pas être le premier à le suggérer, mais je serais partant pour ça, oui."

John sourit largement. "Ca a l'air parfait. Quand est-ce qu'on part?"

"Quand on veut. Sally amènera la voiture dès qu'on sera prêts à partir. Il faut que je prépare ma valise."

"Vas faire ta valise, alors! Dégageons de cette ville." L'idée de partir dans un endroit où il n'y aurait pas de paparazzi tapis derrière chaque buisson était immensément attirante, et l'imagination de John lui montrait déjà des images alléchantes d'escapade romantique à la campagne avec Sherlock, de jours entiers passés au lit, de randonnées et de sexe en pleine nature et de charmant petit pub local.

"Oh, il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pendant que je me prépare," dit Sherlock, en se retournant à mi-chemin de la chambre.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Rassemble tous ces DVD. Il ne faudrait pas oublier l'oeuvre complète de John Watson pour notre marathon cinéma à la campagne, n'est-ce pas?"

John poussa un cri d'indignation et lui lança un coussin. "Je vais t'_assassiner_ sur place," dit-il. Sherlock l'esquiva en filant sournoisement. John secoua la tête, revenant à son ordinateur. "Sale enfoiré."

Et Sherlock était un sale enfoiré, parmi d'autres choses moins charmantes, mais John commençait à suspecter qu'il pourrait bien être amoureux de ce sale enfoiré.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur:

1. J'ai conservé l'adresse de Sherlock au 221B Baker Street, mais à l'évidence j'ai présenté un appartement très différent de celui du canon. J'ai pansé que vu la nature AU de la fic ça pourrait fonctionner, et que Acteur!Sherlock aurait un genre d'appartement différent que notre détective consultant.

2. Théa est Théa Sharrock, une metteur en scène de théâtre probablement mieux connue pour avoir monté le remake d'_Equus_, avec Daniel Radcliffe. Elle a aussi travaillé avec Benedict dans _After the dance_.

3. La citation sur les relations qui échouent toutes jusqu'à ce qu'une fonctionne est empruntée au chroniqueur américain Dan Savage.

4. Clive est Clive Owen. Qui a réellement joué dans Gosford Park, contrairement à John Watson.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Sally apparut à midi, transportant deux grands sacs de courses. John sortit sa valise de la chambre. "Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez de vêtements pour des vacances d'une semaine," dit-il.

"Pas d'inquiétude," dit Sally en montrant les deux sacs. "Je suis sortie et je t'en ai acheté."

Sherlock gloussa en voyant l'air ahuri de John. "Mais - comment as-tu..."

"J'ai appelé Harry et je lui ai demandé ta taille. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut. La maison est bien ravitaillée, vous n'aurez besoin de rien d'autre que de vous-mêmes et de vos vêtements. Même si les vêtements seront peut-être un tout petit peu facultatifs," dit-elle à Sherlock avec un sourire suffisant.

Sherlock secoua la tête. "Et voilà, John, tu vois? Et toi qui avais peur qu'il n'y ait pas d'insinuations douteuses dirigées contre nous... Dieu merci tu es là, Sally," dit-il en filant dans la salle de bain prendre son propre sac.

John le regarda partir en souriant, mais quand il se retourna Sally était juste en face de lui. Il sursauta un peu. "Oups, Sally, fais attention."

"Tout va bien, alors?" dit-elle en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

"Oui, très bien. Merci pour les vêtements."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. Elle avait l'air de se donner du courage pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. "Ecoute - sois correct avec lui, d'accord? Je sais que c'est un enfoiré mélodramatique mais je l'adore."

John sourit. "Je serai aussi gentil avec lui qu'il le mérite sur le moment, ça suffira?"

"Je suppose que c'est le mieux qu'on puisse espérer." Elle lui pressa le bras. "Merci. Vous avez l'air tellement heureux tous les deux que ça en devient agaçant."

"Je pense que nous le sommes." Et il l'était. Bêtement, étourdiment heureux, comme s'il gambadait à travers une prairie de fleurs sauvages.

"Sally, ne m'appelle pas à moins que quelque chose n'ait littéralement pris feu, d'accord?" ronchonna Sherlock, en transportant sa valise hors de la chambre. "Je serai très occupé. J'aurai mon ordinateur, tu pourras m'envoyer un e-mail au cas où un problème pointerait le bout de son nez."

"Je suis tout à fait sûre que _quelque chose_ pointera le bout de son nez," dit-elle, avec un grand sourire.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. "Est-ce qu'on a pas bientôt fini avec les allusions salaces? Viens, John. Eloignons-nous de tous ces gens assommants."

Ils s'entassèrent tous dans l'ascenseur, mais ils dépassèrent le rez-de-chaussée et s'arrêtèrent un étage plus bas dans un garage souterrain. Sherlock et Sally montrèrent le chemin et John leur emboîta le pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise où ils allaient et stoppa net. "Sherlock, mon dieu!"

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. "Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"C'est _ça_, ta voiture?" demanda John, incrédule. Il se dirigeaient vers une Jaguar XK convertible noire, reluisante et élégante et pimpante. On aurait dit Sherlock sous forme de voiture.

"Oui. Pourquoi, quelle voiture est-ce que tu as?"

"Je conduis une _Honda_. Une _très belle_ Honda, je te l'accorde, mais..."

Le regard de Sherlock passa de la voiture au visage incrédule de John. "Un problème?"

"Non, c'est juste - que c'est plus ou moins un fantasme sur roues, c'est tout."

Sherlock haussa les épaules. "Si tu le dis. Je n'y connais pas grand chose en voitures." Il ouvrit le coffre et hissa sa valise à l'intérieur, en même temps que les sacs de Sally. John fourra sa propre valise à l'intérieur à côté de celle de Sherlock.

"Pourquoi cette voiture, si ça ne t'intéresse pas?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas. Greg a dit un jour qu'il avait toujours bien aimé ce modèle. Je voulais une voiture pour pouvoir descendre dans le Sussex quand j'en aurais envie, alors j'ai acheté celle-ci." Il lança les clés à John, qui les rattrapa par réflexe.

"Quoi, tu veux que je conduise?"

"Je n'aime pas conduire, et tu sembles plutôt enthousiaste."

"Je ne connais pas la route."

"John, essaie de suivre. Je connais le chemin et je suis sûr que tu as réalisé que je serai dans la voiture avec toi."

"Oh, lâche-moi un peu, espèce de prétentieux!"

Sally secoua la tête. "Vous avez déjà l'air mariés, tous les deux."

John trottina jusqu'à la portière. Il salivait un peu à l'idée de les conduire en-dehors de Londres dans cette voiture. "Est-ce qu'on peut baisser le capot?" demanda-t-il, excité.

Sally hésita. "Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, tant que vous n'êtes pas sortis de la ville," dit-elle.

John se dégonfla un peu. "Oh. D'accord." Ils se feraient trop facilement repérer ensemble avec le capot baissé. Il entra, soupirant d'aise quand le siège en cuir l'accueillit. Sherlock s'installa sur le siège du passager.

"Amusez-vous bien, les gars," dit Sally, en leur lançant un clin d'oeil.

Sherlock se pencha au-dessus de lui et leva les yeux vers elle. "Si tu utilises 'bien s'amuser' comme un euphémisme poli pour 'sexe', alors j'ose dire que nous n'aurons pas besoin de rappel." John s'étrangla un peu, toussant tandis qu'il sentait ses oreilles prendre une teinte vermeille. Il démarra la voiture en évitant le regard de Sally.

"Um, à plus, alors," dit-il tant bien que mal, en lui accordant à peine un regard tandis qu'il sortait du parking souterrain et débouchait dans la rue.

"De quel côté allons-nous?"

"Tu es sûrement au courant que le Sussex se trouve au sud."

"Est-ce que tu vas être insupportable pendant tout le trajet?"

Sherlock ne dit rien pendant un moment. "Je suis désolé. Je crains que ce ne soit une sorte de réflexe."

John s'arrêta à un feu rouge et tourna les yeux vers lui. "Hé," dit-il. Sherlock se tourna pour lui faire face. Il avait l'air un peu inquiet. "Viens par ici," murmura-t-il. Sherlock s'approcha et John l'embrassa. "J'aime bien supporter ton caractère insupportable."

"Ca ne veut absolument rien dire," dit Sherlock, mais l'inquiétude avait disparu de son visage. "nous prendrons la A21 vers le sud."

"Très bien," dit John, en tournant après Hyde Park. "Alors où se trouve cette maison de campagne? Dois-je m'attendre à un propriétaire terrien et à des écuries?"

"A peine. C'est près de Hailsham. Charmante petite ville, en réalité. Juste un peu au nord d'Eastbourne."

John appuya sur l'accélérateur, frissonnant de plaisir à la manière dont la voiture ronronnait et s'élançait et obéissait à ses ordres. "Oh, tu pourrais bien ne jamais récupérer cette voiture," dit-il.

"Je n'ai jamais saisi le stéréotype de la fascination masculine pour les voitures."

"Comment est-ce possible? Ecoute ça. Ressens-le quand tu conduis. C'est aussi bien que le sexe."

"Mmh. Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu n'as pas encore couché avec _moi_."

John jeta un regard à Sherlock, qui affichait un petit sourire satisfait. "Si, j'ai couché avec toi."

Sherlock cligna des yeux. "Mais, nous n'avons..."

"Est-ce que nous avons eu des orgasmes en présence l'un de l'autre?"

"Oui, mais..."

"Alors, nous avons couché ensemble."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

"Je sais ce que tu voulais dire." Il conduisit en silence pendant quelques temps, considérant la question. "As-tu déjà fait - ça?"

"Non. Et toi?"

"Non."

"Bon, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai fait des recherches."

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant cela. "Des recherches? J'espère que ce n'était pas des recherches en laboratoire."

Sherlock rit. "Non, je n'ai pas recouru à l'aide de sujets consentants. Mais il y a littéralement des milliers de sources pour s'éduquer."

"Alors si tout ce que tu as fait, c'est des recherches, comment peux-tu être si sûr que tu seras un bon coup?"

"La confiance est une clé indispensable à toute bonne performance sexuelle, John."

"Si tu ne sais pas, fais semblant, hein?"

"Espérons que personne ne fera semblant."

"Et quand exactement as-tu entamé ce programme pédagogique?"

"Il y a quelques semaines."

"Donc tu as passé les dernières semaines, alors que nous n'étions même pas vraiment en contact, à te renseigner sur la meilleure manière de coucher avec moi?"

"Est-ce que c'est mal?"

"Tu te préparais vraiment à toute éventualité, pas vrai?"

"N'est-il pas toujours préférable d'être prêt? Et de toute façon, je..." Il s'interrompit et s'éclaircit un peu la gorge. "J'espérais que ces recherches seraient mises en pratique."

"Eh bien, elles seront utiles si j'ose dire." John fronça les sourcils. "Mais - et si on ne s'était plus jamais revu?"

"Crois-tu vraiment que c'était une possibilité, John?"

John soutint son regard pendant une seconde. "Non, impossible." Le regard de Sherlock se réchauffa un peu, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire. John se reconcentra sur la route et sur le volant, se sentant assez ravi de son existence pour le moment.

Un peu trop ravi, d'ailleurs. Le moment était venu pour que quelque chose tourne horriblement mal. Il recentra un peu son attention, cherchant du regard le camion errant, le piéton distrait ou le verglas hors-saison qui gâcherait tout en un clin d'oeil.

Sherlock soupira. "Arrête de chercher les problèmes."

"Comment tu sais que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire?"

"Tu te dis que les choses vont trop bien, alors tu attends que ça commence à péricliter. Dans certains cas c'est ce qu'on appelle l'effet Pygmalion."

"Eh bien, si les choses devaient commencer à dégénérer, maintenant serait le bon moment, n'est-ce pas? Je suis dans une voiture magnifique avec mon petit-ami magnifique, conduisant vers une maison de campagne dans le Sussex où nous allons passer un certain temps au lit. Ce serait juste le moment que les dieux choisiraient pour se dire que j'ai l'air un peu trop heureux et pour me foudroyer où quelque chose dans le genre."

Il regarda Sherlock, qui le fixait bizarrement. "C'est ce que je suis?"

"Quoi?"

"Ton - petit ami."

John s'agita sur son siège. "Je suppose qu'on n'a pas encore parlé de la manière dont on allait s'appeler, pas vrai? Tu n'aimes pas ce terme-là?"

"Quelles sont mes alternatives?"

"Euuuh - Je suppose que 'partenaire' est le terme poli."

Sherlock fit la grimace. "Ca sonne tellement sec et professionnel."

"Amant?"

"C'est un peu trop intime pour une conversation banale, non?"

"C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Eh bien, au-delà de ces trois-là, ça commence à devenir ridicule. Si j'ai le choix, je préférerais petit ami."

Sherlock émit un vague grognement. "S'il le faut."

John se gara à une intersection. Il jeta un regard sur la droite, et ce qu'il y vit lui souleva l'estomac. C'était un paparazzi sur une moto, avec son appareil photo en écharpe. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Sherlock lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

"Les vitres sont tintées, John. Il ne peut pas nous voir."

John laissa échapper un soupir soulagé. "Oh, c'est - bien, oui. Bien." Il pouvait sentir le regard de Sherlock posé sur lui mais il garda résolument les yeux tournés vers l'avant. Lui au moins voulait profiter du trajet avant d'entamer la douzaine de conversations difficiles qu'ils devraient encore avoir.

John conduisit à travers la ville de Londres, essayant de ne pas penser aux photographes dissimulés. Sherlock et lui discutèrent de tout et de rien. Leurs endroits préférés de la ville, les écoles qu'ils avaient fréquentés quand ils étaient petits, les choses qu'ils détestaient à Los Angeles. Bientôt ils atteignirent la campagne. Comme promis, ils s'arrêtèrent à une station service pour que John puisse abaisser le capot. Sherlock entra dans le magasin et revint avec deux tasses de thé. John retourna dans la voiture et la mit en marche, ils enfilèrent tous les deux leurs lunettes de soleil, se tournant l'un vers l'autre pour s'échanger des sourires surexcités. "Voilà comment on part en vacances," dit John. Ils sortirent de la station service et s'élancèrent sur la A21 vers Hailsham.

Après quelques kilomètres Sherlock le fit quitter l'autoroute et bifurquer vers les nationales moins fréquentées. John soupira et exposa son visage au soleil de début septembre. Le parfum des arbres et de l'herbe coupée remplissait l'air, et tout paraissait en phase avec le monde. Sherlock avait contorsionné son corps sur le siège pour pouvoir étendre ses jambes interminables et passer ses pieds à travers la vitre, les chevilles croisées. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup pendant que John conduisait. Le rugissement du vent à travers la voiture rendait la conversation impossible, et John ne pouvait pas parler pour Sherlock, mais pour lui-même, il était ravi du temps d'arrêt. Ce qui se passait entre eux le rendait heureux et excité, mais cela demandait aussi quelques ajustements dans sa perception interne de lui-même, et ça n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter là. Il n'était plus seulement John Watson, le célibataire, ou John Watson, qui avait une fausse petite amie. Il était John Watson qui avait un vrai petit ami en chair et en os. Qui était un homme. Ce n'était pas grave. Il avait eu trois mois de fantasme sur Sherlock pour assimiler le concept. Mais voir le fantasme devenir réalité - il lui faudrait un moment pour s'y habituer.

Rien de tel que le présent.

Sherlock lui tournait le dos, regardant le paysage défiler. Gardant la main droite sur le volant, John étendit son autre bras et posa la main sur la nuque de Sherlock, lui donnant une caresse expérimentale. Sherlock s'inclina à son contact, alors il continua. Après quelques instants, la main de Sherlock trouva une nouvelle place sur la cuisse de John. John sourit tandis que la voiture filait sur la route, épousant les courbes.

Cela semblait - confortable. Un mot qu'il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir un jour appliquer à Sherlock, même en restant avec lui cinquante ans.

Il aurait dû savoir que Sherlock ne supporterait pas le 'confortable' pendant très longtemps.

Après quelques minutes, Sherlock tourna la tête et sourit, une petite étincelle dans l'oeil qui rendit John un peu nerveux. "Quoi?" dit-il.

Sherlock ramena ses jambes à l'intérieur de la voiture et se percha un peu plus loin sur son siège, aussi près qu'il put. Il détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et se pencha. "Je t'en dois une."

"Une quoi?"

Tout à coup il y eut une main entre ses jambes. John fit un bond. "Dieu tout puissant, Sherlock! Je suis en train de conduire!"

"Alors conduis," ronronna-t-il contre la joue de John, la sensation de son souffle envoyant une décharge droit dans la queue de John.

"Ooooh merde..." John essaya simplement de maintenir un niveau d'attention raisonnable sur la route tandis que Sherlock suçait le lobe de son oreille et son cou et frottait sa queue à travers son jean. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de John et se hissa à moitié au dessus du changement de vitesse pour se rapprocher.

"Tu ferais mieux de garder les yeux sur la route," dit-il de cette voix grave qu'il avait, lançant un écho profond dans l'oreille de John.

"Je vais te tuer plus tard, juste pour qu'on soit d'accord," haleta John, ses deux mains agrippant maintenant le volant tandis que Sherlock déboutonnait son jean et insérait sa main à l'intérieur. Ses longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la queue douloureusement dure de John et y appliquèrent quelques caresses fermes. "Ca doit forcément être illégal."

"Seulement si on est attrapés." Un gloussement bas qui aurait dû lui-même être illégal s'échappa de la poitrine de Sherlock. Sans prévenir, il retira la main gauche de John du volant, plongea et glissa sa bouche autour de l'érection de John.

"Oooooooh putain de bon dieu de..." Un flot constant d'invectives murmurées à moitié inaudibles jaillirent de la bouche de John. Son pied tressauta contre la pédale d'accélérateur pendant un moment et la voiture bondit en avant. Il garda le contrôle d'une manière ou d'une autre, sa main libre fouillant la chevelure de Sherlock pendant que le dément le suçait comme s'ils avaient été aux jeux olympiques de la fellation. "Oh mon dieu, Sherlock - c'est une très mauvaise idée..." Il n'aimait pas penser à ce qui arriverait s'ils étaient arrêtés, ou si -dieu les en préserve- ils se crashaient, et qu'il devait essayer d'expliquer à la police à quoi ils étaient occupés l'instant précédent.

La tête de Sherlock surgit. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et ses yeux étaient pleins d'excitation machiavélique, et sa vue liquéfièrent les jambes de John. "Tu veux que j'arrête? Tu n'as qu'à demander."

John grogna et se focalisa sur la route heureusement déserte. "N'arrête surtout pas."

Sherlock eut un sourire triomphal et se remit au travail.

John entremêla ses doigts dans les boucles sombres, sa main accompagnant la tête de Sherlock qui se balançait et slalomait au-dessus des genoux de John. Son esprit ne voulait rien d'autre que réduire sa perception entière à sa queue; John découvrit que devoir maintenir son attention sur la conduite prolongeait l'agonie tout comme le plaisir. Il glissa un peu sur son siège pour laisser plus d'espace à Sherlock.

_Mon amant de moins de vingt-quatre heures est en train de me sucer dans une voiture en marche. Seigneur, dans quoi je me suis lancé avec lui? Je ne sais pas si mon coeur va tenir._

Il sentit ses testicules se serrer, les muscles de son abdomen se contractant. "Mon dieu, Sherlock - je - je vais..." Avec un cri à moitié étouffé John jouit, vite et fort, la sueur perlant sur son front et sa main serrant les cheveux de Sherlock. Il s'affaissa quand ce fut terminé, luttant pour reprendre son souffle, des étoiles argentées entrant et sortant de son champ de vision. Mais la voiture était encore sur la route et il n'y avait pas de piéton ou d'autre animal écrabouillé contre la calandre, alors il supposa qu'il avait remporté la partie.

Sherlock le remit dans son pantalon, remonta sa braguette et se rassit, se passant le dos de la main sur la bouche. Il déglutit encore, avec une légère grimace. "J'admet que la partie où j'ai avalé n'était pas tout à fait ce que j'avais imaginé," dit-il en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

"Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais."

"Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas que tu sois mal à l'aise et collant pour le reste du trajet." John le regarda pendant un moment, incrédule, puis éclata de rire. Un froncement traversa le front de Sherlock. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?"

"Toi. Tu avais peur que je sois _mal à l'aise_ pendant la fellation que tu m'as faite _alors que je conduisais?_"

Sherlock sourit lentement, puis gloussa. "Je suppose que c'est un peu ridicule."

"Tu es ridicule. Et c'était dangereux, et téméraire, et vraiment stupide, et incroyable."

Sherlock rattacha sa ceinture, l'air satisfait de lui-même. John prit quelques profondes inspirations pour se calmer, puis tendit la main et entremêla leurs doigts. Sherlock était retourné à sa contemplation du paysage; il ne se retourna pas quand John prit sa main, mais il la serra en retour, et leurs mains restèrent où elles étaient, les doigts entrelacés, pour le reste du voyage.

Comme ils arrivaient en vue d'Hailsham, Sherlock le dirigea hors de la route à travers une série de chemins de plus en plus étroits jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent un tournant. Il tourna dans l'allée; elle passait à travers un bosquet d'arbres et s'élargissait en approchant de la maison. John arrêta la voiture et la détailla. "Sherlock! C'est splendide!"

Sherlock sauta de la voiture sans ouvrir la porte. John envia sa grâce aisée, optant pour la sortie plus traditionnelle. "Oui, n'est ce pas? Assez adorable, je trouve."

C'était un cottage en brique recouvert de vigne vierge, deux étages, installé dans une profusion de fleurs colorées et d'arbres. Il semblait tout droit sorti d'un film de Merchant-Ivory. "Et tu gardes cet endroit en état, juste pour pouvoir y passer de temps en temps?"

Il y a un gardien qui le maintient en état. Et je le partage avec mon frère. Il l'utilise plus que moi, je suis si rarement en Angleterre ces derniers jours..." Sherlock sortit leurs sacs du coffre. John lui prit sa propre valise des mains et ils allèrent à la porte. Sherlock fit apparaître une clé et l'ouvrit, faisant signe à John de le précéder.

John ébaucha un pas vers la porte mais s'arrêta sur le seuil. Il se retourna et saisit Sherlock, le pressa contre le chambranle et l'embrassa vivement, écartant ses lèvres et serrant étroitement ses hanches contre les siennes. Sherlock resta stupéfait un instant mais réagit vite, enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de John et se laissant emporter par le baiser. John persévéra, prélevant une petite part de sa revanche pour la fellation dans la voiture. Il avait été à la merci de Sherlock, mais bientôt, ce serait son tour.

Il s'écarta, en pinçant au passage les fesses de Sherlock. "Ca t'apprendra à sucer des innocents en voiture."

"Enfin, John. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si 'mâle dominant'. Serait-ce une tentative de - comment dit-on? Faire de moi ta pute?"

John éclata de rire. "A peine. Juste une tentative pour te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce."

"Eh bien, tu auras ta chance." Sherlock se rapprocha, épousant la joue de John d'une main et chuchotant directement à son oreille. "Parce que ce soir, je veux que tu m'emmènes au lit, et ensuite je veux que tu me sautes."

Un frisson intégral presque assez fort pour lui faire perdre pieds traversa John à ces mots. Il se rattrapa aux hanches étroites de Sherlock pour se stabiliser. "Tu veux dire - tu veux..."

"Toi. A l'intérieur de moi." Il s'écarta, embrassa John une fois de plus, empoigna sa valise et entra à l'intérieur de la maison. John s'appuya contre le chambranle encore un moment, se ressaisissant, avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Il s'était à moitié attendu à un intérieur snob, soigneusement décoré, mais la maison était très accueillante, pleine de tapis en lirette et de chaises à bascules et de meubles en bois usés, adoucis par les années de mains et de pieds et de corps humains. Sherlock et lui planquèrent leurs bagages dans la chambre qu'ils allaient partager - John essaya de ne pas fixer le lit qui les accueillerait sûrement pendant la plus grande partie du séjour - et redescendirent chercher du thé.

"Oh, il n'y a pas le thé que tu préfères. On peut aller au village demain et en ramener," dit Sherlock en regardant dans les armoires tandis que John mettait la bouilloire sur le feu.

"Tu sais quelle sorte de thé je préfère?" Sherlock lui lança un regard du style 'quelle question'. "Bien sûr que tu sais, désolé, c'était bête de ma part."

"Oui, assez."

John trouva les tasses à thé et fit son choix parmi les thés qu'il y avait. Sherlock s'assit sur le plan de travail surélevé et le regarda bouger à travers la cuisine. Il reposa les tasses et alla au frigo prendre du lait.

Une fois que le thé fut prêt et qu'ils se mirent à le boire, un silence un tout petit peu bizarre s'installa. John s'assit sur un tabouret en face du plan de travail et balaya la pièce du regard. "Bon."

"Bon, quoi?"

"Nous y voilà."

"Ton sens de l'observation est éblouissant, John."

"Et maintenant?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant."

"Tu es sorti avec d'autres personnes, je le sais parfaitement. Tu n'es jamais parti en vacances avec l'une d'entre elles?"

Sherlock se tut un moment, tournant et retournant sa tasse dans sa sous-tasse. "Certains diraient qu'ils avaient une relation avec _moi_. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir jamais eu de relation avec l'un d'entre _eux_."

"Je ne comprends pas."

"C'était quelque chose qu'on attendait de moi. C'était aussi quelque chose que je pensais devoir essayer, dans un but d'observation. Ca m'aidait à me fondre dans le moule, à avoir l'air normal."

"Tu m'as l'air plutôt normal."

"Tu es le seul à le penser."

"Comment as-tu choisi ces - gens?"

"Certains m'ont choisi. D'autres m'ont été suggérés par des personnes intéressées. Il y en a quelques uns que j'ai rencontré et trouvé séduisants, pour autant que je puisse trouver quelqu'un séduisant."

John commençait à avoir l'impression qu'un rayon de lumière vive, intense, tombait sur lui depuis une hauteur invisible, l'éclairage brûlant faisant suer son front. "Sherlock, pourquoi moi? En quoi suis-je différent? En supposant que je _sois_ différent."

La tête de Sherlock se releva brusquement à ces mots, le regard perçant. "Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir ce que tu es?"

"Dis-moi pourquoi."

"Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est vraiment exaspérant." Son front se rida, son regard retombant sur sa tasse de thé à moitié vide.

Il avait l'air si perplexe, si frustré par son incapacité à énoncer ou même à percevoir en quoi John était différent. John eut pitié de lui. "Sais-tu à quel moment j'ai commencé à être attiré par toi?"

Sherlock leva les yeux. "Non, quand?"

"Je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé sur le coup, mais en y repensant - c'est ce jour où nous avons tourné cette fameuse scène, et où j'ai découvert que tu t'étais procuré mes rushes. Je suis venu te voir pour placer les points sur les i, pour finalement m'apercevoir que _tu_ étais furieux contre _moi_. Tu étais furieux que j'aie gaspillé mon talent. Ca t'avait offensé."

Il acquiesça. "Oui ça m'avait offensé. Ca m'offense encore." Sherlock croisa les bras sur le comptoir. "Comme je te l'ai dit, pendant l'été j'ai regardé chacun des films que tu as fait."

"Je sais," dit John en se cachant les yeux derrière sa main. "J'essaie de ne pas y penser. Je suis mortifié rien qu'à l'idée que tu puisses en voir un."

"Pendant que je les regardais, j'ai pensé à deux choses. Premièrement, je me suis demandé pourquoi plus le temps passait, plus tu me manquais, et non l'inverse. Deuxièmement, j'ai pensé à tous les films que tu aurais pu faire ces vingt dernières années, de bons films, des films dignes de ton talent, des films que j'aurais pris plaisir à regarder à la place de ceux que j'ai vus. Ca m'a mis en colère."

John se hérissa légèrement. "En colère, hein. Tu sais, même si je ne suis pas enchanté par certains des films que j'ai tourné, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ton approbation."

"Tu n'as pas à craindre que le fait de les voir ait terni l'opinion que j'ai de toi, John."

Cette réponse prit John quelque peu par surprise. Sherlock avait simplement contourné ce qu'il allait dire et foncé droit à l'essentiel. "Comment est-ce possible?" dit John, calmement.

"Parce que peu importe la médiocrité de l'écriture ou de la réalisation ou de tes partenaires, il y avait toujours une constante, et c'était toi. Tu ne donnais jamais moins que le meilleur de toi-même. Tu y mettais toujours tout ton coeur, et je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça a dû être difficile vu les outils avec lesquels tu devais travailler."

"Tu ne peux pas imaginer," dit John, sévèrement.

"C'est facile de se dévouer et de faire de son mieux pour fournir une interprétation convenable quand on travaille avec des scénarios bien écrits et des collaborateurs qui ont une vision bien affirmée. Ce qui est difficile, c'est quand tu sais que le matériel n'est pas digne de tes efforts, mais que tu le fais quand même. J'admire cela. Je peux ne pas respecter ces films, John. Mais je te respecte dedans."

John croisa son regard et le soutint. "Ca fait très longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu quelqu'un dans ma vie dont le respect m'importe réellement."

"Tu auras toujours le mien." Le moment se prolongea en silence, et John put sentir les choses se redéfinir entre eux. Sherlock vida sa tasse de thé. "Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas moi-même apparu dans quelques films douteux."

"Nous l'avons tous fait. Tu as un meilleur palmarès que moi, cela dit." Il soupira, la lumière chaude du soleil à travers la vitre peignant le visage de Sherlock en doré. "J'ai vu ton oscar, dans ton appartement."

"Ah, oui. Mon presse-papiers favori."

"Oh, arrête de faire comme si ça ne voulait rien dire, c'est n'importe quoi."

"Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Ca voulait dire quelque chose et j'étais ravi de le gagner."

"Je trouve que tu aurais dû en remporter un pour _Out of Noise_."

"Merci. C'est une opinion répandue. Je ne m'attendais pas à gagner. Première nomination, personne ne savait qui j'étais. La nomination était une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue dans le métier indiquant que j'aurais un avenir dans cette carrière. La croyance la plus répandue est généralement que quelqu'un dans cette position aura d'autres chances."

"Comment as-tu obtenu ce rôle, d'ailleurs? C'était un grand rôle exigeant, et ce n'est pas comme si tu avais déjà été connu."

"Non, en effet. Todd avait quelque chose de très spécifique en tête, et il avait des difficultés à le trouver. Un des mes professeurs de la R.A.D.A. est allé lui parler à un festival de cinéma et m'a suggéré pour le rôle."

"Que cherchait-il de si spécial?"

"Il voulait un acteur qui puisse réellement jouer du violon. C'était une part tellement importante du personnage, il rechignait à utiliser une doublure."

John en resta bouche bée. "C'était vraiment toi qui jouais? Pendant tout le film?"

Sherlock sourit. "Oui, c'était moi. Je croyais que c'était de notoriété publique."

"Pas pour moi, je ne le savais pas! Tu joues du violon?"

"Depuis que j'ai quatre ans. Je l'ai étudié à l'école, en fait j'ai presque failli aller en musique plutôt qu'en théâtre."

"J'aimerais vraiment t'entendre jouer un jour."

"Tu peux m'entendre jouer maintenant, si tu veux. J'ai un violon ici."

John se leva du tabouret si vite que Sherlock éclata de rire. "Oui, s'il te plait."

Ils rangèrent leurs tasses et Sherlock trotta jusqu'en haut des escaliers, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un étui à violon. John s'installa dans un large fauteuil près de la fenêtre et regarda Sherlock accorder son instrument, inclinant la tête vers les cordes, manoeuvrant les chevilles. Il passa la colophane sur l'archet en gestes sûrs, rapides, puis regarda John. "Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais entendre?"

"Oh, peu importe. Ce que tu veux."

Sherlock se plaça au milieu de la pièce et porta le violon à son épaule. Il exécuta quelques grincements expérimentaux sur les cordes, puis se lança dans la musique.

John le regardait, fasciné. Le morceau semblait familier mais John n'en connaissait pas le nom; ses connaissances en musique instrumentale se limitaient aux bandes originales de film. Quel qu'en soit le titre, c'était magnifique. Mais ce n'était pas la musique qui retenait son attention, c'était Sherlock.

Les gens parlaient souvent de lui comme d'un être froid et dépourvu d'émotions. Détaché. Frigide. Indifférent. C'était certainement la première impression que John avait eue de lui avant de le connaître personnellement. Mais mon dieu, si ces gens pouvaient seulement le voir ainsi, ils pourraient peut-être réviser leur jugement. Les doigts de Sherlock insufflaient à la musique des paysages chargés d'émotion comme si tout ce qu'il n'exprimait pas dans la vie passait dans son jeu. Son corps agile se fluidifiait, bougeant avec l'instrument, les notes remontant du bout de ses pieds jusque dans ses bras et à travers le bois et la corde du violon.

John se tenait près de la fenêtre, regardant Sherlock jouer, et eut un moment de lucidité.

_Je suis amoureux de cet homme, et je suis terrifié._

Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser que Sherlock avait fini de jouer, et qu'il regardait maintenant John avec une expression d'appréhension sur le visage. "John?" dit-il, l'air un peu incertain.

John se leva du siège près de la fenêtre et vint à lui. Il lui retira le violon et l'archet des mains. "Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir," dit-il. "Je te veux maintenant."

Les yeux de Sherlock se voilèrent légèrement. Il tendit les bras, saisit la tête de John dans ses mains et l'embrassa. John lui rendit son baiser, agrippant la taille de Sherlock. Ils restèrent aux prises l'un avec l'autre pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que John se dégage, attrape le poignet de Sherlock et l'entraîne dans les escaliers. Ils trébuchèrent, se tirant et se bousculant l'un l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en titubant dans la chambre dans un enchevêtrement de pieds et de bras.

Les vêtements volèrent comme ils se déshabillaient, s'embrassant et se pelotant toutes les cinq secondes et s'emmêlant dans leurs propres habits. L'oeil de John s'enivra de son premier aperçu de Sherlock complètement nu. La chemise de John pendouillait à moitié ouverte sur ses épaules et il ne lui restait que son caleçon, mais il dut s'arrêter et le regarder un instant. "Mon dieu, Sherlock," murmura-t-il. Il le poussa contre le lit et le fit asseoir. Il se tenait debout entre les genoux de Sherlock et caressait son visage des deux mains, lequel était incliné vers John comme s'il s'offrait à lui. "Je n'ai jamais eu envie de quelqu'un comme j'ai envie de toi," dit John.

"Je ne savais pas ce que c'était que de désirer," dit Sherlock, en caressant le torse de John. "Pas avant toi." John s'inclina et l'embrassa. Sherlock repoussa la chemise de John de ses épaules et l'enleva, puis fit glisser son caleçon le long de ses hanches pour que John puisse s'en débarrasser. John se retira un moment pour aller jusqu'à son sac et prendre le lubrifiant et les préservatifs qu'il avait amenés. Sherlock sourit. "On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à être venu préparé." Il attrapa la main de John et le tira sur le lit. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur la couette, embrassant tous les endroits qu'ils pouvaient atteindre, entremêlant leurs membres.

John avait un peu mené ses propres recherches, l'une d'entre elles et non la moindre étant une conversation embarrassante avec son masseur très homosexuel, chez qui il allait depuis dix ans et à qui il faisait implicitement confiance. Mais aucune lecture ou démonstration bizarre n'auraient pu le préparer au moment où Sherlock s'étendit devant lui sur le ventre, John s'agenouillant entre ses cuisses entrouvertes, le moment étant venu d'entamer les choses sérieuses. Il était un peu dépassé par la confiance que Sherlock plaçait en lui. _Il faut que je lui rende cela agréable. Si je n'arrive pas à prononcer les mots - pas encore - il faut que je lui montre ce qu'il signifie pour moi. Il faut que ce soit merveilleux._ Sherlock regarda en arrière par dessus son épaule. John dut s'asseoir sur ses chevilles, un peu étourdit de le voir ainsi, le dos cambré, les pupilles dilatées d'excitation. "John, tout ira bien," murmura-t-il.

Il s'avança et pressa un baiser sur le bas du dos de Sherlock. Il y avait des étapes à franchir. Il enfila un préservatif en premier, se donnant quelque caresses pleines de lubrifiant. C'était le conseil de son masseur - ne pas attendre jusqu'à la dernière minute. Sherlock inspira brusquement quand John commença à le préparer. Mon dieu, c'était serré. Etait-ce même possible? Il savait que ça l'était, des gens le faisaient tous les jours, mais ça n'en avait tout simplement pas l'air. Sa queue n'était pas exactement petite, et maintenant il était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie à force de désirer cet homme.

"S'il te plait, John" grogna Sherlock, se tordant un peu sous les doigts de John.

"Je crois que tu as besoin..."

"Je suis prêt. Viens."

Le désir dans sa voix envoya une forte décharge d'excitation le long de la colonne vertébrale de John. Il saisit les hanches de Sherlock et le positionna un peu, se positionnant lui-même. Un autre conseil avait été d'y aller doucement, ce qui semblait une tâche impossible maintenant que tout son corps lui criait de plonger sa queue à l'intérieur de Sherlock et de le prendre violemment. Un jour il pourrait faire ça, peut-être, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant il devait y aller doucement. Il pressa vers l'avant et sentit le corps de Sherlock se laisser aller - mais alors Sherlock haleta et cria de douleur, tirant vers l'avant et se dégageant. John se recula alarmé, dégrisé en un instant. "Oh, Sherlock - ça va? Je suis vraiment désolé..." dit-il, la détresse éteignant la chaleur de son désir. Il s'allongea à côté de lui.

"Je vais bien," dit Sherlock avec un soupir déçu. "Ca semblait juste un peu trop."

"J'aurais dû aller plus doucement, je suis désolé, c'est ma..."

"Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je croyais que j'étais détendu mais à la minute où tu as commencé je me suis contracté à nouveau." Il se tourna sur le côté et s'affala près de John, fourrant sa tête sous son menton. "Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste que ça soit bien."

"John enveloppa ses bras autour de lui, en gloussant un peu. "Peut-être que ça n'était pas très réaliste. Nous sommes tous les deux novices en la matière. Et tu sais, nous ne sommes même pas obligés de faire l'amour comme ça si nous ne le voulons pas."

"Mais j'en ai envie. Pas toi?"

Il soupira. "Mon dieu, oui. L'idée d'être à l'intérieur de toi, de toi à l'intérieur de moi - oui, j'en ai envie."

"Alors on le fera. On se débrouillera." Sherlock tourna son visage vers le haut et embrassa John, taquinant ses lèvres ouvertes. John glissa sa main vers le bas pour serrer les fesses de Sherlock - mon dieu, ces fesses, il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser. Ils se contentèrent de s'embrasser et de se toucher pendant quelques minutes, la chaleur circulant rapidement sur leur peau. John sentit Sherlock se durcir contre sa hanche. Sherlock frotta la queue de John, le préservatif toujours en place, bien que la chaleur de sa main et le lubrifiant lui donnèrent l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien du tout. _Merci du conseil, Stephen,_ pensa-t-il, en souriant contre la bouche de Sherlock.

Sherlock le poussa sur son dos et grimpa sur lui. "Essayons comme ça," murmura-t-il, embrassant le cou de John avant de s'asseoir, chevauchant les hanches de John. "J'aurai plus de contrôle."

John ne put qu'acquiescer, hébété par la vue de tout ce Sherlock au-dessus de lui, une longue colonne de peau pâle et lisse pleine de sang, de souffle et de vie. Il glissa ses mains autour des hanches de Sherlock et autour de ses fesses, sur le haut de sa poitrine, partout où il le pouvait. Sherlock le maintenait cloué sur place avec ses yeux, ces yeux gris-verts irréels que chaque réalisateur avec lequel il avait travaillé avait idolâtré en gros plans et en éclairage détourné. Il bougea des hanches sur John jusqu'à être de nouveau dur, puis se déplaça vers l'arrière, se haussa et redescendit centimètre par centimètre, en prenant John à l'intérieur de son corps. "Oh merde, Sherlock," suffoqua John. Son cou se cambra, sa tête repoussée contre les oreillers, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les hanches de Sherlock.

Sherlock continuait à répéter son nom, de plus en plus doucement à chaque souffle - comme une incantation, à peine audible. Il raffermit ses mains sur la poitrine de John et bougea, ses yeux se fermant et son visage se contractant tandis qu'il expérimentait des mouvements, s'habituant à John à l'intérieur de lui. John tendit la main et passa les doigts sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux. Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les siens. John leva les mains; Sherlock comprit le signal et entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de John, faisant porter son poids sur les coudes de John. John planta ses pieds et leva les genoux derrière Sherlock et ils bougèrent ensemble, d'avant en arrière comme la marée montante et descendante, doucement au début puis plus vite. Le coeur de John s'emballa; il vit la sueur luisant sur le visage et la poitrine de Sherlock, la rougeur s'étalant sur sa poitrine. Il lâcha une des mains de Sherlock et agrippa sa queue, la pompant suivant le rythme qu'ils mettaient en place. "John," expira Sherlock. "Je peux te sentir," dit-il, sa tête retombant sur son cou.

"Je peux sentir ton coeur battre," dit John, inconscient qu'il allait le dire jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende sortir de sa bouche. En effet, il le pouvait. Il pouvait sentir le pouls de Sherlock à travers leur connection.

Sherlock croisa à nouveau son regard et John eut le souffle coupé par l'émotion brute qu'il y vit; il n'avait jamais vu Sherlock aussi exposé dans ses expressions, et il fut remué de voir le désir de Sherlock, sa confiance et son amour. Il s'approcha et le tira vers le bas parce qu'il devait l'embrasser à nouveau. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et donna un coup de reins vers le haut. Sherlock enserra la tête de John entre ses mains et lui rendit son baiser, des petits gémissements s'échappant de sa gorge. Il se tordait contre le ventre de John, son érection coincée entre eux, et ensuite John le sentit se raidir et jouir, laissant la chaude humidité se répandre entre eux. John serra ses fesses des deux mains et suivit après quelques coups supplémentaires, le monde s'éteignant comme il se vidait dans le corps de Sherlock.

Ils restèrent simplement allongés, s'étreignant l'un l'autre pendant un moment, reprenant leur souffle. Le visage de Sherlock était pressé contre l'épaule de John. Il passa ses doigts à travers les boucles, comme il ne se lasserait jamais de le faire. Il écrasa Sherlock contre sa poitrine, submergé par le besoin soudain de le protéger et de tout arranger pour lui, à perpétuité, aussi longtemps qu'il en serait capable.

Sherlock recula et l'embrassa. "La deuxième était la bonne," gronda-t-il.

"Seigneur, fais attention à la manière dont tu emploies cette voix," dit John en souriant. "A moins que tu ne veuilles te retrouver à nouveau sur le dos."

"Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux."

John gloussa. "Mon dieu, donne-moi une minute. Je n'ai plus vingt-cinq ans."

Sherlock roula sur le côté, John glissant hors de lui. Il joua des doigts sur le torse humide de John. "Ne t'inquiète pas. La prochaine fois j'ai bien l'intention de te mettre _toi_ sur ton dos." Il sourit et fit un clin d'oeil, puis se leva et alla dans la salle de bains attenante.

"Bordel," répéta John, ébahi. L'idée le remplissait d'anticipation et de nervosité. Il se leva et rejoignit Sherlock dans la salle de bains.

Après s'être un peu nettoyés, ils revinrent dans le lit et se glissèrent sous les couvertures. John était couché sur le côté, la tête posée sur le coude, et laissait ses doigts dessiner des chemins invisibles sur la peau de Sherlock. Sherlock regardait son visage. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?" dit enfin John.

Les yeux de Sherlock se fermèrent un moment. Il tourna la tête et leva les yeux vers le plafond. "A propos de quoi?"

"Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi. C'est le seul rôle que tu n'arrives pas à jouer de manière convaincante."

"Tu fais allusion à la façon dont nous allons gérer les aspects publics de nos vies concernant notre relation."

John redoutait la réponse, mais il devait poser la question. "Est-ce que tu _veux_ une relation avec moi?"

"Je pensais que c'était évident."

"Faire l'amour en vacances dans le Sussex n'est pas une relation, Sherlock. C'est un fantasme."

"Je ne suis pas la personne du monde la mieux informée de ce qui constitue une relation."

John soupira. "Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas simplement ce que tu veux?"

Sherlock resta immobile un instant, puis se retourna pour lui faire face. "D'accord. Voilà ce que je veux. Je veux que tu sois là quand je me réveille, et je veux être là quand tu vas te coucher. Je veux devoir seulement traverser une pièce pour te parler, pas un océan ou une ville ni même une rue. Je veux que tu saches les choses que je sais, et je veux savoir ce que tu sais. Je veux supposer que je te verrai chaque jour. Je veux que nous ayons des projets sans avoir besoin de faire des projets. Je veux que tu prennes part aux décisions concernant ma carrière, et je veux prendre part aux tiennes. Je veux lire les scénarios que tu prends en considération et je veux que tu lises les miens. Je veux savoir que tu es là et que tu saches que je suis là aussi. Je veux qu'il soit bien clair que tout ce qui m'implique t'impliquera également." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Je ne sais pas ce que tout cela signifie."

Les yeux de John balayèrent tout son visage. "Ca veut dire que tu veux une relation, Sherlock."

"Alors je dois te demander si c'est ce que tu veux aussi." Sherlock croisa son regard et John y vit une vulnérabilité qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver là.

Il plaça la main sur la joue de Sherlock. "Oui. Mon dieu, oui." Une telle expression de soulagement apparu sur le visage de Sherlock que John fut obligé de l'embrasser intégralement une nouvelle fois.

Ils se relaxèrent contre les oreillers, maintenant serrés un peu plus près. "Ta question reste sans réponse, cela dit," dit Sherlock.

"Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en parler tout de suite," dit John, détestant tout à coup le fait d'être obligé de le faire. "Profitons juste du temps que nous avons ensemble."

"Cela implique que tu considères ce temps comme limité."

"Eh bien, il l'est, pour l'instant. Je dois être de retour à Los Angeles pour le week end, et j'aimerais retourner voir mes parents avant de partir. J'adorerais que tu reviennes avec moi, mais je sais que tu ne peux pas."

"Pas pour un moment. J'ai pris des engagements jusqu'à la fin du mois. J'avais prévu de retourner à Los Angeles pour notre promotion et de rester là-bas tout l'hiver."

"Bien. Quand tu viendras voudrais-tu..." John s'éclaircit la gorge, se sentant peu sûr de lui en posant la question. "Je veux dire, tu pourrais rester avec moi. Dans ma maison."

"J'aimerais beaucoup ça." John put le _sentir_ réfléchir. "Tu n'as pas l'intention de révéler notre relation à que ce soit."

John cligna des yeux. "Comment as-tu..."

"Ta suggestion que nous habitions chez toi plutôt que chez moi. Mon loft est dans un quartier animé de la ville. Ta maison est dans un voisinage fermé et sécurisé où nous sommes bien moins susceptibles d'être observé."

"Nous ne pouvons pas, Sherlock. Nous ne pouvons pas l'ébruiter. Pas encore."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi."

"Tu ne vois pas pourquoi? C'est une blague?"

"Nos vies personnelles ne regardent personne d'autre."

"Maintenant tu es délibérément buté. Sherlock, nous avons tous les deux été étiquetés hétéros, et nous n'avons eu des relations publiques qu'avec des femmes. Si on se contente de - je veux dire, on ne peut pas simplement - ce serait un cirque médiatique."

Sherlock soupira. "Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit toujours être aussi assommant?"

"Je n'apprécie pas ça plus que toi."

"Et pourtant tu sembles parfaitement décidé à t'y soumettre et à te laisser enfermer dans le silence."

"Je ne me laisse pas _enfermer_, je suis juste réaliste! Ca ne devrait pas compter, mais ça compte. Ca ne devrait pas être un problème mais ça l'est. Tu es dans le métier depuis aussi longtemps que moi, tu sais combien d'acteurs et d'actrices restent cachés pour le bien de leurs carrières."

"C'est leur choix."

"Et ils le font pour une raison. Je déteste la manière dont ça fonctionne, mais j'essaie d'avoir l'esprit pratique. Cela tuerait nos carrières."

"Tu ne le sais pas."

"Je le sais!"

"Et si je m'en fiche?" dit Sherlock, soudainement féroce.

John secoua la tête. "C'est adorable, mais je sais que c'est faux. Ton travail représente toute ta vie, Sherlock."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'Hollywood et de leur hypocrisie dégoûtante," cracha-t-il. "Je peux trouver de l'excellent travail ici à Londres. Sur scène, dans des petits films, dans des productions télévisuelles. La plus grande partie du travail ici est meilleure que ce qu'Hollywood peut m'offrir, et ils s'en ficheront si je te choisis comme partenaire."

"Ca marche pour toi alors. Et moi? Je ne suis pas comme toi. Hollywood est le lieu où je travaille, c'est là-bas que je suis connu. Je n'ai pas suivi des cours de théâtre avec la moitié de la Shakespeare Company."

"Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors? Que nous nous cachions dans ta maison? Que nous laissions nos publicistes nous exhiber avec des femmes à nos bras comme couvertures? Que nous ne prenions jamais la même voiture ou que nous ne nous montrions jamais ensemble?"

John ferma les yeux un moment. Ses entrailles se serraient à l'idée de se cacher comme le décrivait Sherlock. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que de prendre un haut-parleur et d'annoncer au monde que lui et Sherlock étaient ensemble, de l'annoncer à l'univers, de le dire à tout le monde et d'envoyer balader tout le reste. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. _Ils_ ne le pouvaient pas. "Oui. Pour l'instant."

Sherlock se rassit en grognant. "Pour l'instant? Et ça veut dire combien de temps?"

John se rassit également, passant un bras autour de la taille de Sherlock et posant son manteau sur son épaule. "C'est ce film, Sherlock. _A un étranger_ est important pour moi, et je sais que ça l'est pour toi aussi. On ne doit rien faire qui puisse lui faire de l'ombre, et si on apprend que les deux stars hétéros qui jouent dedans sont tombées..." Il s'interrompit. Sherlock lui jeta un regard, attendant la suite. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit. "Que les deux stars qui jouent dedans sont ensemble après s'être rencontrées sur le plateau, eh bien, c'est fichu. Ce sera l'histoire, la seule histoire, et personne ne s'intéressera plus au film en lui-même. Ca va prendre toute la place. Nous n'aurons plus un instant de paix. Nous serons pourchassés nuit et jour et ça ne s'arrêtera pas pour la sortie du film, et ce film mérite de l'attention. Nous y avons travaillé trop dur. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux."

"Le film est important pour moi, bien sûr qu'il l'est." Il se retourna et croisa le regard de John. "Tu es encore plus important."

La poitrine de John devint douloureuse. "Oh mon dieu, toi aussi tu l'es. Mais j'ai besoin de ça, Sherlock. C'est ma chance d'avoir une nouvelle carrière, une carrière meilleure. Si ce film est aussi bon que nous l'espérons, il pourrait me réinventer. C'est toi qui disait que ma carrière n'était pas digne de moi. Eh bien, ça pourrait vouloir dire que j'ai la possibilité de réparer ça. Si je suis avec toi, ma place en tant que roi de la comédie romantique est probablement perdue. J'ai besoin d'autre chose à mettre à la place."

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire?"

"Je dis que nous attendons. Je ne veux pas que nous nous cachions pour toujours. Je ne pourrais pas le faire plus que toi. Mais le studio va nous assassiner tous les deux dans notre sommeil si on lâche cette bombe avant la sortie du film. On peut s'en sortir quelques mois. Jusqu'aux Oscars. Une fois que c'est terminé, on peut se dévoiler publiquement, et tant pis pour eux si ça ne leur plait pas."

Sherlock fouillait son visage comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose. "John, je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement que tout à fait courageux. Ce n'est pas toi. Je n'aime pas ça."

"Je n'aime pas ça non plus. Je déteste ça." Il embrassa l'épaule de Sherlock. "Mon dieu, je veux être vu avec toi, je veux marcher sur un tapis rouge avec toi à mon bras, je veux dire au monde entier que je suis à toi et que tu es à moi." Il soupira, passant la main dans la chevelure de Sherlock. "Je suppose que c'est la monnaie de ma pièce pour avoir été si sûr de moi. Je l'ai dit tellement de fois, que les acteurs gay devraient juste faire leur coming-out. Pourquoi devraient-ils avoir peur? Pourquoi se cacher? Je l'ai dit à tord et à travers, comme s'il n'y avait aucune raison de garder le secret, comme si je savais mieux qu'eux. Le fait est que c'est un peu plus compliqué quand il s'agit de toi."

Sherlock poussa un soupir, long et tremblant. "Je ne veux pas me cacher, John. Mais je le ferai, si tu dis qu'il le faut. Ta carrière est la chose la plus importante pour l'instant. Je veux que tu aies le respect que tu mérites en tant qu'acteur. Je veux que tu aies la chance d'interpréter des rôles dignes de ton talent." Il croisa le regard de John. "Mais - on sera ensemble, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'est pas en train de dire qu'on devrait se séparer jusqu'aux oscars?"

"Seigneur, non. Je ne pourrais pas faire ça, même si ma vie en dépendait." Il tendit la main et attira Sherlock dans ses bras, le serrant très fort. "Je ne te lâcherai pas. Pour rien au monde." Sherlock le serra étroitement en retour, en l'écrasant contre lui, et John Watson n'avait jamais détesté son métier comme il le fit à cet instant - presque autant qu'il se détestait lui-même.

* * *

_Ndt: Désolée, le rythme auquel je poste les chapitres a ralenti ces derniers jours. Les obligations scolaires m'ont un peu rattrapée (c'est ce qui arrive quand on les ignore pendant deux semaines, ha ha) et les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs. Ca devrait aller plus vite pour les suivant :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Sally ouvrait à peine le bureau quand son portable sonna. Elle jeta un oeil à l'écran pour voir qui l'appelait. _Super pétasse_. Elle sourit et répondit. "Harry, espèce d'andouille."

"Ca va?"

"Ouais, j'arrive seulement au bureau." Elle jeta le courrier sur son bureau et s'assit. "Quoi de neuf, dis-moi?"

"Je prends juste des nouvelles. John m'a interdit de l'appeler. Comment vont-ils?"

"Ils sont descendus dans le Sussex hier après-midi. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Tu as reçu le fax à propos des séances de promotion?"

"Oui, je l'ai reçu. Je regarde les vidéos comme tu me l'as demandé. Tous ceux qui voient mes alertes Google en sont jaloux. Et puis j'ai un agent secret."

"Ah?"

"Ouais, ta nièce Isabelle. Tu crois qu'on se débrouille avec internet, mais elle, c'est une vraie ninja de la toile. Elle a pris sur elle de s'inscrire dans toutes les communautés de fan de John et de tout me rapporter. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui demander de faire pareil avec celles de Sherlock. Elle est futée."

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?"

"Rien de nouveau. Pas de photos, pas de clichés tendancieux. Un fan a prétendu avoir vu John à Brentwood hier."

"Où il n'était vraiment, vraiment pas."

"En effet. Mais on dirait qu'ils sont sortis de la ville sans avoir été aperçus. J'ai peur pour eux s'ils sortent à Hailsham, cela dit. Tu penses qu'ils le feront?"

"C'est possible. S'ils ont besoin de thé ou d'autre chose. Mais je ne m'en ferais pas. Sherlock a été à Hailsham pendant des années et il n'a jamais été dérangé là-bas, ni même aperçu si mes souvenirs sont bons. C'est une petite ville, c'est un habitué, tout le monde s'en fiche. C'est une sorte de règle tacite dans les endroits comme celui-là. Les gens célèbres viennent pour être tranquilles, alors on les laisse tranquilles."

"Si quelqu'un les voyait la-bas ensemble, ça pourrait être assez pour venir à bout de cette charmante retenue provinciale."

"Je ne vais pas leur dire de rester séquestrés dans la maison."

Elle gloussa. "Comme si ça allait leur poser un problème. La plupart des ragots sur les sites de fan concernent l'apparition de John dans 'The Mentalist', et ils échangent encore des photos de tournage de Sherlock dans _Closer_. Mais ça commence à s'intensifier pour _A un étranger_, cela dit. C'était comme si une saleté de bombe avait explosé quand ces coupures publicitaires sont sorties."

"D'accord, bon - ouvre l'oeil."

"Absolument, chou."

"D'accord." Elle raccrocha.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'allumer sont ordinateur que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils. Personne ne venait jamais jusqu'ici. Le bureau de Sherlock était plus ou moins un endroit où elle pouvait travailler, entreposer les dossiers, et une adresse neutre où Sherlock recevait le courrier. Il y venait à peine lui-même et personne ne se déplaçait jusque-là à moins d'y avoir été invité.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte, et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était Anderson, le producteur exécutif, son propre petit ami à temps partiel. "David!" dit-elle, feignant la surprise, même si elle savait parfaitement pourquoi il était là. "Je ne t'attendais pas avant la semaine prochaine! Quelle agréable surprise."

Il avait l'air sévère. "Où sont-ils, Sally?"

"Attends, de qui tu parles?"

Il entra à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui. "Ne rends pas ça plus pénible que nécessaire. Je ne veux pas être ici et personne ne veut que je sois ici mais la situation est bien réelle. Où sont John et Sherlock?"

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Je ne travaille pas pour toi, David. Je travaille pour Sherlock. M'obliger à trahir sa confiance n'est pas la bonne manière de rester dans mes bonnes grâces."

"J'essaie juste de faire attention à eux," dit Anderson. "Nous devons nous assurer qu'ils ne soient pas aperçus."

"Et tu fais tout cela dans le but honorable de préserver la vie privée de Sherlock, bien entendu. Rien à voir avec la marge de profit de ton film."

"C'est leur film aussi."

"Il n'est pas stupide, tu sais."

"Non, mais il est têtu."

"Tu dis ça comme si tu m'apprenais quelque chose, d'une certaine manière."

"J'ai juste besoin de lui dire un mot ou deux."

"Alors envoie un putain de mail, pour commencer!"

"Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on dit par mail."

"Je ne vais pas déranger Sherlock. Il est en vacances."

"Seul?"

"Je ne peux ni le confirmer ni le nier."

Anderson fit un pas en avant. "Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de jouer la comédie? On sait tous les deux où il est, et avec qui il est."

"Alors pourquoi tout cet interrogatoire? Tu espérais que je te rende les choses plus faciles? Repenses-y la prochaine fois."

"Tu crois que nous sommes contents de devoir nous préoccuper de ça? Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je leur enverrais du champagne et tous mes voeux de bonheur. Mais l'ordre vient d'en haut. Au-delà de Jim, même. Il faut qu'on empêche la catastrophe."

"C'est un mot qui convient plutôt aux désastres nucléaires."

"C'est exactement ce qu'on aura sur les bras si la presse apprend que nos deux acteurs principaux sont quelque part dans le Sussex en train de copuler à tout-va."

Sally serra la mâchoire. "Si tu dois parler à Sherlock, tu ne passeras pas par moi. Pas avant qu'il ne rentre de vacances."

Anderson acquiesça et marcha vers la porte. "Je trouverai un autre moyen, alors."

Une pure panique monta à la gorge de Sally. Elle se précipita et claqua la porte avant qu'Anderson ne puisse s'en aller, puis s'appuya dessus pour qu'il ne puisse pas la rouvrir. Il tourna les yeux vers elle, surpris. "S'il te plait," dit-elle. "S'il te plait, laisse-les tranquille."

Il déglutit difficilement et eut l'air désespérément misérable. "Je ne peux pas. Tu ne comprends pas? Je ne peux pas."

"Ils sont amoureux," dit Sally, abattant sa dernière carte. "Ils sont tellement amoureux, David. Tu sais ce que ça signifie pour eux? Tu réalises à quel point ce sera difficile, et ce qu'ils vont devoir endurer? Donne-leur du temps avant de leur balancer la réalité à la figure. Juste quelques jours en tête à tête pour se remettre de leurs émotions. S'ils doivent survivre à tout ça ils devront avoir une relation solide l'un avec l'autre. Ne leur gâche pas tout avant qu'ils aient eu la chance de passer du temps ensemble. S'il te plait."

Il soutint son regard un instant, puis s'affaissa en signe de défaite. "Très bien, Sally. Je ferai patienter les hautes sphères. Mais Jim et moi ne sommes pas vos ennemis."

* * *

Sherlock se leva tôt lundi matin, son deuxième réveil aux côtés de John. Il se demanda si ça deviendrait jamais une habitude, s'il viendrait jamais un moment où le simple fait d'avoir John dans son lit ne semblerait pas extraordinaire, mais juste un aspect banal de la vie. Il espérait que non. Il appréciait plutôt la sensation de se réveiller et d'être immédiatement émerveillé.

Il se glissa calmement hors du lit pour éviter de réveiller John. Il n'était pas du genre à traîner au lit mais John aimait beaucoup ça, et ils avaient tous deux été privés de sommeil récemment, à la fois pour des raisons banales et fantastiques. Sherlock alla dans la salle de bain satisfaire un besoin de la nature; quand il revint dans la chambre il dut s'arrêter un instant pour regarder John, libre de le faire sans gêne maintenant que son sujet était endormi, roulé sur le côté, les mains fourrées sous la joue. Sherlock marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au côté du lit et s'y assit, contemplant le visage de John, paisible dans son sommeil. Il se demanda de quoi rêvait John. John ne se considérait pas comme une personne d'une grande beauté. Sherlock ne savait pas comment lui dire à quel point il avait tort. John était certainement la plus belle chose au monde. Sherlock ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait regarder avec plus de plaisir.

Il se permit de regarder encore quelques instants, avant de commencer à se sentir mal à l'aise. Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu déplacé? D'observer le sommeil de son amoureux? De l'espionner pendant qu'il somnolait, inconscient? Il ne connaissait pas le protocole pour ce genre de choses, mais il se sentait un peu pervers alors il se remit sur ses pieds et partit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Son pantalon de pyjama était localisé derrière le fauteuil dans le coin, et le t-shirt fourré entre les couvertures. Il les passa sur son corps nu et descendit les escaliers à pas feutrés pour mettre la bouilloire sur le feu.

Il se promena devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière-cour, une vue assez tranquille sur l'étang et les bois de la propriété. La maison s'étendait sur douze hectares qui empiétaient sur une réserve, où se trouvaient des sentiers de randonnée adorables menant à Hailsham et à ses environs. Le soleil du petit matin commençait à s'étendre, projetant des ombres pittoresques sur l'herbe étincelante de rosée, et pour une fois Sherlock se mit à savourer l'esthétique du moment plutôt que de méditer sur l'humidité relative ou d'évaluer la vitesse du vent suivant le mouvement des branches d'arbre.

Il était - content. C'était un état dans lequel il ne se trouvait que rarement. Peut-être même jamais, en tout cas pas comme ça. Content de l'endroit où il se trouvait, bien dans sa peau, satisfait de la compagnie.

Son violon se trouvait encore sur la chaise où John l'avait laissé. Sherlock frissonna légèrement en se souvenant du regard que John lui avait lancé après qu'il ait eu fini de jouer pour lui, et puis ils étaient montés et ça avait été étonnamment bizarre et douloureux mais ensuite ça avait été bien - non, mieux que bien, ça avait été tout.

Puis, après une sérieuse conversation à laquelle Sherlock était déterminé à ne pas penser jusqu'à ce que ce soit absolument nécessaire, ils avaient encore fait l'amour avec leurs mains et leurs bouches et leurs corps tout entiers et étaient tombés endormis alors que le soleil brillait encore, harassés et enchevêtrés. Ce qui les avait seulement menés à se réveiller complètement à minuit, campant dans le canapé avec un en-cas préparé à la hâte et blottis l'un contre l'autre sous une couverture, regardant _L'Impossible Monsieur Bébé _et riant ensemble, un peu éméchés par la bouteille de Gewürztraminer que Sherlock avait trouvée dans le frigo. La fin du film avait été ignorée en faveur d'une étreinte et d'un pelotage plutôt fiévreux sous la couverture, ce qui les avait conduits à trébucher dans les escaliers pour une deuxième tournée.

Ils étaient là depuis seulement une nuit et Sherlock avait déjà eu plus de sexe avec John qu'il n'en avait eu les deux dernières années. Le sexe avait toujours été une obligation à remplir, quelque chose qu'on attendait de lui. Il n'avait jamais su ce que cela faisait de désirer vraiment quelqu'un, jamais jusqu'à maintenant; le désir s'adaptait mal à l'intérieur de lui, l'irritant du dedans avec des coins aigus et des angles inattendus, le surprenant perpétuellement, comme s'il surprenait son propre reflet dans un miroir inattendu. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le cou de John, ses mains, son corps, sa bouche, la sensation de ces mains sur le propre corps de Sherlock, la découverte stupéfiante de ce que cela faisait de s'enfuir à l'intérieur de John, d'être enroulé autour et à l'intérieur de quelqu'un en même temps. Ca pourrait devenir une préoccupation s'il ne disciplinait pas son esprit.

Seigneur, est-ce que c'était comme ça pour les autres aussi? Sans arrêt? Pas étonnant que personne d'autre ne soit capable d'accomplir quoi que ce soit, ni de rassembler ses esprits pour penser correctement. L'idée de sacrifier son propre équilibre mental sur l'autel de John Watson était dérangeante, mais qu'il soit damné si pour l'instant ça ne semblait pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Sherlock se secoua. Ces cinq minutes d'introspection émotionnelle approchaient de la limite autorisée.

Il sortit son ordinateur et s'assit au comptoir avec son thé. Une heure plus tard il avait lu ses mails (rien qui ne pouvait attendre), regardé les infos sur BBC news et passé beaucoup trop de temps à rechercher 'immobilier à Los Angeles' sur Google. Il fut interrompu par son téléphone qui vibrait. Message.

_Perdu: un acteur oscarisé. Trente-quatre ans, un mètre quatre-vingt, cheveux bruns foncés. Sexy à mort. Si trouvé le ramener dans les plus brefs délais au lit de John Watson. Une récompense généreuse sera offerte._

Sherlock sourit largement, une floraison bonheur chaleureux éclatant dans sa poitrine et pulsant jusqu'à ses doigts et ses orteils, la gravité semblant avoir perdu prise sur tout son corps pendant un instant.

Il jeta un oeil au message impertinent de John. Alors c'était ça? Le sentiment à propos duquel les êtres humains écrivaient et peignaient et chantaient depuis toujours? Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'en faire l'expérience directement, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre?

_Je crois que - je crois que je suis peut-être amoureux de lui._

La pensée était là et puis partie, mise de côté pour être réexaminée plus tard, quand elle serait peut-être un peu moins intimidante. Il avait des choses à faire pour l'instant. Il se leva et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il fut accueilli en arrivant par la vue de John étendu sur le dos dans le lit, appuyé sur ses coudes, le duvet enroulé tout autour de lui. Il n'était que peau dorée et cheveux ébouriffés et sourires endormis et il réussit presque à couper ce satané souffle dans la poitrine de Sherlock. "J'ai entendu parler d'une récompense," dit-il en retirant son t-shirt.

John lui fit signe de venir d'un mouvement du menton. "Viens par ici."

Sherlock se débarrassa de son pantalon de pyjama et plongea sous les couvertures, s'installant sur John, son érection du matin frottant contre la queue de Sherlock qui durcissait vite. "Je suis désolé. Tu t'es senti seul?"

"Affreusement," dit John, en l'attirant dans un baiser langoureux, ses mains parcourant le dos de Sherlock de haut en bas. "Tu devrais savoir quelque chose à propos de moi."

"Que tu es irrésistible?"

John gloussa, Sherlock ajoutant une autre marque sur son tableau mental des gloussements de John. "Peut-être à tes yeux."

"A mes yeux, certainement. Tu sais que quand je suis arrivé ici et que je t'ai vu, j'ai oublié comment respirer pendant un moment? C'était un peu inquiétant. Dieu merci je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aide médicale."

John se figea, ses yeux cherchant ceux de Sherlock. "Tu ne dis pas ça comme ça, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, tu ne me sors pas juste une réplique pour obtenir quelque chose. Tu le penses vraiment quand tu dis ce genre de choses."

"Bien sûr que je le pense. Pourquoi le dirais-je sinon?"

Il sourit et tendit le cou pour embrasser Sherlock à nouveau, tirant sur sa lèvre inférieure, une partie de lui qui semblait fasciner John. "Le fait que tu sois capable de poser une telle question - eh bien, c'est une raison supplémentaire d'être ici avec toi."

Sherlock baissa les yeux sur le visage de John, passant un doigt dans ses cheveux. "Tu allais me dire quelque chose que je devrais savoir à propos de toi."

"Ah, oui. Ce que tu devrais savoir à propos de moi c'est que j'adore, mais vraiment _j'adore_, faire l'amour le matin."

"Je vois. Alors te réveiller et te retrouver seul au lit..."

"Absolument décevant." Sa main migra du dos de Sherlock vers ses fesses, qu'il agrippa d'une manière possessive.

"Je ne voudrais pas que tu commences la journée sur une déception."

"Ce serait une honte."

"Dis-moi comment je peux me faire pardonner."

John réfléchit un moment, l'air un peu incertain. "J'ai adoré ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois. J'aimerais que tu puisses me pénétrer à nouveau."

"Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas?" Pour être franc, c'est ce qu'il avait eu en tête en arrivant. John s'en était sorti bien mieux que lui-même, mais c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'ils avaient appris de leurs erreurs. Ils y avaient été beaucoup plus doucement quand le tour de John était venu.

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir le refaire tout de suite. C'est un peu - sensible."

"Oh, John - je suis désolé, est-ce que j'ai..."

"Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal, ça semblait génial sur le moment. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué."

Sherlock l'embrassa fort, rapidement, en descendant vite vers son cou, qu'il savait être très sensible. John s'arqua sous sa bouche, une main s'enchevêtrant dans sa chevelure. "Je suis sûr que je peux trouver une alternative convenable," murmura-t-il. Il disparu sous les couvertures et prit la queue de John dans sa bouche. Il le sentit grogner et frissonner, mais après quelques instants il repoussait déjà Sherlock.

"Non, je ne veux pas jouir comme ça," dit-il, essoufflé.

"Comment, alors?"

John saisit les bras de Sherlock et le fit se retourner, posant ses genoux entre les jambes de Sherlock et encastrant leurs hanches l'une dans l'autre. Il passa une main derrière le genou de Sherlock et le leva; Sherlock comprit l'idée et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de John. John s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa avec une lenteur méticuleuse. "Je veux sentir chaque centimètre de toi," murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Sherlock.

Sherlock n'était pas certain de ce que cela signifiait. Si John voulait encore le pénétrer, il aurait pu élever la même objection que John quelques minutes avant. Mais il aurait été obligé d'interrompre le baiser pour parler, ce qu'il ne voulait pas non plus. Pour l'instant John était juste allongé au-dessus de lui, roulant doucement des hanches et faisant jouer sa bouche sur celle de Sherlock. John se sentait malléable et ensommeillé, sa peau dégageant une odeur chaude, et toute l'expérience lui donnait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un agréable tourbillon.

John se mit à pousser ses hanches plus fort contre Sherlock, se tournant jusqu'à ce que leurs queues soient alignées. Sherlock haleta à son contact et haussa son pelvis. John laissa tomber sa bouche dans le cou de Sherlock et leurs corps roulèrent en vagues dans le lit, s'écrasant l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que John jouisse, en criant le nom de Sherlock. Il s'immobilisa un moment, puis glissa une main entre eux et attrapa la queue de Sherlock, la caressant jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse sur les doigts de John, mordant sa lèvre et grognant. Et puis ce ne fut plus que souffle et baisers et glissement de sueur fraîche.

Sherlock embrassa John le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille. "Faire l'amour le matin?"

John eut un petit rire. "C'est une manière agréable de commencer la journée."

* * *

Sherlock était bien obligé d'admettre que John avait eu raison concernant la meilleure manière de commencer la journée. Après leur étreinte, ils se levèrent juste assez longtemps pour se doucher, se chercher un petit-déjeuner, enfiler des pyjamas propres et retourner au lit. John lu un livre, Sherlock s'installa avec son ordinateur. Pendant des heures, jusque bien plus tard que midi, ils traînèrent là ensemble, chacun absorbé par sa propre tâche. Même ainsi, il y avait une complicité dans leur silence. Leurs pieds s'emmêlaient ensemble sous la couverture, ils s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre à tour de rôle. Ils échangeaient des baisers rapides, tranquilles, chaque fois que le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Aux environs d'une heure, John mit son livre de côté et se frotta les yeux. "Je suppose qu'on devrait se trouver quelque chose à manger," dit-il.

"Mmm."

"Et ça pourrait être agréable de sortir de la maison."

"Je suis plutôt heureux là où je suis."

"On ne peut pas rester au lit toute la journée, Sherlock," dit John, en lui souriant.

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Eh bien - parce que - on ne peut pas."

Sherlock mit son ordinateur de côté et s'allongea près de John, le prenant dans ses bras. John se blottit contre sa poitrine. "Combien de temps peux-tu rester?" demanda-t-il.

John soupira. "Je dois prendre l'avion pour rentrer vendredi. Je voudrais voir mes parents d'abord, alors nous devrions passer le jeudi soir en ville."

"On rentrera jeudi, alors."

"Ca nous laisse seulement deux jours de plus ici, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à notre semaine?"

"Ca n'a jamais vraiment été une semaine, John."

John glissa son bras sur le ventre de Sherlock et se serra encore plus contre lui. "Alors il faudra encore combien de temps avant que tu ne viennes à Los Angeles?"

"Trois semaines."

Ils se turent un moment. "Merde," dit John.

Sherlock comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques jours mais déjà l'idée d'être séparé de lui ne serait-ce qu'une journée, et à plus forte raison trois semaines, paraissait déprimante. "Ca passera vite," dit-il, sans vraiment y croire.

"Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ça passera vite." John tourna la tête et embrassa la clavicule de Sherlock. "Tu me manqueras horriblement."

"Toi aussi."

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelque minutes de plus, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. "Bon, allez, alors. Bougeons-nous. Et si on allait à Hailsham? Chercher à manger, visiter les environs. Je n'y ai jamais été."

"Si tu veux."

John fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce qu'on risque d'être repérés?"

"Il y a peu de chances. Je n'ai jamais été pris en photo là-bas. Ou en tout cas, rien n'est jamais parvenu jusqu'au grand public. Mais on devrait quand même éviter de prendre la voiture. Trop voyant. Il n'y a que quatre kilomètres, on a des vélos dans la remise. On peut pédaler."

"Oh, parfait. Je n'ai pas roulé à vélo depuis une éternité." John sourit, excité. "Ce sera comme une sortie."

"Ce ne sera pas _comme_ une sortie, ce _sera_ une sortie."

"Je sais. Je suppose - je veux dire que ce sera comme quelque chose que font les gens normaux."

"Et nous ne sommes pas des gens normaux?"

"Seigneur, non. Nous sommes des gens étranges. Nous travaillons pendant les week-ends et les vacances et des gens sont payés pour nous rendre aussi pimpants que possible. Nous sommes payés pour faire semblant dans le but d'amuser les autres et les gens semblent vraiment intéressés de savoir qui a créé nos smokings. Notre travail implique des soirées, des films et parler de nous à des gens que nous ne connaissons pas. Nous menons une existence tordue et bizarre, Sherlock. Alors faisons un tour à vélo dans un village et prenons du thé avec des biscuits et faisons quelque chose d'ordinaire."

Ils s'habillèrent et s'assurèrent qu'ils avaient des sacs et des clés et ce genre de choses, puis allèrent dans la remise pour sortir les vélos. C'étaient des bicyclettes argentées rutilantes qui semblaient impatientes d'être emmenées en ballade. Ils les poussèrent jusque dehors, remontèrent les pédales et chacun lança une jambe par dessus et s'installa sur la selle.

A la suite de quoi Sherlock découvrit la faille dans leur plan. Ses fesses avaient été sujettes à une nouvelle activité récemment, et elles élevaient un drapeau rouge à l'idée d'un trajet de huit kilomètres à vélo. Il regarda John, qui venait clairement d'avoir la même révélation. "Ou on pourrait simplement marcher," dit Sherlock.

"Oui, marchons, plutôt," renchérit John, hochant la tête. Les vélos retournèrent dans la remise - Sherlock imagina qu'ils étaient un peu déçus de ne pas sortir en fin de compte - et John et lui se mirent en route vers le sentier à l'arrière de la propriété.

C'était en fait ridiculement idyllique, songea Sherlock tandis qu'ils marchaient d'un pas tranquille. C'était une magnifique journée ensoleillée, pas trop chaude mais avec une brise agréable, et le feuillage de fin d'été était vert et luxuriant. Le soleil flattait John, il faisait scintiller ses cheveux comme de l'or, réchauffait ses traits et donnait à ses yeux des reflets d'aquarium bleu foncés . Le sentier qu'ils empruntaient était ombreux et isolé, assez pour qu'après quelques minutes de marche, John tende le bras et entrelace leurs doigts.

"Tes parents sont morts, n'est-ce pas?"

Sherlock hésita. "Wikipédia?"

"IMDB."

"Eh bien, c'est l'histoire officielle."

"Ils ne sont pas morts?"

"Mon père est mort. Ma mère est tout à fait vivante. Mais elle tient à son intimité. Rien n'égale son horreur d'avoir deux fils dans des carrières publiques, à part sa terreur que le public apprenne son existence. Alors nous disons aux gens que nos parents sont morts."

"Ca semble radical."

Il haussa les épaules. "Ma mère et moi ne sommes pas très proches. Elle était trop attachée au regard des autres pour se soucier beaucoup de nos vies véritables. Mon frère est plus obéissant que moi."

"Quel est son nom?"

"Mycroft."

"Je peux le rencontrer?"

Sherlock lui jeta un regard. "Tu en aurais envie?"

John s'arrêta et se tourna pour lui faire face, forçant Sherlock à s'arrêter aussi. "Sherlock, est-ce qu'on va faire partie de la vie l'un de l'autre? Au moins de manière semi-permanente?"

"Je l'espère vraiment."

"Alors oui, je veux rencontrer ta famille." Il hésita. "A moins que tu ne veuilles pas les mettre au courant pour nous deux."

"Non, j'ai absolument l'intention de le faire. Mycroft se fichera que tu sois un homme, il voudra juste savoir si tu as des relations avec la mafia ou toute autre organisation criminelle. Mère va gémir à propos de ce que les voisins penseront, puis quand elle t'aura rencontré elle te demandera quand nous prévoyons de lui faire des petits-enfants."

John rit. "Bon je suis plutôt sûr d'être tranquille en ce qui concerne la mafia et les organisations terroristes, et je m'en remettrai à toi pour les petits-enfants."

Ils reprirent leur marche. "Et ta famille?" demanda Sherlock. "Tu prévois de leur en parler?"

John se tut un moment. "Tu te souviens que j'ai dit que je voulais les voir avant de prendre l'avion?"

"Tu vas leur dire maintenant?"

"Il vaut mieux s'en débarrasser tout de suite."

"Tu n'as pas l'air très optimiste."

"Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment je vais le formuler. Est-ce que je fais mon coming out? En tant que quoi? Je ne sais pas si je peux juste leur sortir quelque chose de facile à avaler, du style 'je suis gay.' Je ne suis pas très sûr de l'être. Tout ce que je peux leur dire avec certitude est que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un avec qui je veux être, qui est important pour moi, et qui est un homme."

"Je suppose qu'ils conclurons eux-mêmes que tu es gay."

"C'est leur problème."

"Tu penses qu'ils n'approuveront pas?"

"Je n'en ai franchement aucune idée."

"Ta soeur est lesbienne, n'est-ce pas?"

"Harry? Elle joue dans les deux camps. Elle n'a jamais ramené de femme à la maison, seulement des hommes. Je ne sais pas si c'était par hasard ou volontairement, je ne lui ait jamais posé la question." John lui jeta un regard. "Tu ne sembles pas avoir de problèmes d'identité sexuelle."

"Je trouve le concept d'identité sexuelle binaire limité et improbable. Comme pour tout le reste concernant les êtres humains, la réactivité sexuelle existe sur une échelle de changement continu, elle-même affectée par une quantité vertigineuse de variables, alors il est inutile d'essayer de déterminer à l'avance des étiquettes absurdes et limitées."

"Eh bien, c'est certainement très progressif de ta part."

"Il est plus clair de simplement réagir quand je suis attiré par quelqu'un, sans faire attention à leur sexe, et de progresser à partir de là. Alors si j'ai une identité sexuelle c'est à l'occasion, quand je trouve un autre être humain séduisant."

"Et comment répondrais-tu si quelqu'un te demandait si tu es gay ou hétéro, alors?"

Sherlock eut un sourire suffisant. "Je dirais 'je suis Sherlock Holmes, je fais ce que je veux, et allez vous faire foutre'."

John éclata de rire. "Waw, je veux ça sur un t-shirt."

"Ca peut s'arranger," dit Sherlock, en riant avec lui. John l'attira plus près avec leurs mains jointes, et lui sourit d'un air rayonnant, l'oeil rieur, et Sherlock le sentit à nouveau. Cette déflagration de bonheur chaleureux dans sa poitrine, la joie brute d'être en présence de John et de s'y prélasser, de jouir de son attention, de son regard, de son approbation.

_Plus tôt je pensais que j'étais peut-être amoureux de lui._

_Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de 'peut-être' qui tienne._

* * *

Jeudi arriva beaucoup trop vite.

Leur après-midi à Hailsham se déroula sans anicroche. Ils atteignirent le village, firent un tour rapide et prirent le thé et avec des scones, achetèrent le thé préféré de John et rentrèrent comme le soleil se couchait, arrivant à la maison satisfaits, bien que leurs pieds soient endoloris. Ils firent un feu de camp dans le jardin cette nuit-là et burent du vin, en échangeant des histoires d'horreur de comédiens, et se conduisirent au lit mutuellement, l'odeur évocatrice de la fumée s'attardant dans leurs cheveux.

Le mardi ils emballèrent de la nourriture et du matériel, montèrent dans la voiture et conduisirent jusqu'à la côte, où Sherlock connaissait des chemins de randonnée reculés. Ils passèrent la journée à parcourir des collines et des vallées avec des vues sur la mer, s'arrêtant dès qu'ils en avaient envie, allant dans la direction qui leur plaisait, et en profitant de leur liberté comme seuls peuvent le faire ceux dont la vie est excessivement programmée. Ils prirent leur repas sur le sommet d'un pic herbeux, et passèrent une bonne demi-heure à évacuer leur trop-plein de calories sur un coussin d'herbes tendres.

Le mercredi les trouva l'esprit plus tranquille. Sherlock était amèrement conscient qu'il s'agissait de leur dernière journée à la campagne et John semblait l'être tout autant. Ils réessayèrent les vélos, leurs fesses à tous les deux s'étant ajustées à la nouvelle tâche qu'on leur avait assignée, et se promenèrent sans but dans Hailsham et dans les environs éloignés, s'arrêtant fréquemment pour prendre des photos. Ils dînèrent précisément dans le genre de pub campagnard que John avait imaginé. Il passa tout le repas à regarder autour de lui avec une expression d'enchantement démesuré sur le visage; Sherlock le passa à regarder John. Ils rentrèrent bien après que la nuit soit tombée, les phares de leurs vélos éclairant la route. Sherlock entraîna John dans le champ derrière la maison, traînant une vieille couverture derrière eux. "Je regardais les étoiles ici quand j'étais petit," dit-il, en étalant la couverture sur le sol.

"Oh, je croyais que tu avais acheté cette maison toi-même," dit John, comme ils s'étalaient sur le dos.

"Non, elle appartenait à mes parents. Quand mon père est mort, Mycroft et moi en avons hérité."

Ils regardèrent la couverture d'étoiles lumineuses au-dessus de leurs têtes. "C'est incroyable," dit John. "On ne peut pas voir aussi bien les étoiles à Londres. Ou à Los Angeles."

Sherlock le sentit entremêler leurs doigts ensemble. Il leva leurs mains unies sur sa poitrine et les garda là. "John, je - je redoute vraiment le moment où tu vas t'en aller."

"Je sais. Moi aussi."

"Je ne suis pas habitué à prendre en considération les envies et les besoins de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas si je peux être un partenaire convenable pour toi."

Il faisait nuit noire alors il ne pouvait pas bien le voir, mais il pouvait sentir John se tourner pour le regarder. "Mais enfin d'où est-ce que ça sort?"

"Je veux juste que tu saches que si..." Il déglutit difficilement. "Si tu penses que le temps que nous avons passé ensemble est suffisant, et qu'il serait impossible de continuer, alors..."

"Non, arrête. Arrête-toi tout de suite. Sherlock - mon dieu, tu es incroyable. Après toutes les discussions que nous avons eues? Les décisions que nous avons prises ensemble? Les projets que nous avons faits? Tout à coup tu t'imagines que j'ai besoin d'une sortie de secours?"

"J'essaie d'être réaliste. Bientôt nous atteindrons le point de non-retour, ou du moins de retour difficile. Si je viens à Los Angeles et que j'emménage avec toi..."

"Pas _si_. Tu viens à Los Angeles et tu..." John s'interrompit, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Sherlock acquiesça. "Voilà, tu vois ce qui nous attends réellement. C'est merveilleux d'être sous le ciel bleu et les gazouillis d'oiseaux tant que nous sommes ici, mais là-bas, ce sera la réalité, John. Avec des gens qui demanderont des explications sur la raison pour laquelle je vis dans ta maison, des amis à qui il faudra mentir, et des photographes à chaque coin de rue. Nous envisageons d'emménager ensemble. Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis le printemps et nous sommes ensemble depuis moins d'une semaine. Ca parait un peu précipité, tu ne crois pas?"

John se laissa retomber sur le dos. "Si. En effet."

"Je viens à Los Angeles de toute façon. J'ai mon propre chez moi, je n'ai pas besoin de rester chez toi. On pourra se voir tous les jours."

"Ce sera pire. En faisant des allers-retours et des rendez-vous et ce genre de trucs, on est sûrs de se faire prendre."

Les entrailles de Sherlock se serrèrent à la suggestion qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. "John, ne te méprends pas, mais peut-être que ce serait mieux si on ne se voyait pas du tout jusqu'aux Oscars."

John était très calme. "C'est ce que tu veux?"

"Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Tu sais ce que je veux."

"Tu veux une relation officielle."

"Je sais pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas, et je l'accepte. Alors si on ne peut pas être ensemble ouvertement et le faire savoir, peut-être qu'il serait plus facile, moins blessant pour nous, de faire une pause jusqu'à ce que ce soit possible."

Il entendit John pousser un long soupir. "Peut-être que ça vaudrait mieux." Personne ne parla pendant quelques secondes. "Attends une minute, non, ça ne serait pas mieux!" s'exclama John à brûle-pourpoint. "Ce ne serait pas mieux! Plus facile, peut-être, moins compliqué, peut-être. Mais _non_, Sherlock. Je ne te laisse pas tomber parce que c'est _plus facile_." Il se rassit et attira Sherlock face à lui. "Je me fiche que ce soit rapide, ça n'a pas d'importance si c'est nouveau. Je ne pourrais pas être plus fixé sur toi si nous avions été ensemble dix ans. Et hors de question que je reste loin de toi pendant _six mois_. Trois semaines vont déjà bien m'achever." Il saisit le visage de Sherlock dans ses mains. "Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit pendant notre première nuit ici, à propos de ce que tu voulais? C'est ce que je veux aussi. Toi dans ma vie, tous les jours, tout le temps. Je ne vais pas attendre. Je n'ai pas besoin que ce soit facile. Rien de ce qui en vaut la peine ne l'est jamais. Alors écoute-moi bien, Mr Holmes. Tu vas venir à Los Angeles à la minute où tu le pourras et tu vas emménager chez moi et on fera ce qu'il faut pour le faire discrètement, mais rompre n'est pas une option, même temporairement."

Sherlock sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il leva les mains et les posa sur celles de John. "John," finit-il par dire. "C'est ce que j'espérais que tu dirais."

John le serra très fort contre lui. Sherlock passa ses bras autour de lui et s'agrippa à lui, désirant ne jamais devoir le laisser partir, et désirant plus encore pouvoir le faire devant tout le monde.

* * *

Ils chargèrent la voiture le jeudi matin, tous deux silencieux, remplissant leurs tâches avec efficacité mais sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Même s'ils devaient encore avoir une nuit ensemble à Londres chez Sherlock, ils s'étaient défoulés l'un sur l'autre la nuit dernière comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernière nuit sur Terre. John avait défait la couverture autour de Sherlock sous les étoiles et l'avait réclamé à nouveau, arrachant de son corps des cris et des extases que Sherlock n'avait même pas encore imaginés. Ils avaient titubé jusqu'à la maison, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre, et s'étaient écroulés sur le lit. John était exténué; il s'était allongé et avait laissé Sherlock faire comme il l'entendait, c'est à dire vénérer chaque centimètre de lui, et essayer de lui montrer ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire, que John l'avait changé et qu'il ne pouvait plus redevenir comme avant, qu'il ne le voudrait pas s'il le pouvait, et que si des gens le condamnaient pour cela alors il se laisserait condamner avec joie.

John jeta un regard sur la maison et les alentours. "J'adore cet endroit," dit-il.

"Je l'ai toujours adoré," dit Sherlock. "Mais je crois qu'il a acquis une plus grande valeur sentimentale."

"Est-ce qu'on pourra revenir?"

"Bien sûr. Quand tu voudras."

"Nous n'aurons probablement pas le temps pendant un moment."

"La maison sera toujours là quand nous serons disponibles."

John prit les mains de Sherlock dans les siennes et l'embrassa. "J'ai l'impression d'aller à l'échafaud."

"Arrête, la M25 n'est pas si terrible."

Il rit, un peu faiblement. "Très bien, finissons-en. On a tout, alors?"

"On a tout."

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, la capote levée cette fois car la pluie semblait s'annoncer, et John les reconduisit dans l'allée. Ils restèrent sur la A21 et arrivèrent dans les temps à Londres. Sherlock sentit la pression et l'enchevêtrement de son humanité condensée, de son architecture, et les regards qui s'accumulaient sur lui comme ils approchaient de son appartement. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il s'était senti libre et détaché à la campagne avant qu'ils ne reviennent en ville et ne le soient plus.

John se gara dans le garage souterrain et ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, en traînant les bagages derrière eux. Ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de soulagement en arrivant au 221B. "Merde," dit John, en étirant son dos. "J'ai passé une nuit ici et je me sens déjà chez moi."

"J'ai à peine passé plus de temps ici moi-même." Il regarda autour de lui. "J'ai longtemps envisagé d'emménager ici d'une manière plus permanente, et d'aller à Los Angeles seulement quand j'y suis obligé."

"Mmh. Eh bien, c'est quelque chose dont nous devrons discuter, n'est-ce pas?"

Sherlock sourit, ses propres mots faisant écho dans sa tête. _Je veux qu'il soit bien clair que tout ce qui m'impliquera t'impliquera toi aussi._ "En effet."

John jeta un oeil à sa montre. "Zut, je déteste faire ça mais il est déjà trois heures et si je veux voir mes parents, je ferais mieux d'y aller."

"Prends la voiture si tu veux."

John se ragaillardit un peu à ces mots. "Je peux?"

"Bien sûr. Je ne vais nulle part."

Il s'approcha et glissa ses mains autour de la taille de Sherlock. "Et que vas-tu faire ici tout seul pendant que je suis parti?"

"Je vais lire mes mails, je suppose. Demander à Sally de passer, régler quelques affaires."

"Cette réponse est incorrecte," dit John, lui lançant un regard faussement sévère.

"Oh, je te demande pardon. Naturellement, ce que je voulais dire c'est que je vais me languir sur ce canapé comme une héroïne de roman et rester allongé là dans une désolation abjecte jusqu'à ce que mon seigneur me revienne."

John éclata de rire. "Voilà qui est mieux." Il tendit le cou vers le haut et l'embrassa. Quand il fit mine de s'en aller Sherlock le tira à nouveau vers lui, allongeant sa tête vers le bas et taquinant les lèvres de John. Il sentit John sourire contre sa bouche et ses mains remonter de sa poitrine vers son cou. "Mmh, tu ne facilites pas vraiment mon départ," murmura John, insérant les mots entre les baisers.

"Vous avez découvert mon plan diabolique, Mr Watson."

John tâta ses fesses une dernière fois et fit un pas en arrière. "Je suis un homme adulte et j'ai le pouvoir sur ma libido, je peux tout à fait résister à un petit ami sexy."

"Merde, encore raté." Sherlock croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et John et lui restèrent debout à se sourire pendant quelques instants.

"Ok, j'y vais. J'essaierai de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Mais cela dit je dînerai sûrement avec la famille."

"D'accord."

John entra dans l'ascenseur, se retourna avec un petit signe de la main, et disparut.

Sherlock soupira, puis souleva sa valise et partit dans la chambre pour défaire sa valise.

* * *

Sally arriva peu après que John soit parti. "Comment étaient tes vacances?" demanda-t-elle. Sherlock fouilla son visage à la recherche d'ironie, mais elle semblait sincèrement intéressée.

"Trop courtes," dit-il.

"Tout c'est bien passé?" Il savait ce qu'elle voulait savoir. _Vous vous êtes bien entendus? Le sexe était convenable? Avez-vous cohabité avec succès sur une courte durée? Est-ce que c'était plus qu'un coup de foudre temporaire? Est-ce que ça a duré après que l'adrénaline de vos retrouvailles ne s'estompe?_

Il croisa son regard. "C'était parfait."

Sally sourit et lui pressa l'épaule. "Bien."

"En fait, nous avons décidé que quand je rentrerai à Los Angeles à la fin du mois, j'emménagerai chez lui."

"D'accord." Il vit la question muette sur son visage.

"Nous n'allons pas officialiser notre relation. Pas avant les Oscars."

Sally réfléchit un moment. "Ca va être dur."

"Je sais. On sait."

"Tu sais qu'Harry et moins nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour vous aider."

"Je sais."

"En fait, nous avons déjà pris quelques initiatives."

"Je te fais confiance, Sally."

Elle sembla émue d'une manière absurde à ces mots. "Merci, Sherlock. Mon dieu, je crois que j'aime ce nouveau toi plus gentil, plus doux. John doit avoir une influence bienfaisante."

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu. "Je crois que c'est le cas."

Ils s'assirent à la table de la salle à manger et pendant les heures qui suivirent ils s'occupèrent des e-mails, des horaires, des itinéraires, des projets et de la douzaine de messages vocaux sur le répondeur de Sherlock. Ils allaient juste avoir terminé aux alentours de cinq heures quand Sherlock entendit l'ascenseur se mettre en marche. Ca ne pouvait pas déjà être John; il supposa que c'était un voisin. Mais l'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Sherlock se retourna pour voir John entrer. En un seul regard il put voir que quelque chose avait très mal tourné. Il regarda Sally, qui venait de faire la même supposition. "J'allais m'en aller," dit-elle, rassemblant ses papiers. John lui lança à peine un regard quand elle passa devant lui pour prendre l'ascenseur.

"John, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Tu es de retour plus tôt que prévu."

John ne répondit pas. Il retira sa veste avec des mouvements rapides, brutaux, et la _lança_ contre le canapé, violemment. Il pressa le creux de ses mains sur son front.

Sherlock resta en retrait, ne sachant que faire. "Tu as - vu tes parents?" Ce qui s'était passé lui semblait évident, sinon en détail, du moins en général, mais il savait qu'il devait laisser John le lui dire à sa manière.

"Oui, j'ai vu mes putains de parents." John se tourna vers lui. "Ils étaient aussi charmants que d'habitude. Mécontents de tout dans leur vie, bien qu'ils ne paient rien, soit dit en passant. J'ai toléré l'habituelle litanie d'une heure sur leurs problèmes physiques et j'ai fait les bruits d'inquiétude appropriés concernant leur santé. Et quand ils ont finalement pensé à me demander comment j'allais, je leur ai dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un de nouveau dans ma vie et que j'étais vraiment heureux. Quand ils ont appris de qui il s'agissait, on m'a informé dans les termes les plus clairs qu'aucun de leurs fils n'allait_ prendre dans le cul! _Il cria les derniers mots, saisissant le premier objet à sa portée, qui se trouva être un livre, et le lança à travers la pièce. Il s'écrasa sur une lampe, qui bascula sur le sol. "Merde," dit John. "Je suis désolé."

"John, je..." Sherlock ne savait pas comment gérer cela. "Je ne sais pas quoi dire."

"Il n'y a rien à dire. J'espérais que ça n'arriverait pas, mais je le craignais. Je leur ai dit que si je n'étais plus leur fils alors ils allaient probablement quitter la maison que j'ai acheté et virer le personnel que j'ai engagé et se trouver des jobs. Et là c'est devenu vraiment moche."

"Et _là_ c'est devenu moche?"

"Mon père a voulu savoir depuis combien de temps j'étais devenu une tarlouze, ma mère s'est lamenté sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait jamais de petits-enfants, ce qui n'a aucun sens puisqu'elle en a déjà six, et puis ça a été 'oh, on savait que ce truc de théâtre te rendrait pédé, rien que des pédés dans les films de nos jours', et puis mon père..." John avait parlé rapidement, mais soudainement il s'interrompit, sa pomme d'Adam remontant, et quand il parla à nouveau sa voix était étranglée par les larmes. "Mon propre _père_ m'a dit qu'il ne me laisserait plus jamais seul avec mes neveux."

Sherlock crut qu'il allait être malade. "Oh mon dieu."

"Mes _neveux_, Sherlock. Comme si j'étais maintenant une sorte de danger pour eux, comme un pervers ou un prédateur...J'adore ces enfants, mon dieu, comment a-t-il même pu croire..." Il secoua la tête.

Sherlock fit la seule chose qu'il pensa à faire. Il s'avança et prit John contre sa poitrine, l'enlaçant de ses bras. John s'appuya contre lui tout de suite et s'accrocha à lui. "Je suis désolé," dit Sherlock en pressant ses lèvres sur les cheveux de John. John essaya de garder son calme pendant un moment mais tout à coup il craqua. Sherlock le serra tandis qu'il pleurait, repoussant les idées qui lui venaient sur la manière d'infliger une lente, douloureuse vengeance sur les parents de John pour l'avoir mis dans cet état.

John se reprit assez vite mais resta là quelque temps, le visage enfui dans l'épaule de Sherlock. "Seigneur," dit-il. "Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas m'effondrer comme ça."

"Tu avais de bonnes raisons. Et si tu ne peux pas le faire devant moi, où pourrais-tu le faire?"

John acquiesça. Sherlock lui tendit un mouchoir et il se moucha le nez et s'essuya les yeux. Au moins mes frères et soeurs ne sont pas d'accord. Ils m'ont fait savoir que ça ne leur posait aucun problème. Ca aide. Et j'ai trente-huit ans, je ne suis plus un enfant, mais mes propres parents, ça fait plus mal que je l'aurais cru."

"John, je n'ai jamais voulu m'interposer entre toi et ta famille. Si j'avais su.."

"Non, arrête-toi là," dit John, se dégageant et le regardant, l'oeil incendiaire. "Mettons les choses au clair. _Tu_ ne t'interposes pas entre eux et moi, Sherlock, ce sont _eux_ qui s'interposent. Ce n'est pas ta faute ou la mienne, c'est la leur. Et ils vont s'y faire. Ils sont juste en pleine crise maintenant, c'est un choc. J'aurais pu mieux gérer les choses, je me suis énervé et ça a juste donné envie à mon père de riposter. Le temps va passer et mes frères et soeurs leur parleront, ils s'habitueront à cette idée, et..." Il renifla et eut un petit rire. "Eh bien, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment se permettre de m'effacer de leur vie, pas vrai? Je suis leur saleté de ticket-repas."

"Ce n'est pas bien non plus, si j'ose dire."

"Pourquoi pas? Qui d'autre prendra soin d'eux à part moi? J'en ai les moyens." Il lui sourit, d'un sourire fatigué et mouillé de larmes. "Merci."

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour être là. Pour me faire un câlin pendant que je m'égare."

"N'est-ce pas ce que font les amoureux?"

"Je pense que oui." John s'assit avec un soupir, son corps s'affaissant entièrement. Sherlock s'assit face à lui sur une ottomane rembourrée. "Je suis complètement crevé."

"On va manger quelque chose, tu dois être affamé."

"J'ai un petit creux, c'est vrai. Donne-moi une minute pour me ressaisir. J'ai l'air en piteux état."

Sherlock prit ses mains, secouant la tête. "Tout ça est tellement compliqué. Ta famille, notre travail, nos affaires, la presse - ça semble injuste. Les autres couples ne doivent pas gérer ce genre d'idioties pendant qu'ils s'habituent l'un à l'autre au départ."

"Je crains que ce ne soit notre lot et que nous ne soyons forcés de le supporter." John croisa son regard. "Et ne vas pas encore te faire des idées sur la vie plus facile que nous aurions si nous n'étions pas ensemble."

"Qui a dit que j'allais le faire?"

"Moi, et je ne veux pas l'entendre." Il se rapprocha soudainement. "Parce que tu en vaux la peine, tous les efforts, tous les ennuis, tout les - tout ce qu'on fait." Ses yeux remontèrent vers le visage de Sherlock, et Sherlock put le voir prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. _Oh mon dieu, il va le dire._"Sherlock, je..."

"Non," coupa Sherlock, la main levée. "Ne dis rien." _Ne dis rien avant que je n'aie eu ma chance. Je t'ai aimé tout ce temps, John, et c'est toi qui as fait cela. Tu as pris l'avion et tu es venu voir mon spectacle et tu nous a reliés avec un seul hortensia, tu m'as tenu dans tes bras et tu n'as pas lâché même quand tu aurais dû le faire. Tout est arrivé grâce à toi et tout ce que tu en retires ce sont des ennuis et de la peine et s'il te plait, laisse-moi te donner quelque chose en retour avant de me devancer pour ça, aussi._

John referma la bouche et battit en retraite, un air déconfit sur le visage. "Oh. Je, euh - d'accord, alors. Je ne dirai rien. Je suis désolé." Il commença à se lever, évitant le regard de Sherlock, et le revisionage instantané dans la tête de Sherlock lui repassa les dernières secondes et il réalisa de quoi il avait eu l'air, et ce que John devait probablement penser. _Oh, bien joué, Holmes. Tu as réussi à bien foutre les choses en l'air, n'est-ce pas? Arrange ça tout de suite, espèce de crétin sans cervelle._

"John, attends - ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'il te plait, rassieds-toi. Je suis désolé, j'ai fait n'importe quoi." John se rassit, fronçant les sourcils. "Je suis doué pour imiter les émotions, mais je suis sans espoir avec les miennes."

John sourit, un peu hésitant. "Je sais."

"Tu mérites quelqu'un qui puisse s'exprimer correctement, qui puisse te parler comme parlent les gens normaux."

"Oh, n'allons pas encore dans cette discussion ou tu prétends que je mérite mieux; personne n'est mieux que toi, et il n'y a rien d'anormal dans..."

"Je t'aime, John." John s'arrêta de parler brusquement, la bouche entre-ouverte. Sherlock soutint son regard. Les mots étaient maintenant sortis. Il se rendit compte que tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de les répéter jusqu'à ce qu'ils remplissent toute la pièce, jusqu'à ce que leur magnitude s'approche de la profondeur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir coupé la parole, je savais ce que tu allais dire et je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire, tu ne pouvais pas encore être le plus courageux, parce que tu es toujours celui qui me montre le chemin pour ça et juste une fois, je voulais être celui qui saute le pas et être brave pour toi."

John avait un peu repris ses esprits. Il saisit le visage de Sherlock, souriant alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient à nouveau. "Tu n'es pas obligé d'être brave pour moi, espèce d'idiot. Tout ce que je veux que tu fasses c'est être toi-même."

"Ce n'est pas un concept auquel je suis habitué."

"Je sais, et je déteste ça, et je voudrais que ce soit différent."

Sherlock s'appuyait sur les genoux de John pour se stabiliser. "Tu es le seul qui n'ait jamais voulu me réparer."

"Pourquoi voudrais-je te réparer? Tu n'es pas cassé." John l'embrassa très fort, une fois, puis deux fois de plus. "Tu es complètement cinglé et incroyablement doué et étrange et merveilleux et exaspérant et extraordinaire et je t'aime à un putain de point, Sherlock." Sherlock expira lourdement et laissa John l'attirer plus près, ils essayèrent de s'embrasser en se manquant à chaque fois, atterrissant sur la joue ou la mâchoire ou le nez de l'autre, mais ça ne semblait pas avoir d'importance. Finalement, ils abandonnèrent et se tinrent juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sherlock sentit quelque chose se calmer le long de sa moelle épinière, les nerfs s'apaisant, tout son être au repos.

"Je t'aime," répéta-t-il à l'oreille de John.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Il recula avec un soupir. "Bon, c'est réglé, alors."

John rit. "Oui, barrons ce point dans notre agenda."

"Viens, allons chercher à manger. Je meurs de faim."

Ils envisagèrent de sortir, mais aucun d'eux ne se sentait le courage de jouer le rôle des 'deux potes sortant manger un morceau' ce soir-là. "Je ne suis pas si bon acteur, Sherlock," dit John. "Il faudra peut-être plusieurs semaines avant que je puisse te regarder sans avoir deux énormes coeurs à la place des yeux." Alors ils se contentèrent des sandwiches et des chips de la cuisine et des bouteilles de bière laissées par Sally, qu'ils consommèrent devant la télévision.

"Ton vol est à quelle heure?" demanda Sherlock, mettant son assiette de côté.

John fit la grimace. "A dix heures."

"Oh. Il faudra que tu te mettes en route assez tôt, alors."

"Je prendrai un taxi."

Sherlock hésita. "Je pourrais te conduire."

"Absolument pas. Il n'y a pas moyen que je supporte de te dire au revoir en public, Sherlock." Il se retourna et le regarda. "Mon dieu, je ne veux pas y aller."

"Je serai là dans quelques semaines. Ce sera vite passé. En attendant on peut s'envoyer des mails et se parler sur Skype."

"Mmh. Tristes substituts."

Sherlock se leva et lui tendit la main. "Il vaut mieux rendre cette soirée inoubliable, alors."

John la prit et laissa Sherlock le remettre sur ses pieds. "J'en ai bien l'intention."

* * *

Le matin sembla débarquer par vengeance, comme toujours quand on ne veut pas du tout qu'il arrive. L'alarme sur le portable de John sonna à six heures et demie, mais ils étaient déjà réveillés. La main de Sherlock s'aventura sur la table de nuit pour éteindre cette alarme persistante aussi vite que possible pour pouvoir retourner sur la hanche de John. John gloussa, rejetant la tête en arrière tandis qu'il chevauchait Sherlock lentement, d'une manière entêtante, la lumière de l'aube filtrant par la fenêtre et moulant la peau de John comme de la feuille d'or, éclairant ses yeux de côté et leur donnant un éclat bleu cobalt. "John," grogna Sherlock. "Oh merde, oui, comme ça," dit-il à travers ses dents serrées.

John sourit et roula ses hanches en cercles et en arcs tortueux. Il se pencha en arrière et resserra ses mains sur les jambes de Sherlock, changeant d'angle et étirant son torse, sa queue dure dépassant de son entrejambe. "Tu veux jouir comme ça?" murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés.

"Oui," répondit Sherlock. Il était perpétuellement ébahi de voir à quel point John était différent chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. La nuit passée il avait tout simplement jeté Sherlock sur le lit et l'avait prit à quatre pattes, le martelant vigoureusement jusqu'à ce que Sherlock soit obligé de se rattraper à la tête de lit pour se stabiliser. Il avait été bruyant et énergique et juste assez brutal pour rendre les choses excitantes, et ils étaient tous les deux anglais, mais maintenant il était tranquille et doux et endormi, chevauchant la queue de Sherlock avec une expression de bien-être comme s'il profitait d'un massage langoureux. "Toi d'abord, alors."

Sherlock attrapa John dans sa main et tira, en longs et lents mouvements, en observant le langage corporel de son amant. John ralentit sa cadence et laissa sa tête retomber, respirant plus fort maintenant que Sherlock le branlait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il serre les dents et jouisse sur le ventre de Sherlock, ses pulsations pressant la queue de Sherlock à l'intérieur de lui. Il se remit tout de suite au travail, un peu plus vivement maintenant, reculant et poussant vers le bas, se penchant en avant et clouant Sherlock sur place par son regard. Il s'inclina et l'embrassa, suçant la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock.

"Merde, John," haleta Sherlock. "Mon dieu, tes fesses - si serrées, c'est incroyable."

John sourit contre les lèvres de Sherlock. "Jouis en moi, Sherlock."

"Oui, mon dieu, oui..."

"Je veux te voir." Il baissa les yeux sur le visage de Sherlock et avec une dernière poussée, Sherlock se libéra en criant, sans que John ne le quitte des yeux. "Mon dieu, tu es magnifique comme ça," murmura John, enfuyant son visage dans le cou de Sherlock. "Quand tu perds le contrôle et que tu lâches prise."

Sherlock passa ses bras autour de lui, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, le cerveau pas encore tout fait fonctionnel. "Mon dieu, je t'aime." C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, l'idée la plus claire et la plus brillante, écumant les sommets de son cerveau où elle avait jaillit à la surface, alors que tout ce qui aurait pu l'altérer était pour l'heure enterré dans le sédiment.

John roula sur le côté, déposant un baiser sur la poitrine de Sherlock. "Je crois que tu aimes bien dire ça."

"C'est peut-être que je m'y habitue."

Ils s'allongèrent ensemble et se prélassèrent dans le bien-être ambiant un moment, mais pas pour longtemps. Le matin leur glissait entre les doigts.

La douche et les vêtements et les valises et le petit-déjeuner et avant que Sherlock ne s'en aperçoive, il était huit heures et la voiture de John attendait en bas. Ils se tinrent devant les portes de l'ascenseur, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. "Appelle-moi quand tu arrives," dit Sherlock.

John acquiesça. "Je n'y manquerai pas." Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Sherlock. "J'ai horreur de ça."

"Pareil." Sherlock s'avança et attira John dans ses bras. "Trois semaines."

Il sentit John hocher la tête. "Trois semaines." Il se dégagea et releva la tête. Ils s'embrassèrent, un baiser d'au revoir relativement chaste. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

John s'éloigna et ramassa son sac. "On se voit sur Skype plus tard?"

"Si tu veux." Sherlock fourra les mains dans ses poches. "Bon voyage."

John acquiesça. "Au revoir, Sherlock." Il monta dans l'ascenseur, maintenant le contact visuel avec Sherlock jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment entre eux.

Sherlock alla à la fenêtre et regarda dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il voie John sortir avec son sac et marcher vers la voiture qui attendait. Il leva les yeux vers les fenêtres du 221B. Sherlock leva la main, même si, à cet heure de la journée et de cet angle-là, John était incapable de le voir. John fit quand même un signe de la main. Ensuite il monta dans la voiture, qui démarra, et il disparut.

Sherlock se détourna et passa en revue son appartement vide et silencieux. Cet appartement ne contenait _pas_ de John, comme c'était toujours le cas depuis que Sherlock y habitait, et pourtant il semblait maintenant incomplet sans lui.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Le vol depuis Londres vers Los Angeles durait onze heures, à trente minutes près. Sherlock l'avait déjà subi un nombre incalculable de fois, et c'était toujours une épreuve de se maintenir occupé alors qu'il était coincé sur son siège. Le vol semblait d'autant plus interminable aujourd'hui, en sachant que John se trouvait à l'autre bout. Sherlock voulait sauter de joie à l'idée de le revoir, une joie encore augmentée par le fait que son arrivée ne serait pas attendue. Il avait réussi à réorganiser son emploi du temps pour quitter Londres deux jours plus tôt que prévu, mais n'avait rien dit à John. Harry l'aidait à organiser la surprise, et il mourrait d'impatience de voir la tête de John.

Il essaya de dormir sans y parvenir. Il essaya de lire, mais il était trop distrait. Il caressa l'idée de se saouler, mais il voulait être sobre et alerte quand il atterrirait. Finalement il se mit à écouter de la musique sur son iPod.

Lentement, cruellement, le vol passa.

Sherlock prit son bagage à main et son ordinateur. Il ne voyageait jamais qu'avec une petite valise; il avait plein de vêtements dans son appartement à Los Angeles et ça lui évitait de devoir attendre à la livraison des bagages et d'augmenter ses chances d'intéresser un photographe. Il fit un signe de tête à l'équipage et descendit du Jet.

Harry l'attendait à la sécurité. Elle sourit et lui fit un signe de la main et Sherlock se surprit à lui rendre son sourire. "Bienvenue à la maison," dit-elle.

"Mon dieu, c'est bon d'être en dehors de cette saleté d'avion."

"Viens, allons-nous-en. J'ai vu un camp de photographes près du terminal. On va s'échapper en douce."

Malheureusement, ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Dès qu'ils émergèrent dans le hall, deux photographes le repérèrent. Ils prirent des photos, les flashes s'activant dans la figure de Sherlock tandis qu'ils criaient son nom, dans le but de le faire se retourner ou pour se faire remarquer. Certains photographes étaient connus pour hurler des insultes et des injures vraiment terribles, juste pour avoir un cliché d'une célébrité à l'air fâché ou hurlant en retour, mais ces deux-là s'en tinrent à son nom. Ils ne le poursuivirent pas non plus tout le long du chemin, ce qui arrivait aussi fréquemment. Ils prirent quelques clichés et retournèrent à leur place.

"Pas si mal," murmura Harry.

"J'ai vu pire."

Ils parvinrent à la voiture d'Harry sans incident. Sherlock déposa son sac sur le siège arrière et entra. Harry s'installa derrière le volant; Sherlock attendait qu'elle démarre la voiture mais elle se tint tranquille un moment. "Harry?"

"Okay, il faut que ça sorte," dit-elle, se tournant à moitié vers lui.

_Oh mon dieu, c'est le discours du ne-fais-pas-de-mal-à-mon-frère. Je suppose que je devais de toute façon l'endurer un jour ou l'autre. Autant que ce soit maintenant. _"D'accord." Il s'assit calmement, attendant son dû.

Elle inspira profondément. "Je ne suis pas une fille émotive. Je suis une pétasse sans coeur pour être honnête. Mais j'aime mon frère plus que n'importe qui au monde. Il est la meilleure personne que je connaisse, et que je connaîtrai jamais. Ca me brisait le coeur qu'il doive rester seul aussi longtemps, même si c'était en partie par choix. Il mérite tellement plus, il mérite de tout avoir. Alors tant que je t'ai sous la main je voudrais te remercier."

Sherlock la regarda, surpris. "Me remercier?"

"Oui. Pour rendre John si heureux. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, c'est comme si quelqu'un avait enfin trouvé l'interrupteur." Elle sourit, et Sherlock était ébahi de voir des larmes dans ses yeux. "Alors merci de pas en avoir peur, de ne pas t'enfuir en courant."

Il soupira. "J'avais peur. C'est toujours le cas. Mais ton frère représente trop pour moi, Harry. Je ne pourrais pas lui tourner le dos maintenant, même si je le voulais."

Elle caressa son bras. "Probablement pas le discours auquel tu t'attendais, pas vrai?"

"J'avoue que j'ai cru que tu allais me faire le discours du 'fais-lui du mal et je te tuerai dans ton sommeil'."

"Oh, Sherlock, nous sommes des gens intelligents. Tu n'as certainement pas besoin que je te rappelle ce détail." Elle démarra la voiture et ils se mirent en route.

John vivait dans les collines d'Hollywood. Sherlock n'avait jamais été chez lui, bien sûr, puisque John et lui n'étaient pas devenus amis avant le tournage de Toronto. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. John n'était pas du genre à rechercher une maison tape-à-l'oeil, bien qu'il aurait certainement pu s'offrir un manoir s'il l'avait voulu. Il imaginait quelque chose de confortable et pratique, comme John lui-même. Peut-être un ranch colonial, ou même une grande propriété.

Alors quand Harry bifurqua dans une allée escarpée le long d'un terrain boisé, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de fixer la maison au sommet d'un air surpris.

"Sympa, n'est-ce pas?" Il pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

"C'est magnifique," dit Sherlock. C'était une grande maison de style pavillonnaire, toute en bois et en pierre de rivière. Elle n'aurait pas eu l'air déplacé dans une forêt de pins au sommet d'une montagne. Sherlock sortit de la voiture, sa contemplation de la maison interrompue par la vue de la voiture de John dans l'allée et la réalisation subite que seule une porte les séparait maintenant.

"Viens," dit Harry, en portant sa valise. "Je te fais entrer, puis je m'éclipse et je vous laisse seuls tous les deux."

"Harry, j'apprécie vraiment ton aide avec tout ça."

Elle sourit. "Il sera aux anges quand il te verra." Elle ouvrit la porte et l'introduisit à l'intérieur, mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

Sherlock la suivit à l'intérieur, et fut immédiatement accueilli par l'odeur de quelque chose de délicieux en train de se préparer. Ils avaient à peine passé la porte qu'il entendit la voix de John; le son suffit à lui serrer l'estomac. "Harry?"

"Oui, John, c'est moi."

"Tu as apporté les câpres?"

"Oui, je les ai juste ici." Elle tendit à Sherlock un bocal de câpres. "Je t'ai apporté une surprise aussi."

"Ah?" dit-il, en gloussant. "J'espère que c'est alcoolisé. J'espère m'écrouler ce soir et dormir jusque vendredi."

Harry fit un signe de tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix de John. "Il est dans la cuisine," murmura-t-elle. "Vas-y," dit-elle avec un coup de coude. Harry battit en retraite vers la porte, lui fit un signe de la main, et disparu.

Sherlock redressa les épaules et marcha vers la cuisine. Elle était large et bien équipée, mais ce fut tout ce qu'il put enregistrer, parce que son attention était rivée à la vue de John devant le four, le dos tourné à l'entrée.

Il avait été bien conscient quand il avait échafaudé son plan qu'il pouvait prendre John au dépourvu, et le surprendre tout transpirant après l'exercice ou sale après le jardinage, ou portant son short en nylon le plus débraillé et un maillot de corps en lambeaux. Mais autant qu'il pouvait en juger, John avait l'air parfait. Il portait un t-shirt assez ajusté et un jean bien coupé qui le mettait en valeur sous tous les bons angles. La vue engageante de John en tablier, cuisinant quelque chose qui sentait l'ail et le citron, était presque suffisante pour lui faire lâcher les câpres.

Il s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte, se contentant de regarder pour un moment. "J'ai bien peur de ne pas être alcoolisé," dit-il. "Mais si tu veux dormir jusque vendredi, je dois pouvoir trouver un moyen de te fatiguer."

John laissa tomber sa cuillère en bois avec un grand fracas et fit volte-face, les yeux grands ouverts. Il resta bouche bée en le voyant. Sherlock sourit désespérément, sa bouche s'étirant encore plus et menaçant de dépasser les limites de son visage. "Sherlock!"

"Surprise," dit Sherlock. Le sourire que John lui rendit illumina tout ce qu'il touchait; il bondit à travers la pièce et alors les bras de Sherlock furent pleins de lui, merveilleusement pleins de John. "J'ai pu..." fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire avant que la bouche de John ne soit sur la sienne, insistante. Il se rendit sans hésitation et l'embrassa en retour, leurs langues s'entremêlant; les bras de Sherlock s'enroulèrent autour du dos de John et sentirent cette splendide vigueur qui était la sienne, muscles et os et souffle et coeur battant. Les bras de John se promenèrent sur les épaules de Sherlock, une main se baladant dans ses cheveux de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se reculer même s'il le désirait. John pressa des baisers sur les coins de sa bouche, sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou, et puis s'immergea encore dans l'étreinte de Sherlock, appuyant son visage sous le gorge de Sherlock. "John," fut tout ce qui vint à l'esprit de Sherlock.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois réellement ici," dit John. Sa voix avait quelque chose d'obstrué.

Sherlock se dégagea et regarda le visage de John, ses yeux humides. "John, est-ce que tu pleures?"

"Non," renifla-t-il. "Peut-être un peu," dit-il, en rougissant. "Je suis juste content de te voir. Comment se fait-il que tu sois là? Je croyais que tu venais vendredi!"

"J'ai pu réorganiser mon emploi du temps pour venir quelques jours plus tôt. J'ai pensé te faire la surprise."

John rit, ses mains frottant les bras de Sherlock. "D'accord, tu m'as surpris. La meilleure surprise de ma vie."

"Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps." Il croisa le regard de John.

John acquiesça, soutenant son regard. "Eh bien, tu es ici maintenant. Plus besoin d'attendre."

Sherlock entoura le visage de John de ses mains. "Non. Plus besoin d'attendre." Il s'avança et l'embrassa à nouveau, en prenant bien son temps. John s'accrocha à ses avant-bras pour un moment, puis avança d'un pas et glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Sherlock. Sherlock les fit pivoter pour que John soit contre le mur; il le pressa tout contre, John rendant autant que ce qu'il recevait. Sherlock abaissa les mains vers les fesses de John, le saisit et le souleva, pliant les genoux pour cueillir les hanches de John. John noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Sherlock, se hissant lui-même plus haut avec ses bras autour des épaules de Sherlock. L'angle différent fit changer le ton, permettant à John de presser et de conquérir la bouche de Sherlock d'en haut. "Est-ce que ça va?" parvint à articuler Sherlock.

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mal?" dit John, embrassant le visage de Sherlock.

"Tu ne te sens pas - je ne sais pas. Emasculé?"

La langue de John dépassa, humectant ses lèvres. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air émasculé selon toi?" Il agrippa la nuque de Sherlock et rua contre ses hanches; Sherlock sentit l'érection de John frotter contre la sienne.

"Au contraire."

"Bien. Tu ne demanderas pas si je suis émasculé plus tard, quand je te baiserai," grogna John dans son oreille.

Sherlock gronda et repoussa d'un coup sec la tête de John en arrière, offrant sa gorge aux lèvres et aux dents de Sherlock. Il suça le point où sont pouls palpitait et tira sur le col du t-shirt de John pour atteindre sa clavicule. John se cramponna seulement à sa tête, basculant leurs hanches ensemble pendant que Sherlock redressait ses pieds et se portait vers l'avant pour pouvoir supporter le poids de John. John releva encore son visage et l'embrassa, profondément et consciencieusement, ses mains sur le cou de Sherlock. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et laissa reposer son front contre celui de Sherlock; ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, reprenant leurs forces. "Mon dieu, tu m'as manqué," murmura Sherlock.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, chaque seconde," souffla John. Il rabaissa les jambes et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. "Je préparais le dîner pour moi et pour Harry, mais je suppose qu'elle a filé. Tu as faim?"

"Oui, je crois bien. Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines? Ca sent bon."

John secoua une main. "Rien de spécial. J'ai juste fait des crevettes avec de l'ail et du citron et - dis, où sont ces câpres?"

Sherlock sourit et secouru le pot qui était tombé et avait roulé sous l'armoire. "Tiens, les voilà."

John les prit, embrassant encore Sherlock au passage. Il retourna à la cuisinière et remua la nourriture. "Fais comme chez toi. C'est là que tu es, après tout. Chez toi, je veux dire."

Sherlock ouvrit le frigo. "On ouvre cette bouteille de vin?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, le Pinot gris? Oui, s'il te plait."

Sherlock déboucha la bouteille et retira les verres à vin de l'égouttoir. Il remplit deux verres et en tendit un à John, qui entrechoqua le sien contre celui de Sherlock. "Santé."

"Au retour à la maison," dit Sherlock.

John acquiesça, le regardant d'un oeil tendre. "En effet."

Ils parlèrent du vol et des plans de déménagement de Sherlock tandis que John cuisinait. L'attention de Sherlock était assez distraite par la vue qu'il offrait. Il y avait de l'efficacité dans la manière dont John évoluait dans la cuisine, ne gâchant aucun mouvement, n'hésitant jamais sur rien. Son t-shirt épousait son corps pendant qu'il bougeait et Sherlock se trouva captivé par cette compétence aisée. "Je ne savais pas que tu savais si bien cuisiner."

Il haussa les épaules. "J'ai cuisiné pour moi-même pendant la plus grande partie de ma vie d'adulte. J'en ai eu marre de la nourriture à emporter habituelle, alors je me suis mis à expérimenter. Je mets ensemble ce qui me passe par la tête, et parfois ça fonctionne et parfois non. J'ai fini par découvrir ce qui va avec quoi, et comment assortir les choses." Il leva les yeux et surprit Sherlock en train de le regarder. "Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?" demanda-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

Sherlock se ressaisit, détournant le regard, un peu embarrassé d'avoir été pris sur le fait. "J'aime bien te regarder cuisiner. C'est - sexy."

"Vraiment?" dit John, en gloussant. "Je ne me sens pas spécialement élégant pour l'instant, avec ce tablier, et ces tâches d'huile sur ma chemise." Il s'approcha et l'embrassa vite fait, goûtant le Pinot gris. "Bien que ce soit plutôt génial, de cuisiner pour son petit-ami sexy." Il retourna à la cuisinière. Dans quelque minutes il mettrait la sauce à réduire sur le côté et ferait bouillir les pâtes. Il enleva le tablier. "Ca prendra plus ou moins dix minutes. Laisse-moi te montrer la maison." Il attrapa son verre de vin et conduisit Sherlock dans le salon. "C'est beaucoup d'espace pour une personne, mais j'adore ça."

"C'est tout à fait toi. Je ne te voyais pas dans une de ces maisons ultra-modernes toutes vitrifiées qui sont si répandues par ici."

"Mon dieu non. J'aime le bois et le cuir et la verdure et le confort." Il promena Sherlock à travers le salon, la salle à manger, l'abri à l'arrière, l'énorme porche envahissant, la salle audio-visuelle et les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. "J'ai préparé quelque chose pour ton arrivée."

"Préparé? Parce que ta maison a besoin d'aménagements spécial-Sherlock?"

John rit. "Je voulais que tu aies ton propre espace. J'ai débarrassé l'une des chambres d'amis à l'étage pour toi. Il ouvrit la porte et Sherlock entra, clignant des yeux avec surprise. "J'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'utiliser comme coin privé ou comme bureau."

John avait meublé la grande pièce de tapis et de fauteuils en cuir qui rappelaient à Sherlock ce qu'il avait à Baker Street. Des étagères avaient été installées, de même qu'un bureau et un ordinateur. "John," dit-il. "Je suis touché. Tu t'es donné du mal pour tout ça."

"Ne m'accorde pas trop de mérite, j'ai à peine levé le petit doigt. J'ai dit à Harry ce que je voulais et elle a passé des coups de fil et c'est arrivé."

"Mais tu y as pensé. J'avoue que je n'aurais peut-être pas fait la même chose."

"Je sais que j'ai besoin de mon propre espace, Sherlock. Il est raisonnable de croire que c'est également ton cas. On ne peut pas être sans arrêt dans les pattes l'un de l'autre, on va se rendre dingues."

"Une supposition logique." Il se tourna vers John et sourit. "Mais si je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi?"

John lui fit un large sourire. "Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Pour l'instant. Mais nous - nous vivons ensemble. C'est excitant pour l'instant, mais il viendra un moment où nous devrons respecter les limites de l'autre. Nous avons tous les deux vécu seuls pendant une longue période. Ce sera un ajustement, et nous devons être réalistes à ce propos." Il vit probablement quelque chose sur le visage de Sherlock, car il tendit les bras et le tira par les hanches. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas aux anges que tu sois ici," dit-il.

Sherlock lui sourit, puis tendit la main et peigna les cheveux soyeux de John avec ses doigts. "Le temps affecte la mémoire visuelle humaine suivant une courbe logarithmique," dit-il, en prenant cette voix grave qui, il le savait, excitait John. "Nos souvenirs s'évanouissent plus vite que le temps écoulé depuis notre dernier regard sur un visage familier."

John sembla un peu perplexe. "Ce qui veut dire quoi, exactement?"

"Tu es encore plus magnifique que dans mes souvenirs."

Les yeux de John s'assombrirent, ses pupilles se dilatant. "Et si je te montrais la chambre?"

"Tu veux dire _notre_ chambre?"

"C'est exactement ce que je veux dire." John prit sa main et le mena à travers le hall jusqu'à une vaste suite. Sherlock jeta à peine un coup d'oeil autour de lui avant d'avoir de nouveau John dans ses bras, les lèvres encastrées l'une dans l'autre et les mains sur les vêtements de l'autre.

"John, le dîner."

"Oh, rien à foutre du dîner," grommela John, en l'attaquant. Il tira Sherlock sur le lit et les fit rouler pour qu'il soit en-dessous. John fit descendre sa bouche sur le cou de Sherlock, ouvrant sa chemise en l'embrassant tout le long du chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine. La tête de Sherlock retomba contre le matelas, son cou se courbant au contact des lèvres de John sur sa peau. Il soupira. "Je ne mérite pas tout ça, tu sais."

"Le mériter? Il n'est pas question de mériter quoi que ce soit, espèce d'idiot. Je veux que ce soit ta maison, à toi aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas faire ce que je peux pour te mettre à l'aise?"

Sherlock le tira vers le haut pour pouvoir le regarder en face à nouveau. "Ce ne sont pas les choses que tu mets autour de moi qui vont me mettre à l'aise, John. C'est toi."

John sourit, ses yeux pétillant. "Alors je devrais annuler la jaguar que je t'ai achetée?"

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge, haussant un sourcil. "Eh bien, ne nous précipitons pas." Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, riant chacun contre la bouche de l'autre. _Une Jaguar?_ Sherlock recula brusquement. "Tu blagues à propos de la Jaguar, n'est-ce pas?"

John leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui, Sherlock, je blague. T'acheter un canapé et un bureau est une chose, mais une voiture de deux-cent-mille dollars en est une autre."

* * *

John se réveilla le matin suivant à huit heures. La boule d'excitation qu'il avait au ventre était toujours là, celle qu'il avait eue pendant toute la semaine passée en attendant l'arrivée de Sherlock. _Attends, est-ce que j'ai rêvé?_ Il se retourna et Sherlock était là, endormi à côté de lui. Il se détendit. Apparemment son subconscient n'avait pas encore été averti que l'attente était terminée.

Il leva un doigt et effleura doucement la joue pâle de Sherlock. Le voir se tenir là dans la cuisine la nuit précédente avait été un choc, un choc d'un genre agréable . Il devrait remercier Harry plus tard, elle avait sûrement mis la main à la pâte pour arranger tout ça. Sherlock et lui avaient dîné ensemble sur le comptoir de la cuisine après leurs ébats improvisés dans la chambre. Il avait craint qu'une fois Sherlock arrivé, la gêne s'installe entre eux. Seraient-ils capables de se parler? Seraient-ils faciles à vivre l'un avec l'autre? C'était seulement la première nuit, c'est vrai, mais jusqu'ici ces peurs semblaient infondées. Il n'y avait eu aucune gêne, ils avaient parlé facilement et librement, et quand ils s'étaient retirés dans le petit salon pour regarder "Project Runway," se taquinant à propos du cliché, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir fait cela un millier de fois. En grimpant les escaliers pour aller au lit ensemble, les doigts entremêlés et l'anticipation flottant entre eux, John ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cela se passait bien, que tout allait bien, il avait l'homme qu'il aimait dans sa maison et dans son lit.

Sauf que ce n'était pas bien, rien n'allait bien, et seul le temps révélerait à quel point les choses seraient loin d'être parfaites. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant. Ils devraient affronter la réalité lundi, quand ils débuteraient leur travail de promotion pour _A un étranger_ et qu'ils se retrouveraient face à face avec leurs collègues pour la première fois depuis la fin du tournage. Il s'attendait à recevoir un appel de Jim Schamus, leur demandant de se fixer un rendez-vous sérieux pour discuter de La Situation. Ils savaient. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient. Ils savaient toujours tout. Sally leur avait décrit la manière dont Anderson était venu à leur recherche pendant qu'ils étaient dans le Sussex. Ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles depuis, mais il était probablement assez facile d'ignorer le problème tant qu'ils étaient séparés par un océan. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux à Los Angeles et qu'ils vivaient dans la même putain de maison, le studio aurait des soucis. On aurait probablement des exigences. Des angoisses à propos des demandes, des menaces ou des cajoleries qu'ils recevraient l'assaillirent. John connaissait des acteurs qui avaient dû signer des closes leur interdisant de divulguer leur orientation sexuelle ou d'autres aspects de leur vie privée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si on leur demandait, à Sherlock et à lui, de signer un tel document.

_Comment puis-je lui demander de faire ça? Comment puis-je lui demander de se cacher? Comment puis-je me l'imposer à moi-même? Il est heureux, je suis heureux, pourquoi les choses doivent-elles toujours être tellement compliquées?_

Ca n'avait pas d'importance qu'ils soient heureux. Ils étaient dans la merde, sans doute, mais il n'y avait rien qu'on puisse faire.

Il avait tenu sa promesse et avait baisé Sherlock les yeux fermés, l'acte encore adouci par la conscience que c'était maintenant leur lit, leur maison, et ça avait peut-être été rapide, mais ça semblait juste, comme si cette maison avait attendu pendant des années d'abriter une autre âme, la bonne âme, et que chacune de ses poutres et de ses solives avait soupiré de soulagement. L'acte avait aussi été nouveau d'une autre manière. Au cours des trois dernières semaines ils avaient tous les deux été testés à nouveau et s'étaient échangés leurs rapports médicaux. Ils étaient tous les deux en parfaite santé. Alors la nuit précédente ils avaient été réunis sans aucune barrière entre eux.

Pauvre Sherlock. Il subissait le décalage horaire depuis plusieurs jours. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, mais pour l'heure ses batteries semblaient vidées. John se glissa silencieusement hors du lit, alla aux toilettes et prit son ordinateur. Il le mit en route et lu les nouvelles du monde du cinéma pendant que Sherlock dormait à ses côtés. Il parcourut les nouvelles habituelles des gens qui changeaient d'agence et qui signaient de nouveaux projets et envisageaient des livres jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur quelque chose qui capta son attention; une critique de _For Where It Stands, _le nouveau film d'Oliver Stone qui sortait le jour même. Il la lut anxieusement.

_Le film est le portrait émouvant des procès de vétérans et de leur difficile réadaptation à la vie civile. La photographie à couper le souffle des espaces désertiques et l'écriture acérée sont très bien rendus par Stone, au sommet de sa force intime et émotive, mais ce qui élève réellement le film, c'est l'interprétation transcendante de James Moriarty dans le rôle titre du vétéran de marine invalide Toby McTeague. Moriarty, arborant un accent américain irréprochable et entièrement habité par la culpabilité, l'indignation et le stress post-traumatique __de son personnage,__ est épluché comme un oignon à travers tout le film, révélant des couches de plus en plus profondes de secret et de honte. Moriarty est pressenti pour une nomination aux Oscars._

John soupira. Ca ne le remplissait pas vraiment de joie. John était sûr à cent pour cent que Sherlock serait aussi nominé cette année ( il en était moins certain pour lui-même, malgré ce que tout le monde disait ) et il n'était pas ravi par la perspective d'écouter Sherlock fulminer sur cette compétition avec Moriarty pour le prix.

Sherlock remua et se retourna, se tortillant pour se rapprocher de la chaleur de John. Il roula jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé au flanc de John, sa tête reposant sur son biceps. John baissa subitement la tête et embrassa ses boucles ébouriffées. "Mmmph," dit Sherlock.

"Bonjour."

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis?"

"La critique du nouveau film de Moriarty."

Sherlock leva le tête et scruta l'écran d'un oeil trouble. "Qu'est-ce que ça dit?"

"Que c'est - attends, que je ne me trompe pas - un triomphe de la réalisation américaine moderne, Moriarty est transcendant et pressenti pour une nomination."

Sherlock fit un bruit mécontent. "Bien sûr qu'il l'est, ce film est l'appât à Oscars le plus flagrant que j'aie jamais vu de ma vie. J'ai lu le scénario. Il a environ quatre monologues longs et dramatiques dans lesquels il renverse des tables, la bave aux lèvres, après trois scènes de crises de nerfs larmoyantes. Et tout ça avec une prothèse. Assommant."

"Mauvaise nouvelle pour nous. Notre film est plus subtil."

"Cette ville n'a pas encore pardonné à Oliver Stone d'être - eh bien, Oliver Stone. Ils ne vont pas se précipiter pour récompenser son projet, surtout s'il est accusé d'avoir seulement remanié _Né Un Quatre Juillet. _Ce qu'il a fait."

"Ils pourraient récompenser Moriarty, cela dit."

Sherlock prit l'ordinateur et le déposa en bas du lit pour pouvoir se blottir plus près dans les bras de John, passant une jambe et un bras par-dessus lui. "Je ne veux pas penser à lui. Tu es plus confortable, et moins ennuyeux."

John glissa plus bas dans le lit et l'enveloppa de ses bras, en gloussant. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous détestez tellement tous les deux?"

"Il est insupportable et c'est un acteur atroce."

"Il dirait probablement la même chose de toi."

"Oui, mais il aurait tort et j'ai raison." Sherlock soupira. "Nous étions à la RADA ensemble. Il utilisait des moyens pour faire avancer sa carrière qui n'étaient pas tout à fait corrects. Je l'ai démasqué et ça lui a coûté un rôle auquel il tenait vraiment beaucoup. Nous avons été en compétition pour le même rôle trois fois. Une fois c'est moi qui l'ai eu, une fois c'était lui, et une fois aucun d'entre nous. Le rôle qu'il a obtenu et qui m'est passé sous le nez était ce film de Russel, celui sur les missionnaires?"

"Mon dieu, c'était _horrible_."

"Oui. D'une certaine manière, c'est aussi ma faute."

"Quel était le rôle que tu as obtenu face à lui?"

"C'était _Kanizsa. _Et il m'en veut encore."

"Il n'aurait pas été bon dedans, pas comme tu l'étais."

"Terrence était d'accord. Mais nous sommes tous les deux dans ses petits papiers, il semblerait." Sherlock glissa une main dans l'entre-jambe de John, ses lèvres chaudes laissant des empreintes sur le cou de John. "J'en ai marre de parler boutique au lit. Je crois me souvenir de quelqu'un qui avait exprimé un penchant pour le sexe matinal, ou est-ce que j'ai rêvé?"

* * *

John se rasait devant le miroir quand Sherlock émergea de la douche. Il renifla l'air. "C'est du café que je sens?"

"Je crois que oui."

"Harry est ici, alors?"

John sourit, mais d'un air suspect, du genre _j'ai-un-secret_. "Non, ce n'est pas Harry."

Ils s'habillèrent et descendirent. Assise devant le plan de travail de la cuisine se trouvait une femme tirée à quatre épingles devant son Blackberry, buvant du café. "Tu t'es mise à l'aise, à ce que je vois," lui dit John. Les yeux de Sherlock recueillaient les données sur elle et sur les réactions de John face à elle. _Femme d'influence à Hollywood, dans les coulisses, mariée mais garde le secret, originaire de la côte est, peut-être New York mais plus probablement New Jersey.__  
_

_Ma nouvelle manager et publiciste, en d'autres termes._

"Eh bien," dit-elle en s'époussetant. "Regardez qui a décidé de se joindre à nous. Le reste d'entre nous s'est levé tôt pour faire tout le boulot. Dites-moi, lequel d'entre vous fait ce bruit très amusant de cerf en rut quand il jouit?"

Sherlock se tint immobile, subissant un état jusqu'alors inconnu: le manque de voix. John gloussa. "Sherlock, laisse-moi te présenter ma - _notre_ publiciste et manager, Irene Adler."

Elle se leva et serra la main de Sherlock, d'une poigne ferme et professionnelle. "Nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire, messieurs, alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'y mettre rapidement."

"Peut-on au moins avoir du café avant?" dit Sherlock, haussant un sourcil élégant. "Votre majesté?"

Elle afficha un sourire suffisant. "Je vous l'autorise. Juste cette fois."

Ils se réinstallèrent autour du comptoir de la cuisine, John avec du café et un toast, Sherlock seulement avec du café. Irène tapait sur son Blackberry en regardant à peine les touches du clavier, un fait qui restait impressionnant même pour Sherlock, lui-même textoteur chevronné.

"D'accord," dit-elle. "Pour commencer, je pense que c'est assez malin de votre part de renforcer votre gestion. Avec toutes les manoeuvres que nous allons effectuer ces six prochains mois, j'aurai passé la moitié de ma vie au téléphone avec votre manager et votre publiciste, Sherlock. Si je gère à la fois ton agenda et la presse, j'économiserai énormément de temps et ça diminuera les chances de laisser filtrer des informations."

Sherlock acquiesça. "C'était aussi notre logique."

"Deuxièmement, vous êtes aussi vraiment idiots."

John et Sherlock échangèrent un regard. "Nous sommes à la fois malins _et_ idiots?" dit John.

"Les deux ne s'excluent pas mutuellement. La décision de renforcer votre gestion aura des implications pour ceux qui sont dans la confidence. C'est un arrangement très clandestin. Il est possible que j'aie le chic pour ce genre de choses. Mais je faisais plutôt allusion à ceci." Elle sortit son iPad et leur montra une photo de Sherlock à l'aéroport la veille.

"Moi à l'aéroport."

"Oui. Toi à l'aéroport partout sur le net."

"Et alors?"

Elle soupira. "Avec qui te trouves-tu, Sherlock?"

"Harry."

"Donc tu es arrivé à Los Angeles et la soeur de John Watson est venue te chercher."

John la dévisagea. "Ils savent qui est Harry?" Sherlock se gifla intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient qui elle était. Il aurait dû le prévoir.

"Ils savent tout, John. Tu dois toujours partir du principe que tout le monde sait absolument tout. Tu seras plus en sécurité comme ça. C'est le genre de choses que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de négliger." Irene joignit les mains sur la table et les fixa tour à tour d'un oeil sévère. "Si vous envisagez sérieusement de garder votre relation secrète jusqu'aux Oscars, je peux arranger ça. Mais vous devez faire ce que je vous dis de faire, quand je vous le dis. Si je vous dis de porter des cuissardes, vous me demandez quelle couleur. Je ferai ce que je peux pour m'assurer que vous meniez des vies normales, mais à partir de maintenant jusque mars, c'est votre job. Vous m'avez compris?"

Sherlock se hérissait malgré lui. Il reconnaissait la nécessité des ordres d'Irene, mais il se rebellait contre le fait de devoir rendre des comptes. C'était simplement dans sa nature. John lui saisit la main. "Nous avons bien compris," dit John, en devançant les objections de Sherlock.

"Bien. A partir de maintenant, vous ne quittez plus cette maison en même temps. C'est déjà assez compliqué que tu vives ici, Sherlock, mais si nous avons de la chance, ça ne deviendra pas un fait communément admis. Vous ne mangez pas en public ensemble, vous n'allez par faire votre jogging ensemble, vous ne prenez pas la même voiture, vous n'allez pas aux mêmes soirées. Les seuls endroits où vous pouvez vous montrer ensemble sont les rendez-vous et les événements liés au film où vous serez supposés être ensemble. Vu la nature de ce film, la plus grande partie de votre publicité et vos conférences de presses se feront en duo. En dehors de ça, vous ne pouvez pas être vus ensemble, jamais, point final. Pas de shopping à l'épicerie, pas de sorties à la plage, rien. Votre relation doit rester entre ces quatre murs."

Le coeur de Sherlock sombra encore un peu plus. Il avait su ce qu'on attendrait d'eux, mais entendre Irene l'énoncer d'une manière aussi concrète était déprimant. Il était venu ici pour être avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Maintenant il semblait qu'ils allaient être maintenus séparés comme des adolescents devant leurs chaperons. John paraissait tout aussi malheureux. "Et si nous voulons - faire une petite virée?" demanda-t-il.

"Ca peut s'arranger. Je réglerai les détails et vous ne les remettrez pas en question. Je vous enverrai dans un lieu privé où vous ne serez pas dérangés ni observés. Je vous y enverrai aussi souvent que vous le désirez si ça vous aide à supporter le reste du plan, d'accord?" Elle soupira, et son visage s'adoucit légèrement. "Ecoutez, je comprends à quel point ce sera pénible. J'essaierai de vous soutenir. Mais ma priorité sera de maintenir le secret jusqu'au moment où vous me direz que vous ne voulez plus vous cacher."

"Je crois que le studio sait déjà," dit Sherlock.

"Bien sûr qu'ils savent. Vous ne pouvez pas cacher ça à vos collègues ni aux journalistes. Votre seul but est de le cacher au public. Le mieux que je puisse faire est de vous promettre qu'aucun vrai journaliste ne vous posera jamais de questions sur les rumeurs, et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'imprimera jamais ces rumeurs. Je ne peux pas contrôler les paparazzi ni les blogeurs qui se prétendent journalistes, ils publieront ce qu'ils voudront. Mais vous connaissez la règle d'internet: des images ou rien n'est arrivé. J'ai l'un de mes assistants les plus rusés qui passe au peigne fin chaque poste d'observation duquel on pourrait éventuellement voir cette maison pour vérifier si quelqu'un pourrait prendre une photo au téléobjectif. Tout ce qu'il trouve, on le bloquera." Elle inspira profondément, puis leur offrit un petit sourire. "Je ne veux pas rendre les choses plus pénibles pour vous qu'elles ne doivent l'être. Je suis heureuse pour vous, sincèrement. J'ai peut-être l'air d'une personne insensible qui renverse tout sur son passage, mais au fond du coeur je suis une romantique." Elle sourit. "Mon mari peut en témoigner."

John en resta bouche bée. "Je ne savais pas que vous étiez mariée!" Sherlock garda le silence. Irene avait été la publiciste et manager de John pendant cinq ans. Elle était visiblement douée pour dissimuler sa propre relation, bien qu'elle n'ait pas dupé Sherlock. Peu de gens le pouvaient.

"Non, c'est également le cas de tout le monde. Mon mari et moi préférons rester discrets. Donc si vous vous demandez si je suis capable de construire cette façade pour vous deux, rappelez-vous que j'ai réussi à empêcher les gens de savoir que j'étais mariée pendant huit ans." Elle les examina d'un air pensif. "Ce qu'il nous faudrait vraiment est une petite amie pour Sherlock."

Sherlock se figea. La main de John se crispa sur la sienne. "Non, absolument pas," dit John, sa voix prenant une inflexion que Sherlock avait rarement entendue. "Hors de question."

"John, ça aiderait à décourager les questions sur le fait qu'il vit ici."

"Pourquoi moi?" demanda Sherlock.

"John est trop proche de sa rupture avec Sarah. Et il est - eh bien, pour être franche, il est connu pour être séduisant et apprécié des femmes. Toi pas. Si tu as une petite amie, les gens seront plus susceptibles de penser que c'est une chose sérieuse, parce que tu ne fais généralement pas ce genre de choses."

John secouait la tête. "On ne pourra jamais trouver quelqu'un dans un délai aussi court."

"Non. Il faudra que ce soit moi."

"Toi?" s'exclama John.

"Oui. Ca fournira aussi une explication sur la raison pour laquelle il a quitté son manager et son publiciste et a signé avec moi, une raison qui n'implique pas qu'il couche avec toi."

"Mais tu es mariée!"

"Tu l'ignorais jusqu'à maintenant, ce sera pareil pour les autres."

Sherlock était dubitatif. "Toi en tant que ma petite amie? Personne ne marchera."

"Ils accepteront ce que je leur met sous le nez, et ils l'apprécieront." Elle les regarda, et sembla les prendre en pitié. "On s'occupera de ça plus tard. Vous êtes tranquilles jusque lundi. Vous avez rendez-vous au studio ADR à neuf heures et ensuite Focus veut vous rencontrer à cinq heures. Je suppose que c'est à propos de ça," dit-elle en faisant un mouvement vague de la main dans leur direction. "Je serai à la réunion aussi, alors essayez de ne pas vous inquiéter pour ça."

John ricana. "Bonne chance."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire de rester à l'intérieur ce week-end, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non."

"Si vous voulez sortir en ville, appelez-moi et je peux vous l'arranger en moins d'une heure." Irene jeta un oeil à sa montre. "Je dois y aller. On dirait qu'Entertainment Weekly veut faire un gros article sur le film, avec vous deux en couverture. J'organiserai une interview groupée et un séance photo, probablement pour fin septembre."

John acquiesça. Il avait l'air en état de choc. Sherlock compatissait. Ils se levèrent et raccompagnèrent Irene jusqu'à la porte. "Merci pour tout, Irene," dit John. "Je sais que c'est une énorme épine dans le pied."

"John, c'est pour ça que tu me paies. C'est juste du business. C'est bien pire pour toi, il s'agit de ta vie." Elle passa du visage de John à celui de Sherlock. "Je dois l'admettre, je déteste être obligée de faire ça. Vous aviez l'air si heureux tous les deux quand vous êtes descendus des escaliers, et maintenant - plus tellement."

"Comme tu le dis, l'obligation est décourageante." dit Sherlock, reprenant John par la main. "On s'en sortira."

"D'accord, appelez-moi si quelque chose se passe, sinon profitez bien de votre week-end, et souvenez-vous de tout ce que je vous ai dit. Je vous revois lundi." Elle décampa.

Ils se tinrent immobiles dans l'entrée pendant un moment. Sherlock lâcha la main de John et s'éloigna de quelques pas, se frottant le visage. Le besoin de se coller quelques patches de nicotine était puissant, mais il résista. "John, je crois - j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul."

"Moi aussi."

"Est-ce qu'il y a une salle de gym?"

John prit sa mallette et tendit à Sherlock une carte de membre avec son nom dessus. "Harry t'as inscrit à mon club de gym. Prends ma voiture."

"Je vais appeler un taxi. Je ne devrais pas être vu en train de conduire ta voiture."

"Mon dieu, ils ne peuvent quand même pas connaître ma _voiture._"

"Ils le peuvent et ils le font. Souviens-toi de ce qu'Irene a dit. Partez du principe que tout le monde sait tout." Il se surprit même à souhaiter être inscrit dans un club de gym différent de celui de John.

"Très bien, alors." John tourna les talons et s'en alla dans le salon.

Sherlock rassembla ses vêtements de sport, appela un taxi, et en moins d'une demi-heure se retrouva sur un tapis roulant, déchargeant sa frustration, son iPod beuglant les Beastie Boys dans ses oreilles, le rendant insensible à ce qui l'entourait. Il courut jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses brûlent, puis il descendit du tapis roulant et fit deux circuits de lever de poids jusqu'à ce que la sueur dégouline sur lui.

A un certain moment le directeur vint vers lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Sherlock jeta un oeil autour de lui et vit que tous les autres clients - clairement des gens aisés du coin, y compris quelques autres acteurs qu'il reconnut - l'observaient du coin de l'oeil depuis le début sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il échangea les plaisanteries requises avec le directeur et fit ses excuses, appelant un taxi pour venir le récupérer dans vingt minutes tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les douches.

Il retourna chez John (chez eux) plus concentré, prêt à discuter, prêt à gérer.

Il avait à peine refermé la porte derrière lui que John l'appela. "Sherlock?"

"Oui, c'est moi."

Quelques bruits de pas précipités, et John apparut dans l'entrée, l'air surexcité. "Ils ont envoyé la première bande-annonce."

"Tu l'as regardée?"

"Non, je t'attendais. Viens!" John tourna les talons et courut comme il était venu. Sherlock lâcha son sac et le suivit vers le bureau de John. Il s'assit à côté de John dans sa chaise et regarda l'écran tandis que John lançait la bande-annonce.

Ils s'immobilisèrent totalement tous les deux. Les logos des Studio Universal, puis de Focus Features apparurent et s'effacèrent.

Il n'y avait pas de dialogue parlé. La musique était un enregistrement dépouillé de guitare et de violon; Sherlock ne la reconnut pas, mais ça ressemblait au travail d'Andrew Bird, le chanteur-compositeur qui composait la bande originale tout aussi dépouillée du film. La photographie était encore plus époustouflante qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Chaque prise de vue était un chef d'oeuvre de lumière et d'ombre, de couleurs sobres et d'austérité. Le visage de John dans chaque prise était une étude en silence, en jeu subtil d'expression. Son propre visage était anguleux et étranger.

L'histoire était résumée en une série de clips très courts, de cinq à dix secondes chacun. Benjamin et Mark se rencontrant dans la salle d'attente, aux deux extrémités opposées d'un canapé. Un coup de téléphone dans un parc. Une accolade, un réveil ensommeillé, une mère en colère, un enterrement. Une éclaboussure de sang saisissante, étonnement vive sur le mur.

Sherlock retint son souffle pendant que les deux minutes de film s'écoulaient. La mention du titre à la fin, en lettres minuscules, flottant dans le bas, puis leurs deux noms dérivant l'un vers l'autre depuis les deux coins opposés de l'écran. _Décembre 2011_.

La vidéo arriva au bout. Sans un mot, John la redémarra et ils la regardèrent à nouveau.

Quand elle se termina la seconde fois, John resta assis en silence. Sherlock se retourna et s'assit sur le bord du bureau. John leva les yeux vers lui, avec quelque chose de brut dans le regard. "C'est pour ça qu'on fait ça, John," dit Sherlock.

Il acquiesça. "Nous avons une dette envers ce film. Nous lui devons tout."

Sherlock tendit le bras et prit sa main. "Ca ne va pas nous briser. On peut y arriver."

John se pencha en avant, les deux mains de Sherlock maintenant dans les siennes, ses yeux baissés vers leurs doigts serrés. "Sherlock, je sais que tu ne veux pas te cacher. Je sais que tu le fais pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner, mais je vais te faire une promesse sérieuse." Il leva les yeux et croisa son regard. "Si je devais jamais faire un choix entre garder le secret ou te garder toi, je n'y réfléchirais pas à deux fois. Tu passes en premier. _Nous_ passons en premier. Toujours."

Sherlock sentit le noeud à l'intérieur de lui se desserrer légèrement. "Je sais cela, John."

"Bien. Je voulais juste que tu m'entendes le dire à voix haute."

"Merci."

John jeta un regard au moniteur. "Ce film va être spécial. Il faut croire que ça en vaudra la peine."

Sherlock acquiesça. "Ce sera le cas."

John se leva et le prit dans ses bras. "Je t'aime," dit-il à l'oreille de Sherlock.

Sherlock le serra étroitement. Il ne lâcherait pas. Pour rien ni personne. "Je t'aime aussi, John. Plus que je ne peux le dire." Il espérait que ça ne sonnait pas comme un lieu commun; c'était la pure vérité. Il pouvait pérorer sur n'importe quel sujet imaginable et structurer une explication éloquente d'une variété d'opinions, de phénomènes et de théories, mais il découvrit que la maîtrise du langage lui faisait plutôt défaut quand il s'agissait d'articuler ses sentiments pour John Watson. Son expérience de la vie ne l'avait pas du tout préparé à cela, et il se trouvait souvent soufflé par l'intensité de ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais Sherlock Holmes ne manquait pas de ressources. S'il ne pouvait pas dire à John ce qu'il ressentait, il devrait simplement se conduire d'une manière telle que John le saurait.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: J'ai écrit ceci longtemps avant la sortie de _A Scandal in Belgravia_, donc le personnage d'Irene est entièrement de mon invention et n'est pas supposé refléter le personnage de la BBC.


End file.
